Who Dances in the Rain?
by EbonyOsmosis
Summary: Updated 7/2/12: New Chapter 74: "Don't you think of these things before you run blindly into a suicidal rescue attempt?"
1. His Hat

A/N: Okay, from here on I will be going through and editing some of these. Mostly it's to fix where the site got rid of my page breaks, so I have to go back and insert all that again. Ugh. That and I'll be making some minor grammatical changes, stuff like that. Content will generally be left alone.

* * *

Title: His Hat  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2x5  
Fandom: Gundam Wing  
Theme: #60 - Horror  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: Post EW, ages about 20

* * *

"Duo," Wufei called from the front door, dropping his keys in the black stone bowl where his partner's already rested. He shut the door behind him, closing out the cold chill of night and securing him in the warmth of the apartment. "I'm home," he added, kneeling down to untie his boots and shuffle out of them. He let them rest in the entryway so he wouldn't track rainwater into the house.

"Hey," the braided boy's voice called from the bathroom down the hall, faintly echoing in a way that told Wufei he was in the bathroom. "How was the mission?"

"A waste of time," Wufei snorted, shedding his jacket and hanging it up before heading towards the open door of the bathroom. The light was on and door was open, what in world could he be doing in there? "What, are you preening in the mirror or something? Oh my god! Duo! What did you-! Oh shit, you scared me! What are you doing?"

Confused, Duo stared at him from his position in front of the mirror. A black bucket hat fitted snugly atop his head, where the faint form of the braid lay curled up and hidden within. At first sight it looked like the braid had been lopped off, but closer inspection revealed the hidden hair beneath the hat. "What? I was thinking about what I would look like with short hair."

Face utterly and completely serious, Wufei stepped into the bathroom and took Duo by the shoulders, shaking him with every word to emphasize how deathly important his point was. "Don't you ever. _Ever._ Cut your hair. _Never_," he said seriously, glaring hard at the brunette.

"Woah woah, Fei! I was just thinking, not planning! Who said I was gonna cut my hair?" the brunette defended, taking the hands off his shoulders and rubbing them with an amused smirk. "Geez man, you gotta relax, you're on hair trigger!" he said, trying not to snicker at the pun.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Wufei shook his head. "You scared me, is all. While my mind has occasionally breached the subject, I never want to actually see it for real," he mumbled, eyeing the hat with distaste.

"Hah," Duo laughed, removing the hat and letting his braid fall to rest against his back. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around Wufei's neck, and in turn the other boy rested his arms around Duo's waist. "If I ever wanted to cut my hair, the only way I'd be able to do it is to let you keep the whole braid once it's lopped off. It could be like your security blanket," he teased softly, smirking at the Chinese boy.

"Not even then," Wufei said seriously, leaning in to plant a few kisses along Duo's jaw. "I wouldn't be able to see it unbraided, it would always have to be in the braid."

"You'd go through some serious withdrawals," the braided boy pointed out cheekily.

"Very true," Wufei said with a wry smile. "Although," he conceded, picking up the large bucket hat and putting it back onto Duo's head. "You should wear this more often," he admitted with a small smile.

A mischievous smirk on his face, Duo peered up from under the rim of the hat. "And why is that, specifically?"

"Don't tell anyone I said this," the Chinese boy said quietly, eyes trailing back and forth comically before he leaned in and spoke in a conspiring voice. "But it makes you look cute," he whispered dramatically.

"Should I be jealous that this hat made you say the word cute?" Duo accused, pursing his lips in a pout and eyeing the other boy from under his lashes.

"Oh, but rest assured the hat would be nothing without you."

"Flatterer."

"You corrupted me."

"And did _such _a lovely job of it, don't you think?"

"Oh, quite."

Duo smiled and pulled Wufei in for a kiss, leading the Chinese boy out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen. The silence was cozy and thoughtful, and Duo idly tossed the hat onto the couch as they passed through to the kitchen.

"...But seriously, I think I'm going to have nightmares now."


	2. Radio Business

Title: Radio Business  
Author: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: none  
Theme: #69 - Annoyance  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: First war

* * *

"_Yeah I! I got to know your name!"_

Wufei twitched, irritation steeling his features as he tried in vain to concentrate on his book. He willed the words in his head to supersede the interfering noise, though it wasn't working too well. He'd read the same sentence five times already and still had no idea what was going on plot-wise.

"_Well and I, could trace your private number baby~"_

Deep breath. Deep, _calming_ breath. Ignore the annoyance and focus on the words.

"_All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your lovin' arms  
I want some, want some!"_

"He's going to be the death of me, I swear..." Wufei mumbled bitterly, still trying to tune out as much of the warbling as he could, but it was hard, with the both the radio and Duo on full blast. The brunette didn't seem to have a volume setting anywhere below 'fucking loud.' The door to his room was shut, and his room was halfway across the safe house, but that didn't seem to help any. He could still hear the other pilot's obnoxious singing filling the entire safe house. Some annoying pre-colony music, Duo was completely enamored with it.

"_You spin me right round, baby  
right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round  
You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round"_

"Powers that be," the Chinese pilot moaned quietly, massaging his temples. "Give me a mission. Please. A suicide mission into the bowels of Oz territory," he begged softly. He was on the verge of destroying that blasted radio with his katana. And maybe the annoying braided teen as well. All he knew was that at this point he would not give a damn if the house caught on fire because of the sparking electrical device. "I just need a suicide mission!" he growled in mounting frustration.

"_I-I got to be your friend now, baby  
And I would like to move in just a little bit closer~!_

"That's it!" he snarled in rage, jumping off the bed to storm over to the door of his bedroom.

_All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your lovin' arms  
Watch out, here I come!"_

"MAXWELL!" he yelled out the door after yanking it open.

"Whaaaaaaat Wuu?" Duo hollered back.

"Could you PLEASE turn it down a decibel or two?"

"No can do, Wu-man! I'm rockin' out, so I can't hear ya!"

Snarling in frustration, Wufei grabbed up his book and didn't even bother with the hallway, he just opened his bedroom window as wide as it would go. He then proceeded to launch himself outside, landing in a crouch in the soft grass and immediately noticing a difference in the amount of sound. Stalking away from the house and towards the small wooded area, he finally found relief as he sat down against a large tree. The music was only a faint echo now, and he could hear birds somewhere in the distance. Relaxing his breathing, Wufei opened the book and began to read. The sun was out, the wind was softly rustling the trees. Finally, some peace...

And that peace was brutally murdered as the nearby kitchen window opened, releasing like a floodgate the deadly waters within.

"_You spin me right 'round, baby  
Right 'round like a record, baby  
Right 'round, 'round, 'round!"_

"MAXWELL!"


	3. Road Home

Title: Road Home  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2x5  
Fandom: Gundam Wing  
Theme: #9 - Drive  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: Post Endless Waltz

* * *

The radio hummed softly in its muted volume, giving the atmosphere of the car interior a hazy feeling. Their faces were awash with the soft green glow of the dashboard panel, while the road ahead was illuminated by the headlights. The countryside they were driving through looked surreal with the twin beams of light cutting into the darkness. It was even starting to blur together a little. Duo rubbed one eye before blinking harshly, reaching for his coffee cup only to realize that it was empty. He held onto the empty paper cup in a despondent haze for several moments, staring at the road ahead with slightly wavering eyesight. No more caffeine...

"Alright," he said, voice soft and husky from lack of use. The long drive home had left them both worn out, too dazed to converse, but Duo was worse off by far. "At this point I can't guarantee your safety, so I will relinquish the wheel," he admitted.

"Thank you," Wufei rasped in relief. "Pull over."

Duo complied, easing the car to a stop on the side of the long, lonely highway. It took him a moment to remember to get out of the car, momentarily held back by the seatbelt he'd forgotten to unbuckle, and he almost ran into his partner as they switched sides. Duo knew his limits, and he was honest to god at the brink of passing out and killing them both. He wouldn't risk Wufei's life when he knew he couldn't drive anymore, no matter how his pride yelled to keep going.

As Wufei pulled back onto the road, Duo leaned his head back against the seat and let out a tired sigh. A hand reached over and brushed the bangs away from his face fondly, and Duo smiled at the contact, leaning his face into the soft touch with a hum of content.

The mission had been killer, and they were just ready to go home and sleep. It normally would have been a job for police, but the drug ring was running with illegal weapon cartels, and no one liked the idea of leaving that dangerous mix all to the police alone. And they were no ordinary weapons, _nasty _ones. So the Preventers had been called in, Duo and Wufei specifically along with a small team of other agents they had hand chosen. Duo had been up for an extra seven hours before the initial take down, so he was about ready to bomb.

But now that Wufei was driving, the braided boy found himself drifting off into a hazy spiral, which was leading him closer to sleep by the second. He almost missed the query when his boyfriend in the driver's seat spoke.

"What are you most looking forward to when we get back?" Wufei asked quietly.

"My feather comforter..." came the half awake response from Duo, whose eyes were closed as he had already snuggled against the door.

"The one Quatre gave you for Christmas?"

"Oh baby yes," the braided boy snickered, half-asleep and quickly falling the rest of the way.

Wufei smiled in amusement as Duo drifted into long overdue slumber, proving that even exhausted and on the brink of passing out, Duo was still Duo, through and through.


	4. Beneath the Surface

Title: Beneath the Surface

Title: Beneath the Surface  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: none  
Theme: #33 - Expectations  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: First war

- - - -

He's always been infallible. Every time I see him, he's laughing, smiling, joking, or just adding some light to the room. In this war where the bravest of men break down under strain of pressure, he's always unfazed. He feels just as much as anyone else, mourns for the innocent lives affected by the fighting, but he never... He never falters.

He has just as many problems to deal with as anyone else, maybe even more so. But he's always the one trying to keep our hearts above water. When someone is hurt or on the brink of losing it, he cracks one simple joke and suddenly everything seems less real. You can't help it, but there's always some kind of reaction from his efforts. I myself, though rarely find his jokes funny, have from time to time laughed anyway, because of how bad the joke is.

I think he does it on purpose for Trowa, Heero and I. He's willing to go so far as to make a horrible crack at humor, because that's what it takes to pull us out. Even the perfect soldier has come close to breaking under the strain. But he grabbed something, whether off the top of his head or planned, that was just so _bad, _it became funny. And Heero's mouth quirked, which shocked us all because it was so far from what we imagined would happen, Heero breaking his jaw.

No matter how often I put him down or try to bury his efforts, I can't help but become one of the people he's affected. Everywhere he goes, there's just something about him. Even in boarding schools on undercover missions, he's immediately the mystery of the school and everyone loves him. He's charming, buoyant and easy to befriend.

And that's why it's so odd, here and now, that this boy, who's always smiling and never mourns for himself before others...

That's why I can't, just once, return his favor, because it just isn't him. It's not what I've come to know. It's not supposed to be...

That's why it's so reality-cracking for me to hear invincible Duo Maxwell, quietly crying inside his room...

...He's supposed to be invincible.


	5. Cold Feet

Title: Cold Feet

Title: Cold Feet  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2x5  
Theme: #22 – Mother Nature  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: First war

- - - -

"I think my feet are going to fall off," Duo mumbled curiously, wiggling his toes within the confines of his soggy sneakers as they paused.

Duo and Wufei had been sent on a mission in Montana. It wasn't supposed to snow, but fate had worked against them. Their getaway jeep broke down in the woods and snow had started falling thirty minutes earlier. Now they were walking through the piling snow, and Duo was finding his sneakers to be not so suitable. Wufei, being his ever perfect self, had worn his boots as a precaution.

Suddenly, he was hoisted completely off his feet. Duo squawked indignantly, legs flailing. "Wufei! What are you doing?!" Not missing a beat, Wufei just kept on walking, carrying his comrade bridal style. "Put me down right now!" Duo whined.

"Do you want your feet to fall off?" Wufei rebuked calmly. "You won't be a very effective Gundam pilot without feet."

Duo was silent for a moment, pout still firmly in place. "God damnit," he mumbled. "Why do you have to turn my words against me?"

"Because I know you hate it when I do."

"You're such a bastard."

Wufei made a noncommittal sound similar to Heero's favorite 'hn.' Duo heaved a sigh. He couldn't _really _complain about the gesture or the meaning, but really, did he have to surprise him like that? Wufei could have went down to his knees, all dramatic, and offered to carry Duo. The braided teen watched the scenery pass slowly, marveling at the image. The snow around them was crisp and pure and untouched, seeming to sparkle in the weak light of the mid-day sun. The fir trees were full and healthy green, their branches covered with snow.

"What has you so entranced?" Wufei asked quietly, breaking Duo from his thoughts.

Duo smiled. "Don't you think it's beautiful out here?"

Wufei nodded, stepping over a fallen log and holding his cargo closer to himself. Duo responded to this action by leaning against the Chinese boy's chest, letting out a small puff of air. "And so quiet."

"That's a first when you're around."

Ignoring the comment, Duo gave Wufei's rear-end a pinch in retaliation, earning a half-hearted glare in return. He just smiled innocently and closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle rocking motion of Wufei's pace. Now that his feet weren't planted in snow, the weather was rather enjoyable. He was dressed warm, but the crisp, cold air on his face felt refreshing. "It's like our own world," he said softly, listening to the absolute silence only disturbed by steady crunching of snow beneath Wufei's boots. The Asian boy hummed something in response and Duo enjoyed the rumble beneath his ear.

Somewhere, a bird sang, as if only for them.


	6. Images

Title: Images

Title: Images  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2x5  
Theme: #75 - Mirror  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: Right after EW

- - - -

Duo stared in the mirror for a long moment. "These make me look fat."

"They do not," Wufei replied patiently.

The braided teen threw the pair away and picked out a new one. He squinted at the mirror, turning this way and that to observe his reflection. "This is stupid," he whined. "Can't we go home?"

"The doctor said you need them."

"Nonsense!" Duo exclaimed. "The god of death does _not _need _glasses_!"

Or so he liked to think.

After much wheedling and prodding, four of the ex-pilots of the infamous Gundams had eventually gone for an official check up at the doctor's office. Heero and Wufei needed a physical before they could join the Preventers anyway, and Trowa and Quatre were good-natured enough to give in and get it over with.

Duo, however...

"_No! I am NOT going there! Doctors have needles and poky things and they make you sit in the waiting room for forever and then they drug you and open you up with their diabolical instruments of torture and then they sew you back up and leave a latex glove or a scalpel in your gut-"_

The argument had gone on and on, but it was Wufei's wheedling that eventually made the visit happen, though it was on Duo's terms. He had to have the Chinese boy there with him to make sure the staff didn't leave anything in his organs. It had gone well enough, but the doctor had recommended glasses. As it turned out, Duo was near sighted, and when he squinted comically at the reading chart on the wall, it was painfully obvious.

So they were sent up the road(down the hall) to the optometrist. The woman proceeded to more thoroughly check his eyes while he sulked the whole time.

"Really dear," she had said. "It's nothing to fret over. Near sightedness is very common among teens your age."

Needless to say, that didn't comfort him. So far they'd spent a half hour of Duo trying on glasses and throwing a fuss about it the entire way. He picked up another pair, stylish with black metal frames, and slipped them on, looking at himself critically in the mirror. "I look stupid," he whined.

Wufei rolled his eyes affectionately and moved behind Duo to look at the image in the mirror. "You look fine," he encouraged, straightening the frames.

"They make me look fat."

"Have you always had this insecurity about your image?"

"What's to be insecure about? I have dashing good looks, an amazing butt, eyes that make any woman go ga-ga, and hair any woman would _kill _for," he proclaimed, unashamed to list off his physical qualities. "It's just these damn glasses make me look _stupid,_" Duo stated again.

"You think glasses are stupid?" Wufei asked after a moment, going for a new approach. "_I _wear glasses. Do I look stupid in them?"

"Hell no!" Duo exclaimed, turning around to face his boyfriend. "You look cute in your glasses. Very scholarly and professional. But me on the other hand, I was not made for glasses." He turned back to the spinning display rack, observing them critically. Wufei watched him in amusement, knowing no matter how much complaining and whining there was, Duo would pick a pair eventually.

Finally, the braided boy seemed to still and Wufei felt hope growing. Had he finally found a pair to his liking? Could they finally _leave?_ He watched Duo reach out for a pair he couldn't see and put them on, studying his reflection. Finally, he turned around, and Wufei had to take a step back to regain his balance.

The glasses had thick, black plastic rims that jutted out at the top outside corners, ending in a sharp taper. They were dotted all along the edges with bright, gaudy rhinestones. Overall, they looked like something that either belonged on an old woman or an eccentric actress, neither of which applied.

"Well?" Duo asked casually. "What do you think? I think they make me look like a," he paused and struck a dramatic pose with his arms flung up in the air. "Supah stah!"

Wufei choked on his own spit.

- - - -

At first it just started out as a drabble about Duo needing glasses and being a baby about it, but I had to work it into some theme on the list, and "Superstar" came up, so...

And aren't you lucky! It's ILLUSTRATED! Ahahaha! Remove the spaces to see.

http(colon)/i212. photobucket. com/albums/cc271 /takeabetterlook/ supahstah-1.jpg

Yes, Duo is just the type of dork for this. x)


	7. If Only

Title: If Only

Title: If Only  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: One-sided 2x5  
Theme: #39 - Dreams  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: First War

- - - -

Duo sighed quietly, listening to the strumming heart beneath his ear. The chest his head and arm were resting on rose and fell gently with each breath, lulling the braided boy into a peaceful state of mind.

_Woosh._

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

_Woosh._

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

The American smiled, feeling soft fingers brush some hair away from his face. He reached up and twined the fingers with his own and they squeezed back in response. While he was certainly not clingy, he did very much enjoy physical contact, especially the affectionate sort. It was one of the things his partner gladly indulged him in.

It was all so perfect.

Duo got up on his elbows and looked down at amused eyes meeting his own. A hand reached up to run through his loose hair and he caught it before it could pull away. He placed a light kiss on the first knuckle, enjoying when that hand moved to ghost fingers down his face.

"Duo?" the other asked after a moment.

"Yes?" he replied languidly, running his fingers through soft hair.

"Maxwell?"

Duo frowned.

"What?"

"Maxwell!

- - - -

"_MAXWELL_! Wake UP!"

Duo shot up in a flash, almost giving himself whiplash when he whipped his head around. He tried not to blush when he realized the _real _Wufei was standing in the doorway glaring at him.

If looks could kill...

"Finally," the Chinese pilot grumped in annoyance, arms crossed over his chest. "I've been trying to raise you from the dead for several minutes now. Get up and get dressed, we have a mission in two hours. I'll not fall behind schedule because of you."

"Erm, yeah," Duo replied stupidly, blushing when his voice cracked. He cleared his throat quicklyHeHe. "Yeah yeah, I'm up. Mission, two hours, got it."

Wufei gave him a long look, the kind that told you the person knew they were dealing with someone not-all-there and pitied you. He shook his head finally, turning and closing the door behind him without a word.

About ready to die of embarrassment, Duo let himself flop backward onto the bed with an anguished groan. He scrubbed at his eyes with the heels of his palms to rub the sleep away. "What a way to wake up," he mourned, letting out a great, dramatic sigh that caused his messy bangs to fly upwards wildly. He took another few minutes to stew and mentally call himself stupid before sucking it up getting out of bed for a shower.

"Must be fresh and clean for making things go boom," Duo mused jovially.

After a shower that could have been a lot faster had he several less feet of hair, he threw on the last of his clean clothes and sat down with his gun. Duo then took some time to take it apart and clean each piece, since he hadn't given it a thorough cleaning in a while. That completed, the Deathscythe pilot wandered into the kitchen, hoping to scavenge some left-over breakfast.

Like a true-blue street rat, he gathered up an assemblage of foods no normal person would consider a proper meal. A cup of yogurt, some left-over bacon, an orange, and a granola bar. "What I wouldn't give for a hamburger," he pouted sadly, tearing off a piece of limp bacon with his teeth.

With something so meaningless, it was easy for Duo's mind to return to the dream Real Wufei had so rudely interrupted. Each soft caress, each affectionate word, each beat of his heart had seemed so real at the time. Despite that, Duo had to wonder where he'd ever come up with such images. Well, of course Wufei had a heart beat, no matter how stuck up and cold he was, but the rest of the dream had been born of pure, pathetic love-sickness. Thinking back to the demeanor and caring attitude of Dream Wufei, he took a moment to wonder if Real Wufei really could be like that with someone he truly, deeply cared for.

Then he, being Duo Maxwell, famous for outrageous notions, wondered if Real Wufei could ever be like that with _him_.

"Good god, Maxwell. Do you always eat like that? Finish your table scraps or we'll be late. Or need I remind you?"

Nope. Not even Deathscythe could leap that chasm. That was the incredible gaping span of empty space between dream and reality.

"Coming, Wu-man!"

- - - -

Ah, unrequited love. My apologies Duo, I'll make it up to you.


	8. Meeting

Title: Meeting

Title: Meeting  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: Friendship  
Theme: #48 - Childhood  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: AU

- - - -

A seven year old boy with glossy black hair approached his mother at the stove. A small hand took hold of fine fabric and gave the dress a gentle tug. "Mother?" he asked softly, stepping back so she could see him easier.

The fair woman looked down at her only son, turning the heat down on the stove so the food wouldn't burn. "Yes?"

"Can I read outside until dinner is ready?"

She smiled, resting a hand on the little boy's head. "Of course, but don't wander off. I'll call you when it's time to come inside."

A smile lit the small face and he nodded, thanking his mother before leaving to find his book. Once he was outside in the front yard, he went to find a sunny spot in the grass. It wasn't into the colder weather yet, but summer was leaving and the remaining sun felt warm and soothing.

Wufei sat down carefully and propped the book open in his lap. He carefully removed his reading glasses from their case and put them on, smiling when the text suddenly came into crisp clarity. He sat in that position for some time reading while the background sounds lulled him. A mix of distant cars, wind blowing through the trees, and birds twittering softly. Their neighborhood was calm despite being so close to the busy part of the city, but something out of the ordinary happened.

When Wufei heard the sound of feet shuffling somewhere close by, his head came up automatically, searching out the source. It was about a minute until someone came into view, a young child about his age. The Chinese boy had trouble deciphering the gender, his confusion drawing from the long hair and the definitely boy clothes. When the other child's face turned and wary blue eyes came into view, Wufei realized it was a boy. He looked rather scruffy, with dirt and rips in his clothing. He watched the boy curiously, who was edging down the street as if expecting something to jump out at him.

Marking his book and setting it down, Wufei stood and moved closer to the fence for a better look. At this point the strange boy had noticed him, giving Wufei a wary look as he approached. The Chinese boy gripped the bars of the fence, head tilting slightly. "What are you doing?" he asked.

The long-haired child blinked at him, almost as if confused by the question. He hesitantly came forward. "What do you mean?"

"Where are your mom and dad?" Wufei clarified.

"Oh," the other answered, thinking for a moment. "I don't have those."

Didn't have parents? Now that was just bizarre. Wufei's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Well where did they go?" He got a shrug in reply, further adding to his confusion. "You're all alone?"

The blue eyed boy smiled. "Nah, I got Solo an' th'other kids. They're my family."

"What's your name?" Wufei asked, studying the strange boy closely. He'd never seen a boy with such long hair.

"Urm," the other mused uncertainly. "I don' have one. Solo jus' calls me Kid."

No name and no parents? How very odd. The seven year old wrinkled his nose slightly as he once again took in the long, wild hair, dirty clothes and lack of shoes. Odd indeed. He felt the wind pick up and shivered a little as the sun went behind the clouds. Wufei took a glance behind him at the kitchen window, judging. Turning back to the long haired boy, he held one hand up. "Stay here."

The blue eyed boy watched curiously as the other child ran off to retrieve his forgotten book and then head inside. He waited outside of the iron fence for several moments, wondering where Solo was, until Wufei reappeared and called for his wandering attention. As soon as he turned around, a pair of shoes was thrust at him through the bars of the fence. Blue eyes widened in surprise. "But..."

"You can't go barefoot," Wufei said, cutting off any argument. "You might step on something sharp."

"_Wufei, dinner_!"

Head turning at the summon, the Chinese boy quickly nudged the shoes into the startled recipient's hands. "I have to go, or Mom will get upset."

"Wait!" the boy called, catching Wufei's sleeve through the iron fence as he turned to leave. He smiled. "Thanks," he said, clutching the shoes close.

Wufei returned the smile before turning around and trotting towards the house, blue eyes watching him until he disappeared.

- - - -

I told Duo I'd make it up to him. And this one might end up with a follow up sometime soon. I had planned out a skip in time to where they were a bit older, but it would have been too long. We'll see. Hope you like it.


	9. Let's Talk

Title: Let's Talk

Title: Let's Talk  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: Friendship  
Theme: #93 – Give Up  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: Post EW

- - - -

"Wufei!" Duo hollered at the door. "Dude, open up!" He heaved a frustrated sigh, folding his arms across his chest. "Let's not play this game today! I need to talk to you about the Jacobson case!" Sometimes Wufei would deliberately take forever to answer the door just to piss him off. He never admitted to it, but Duo knew better. Getting aggravated, he tested the doorknob and found it unlocked. He went into the apartment, looking around for his friend.

"Wu?" he called. "Where are you?" He was about to check out the bedroom when he heard a noise from the kitchen, drawing him to the dark room. He flipped on the light switch and looked around. Wufei was sitting on the floor in the far corner, leaning against the cabinet behind him. His Preventer issue pistol was clutched in one hand, and black, hazy eyes met his as if just realizing Duo's presence.

"Jesus!" Duo shrieked, making a beeline for his partner and lunging for the gun. Wufei grunted in surprise and tried to pull his hand out of reach, but Duo managed to wrestle the gun away. It clattered across the kitchen floor and skittered several feet away. The Chinese boy made a lunge for it, but Duo hooked his arms under Wufei's and pulled him back. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" he hollered at his weakly struggling partner.

"Get off of me," Wufei grunted.

"Like hell I will!" Duo snapped, hauling Wufei out of the kitchen and throwing him onto the couch in the adjacent living room. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"None of your business," Wufei slurred, glaring at Duo.

The braided boy was about to shout something when he paused, looking at the other teen oddly. "Are you drunk?" he asked incredulously.

"I repeat, none of your business."

"Well roast me on the rack! You're drunk!" Duo exclaimed in disbelief. "I thought you didn't drink?"

"I _don't_!" Wufei shot back defensively, swiping stray wisps of hair out of his face.

"How much did you have?"

"Two beers," the Chinese boy grunted.

"Wow," Duo finally said after a long pause. "And here I'd been thinking it'd take at least a twelve pack to get you or Heero hammered. Way to hold your alcohol."

"Sssshut your face," Wufei slurred, eyelids fluttering shut as his breathing started to even out.

Dumbfounded, Duo stared at the Chinese boy for a long moment. He walked over and flopped onto the couch, running a hand through his bangs. He looked over at Wufei, who was dozing peacefully in an alcohol induced rest. The braided boy let out a sigh, causing his bangs to dance up wildly. "I've just opened a big can of shit," he groaned, leaning his head back.

- - - -

When Wufei woke up, it was to a terrible headache. He sat up blearily, holding a hand to his throbbing head. Against his hazy memories, he realized he was in bed. "But I fell asleep on the couch..." he mumbled tiredly. Then the rest of the previous night hit him. "Maxwell," he croaked. Wufei looked around and only then did he notice Duo slumped in a chair by the bed. His arms were folded over his chest and his brow was furrowed in sleep.

Or not.

Dangerous blue eyes opened and glared up at him menacingly and Wufei had to fight the urge to back up. The stare was one of a predator who had already caught their prey, prey they were damn well pissed at. Duo Maxwell was not a person he generally feared, but when the American was well and truly angry, there was a certain need for a bomb shelter.

"Alright," Duo said slowly, in a low voice. "I'm going to say this right now so I don't feel guilty when I kick your ass. If I ask you once again how things are going, inviting you to open up like I have so many times before, and you tell me 'I'm fine Maxwell, stop pestering me,' after what I saw last night, I will _throttle _you. Gotcha?"

Wufei nodded slowly. Duo sized him up for a long moment, eyes taking in his disheveled appearance. When he spoke, the American's voice was casual. "Alright. We're acquaintances, friends, partners, let's exchange conversation, like normal human beings." He smiled innocently, but it held threat. "How are things?"

Instinctively, Wufei opened his mouth to repeat a well known answer, but caught himself. Duo looked at him calmly, not pressing. The Chinese boy pursed his lips and looked down, watching his fingers twine together.

It was a step in the right direction.

Duo smiled softly. "Wanna talk over breakfast? My treat?"

Wufei looked up. "What time is it?" he asked, turning to find his alarm clock. "Nine thirty?! I never sleep this late!"

Duo laughed. "Welcome to the world of hangovers, my friend." He then put his arms over his head in a stretch, seizing up when his back cracked. "Ooh, ooh, ouch."

Wufei's eyes darted up to him guiltily. "You didn't have to sit by my bed and baby sit me all night," he grumped.

The look Duo gave him was cool and calculating. "Don't BS me, Wu," he said quietly. "Get your ass out of bed and let's go to breakfast."

The Chinese boy was quiet, staring down at the sheets of the bed.

"Studies show the elusive Chang to be a non-social creature," Duo said in a low, cheesy voice. "Opting instead to build walls and walls around himself to keep everyone out, friend or foe." He tilted his back a little. "Wufei, I can't un-see what I saw last night and pretend everything's hunky dory. Now when I ask you to open up, you can't blow me off. You know I'm not stupid."

"I know you're not," Wufei said quietly, throwing the covers off of his legs and getting out of bed.

"Go shower," Duo called lightly. "You look like hell."

"Thanks for the commentary."

"You know it."


	10. Swing Set

Title: Swing Set

Title: Swing Set  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2x5  
Theme: #2 - Love  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: Post EW

- - - -

Wufei gathered up the loose folders on his desk and straightened them into a pile, his computer shutting itself down and leaving his office quiet. When he reached to turn his desk lamp off, he looked out the window to the park across the street, pausing. There was someone swinging on the playground, which was not unusual, but it was no child, and there was a familiar braid of hair trailing after the person. Wufei's brow furrowed slightly, and he threw on his jacket, leaving the office.

- - - -

Duo stared up at the endless sky, pale gold and pink starting to overtake the usual blue. The chill wind whipped at his face without mercy, but it was a welcomed sensation. His eyes ached, but the cold helped them stay open. Duo was singing a song under his breath when he heard footsteps in the grass. His eyes moved to find whoever was intruding on the silence, which before was only marked with the howling of the late autumn wind.

Wufei was looking at him in confusion, eyes following his arching movement. "Maxwell, what are you doing?"

Duo's eyes returned to the great big sky, clouds drifting across the horizon and catching the fading sun. "I wish I could fly."

The Chinese boy almost didn't hear him over the wind, but he managed to catch it. His eyebrows furrowed even more, following Duo's motion.

Swinging higher, the braided boy imagined his feet touching the sky, increasing his momentum. "Deathscythe was great, but I want to fly. Like a bird. Go wherever I want."

"Maxwell, it's freezing," Wufei finally said, at a loss for what was happening. "Go home before you catch your death."

Duo started humming, and despite his efforts, his eyes drooped shut for a moment. He then glanced down at Wufei. The peak of the swing's arc had him at twice the other boy's height, and it gave him an ethereal feeling. At that single second in time when he hung suspended in the air before dropping down, he felt weightless. It was like being in zero-g, but with the wind pulling at his clothes and hair and chilling his cold-flushed cheeks, it was such an enchanting feeling.

When the swing went even higher, Duo closed his eyes in a moment of free-falling. The swing caught his weight and jerked slightly, but the path righted.

Mystified by the behavior, Wufei glanced at his watch, realizing that Duo and Trowa had been off for several hours. Had he been here this whole time since leaving headquarters? "Maxwell," he said in a loud, no-nonsense tone, booking no room for argument.

Duo's momentum slowed at that, and he let his feet drop to brush the grass. When he was fully stopped, the braided boy leaned his head on one of the chains that his hands were gripping, looking up at Wufei with a smile. "What's up, Wu-man?"

Taking this opportunity to get a better look at the other boy's appearance, Wufei remained silent for a moment. Duo had dark shadows under his eyes, and overall looked a little drawn and disheveled. "Maxwell," he said quietly. "What are you doing?"

"Swinging. Thinking. Swinging," Duo replied absently.

Wufei nodded slowly. "I noticed that. When did you last sleep?"

"Thursday last week," the American replied, his attention wandering to a bird picking through the grass for insects.

"Last _week?_" the black haired teen asked incredulously. "Why?! How are you even functioning at this point?"

Duo continued to stare at the bird, his gaze remaining on the ground even when it flew away. His eyelids fluttered as he repressed the urge to close them. Finally, he whispered, "Nightmares."

Slowly, Wufei's expression softened. "Get up," he said quietly. "You need to go home and sleep. I'll walk you there."

"Can't," Duo mumbled wearily, even as Wufei coaxed him into standing. He wavered slightly, eyelids at half mast. "Don' worry about me."

"Be quiet," Wufei chided. "If Winner saw you in this condition he'd go ballistic. And unlike him, I will knock you out if that's what it takes to get you home and sleeping. Do I have to drag you?"

"I c'n walk," the American complained. "I'm not a kid."

"Then move it."

"Mmrph," Duo grumbled, relenting to the pestering. Any other time he wouldn't be moved, but he was so far gone that he couldn't put up a fight.

Wufei pretty much had to steer him in the right direction and stop him from walking into traffic, but all in all he got Duo to the apartment without much trouble. "Where are your keys?" he asked as they walked up a short flight of stairs to Duo's residence. Once he fumbled the right key into the lock and they were inside, Duo seemed ready to collapse on the spot. Wufei guided him into the bedroom and removed his jacket, belt and boots before shooing him into bed.

Realizing finally what was going on, Duo tried vainly to keep his eyes open, but it was a losing battle. Covers were drawn up to his chest and he mumbled something incoherent.

"Say again?" Wufei asked.

"Stay with me? You can have the couch, or the bed is big enough," Duo muttered, half-lidded eyes focused blearily on Wufei where he'd paused, half bent over the bed from pulling up the blankets.

He started to protest, but it died on his tongue at the pleading look he was getting. The Chinese boy sighed. "Alright." He expected a smile, or a joke, or for Duo to just drop off after that.

He expected anything but what happened.

Duo's torso lifted off the mattress, arms encircling the other boy's neck before he could pull away. "Thanks, Fei," he whispered, placing a tender kiss on Wufei's lips before falling limply back to the bed, fast asleep within seconds.

Stunned, the black haired ex-pilot took a step back from the bed, staring down at the sleeping youth. Duo's cheeks were still flushed from the long time exposed to the cold outside, heavy shadows lining his eyes and his mouth parted slightly in sleep. He looked like the epitome of contradiction. His expression was so peaceful in sleep, yet his physical well-being was so off balance.

Wufei backed into a nearby chair numbly, still trying to comprehend what had just happened. Several minutes ticked by, in which Duo would occasionally twitch in his sleep, brow furrowing in distress before relaxing again. The real nightmares would come later, the ones that made him not want to sleep.

After a while, the Chinese boy stood up, turning off the bedside lamp and leaving the bedroom. He left the door open so he could hear if anything happened. Letting himself fall onto the couch, Wufei sighed heavily and rubbed at his temples briefly.

Outside, the sky had given way to night, when only minutes ago there had been a brilliant sunset.

Wufei finally touched a hand to his lips, staring down the hall towards the bedroom.

- - - -

I kinda wish the end hadn't been given away by the theme, but you know. What are you gonna do, huh? This started as the scene with Duo acting all spacey and saying he wanted to fly, so I started the one-shot and worked it into one of the thirty themes. Looks like Duo has some explaining to do this time. Hope you like.


	11. Temperature

Title: Temperature

Title: Temperature  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: Hint of one-sided(?) 2x5. You'll never know for sure.  
Theme: #83 - Heal  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: First War

- - - -

Duo sighed breezily, stirring the soup around in his mug. He wasn't feeling particularly well at all, and regretted the fact that he had no appetite for Quatre's tasty lentil soup. He knew the blonde did not take offense, though. Duo was an avid supporter of the recipe, seemingly one of the very few things the blonde _could _make without burning anything.

"Duo?" Quatre asked, looking concerned. "Are you not hungry?"

"I'm sorry Quat," he replied, looking up with a weak smile. "Just don't have the stomach for any food..."

"There's a new one," Heero said with a small smirk.

"Heero," the blonde admonished.

"It's alright, Quat," Duo said with a grin, appreciating the rare show of humor from the perfect soldier, biting or otherwise. "I'll finish it later," he continued, putting the mug in the fridge. "I'm getting some fresh air, holler if you need me."

The other four watched him leave the safe house, sharing a look between them.

- - - -

It was later on as the sun sank down below the horizon that Duo woke up with a start, realizing that he'd fallen asleep outside. Moving slowly from his curled up position, he flexed his arm, which was numb from the weight of his own body pressing it into the ground. Duo sat up groggily, taking in the sight of the setting sun before looking up, jumping slightly. Trowa was crouched in front of him, a hint of concern on his face.

"Alright?" he asked.

"Fine," Duo replied in a scratchy voice, stretching his arms above his head to loosen up the soreness from his impromptu bed. "Just dozed off I guess... There's not a manhunt going on for me, is there?" he asked with a laugh, accepting the offered hand. Once he was on his feet, the two started heading back to the safe house.

"No," Trowa replied calmly. "But Quatre was getting worried. We all were."

"Ne, concern from you I see feasible, but Stick-Up-His-Ass-Yuy and Get-Outta-My-Breathing-Space-Chang?" Duo grinned widely, pleased with the small smirk that appeared on Trowa's face.

"Yes, even them. Even though they'd never admit it, proud as they are," the European replied.

"Wufei's proud, Heero's just stone cold," the braided boy said with a chuckle

Once they were inside, they were met by a relieved Quatre. "Oh good, you found him. Thank you, Trowa." The green eyed boy nodded and retreated to his room. "Duo," Quatre said. "Please don't worry me like that."

Duo blinked. "I wasn't gone _that _long..."

"You were outside since lunch. That's almost six hours," Quatre said patiently.

The braided boy checked his watch and had the decency to blush. He chuckled. "Sorry for worrying you guys. I didn't plan on falling asleep, it just happened."

"This isn't like you," Quatre mused, reaching up to rest the back of his hand on the American's forehead. "You feel warm. I want you to take it easy, Duo."

"Okay, okay," he said, holding his hands up in defeat with a grin.

"You should eat your soup. Did you even have breakfast this morning? I'll not have you go a whole day without eating."

"Okaaaay," Duo whined, scuttling towards the fridge to retrieve his soup from lunch. "I'm eating, I'm eating!"

As the American dutifully ate his soup and Quatre warmed up some bread for him, Wufei appeared in the kitchen. "Found your little run away puppy, have you?" He asked, filling a kettle with water and setting it on the stove.

"Shove it, Wu-wu," Duo said, sticking his tongue out.

"Both of you. Stop," Quatre said in his soft, yet stern voice. "Duo, eat."

"Eating."

"Leash wound a little tight, Winner, don't you think?"

"And you!" Quatre said, interrupting any retaliation from Duo. "Leave him alone and make your tea!"

"Listen to mother," Duo chimed innocently, hiding behind the mug of soup when Quatre turned to give him a look. He deposited the buttered bread on the table, keeping an eye on both of his fellow pilots to make sure they behaved.

- - - -

The next morning, Duo awoke slowly, feeling very lethargic. He made it through his morning shower in a zombie state before shuffling out into the kitchen. He putzed around the cupboards and fridge for about two minutes before deciding food required simply too much effort. So he settled for nursing a glass of water at the lonely table, wondering where everyone was.

"I was wondering when you'd join the world of the living," came a voice from the doorway some ten minutes later.

Duo looked up through his fingers and ruffled, still damp bangs, staring at Wufei, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you going to eat?"

"Depends," Duo grunted, taking a sip of water. "If by chance food jumps out of the box and cooks itself, sure."

He missed the gesture of Wufei rolling his eyes before the Chinese boy walked over and gave him a sound box to the head. "Owwwww!" Duo whined, sliding down in his chair to protect his head with his arms. "Not cool, Wu-man. Not now," he groaned feebly, unable to lift his head now that it rested on the table top.

"Starving yourself would have done nothing for your well being."

Duo merely groaned pathetically from the cocoon of his arms while Wufei got out pans.

"What do you want?"

"Anything, please," the braided boy replied, not willing to put up the effort for thinking. He literally meant anything, and not just out of desperation. He rather liked Quatre's taste in Middle Eastern foods, or the Asian dishes Heero and Wufei could whip up.

Some immeasurable amount of time passed, because Duo thought he might have fallen asleep at one point, when Wufei set down two plates on the table. "Here," he said. "Simple, easy on your stomach, healthy. Stir fry: vegetables and chicken. White rice. Eat."

The braided boy managed to sit up, looking down at the tantalizing food with appreciation. Thankfully his stomach wasn't feeling too badly, not enough to render the thought of food impossible like yesterday at lunch. "Thank you," he said quietly, reaching for the fork and starting to eat. "So," he said after finishing a bite of chicken and water chestnut. "Where is everyone?"

"Missions," Wufei stated, taking a sip of tea. "Barton has a solo in Russia, Winner and Yuy are working together in Middle America. Barton left this morning, but the other two whisked away sometime last night when you had already turned in."

"Oh," Duo muttered, brushing his bangs out of his face. "What time is it anyway?"

"Almost noon," Wufei replied. "You were asleep for quite a long time."

"Dead sleep," Duo agreed, but he didn't at all feel rested. He felt groggier, like he had woken up dozens of times throughout the night. Maybe he had and he just didn't remember?

"What caused you to fall ill?"

"Um... S'gotta be the mission I had last week. It started raining while I was staked out, but I wasn't able to leave at the time. I only had another ten minutes until the general of the base showed up for me to take him out. I wasn't in the rain long, but I got soaked to the core."

"You should rest when you've finished eating," Wufei pointed out, spearing some stir fry with his fork.

"Probably," the braided boy replied in agreement. "I feel like shit anyway, there's not much to do that I'll be in the mood for."

- - - -

About seven hours later, Duo came out of a feverish sleep very suddenly, feeling extremely overheated as if he'd just run through the desert. He tried to sit up, thinking that something was wrong, he needed to do something-

But a strong hand pushed him back down to the mattress gently. "You shouldn't get up," someone to his left said, and a cold cloth was set on his forehead. The temperature clash made his breath catch in his throat, but it felt so good. He was burning up. But who was that in the room with him? He recognized the voice, but he just couldn't place it, couldn't think right...

Cracking his eyes open against the harsh light coming through the window, Duo searched the room. He blinked in confusion. "W-wu?"

Wufei's eyes found his own, and Duo wondered if he was dreaming. "How are you feeling?" the Chinese boy asked.

"Warm," he croaked. "Too hot in here."

"It's the fever," Wufei said. "You could be out in the snow and still feel too hot. I'll open the window."

The sound of the window being pushed up was loud in Duo's sensitive ears, but the subsequent trail of cool breeze floating in felt good.

Wufei appeared in his field of vision again, talking softly as if he understood the plight on his ears. "Do you think you can hold anything down? You should eat something, you at least need to keep your fluids up."

"Just... water," Duo stuttered, taken aback by the totally non-Wufei attitude. Why was he being so nice all of the sudden? Was this some fever induced hallucination that he was having? First making him lunch, then checking on him in his sickness. Would Wufei burst into song next?

The Chinese boy returned with a glass of water, but Duo hadn't even realized that he'd left. Wufei helped him sit up so he could drink, the cool water running down his burning throat soothingly. "Wufei," he croaked once the glass was pulled away. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I wouldn't just let you sit here and suffer, you know," Wufei pointed out. "Just because you annoy me to no end it doesn't mean I'd let you wing it when you couldn't take care of yourself. Besides," he said, a smirk lighting his face. "Winner would murder me if he found out I let you rot in bed."

Duo was stunned silent, unable to think of anything to say as Wufei turned to the first aid kit and pulled out a thermometer. He left for a moment to disinfect it and stood before the bed when he returned. "Now," Wufei said. "What is that frivolous saying you use for children? Oh yes. Say 'ahh.'"

Rolling his eyes, Duo opened his mouth for the thermometer to be placed under his tongue. He closed his lips, a small 'click' coming from the contact of his teeth on the glass object. Wufei waited a minute before reaching out and pulling the thermometer from Duo's mouth without warning.

"99.8 degrees," the Chinese boy read. "Not life threatening. Sleep," he said, dipping the cloth in cool water and ringing out the excess. He set this on Duo's forehead. "I'll be back in a while with some soup. You really do need to eat something."

The braided boy nodded mutely, and although it was hard to distinguish, he thought he felt himself blushing as he watched Wufei leave the room. His already flushed face had heated up what felt like another twenty degrees._What... what is this? I feel funny... Do I... I can't..._

_Like him?_

He sunk down to hide his face under the covers.

- - - -

As a treat, this one's a bit longer than the others. Hope you like.


	12. Gift

Title: Gift

Title: Gift  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2x5  
Theme: #31 - Flower  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: First war

- - - -

Wufei landed heavily on the forest floor, letting go of the lift cable and letting it reel back into the body of the Gundam. He jerked his head back to crack his neck, rubbing the tender area as he headed towards the safe house. Leaf litter crunched under his feet, disrupting the silence with each step. All he wanted to do was take a warm shower and relax in the solitude of the library. After such a trying mission, he was plain tired and cranky and didn't care for anything else.

As the wooded area ran out and Wufei emerged into the open, he found himself looking up at one of the vast Winner mansions. The Gundam pilots were currently hiding out in one of Quatre's estates. Heero had found an area of low activity for their next safe spot, and the Arab had volunteered another of his enormous properties for the purpose. Wufei had to admit, it was a welcome reprieve from the old farmhouses and drafty cottages. Everyone had their own rooms, there was no fighting over the bathroom, or hot water for that matter, they always had plenty of food, and it was just so much more comfortable. Not to mention the sheer amount of reading material in the vast library.

As he entered the mansion, warmth immediately hit him, a sheer temperature change from the cold outside. That wasn't the only thing that greeted him. Halfway down the first floor hallway to his room, another door opened up and Duo's head poked out. His face immediately lit up. "Hey Wu-man. How was-"

"Not now," Wufei grumped, passing right by the other pilot and leaving him shocked. The Chinese boy continued to his room without missing a beat, heading straight for the connecting bathroom after closing the door. He turned on the shower and let the water run for a moment to warm up. In the meantime, he stripped of the soiled clothes and dropped them in a laundry hamper. Stepping into the warm shower, Wufei immediately felt the tension start to drain away.

The thorough beating of hot water on his shoulders made him sigh in pleasure, feeling the dirt and grime wash away. After a scrupulous washing with soap and shampoo, Wufei emerged from the shower feeling relaxed and satisfyingly clean. He picked out a pair of cotton pants and a black, long sleeved shirt with a high neck. Dressed, and hair pulled into a tight tail at the nape of his neck, Wufei left his bedroom to seek out the solitude of the library and the companionship of a good book.

He searched the shelves for a few minutes before pulling out a thick novel that would satisfy his needs. Wufei settled into a comfortable armchair and put on his reading glasses, submerging himself in the pages.

- - - -

Several hours later, Wufei stretched out in the chair and glanced at the clock. "I've been reading for two hours," he mumbled, closing the book. When he took off his glasses and moved to set them on the small table next to his chair, he paused. Slowly setting the glasses down, his fingers trailed across the surface of the smooth wood to a white flower. Picking it up carefully, Wufei brought the delicate object in front of him to examine.

It was the color or pure snow and looked vaguely like a rose. "Gardenia," he muttered curiously, recognizing the shape of the petals. A little smile slowly curved his lips as he twirled the stem between his fingers. He leaned over to look behind him at the part of the library that had been blocked from view, spotting the culprit innocently sitting cross legged on the large research table. "How long have you been here?"

"A half hour," Duo said casually. "Are you not grumpy anymore?" he asked, pouting for emphasis.

"I won't bite," Wufei assured calmly. The American slid off the table and approached him, flopping down in his lap without preamble. Unfazed, the Shenlong pilot held up the flower. "What's this for?"

Duo put a finger to his bottom lip, eyes cast upward in exaggerated thinking. "You know, call me crazy, but _something _told me you were having a bad day. Call it a _hunch, _or _empathy_..."

"Alright, alright," Wufei interrupted, rolling his eyes. "I get it. I'm sorry for snapping," he said in a softer voice.

"Eh," Duo dismissed flippantly. "I know you. You needed to unwind. And if you must have an affair with your books behind my back, then so be it!" he exclaimed dramatically, burying his face in Wufei's neck. "I am no match."

Wufei smiled softly, inhaling the flower's beautiful scent before resting his cheek on Duo's head.

- - - -

For those of you waiting on Red Means Stop: soon, I promise. The sixth chapter is written and I'm waiting for it to be sent back from my beta-reader. Soon, I promise! Cheers until then!


	13. Tactic

Title: Tactic

Title: Tactic  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: none  
Theme: #50 – Breaking the Rules  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: AU

- - - -

Duo grimaced as someone a few desks down let their binders fall with a loud 'slap' to the floor. He hated it when people did that. In his honest opinion, it was just another way to get attention. A way for the popular girls to say 'look at me!' without appearing too needy. He snorted and rolled his eyes, but visibly brightened when Quatre came into the classroom.

"Good morning, Duo," the blonde said with a smile as he sat down.

"Hey Kitty-Q," he replied. "How's my main man today?"

"Good, thank you," Quatre replied. "And you?"

"The usual, chilling," Duo said with a grin. "Feeling like ruffling some feathers today."

Just as he finished the sentence, a book came out of nowhere and gave him a light whack to the head. "Here's a tip," the teacher said cheerfully. "When you plot, don't do it where I can hear you."

"Yes ma'am," Duo replied, turning on the charm. She rolled her eyes and walked away, and as soon as she did, the braided boy rubbed his head tenderly.

"You're lucky she likes you," Quatre said. "Any other teacher wouldn't let you get away with the stuff you pull in here."

"Please," the American said in a stuffy voice, "I'm a _star _on this campus, Quatre. Everyone loves me."

"I know," a new voice said bitterly. Hilde plunked into her seat in front of Duo, setting down her backpack and turning to face them. "You're a manipulative little bastard."

"And loving it," Duo replied, snickering.

"Alright children," the teacher said from the front of the room. "Quiet down. Today's journal topic is on the board. Respond."

The students dutifully pulled out their notebooks, chatting quietly as Mrs. B took roll by glancing at each student. After about five minutes of pencils and pens scribbling across paper, class officially started when the teacher started passing out a newspaper article. Duo read it quietly and added notes in the margins as was required. He started to zone out as he absorbed the words. When he was finished reading, his eyes drifted upwards of their own accord and focused on something much more interesting.

Wufei Chang was busy writing lengthy annotations on the photocopied article. Completely focused on the task at hand, as usual. Duo let out a quiet sigh, admiring his dedication. _Okay, no more being a pussy. I've tiptoed around for the first three years of high school. It's time to grow a pair and at least make eye contact. Senior year, now or never. Go!_

But he did not look up. Duo tried his damnedest to make Wufei hear his thoughts.

_Look up, damn you. Hey! Look over here! Other things exist outside of that paper, buddy. Pleeeeaaasse. Look up, pretty. Look over here!_

Suddenly, as if it had actually worked, which he hadn't expected, dark brown eyes suddenly met his own. Duo's eyebrows shot up and something like a strangled squeak left his throat, but luckily for his pride no one else heard it.

"Duo."

His head whipped around the face the teacher. "Yes ma'am."

Mrs. B observed him coolly. "Based on Bobby's response, what do you feel would be the best solution to this problem?"

He didn't miss a beat. "I think if the school had more sensitive motion sensor lights after hours, then there wouldn't be so much energy waste. For example, when one of the cleaning staff comes in, the light stays on for an hour after they leave. Therefore, the school's budget would not suffer so much from wasted electricity," he replied casually, as if he had never spaced out. He always kept an ear open.

The teacher stared at him for several long seconds, but Duo looked completely innocent. "Smooth move, kid," she admitted, moving on to her next victim.

Duo breathed a sigh of relief, and before he could stop, he found his eyes moving to Wufei again. But Wufei was _looking _at him, a questioning stare on his face. The braided boy looked down immediately, blushing hotly. He'd been caught staring, and oh boy, he wouldn't be able to live it down for a while. Five minutes later, when he tentatively peeked up, the Chinese boy was _still _staring. But now he looked more amused than anything.

_Oh shit! He knows! Oh god kill me now! _

For the rest of class, Duo chewed on his bottom lip and fretted, having a contained meltdown in his own head. With each 'casual' glance, Wufei seemed to look up right at that moment and catch him.

Duo wanted nothing more than for the ground to open and swallow him up.

After the bell had rung and the majority of students had rushed out to tutorial break, Duo stayed in his seat as Quatre and Hilde packed up. When a shadow fell over his desk, the braided boy looked up. Another quiet squeak got caught in his throat.

"Hi Wufei," Quatre greeted the newcomer.

The Chinese boy nodded to the blonde in response, turning his eyes on Duo. Quatre and Hilde watched on curiously.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to talk to me?" Wufei asked coolly. "I don't have much patience for the 'stolen glances from across the room' tactic."

Duo's mouth worked soundlessly for a moment.

"I have to go," Wufei said calmly. "Find me at lunch." And he just walked away, tossing a wave over his shoulder.

After a few moments of silence, Hilde reached out and smacked Duo upside the head. "You dork! Why didn't you say anything?!" She and Quatre stared at him expectantly.

Slowly, Duo offered a wry grin in response. "There's always lunch."


	14. Who Dances in the Rain?

Title: Who Dances in the Rain

Title: Who Dances in the Rain?  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: friendship  
Theme: #20 - Fortitude  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: AU

- - - -

"I'll be fine, I promise," Wufei assured his mother, paused in the threshold of the family shop.

"Are you sure?" the woman behind the counter asked, looking at Wufei even as she totaled up a customer's purchase. "If you wait around I can give you a ride!"

"Mom, I'll be fine. It's just rain, and I have an umbrella," he insisted calmly, waving to her. "Bye!" Once out of the bustling shop, he let out a sigh of relief. His mother had good intentions, but really, he was 16, not six. He let the umbrella pop open with a 'whump' and stepped out from under the awning. Rain pounded loudly on the material, rendering all other sounds nonexistent.

As Wufei approached the small wooden bridge that linked the more bustling part of the city to the residential area, his brows furrowed. Through the haze of rain he could see the figure of a person sitting on the railing, and they did not have an umbrella. He walked closer, peering curiously at the figure as his view became less obstructed. He seemed about the same age as Wufei, and although he looked like a drowned rat, he still appeared oddly charming with his handsome, yet boyish features. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt and black jeans, completely soaked through with water.

Wufei approached him. "Excuse me, do you need any help?" he asked curiously.

Wide, innocent blue eyes focused in his direction, and the Chinese boy suddenly felt his breath catch. Was he...

"No thanks," the other boy said cheerfully, a smile on his face. "I know my way around." And just like that, he leaned backwards and disappeared over the railing. Wufei darted to the side of the bridge in shock, looking down into the river below, but he could see nothing of the mysterious boy.

"What'cha lookin' for?"

Spinning around, Wufei let out a huge rush of air upon seeing the kid sitting on the opposite railing. "How... How did you...?" he sputtered, unable to form the complete question.

The boy shrugged, and now within sight was a long braid of brown hair hanging over his shoulder. He brushed it away. "I know all the footholds."

Wufei stared dumbfounded; all the while rain was still beating down around them. "You shouldn't do that, it's..."

"Dangerous?" the braided boy asked with a grin, his blue eyes not quite focused on Wufei.

He sighed. "Are you sure you..."

"Listen," the blue eyed boy said, scooting forward off of the railing. "You can walk me home if it makes you feel better."

Wufei nodded slowly, but when the other boy did not react, he flinched. "It would."

"Kay," the boy replied. "My name's Duo, what's yours?"

Duo. Where had he heard that name before? It sounded very familiar. "Wufei," he replied. "Where do you live?"

The boy brushed this off, immediately setting off towards the residential part of the small city. "Coming?" he called over his shoulder.

Perplexed, Wufei trotted to catch up and fell into step besides Duo. "Why are you out in the rain?"

"I snuck out," he said happily. "I love the rain, but my brother is a big worry wart, thinks I'm going to get deathly sick."

"You do this often?" the Chinese teen asked incredulously. "How do you _not _get sick?"

"Killer immune system," the braided boy responded with a wink, laughing.

Wufei's nose wrinkled up. "Okay," he said slowly, earning another laugh from the cheerful teen beside him. It was a rather pleasant sound, carefree and joyful. Despite his lack of sight, he seemed to know exactly where he was going, and Wufei found himself following him up a set of steps.

Duo knocked on the door, rocking back and forth on the balls of his heels as he waited. When the door opened, he spread his arms out as if to say 'here I am!' "Trick or treat!" he exclaimed, a huge grin taking up his face.

The dumbfounded blonde in the doorway took a second to look behind him into the house for a moment before facing Duo again. "What the... Duo! Oh for heaven's sake!" He grabbed the hysterically laughing boy and pulled him inside, shoving him in the direction of the stairs. "Go change into something dry, you twit!"

"Invite my chaperone inside!" Duo hollered from down the hall.

"I know!"

"Quatre?" Wufei asked weakly, puzzled and thrown off by the whole whirlwind.

The blonde turned to face the remaining arrival, a weary smile appearing on his features. "Hello Wufei, won't you come in? Here, let me take your umbrella."

Wufei stepped inside at the blonde's persistence, carefully closing his umbrella and shaking it off before handing it to Quatre. The pale teen let it lean against the wall in the tiled entryway, shutting the door once his guest was inside. He took Wufei's jacket and hung it on one of the hooks by the door. "Come, would you like some tea?"

The two had only met a few months ago at school when Quatre had been transferred into his math class. The only available seat was next to Wufei, so that's where he sat. He made the initial greeting to be polite, but over the next few months they went from acquaintances to actual friends.

The Chinese boy followed Quatre into the kitchen. "No wonder the name sounded so familiar. That's the brother you mentioned?"

"Yes," Quatre answered as he filled the kettle with water and set it on the stove.

"He's...?"

The blonde turned to look at him, leaning against the counter. "Yes, blind."

Wufei's eyebrows furrowed, even though he had already made the assessment for himself. "How is it that he seems to be in such a good mood?"

Quatre smiled. "Because that's Duo. He doesn't see it as a weakness or a handicap, just a challenge. When I asked him, he said to me: 'If god or whoever's up there wants to throw this at me, then fine. I'll show him!' And he truly is happy. He knows his way around from when he could still see, knows all the paths and buildings, so there's no need for anyone to baby-sit him." He chuckled. "Not ignoring that face that if anyone _did _try to coddle him, he'd go berserk."

"When he could still see? What happened to blind him, then?"

"Well..." Quatre started uncertainly.

"If you must know," Duo's carefree voice interrupted, making them turn to look at him. He leaned in the doorway casually, dressed in dry clothes. His previously messy braid had been towel-dried some and was now neatly made, however damp it remained. He smiled, sauntering into the kitchen. The braided boy found the countertop and swept his hand across it to check for any appliances, then hopped up to sit on it. "How long you lived here, Wufei?"

The Chinese boy blinked. "All my life. Why?"

"You know about Maxwell Church?"

"You mean... the Maxwell Church tragedy?"

"Yup," Duo nodded, unseeing eyes focused almost on Wufei's stunned face. He brought a hand up to point at his own eyes. "The smoke and fire screwed with my vision. That was a long time ago. And if the striking resemblance had you fooled, I'm adopted. That's why I was there at the time of the fire."

The Maxwell Church tragedy had been all over the news for months. The church had been known for taking in orphans and helping them find new homes, but it had caught fire many years ago and burned to the ground. There had been one reported survivor, one of the orphans, who had been taken to the hospital for burns and smoke inhalation.

"That... that was you?!" Wufei asked incredulously. "The one kid who survived?"

"Mm hm."

"Wow," he uttered, stunned. "I'm..." The rest of the words died on his tongue when he saw Quatre shaking his head frantically. He nodded slowly, turning back to look at Duo to reforming his statement. "You seem like a very strong person."

Duo smiled. "Thank you."

"So," Quatre said sternly, changing the topic. "Out dancing in the rain again, were you? You know you're going to catch your death like that."

"I was jus' sitting out on the bridge. Geez," he huffed.

"Which is fully out in the open with no cover."

"Awww," Duo groaned. "Come _on _Q. You know I don't get sick. Besides, my new buddy came along and walked me home like a perfect gentleman! So I couldn't even slip and topple over!"

"Which I thank him for," Quatre said, aiming a smile at Wufei. "Because otherwise I wouldn't have noticed you were gone for another hour." He suddenly adopted a mock frown. "You little rat. You left your music on to fool me out."

The braided teen melted at these words, becoming the picture of innocence and remorse. "Sorry," he pouted. "Come here so I can apologize and give you a hug."

Wufei watched as the suspicious Quatre edged over to his adopted brother, who had his arms held out and kicked puppy expression on his face. When he got his arms around the blonde, a devious smile lit Duo's face and he launched himself off the counter. "Catch me!"

Barely catching him in time, Quatre struggled to keep his balance and prevent the other boy from falling to the floor. "Gah! You brat, I told you to stop doing that!"

"Why not?" Duo crooned.

"You're going to make me fall over one of these days!"

"Are you calling me fat?!"

Giving up, Wufei laughed heartily at the antics.

- - - -

Another longer one, hope you like! I had fun writing it.


	15. Best Served Luke Warm

Title: A Dish Best Served Luke-Warm

Title: A Dish Best Served Luke-Warm  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2x5  
Theme: #56 – Danger Ahead  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: Post EW

- - - -

Duo anxiously drummed his thumbs on the steering wheel, letting up on the brake just enough to creep forward a centimeter. "Come on, it's not rocket science, people!"

"It is for them."

"You're not helping."

"We're late."

"_Not __helping_."

Wufei snorted, watching the car ahead of them move up to the menu. It took another few minutes before it was Duo's turn, his shoulders going back and forth impatiently as he waited for someone to take his order.

"HellomayItakeyourorder."

He had spent enough time around peculiar accents to understand what was being said. "Yeah, can I get a number 10, no sour cream. Diet coke."

There was a pause, in which Duo bounced in his seat, checking his watch.

"A number 10 with no sour cream and a diet coke, anything else?"

"That's it!"

"5.47 at the window please."

Duo pulled forward in the drive thru and took out his wallet once he ran out of room to advance. "Grab me 47 cents, Wu," he said, digging around his wallet for a five.

Wufei rolled his eyes and started picking through the change holder, working his way up to the exact change. "I don't see how you can eat that slop."

"Well excuse me if I don't have time to prepare a three course meal," Duo snapped in reply, holding his hand out. The Chinese man dropped the coins in the awaiting palm, eyeing the braided boy with an amused look as they pulled up to the window. Duo practically threw the money at the Taco Bell worker, who stared at in dumbly for a moment. As the greasy teenager turned to enter the total, Duo's hands tightened around the steering wheel, making the leather creak.

A paper bag was passed to Wufei, who took it with a grimace. Duo then accepted his drink and passed that over as well, high-tailing it out of the drive-thru and heading for the freeway. Wufei took a tentative sniff at the food, wrinkling his nose. "The #10. Smells absolutely delicious," he remarked blandly.

"Shush," Duo replied as he merged with the raging traffic. "Burrito."

"Are you sure that's safe?" Wufei asked sarcastically, digging around the bag for the greasy fast food.

"Wu, I've driven away from an exploding Oz base, with five jeeps full of soldiers on my ass, with one arm broken and the other wrist sprained, just give me the damn burrito. And sauce it up for me, while you're at it," Duo said distractedly, weaving through traffic.

The Chinese Preventer pursed his lips into a thin line, leveling the other with a glare that went unappreciated. "The crap I take from you," he mumbled, unwrapping half of the burrito and drizzling it with hot sauce from a little packet. "Here."

Duo accepted the burrito eagerly. "Thanks," he said. "I'm starving."

"You couldn't just let me drive," Wufei said.

The braided man finished chewing a bite of his food and swallowing before saying congenially, "Hell no. You drive like a prude." He held the burrito sideways to check his watch. "When does Une want us there?"

"At four."

"Pah," Duo said dismissively. "We're not as late as you made me think. We'll get there."

"Only because you drive like a madman."

"Prude."

Duo took another few bites of the burrito happily, feeling the hole that was his stomach start to fill. All was quiet for a few blissful moments, until a low, almost strangled word was spoken.

"Drink..."

"What?"

"Drink. DRINK!"

A devious smile slowly spread across the Chinese man's face. "You mean this drink?" he asked innocently, shaking the cup a little so the ice rattled against the inside.

"You... Oh my god! BURNING!"

Wufei smirked, toying with the empty packet of five alarm hot sauce. Revenge tasted so much better than fast food.

- - - -

See? Wufei can be devious too.


	16. Here's Hearts in Your Eye

Title: Here's Hearts in Your Eye

Title: Here's Hearts in Your Eye  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2x5? It's up in the air. evil  
Theme: #86 – Seeing Red  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: Post EW

A/N: I know this is ridiculously late. I wasn't going to post it at first, but just now I got the inspiration to finish it.

- - - -

Duo stuffed his hands in his pockets as he left his apartment. He eyed the surrounding buildings warily as he walked down the street, all dotted with color in splendor of the holiday. Valentine's Day was today, and he was seeing more red splattered surfaces than he had in the war. Duo snorted at the thought.

He liked to think he wasn't one of those lonely, angry people who despised Valentine's Day. It wasn't such a big deal, except that he was alone and his friends were pairing off left and right. They were being all mushy with each other, and even though the one person he wanted was single, that person didn't want him, so the stupid holiday only served to remind him that he was alone. It was basically a day for couples to act mushy and single people to wallow in their misery.

Bitter? Of course not.

The braided American huffed as he entered the Preventers building, heading towards the elevator. Another agent, Marie Williams, got on with him. "Happy Valentines day, Duo," she said with a smile, handing him a small decorated box, one of many she had in a paper bag at her side.

"Thanks Marie, but I didn't get you anything," he said, feeling bad.

"Don't worry about it," the older agent said dismissively, picking up the bag when the doors opened for the second floor. She gave him a wave. "See you later!"

Duo waved back, smiling until the doors shut, leaving him alone.

As if he didn't feel bad enough, now he'd gotten a present without giving one in return. He looked at the little red box, the telltale sounds of candy thudding within when he shook it. Duo stuffed it the pocket of his jacket, stepping out of the elevator when it opened up to the fourth floor. He strolled down the rows of cubicles that eventually gave way to small offices. They weren't anything to shake a stick at, only a fraction bigger than the cubicles, but they had walls and working doors, so it was a coveted position among agents.

When Duo got to his own, it was to find a smattering of small gifts on his desk. He turned to his partner in confusion. "Where the hell did all this come from?" he asked, plopping down in his chair.

Heero, who was ungodly early as usual, snorted. "Your various followers. For some reason I can't begin to fathom, everyone here loves you. Or did that fly over your head?"

Duo lightly brushed through the pile of cards and small bundles of candy. Lots of red hearts, foil and ribbon. "Geez, I thought I felt bad when just Marie gave me candy," he sighed. "What about you and 'Lena?" he asked, turning to face Heero. "You guys doing anything special tonight?"

"Not that it's any of your concern," Heero grunted, "But we are going out to dinner."

"Let me guess," Duo said with a grin. "She's wearing the pants in the relationship, therefore, _she's_ taking _you _to dinner." Relena actually had turned out to be the more outspoken of the relationship.

Heero made a noncommittal 'hn' and turned back to his computer, making Duo laugh.

- - - -

At the end of the day, Duo brought home a plastic bag full of cards, candies and boxes. "Woe is the price of being popular," he sighed dramatically, tossing his keys on the entryway table. He flopped down on the couch and set the bag down next to him, rummaging around and pulling out the first card he found. It was handmade instead of a cheesy store bought thing with a cutesy picture. The front read 'Happy Valentine's Day' and the inside had a short message.

Valentine's Day around the office was really limited to the female staff. Some found it pointless, but most of the women in HQ had taken it upon themselves to pass out cards and small gifts to their friends and close acquaintances. A lot of the older women liked to dote on him as if he were a nephew, therefore he'd been on the receiving end of many offers of 'Happy Valentine's Day!'.

He went through the cards, smiling at the messages within. He stayed away from the candy, opting instead to save it for later.

The second to last card made him pause before opening it. On the front of the envelope was his name, written in elegant, flowing script. It was very precise, and it stood out from the cursive or print on all the others. He only knew a handful of people who wrote like that...

Duo flipped open the envelope and pulled out the card. It was made out of thick paper, creased neatly and precisely down the middle. His heart started to pound a little faster. When Duo opened the card, his eyebrows shot up and he nearly dropped it.

_No fucking way..._

He traced a finger over the neat characters, blinking in shock.

...It was written in Chinese.

- - - -

"You know, maybe it_was _a good thing that I hounded you into teaching me Chinese."

Wufei calmly looked up from his monitor. "Oh?" he asked evenly, a mild incline to his voice.

Trowa looked back and forth between the two, his one visible eye dawning comprehension. He cleared his throat. "I'm going to get some coffee. And sit around the break room for a while. Maybe ten or fifteen minutes." He stood up and moved fluidly around Duo and out the door, who was still staring at Wufei. Duo leaned back a little and closed the office door, walking forward to commandeer the abandoned chair. "You know, I got this _really _interesting card yesterday?"

"Do tell," Wufei stated calmly, one corner of his mouth quirking upwards.

"Yeah," Duo said, holding up said card, still in pristine condition.

"May I see?"

Wordlessly, the braided boy handed over the Valentine's Day card, feeling a bit of unease from Wufei's reaction.

The Chinese Preventer glanced at the front of the card curiously before opening it, surprise taking his features when he saw the writing. "It's in Chinese," he stated in wonder. He looked up. "Who gave this to you?"

Duo's stomach dropped nauseatingly as his cheeks flushed hot.

He suddenly felt very stupid.

- - - -

Noin tilted her head slightly. "I don't know if it's wise to meddle with those boys, Sally. Anyone else, maybe, but when you play with a Gundam pilot you play with volatile chemicals."

The blonde woman scoffed and took a sip of her coffee in a very unconcerned way. "Not this time, Lu. It's a stable formula. Those two have been dancing around each other for too long, and it's time someone gave them a shove."

Lucrezia still felt skeptical, but she chose not to argue with Sally's logic. "Did you make the card?"

Sally shook her head, smiling. "No, I have a friend in Beijing who has flawless calligraphy penmanship. I sent her an e-mail asking a favor, and when she accepted I told her what I wanted on the card. I paid for first class shipping so it wouldn't get damaged and she sent it over."

"Wow," the dark haired woman said in appreciation. "That's a lot of trouble for a little love note."

"It was worth it," Sally said with conviction. "They'll thank me once they get over their embarrassment."

Trowa's mouth had formed a small 'o' of surprise, which was quite a feat, and he turned to make an immediate retreat to his office. He was about to eavesdrop... well, again, to put it quite plainly, when the door opened. A very flustered looking Duo stopped for a moment when he saw the green eyed Preventer, his cheeks red with humiliation. "See you later, Tro, I just remembered I have to be somewhere."

He was gone before Trowa could utter a syllable, so he made to take stock of what his partner was doing. Wufei was sitting quite stunned, his mouth open in shock, which again, was quite the feat.

Trowa let out a quiet sigh. "That worked well."

- - - -

Oooh, evil, dastardly Sally! I had two paths picked out for this. The first one is what you just read, and the second one was Wufei playing coy and innocent about the card, and Duo doing so in turn. I, of course, went for the first one, which subsequently made poor Duo a victim of my ideas once again.


	17. Getting in the Spirit

Title: Getting in the Spirit

Title: Getting in the Spirit  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2x5  
Theme: #73 – Mischief Managed  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: First War

- - - -

Wufei stormed down the halls irritably, giving anyone who even _glanced _at him a look made of pure acid. Foolish people. They _thought _he was just quiet and moody, but they had no idea how moody he could damn well be when provoked.

The Gundam pilots were currently infiltrating a boarding school to access the nearby Oz base. It was a tedious job, more so than would be expected. They were expected to blend in with the school population of civilian teenagers, when they were the farthest thing from normal you could ever imagine. Wufei's roommate often got annoyed with him, and the Chinese boy had to remind himself that normal teenagers didn't get up at the crack of dawn for a workout.

He'd been in this school for a week, and today he was developing a not-so-healthy hatred for the place, not to mention bruises on his sides and arms.

The next person to fucking pinch him was going to get their fingers broken off.

"St. Patrick's Day," he muttered in disgust. "What a load of nonsense."

And of course some idiot admin in the higher ups had decided to let the uniform policy slide for the day, to further torment those who didn't care to partake in the holiday. That meant everyone was allowed to dress in casual as if it were a weekend, so there was "no excuse" for not wearing any green, according to his classmates.

He practically kicked down the doors to the cafeteria, stalking over to the line for his dinner. All those who stood in his way cowered, inching forward as soon as they could and taking off running once they had their tray. When he was seated at the table with Heero and Trowa, he glared at them obstinately as if the entire situation was their fault before taking a furious stab at his food.

The two stared at Wufei for a long moment of silence, until the Chinese boy finally got fed up and turned on a heated glare. "What!" he snapped, causing Heero to smirk.

"I'm having a hard time figuring something out," he said calmly.

"And what's that?" Wufei grumbled, not in the mood for the other pilot's commentary.

"Whether you're really just that naïve, or if you're looking for trouble."

Wufei's glare turned confused. "What?"

"Hey guys!" Duo called happily, sitting down at the table with Quatre. Among the bustle of them getting settled, no one but Wufei noticed the smirk Heero was aiming at him, and what a very evil expression it was...

Wait...

"You're all conforming to this ridiculous holiday!"

Indeed, they all had some green article of clothing, which acted as a barrier for pinch attacks. Quatre smiled indulgently at him. "It's in spirit of the holiday. Well... some of us."

Wufei looked at Heero incredulously, who was wearing one of his green tank-tops. He glared back defiantly at the scrutiny. Duo leaned over and slung an arm around the Japanese pilot's shoulders, grinning. "Since we can't afford to be kicked out, Mr. Holiday Spirit can't shoot anyone in the face for a harmless pinch."

Well that was completely understandable, but what about the others? No shame at all!

Quatre had a pale green button-down shirt, not bright or obtrusive to the eye, but still _green_. Trowa was wearing one of his many turtleneck sweaters in a darker shade of jade green. And Duo, by far the flashiest, had a bright green t-shirt with a shamrock on the front, and the words 'Made in Ireland' across it in an old style font. The braided boy grinned at Wufei's look of disdain. "C'mon Wuffers, why don't you show a little spirit?"

"This stupid day is just an excuse for people to get drunk and pinch each other!" he snarled, leaning back against his chair and ignoring Quatre's giggles. He huffed irritably. "Besides, I don't own any green clothing."

Duo 'tsk'ed patronizingly, shaking his head. "Too bad. Although at this point it wouldn't do you much good."

"I've already acquired enough bruising to pass as a victim of abuse," Wufei grumbled, attacking his dinner. "If Yuy can't use his gun does that mean I can't use my sword?"

"We are bound by the rules of the school," Quatre supplied with a smile. "And I think teachers tend to frown upon decapitation."

"Prudes," Duo said in good nature, waving a hand.

When dinner was consumed, the five pilots headed to the dormitories to retire. Trowa broke off first, and then Quatre. When Heero and Duo were about to turn a corner for their shared room, the braided teen stepped in front of Wufei to bar his path. He ran a critical eye up and down. "St. Patty's Day and no green, tsk tsk," he said with a sly look. Before he could say anything to retaliate, the braided boy had slipped past him, and Wufei suddenly squeaked in a most undignified way.

"Good night," Duo said with a cheerful wink, before disappearing into his room.

"Naïve," Heero said plainly, that smug and very much know-it-all smirk capturing his lips once more. He followed his roommate inside and shut the door.

Wufei was left standing alone in the hallway, staring at the door in unadulterated horror, while his hands firmly shielded his still smarting backside.

- - - -

Aaahhh, poor Wufei. I'm so evil. Pinchies! Happy St. Patty's day.


	18. Return

Title: Return

Title: Return  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2x5  
Theme: #27 - Foreign  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: A week or two after Endless Waltz

- - - -

Duo yawned and stretched from his spot on the couch before shuffling to his feet. He was just heading over to turn off the light when a knock came at his door. He tensed, suspicious, and immediately retrieved the gun in his nightstand. Duo silently made his way to the door, ghosting on soundless feet. When he peered out the peephole, his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

The braided boy hastily clicked the safety back on and shoved the weapon into his pocket, hurriedly undoing the three custom locks he'd installed himself. He threw open the door.

"Wufei!"

Looking very dejected, it was indeed Wufei who stood in the hall. His eyes were downcast, and looked like he'd taken a major blow to his confidence or pride. Maybe both. Duo's brain did a flip flop and worked in overdrive for a few seconds. "Get in here!" he finally commanded, stepping back from the door.

Wufei, still quiet, obeyed and entered the apartment. He peered around as Duo shut and relocked the door, taking in the modest area. It was quaint and small, but definitely had the Maxwell charm to it. He almost jumped when Duo grabbed his hand and dragged him into the kitchen. "Sit down," Duo commanded, bringing out a kettle and filling it with water. When it was on the stove heating up, he sat across from Wufei with a stern look on his face. "Talk. Now."

The Chinese boy pursed his lips momentarily, unable to meet Duo's eyes for the shame he felt. "I have come to inquire as to where Yuy is being hospitalized. So I can apologize to him... and you..."

Duo's eyebrow shot up, recognizing the stiffly formal way he was speaking. "Heero's hospital? Well you're not getting in tonight, visiting hours ended a long time ago."

Blinking, Wufei looked at his watch, realizing for the first time that it was nearing 11:30. A new string of guilt added to the growing coil in his gut. "I apologize for calling on you so late," he said. "I did not realize the hour. Time differences and jet lag..."

"Of course," the braided boy said slowly, eyebrows furrowing. "Heero's at the St. Bernard hospital, room 303. If you want I'll go with you tomorrow to see him."

"That is not necessary," the unusually quiet boy replied, eyes still focused on the table top, the floor, the wall, anywhere but Duo. He was almost... contrite. Something that was highly foreign for the Chinese teen to be so open about. "I'm going to find a hotel for the night, speak to him tomorrow and be on my way."

"Nonsense," Duo said, standing up to take the kettle off the stove once it started whistling. He took out two mugs and a box of packaged tea. He picked out two packets. "You can stay here. You honestly didn't expect me to let you waste your money on a motel room?" he asked, pouring water into the mugs and bringing them to the table. He sat down opposite of Wufei and set one in front of him.

"I wouldn't want to be a bother," Wufei said slowly, taking the mug into his hands and staring down at the darkening liquid. "I'm not worth it," he whispered.

"Stop it," Duo suddenly commanded, looking disturbed. For the first time, Wufei met his eyes, automatically drawn up in his surprise. "Just stop," the braided boy said again, looking pained. "Who are you? What happened to the Wufei I know?"

"I..." Wufei started, closing his mouth before speaking again. "I am deeply shamed by my actions. I have dishonored you all. Surely you would disdain my presence?"

Duo sighed, relaxing a little in his chair. "Well of course I'm not happy that you tried to gut two of our friends," he said honestly, a little smile quirking his lips for reasons Wufei couldn't fathom. "But people make mistakes. I know you of all people are driven by what you feel is right, and your perceptions got a little skewed for a while. I won't pretend what happened wasn't a big deal, but I've gotten over being pissed at you. The guys have too."

Wufei looked extremely skeptical. "Even Yuy?" he asked dubiously, taking a sip of his tea.

"You'd be surprised."

Black eyebrows twitched slightly. "You remembered my favorite flavor."

"Well of course, dummy!" Duo exclaimed, smiling. "Geez, what is with you? Would you forget something so simple about me?"

Wufei frowned. "Of course not, but-"

"Well there you go!" the American interrupted, as if that was the answer to all. "Jasmine," he said, pointing to the other boy and leaving the end hanging.

"Chamomile with honey," Wufei automatically replied, allowing himself the barest of smiles when Duo glowed from the response.

"See? Now hurry up and drink your tea. I was just about to go to bed before you came knocking on my door half to midnight," the braided teen said, standing up to set his empty mug in the sink.

Wufei watched him walk towards the doorway, eyebrows hiked up comically. "Are... Are you..."

Duo turned around, sticking his lower lip out in a peeved look. "What do you think? _Hurry. Up._" And he turned to leave, heading towards his bedroom, braid swaying behind him.

Wufei finished his tea hurriedly and followed. When he hesitantly crept into the bed, a pair of arms dragged him down, and warm breath washed over his neck. "You asshole," Duo said quietly, pulling the other boy closer. "I missed you."

Wufei wiggled into a more comfortable position and pulled the blanket up over his legs. "I am sorry," he said softly. The only response he got was a face buried in the crook of his neck.

"Hey, you know..." came Duo's drowsy voice.

"What?" Wufei replied, wrapping his arms around the slim waist.

"One good thing came of your mistake," the braided boy purred, moving to breathe out his next words into the former Altron pilot's ear. "You did look so _cute_ in those little shorts."

Wufei blushed scarlet.

- - - -

Awww, but he did, didn't he? Those cute little blue shorts...


	19. Quarter to Destiny

Title: Quarter to Destiny

Title: Quarter to Destiny  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: should have been 2x5  
Theme: #37 - Eyes  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: AU

- - - -

Wufei trudged wearily into the coffee shop, glad to be out of the cold autumn wind. He ruffled his jacket a little and stepped up to the counter to order his usual. It was a rare treat to arrive before the usual 2 o'clock rush, but his psychology class had unexpectedly let out ten minutes early, so he had time to enjoy the near empty state of the little shop.

When his drink was ready, Wufei sat down in an empty booth and took out his book, taking careful sips from the hot coffee.

About five minutes later, two young men entered the shop, chatting lightly on the way to the ordering counter. They placed their orders and sat down in a booth near Wufei's, laughing over something. The Chinese boy looked up, observing the two. They looked to be around his age, but he'd never seen them on campus before. Then again, it was a large population of students. One of them had platinum blonde hair and blue eyes that bordered on green. The other had brown hair in a long braid and blue eyes as well, but these were more... electric, was the only way Wufei could describe it. A perfect shade of blue.

A number was called up front, and the one with the braid waved a hand at his friend. "I'll get it, stay." He ventured to the front counter and grabbed their coffee, offering a charming thank you to the young woman behind the register. As he returned to the booth, the young man got a mischievous look on his face. He walked up behind his friend very quietly and bent down so his mouth was near the blonde's ear. Wufei could just make out the words, drawled in a low, sing-song voice.

"Tiiime, is on my side, yes it is..."

The blonde jumped, planting a hand over his heart when he realized who it was. He started laughing then, giving the brunette a light slap. "Oh! Don't do that!"

The brunette sat down across from his friend, laughing heartily over the little prank. "Couldn't resist. That movie was great."

"Yes, it was," the blonde said with a chiding smile. "But you don't have to keep spooking me like that."

Phasing out of the conversation he shouldn't have been eavesdropping on in the first place, Wufei returned to his book, taking a sip of the cooling coffee. The noise of the other two people in the shop quieted down, and he could hear the rustling of a newspaper. Their voices more subdued, he could hear mumblings from them over the articles they were reading.

All was quiet for a while longer, until a loud 'pfffft' noise made Wufei jump slightly. He peered over at the two young men, brows furrowed slightly.

The brunette had a huge grin on his face, like he was the only one in on some huge joke. "Oy, Quat, listen to my horoscope!" He muffled a snicker, and then read from the paper in a cheesy voice. "Your eyes are on the ground today. A handsome stranger will enter your life in a bump. Make this a day to form new bonds, and possibly a life love. Exotic, brooding, and bilingual, look for the Dragon."

The blonde stifled his laughter, covering his mouth with his hand to hide the smile. "Oh Duo, why do you read that nonsense?"

"Cause its fun! This bull is so out there that I just _have _to read it! Where else would I get my kicks? Look for the dragon it says!"

Wufei sat a little rigid in his seat, staring ahead at nothing with eyebrows drawn heavily together. The horoscope was running circles in his head and doing crazy little flip flops. Dragon was his family's pet name for him... No, nonsense and sheer coincidence. He didn't _brood_. Well... maybe from time to time. But surely he wasn't considered exotic. But hadn't Meilan called him that once? And he was bilingual...

_Stop it! _his mind hollered, and he gave himself a bit of a shake. Wufei took a gulp of his coffee and stared hard at his book, banishing those thoughts. He ignored the chatter of Duo and Quatre for the rest of the time, feeling the tension ebb as they got up to leave. More people were starting to flood in. Wufei looked at his watch, and observed the two walk out the door right as he usually walked in, at 2:05.

His fingers twitching slightly, the Chinese boy stood up and tossed the empty coffee cup into the trash. He stuffed the book into the inner pocket of his jacket and stopped. A few tables down was the newspaper the two had been reading. While his mind screamed at him to stop being so foolish, Wufei's body approached the table and picked up the entertainment section. He rifled through the pages until he found the horoscopes, dark eyes targeting his prediction.

'_Don't let opportunity escape. Stay on schedule today for good encounters. The moon is fluxing and the tide is in, making for generous events. Watch out for perfect blue.'_

Folding up the paper hastily, Wufei all but ran out of the coffee shop.

- - - -

I read my horoscope for the same reason Duo does, but this idea popped up and I thought it would be fun to write. Where is Wu-wu going? You decide.

By the way, the movie they're talking about is called Fallen.


	20. Help Wanted

Title: Help Wanted  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: none  
Theme: #47 - Creation  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: AU - same time/storyline as chapter 19

- - - -

Duo sighed in defeat, tossing his sketchbook onto the bench with careless abandon. "What good are the pages if I can't fill them?" he groaned pathetically, leaning back and letting his head loll. He stared up at the sky with half-lidded eyes, watching in a daze as the clouds slowly drifted by. The braided boy gave one more sigh before closing his eyes, reveling in the warmth of the sun across his face.

It was nearing the two month mark of his art block, if such a mild term could be used for his predicament. Not one work, not even a sketch of any worth had been produced in those many weeks, and it was bearing down on him with imposing force. His grades hadn't slipped in art class, but it was so depressing to hand in something that he felt wasn't the best he could do. He'd tried everything to get some inspiration, but nothing worked. It just seemed like every stroke of the pencil was a huge waste of time.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Duo, recognizing the voice, didn't bother to look up. He only offered a large, over-blown sigh. "Hey Quat."

"Why the dramatics?" his friend asked with a smile, picking up the sketchbook and sitting down in its place.

"Do you want that? There also seems to be some misplaced paints and such in my room. I don't know where they could have come from."

"Oh stop it," Quatre chided. He placed a hand on the braided boy's shoulder and gave a light squeeze. "So you're in a bit of a rut, it's not the end of the world." When this did nothing to relieve the pout capturing Duo's face, he tried a different tactic. "Remember last time you had an art block? You threw a tantrum and said you'd never be able to draw again?"

"I did _not _throw a tantrum."

"All the same, you were prepared to give away your paints, colored pencils, and charcoals. And what happened when you stopped trying so hard?"

"...I drew."

"And?"

A sigh. "It was good."

Quatre smiled and rolled his eyes. "So give it a rest. Stop trying to force it and your creativity will start flowing again. Just give it time."

Duo mumbled something inaudible, before waving a hand flippantly. "Yeah yeah."

The blonde stood up then, holding out the sketchbook for his friend to take. "I have to go, I've got that paper to work on. If you're really that desperate, have you thought of modeling?"

Brow furrowing in thought, Duo sat upright. "Modeling?" he parroted, digesting the idea as he took back his drawing pad. His lips pursed a little and his eyes focused intently on the cover of the book. "I dunno. I've drawn from photo reference, but I've never had someone model for me."

"Give it a try," Quatre encouraged. "It might help. And who knows, it could also open the door for a whole new facet of your art. I'll see you later, good luck!"

"Later," Duo called distractedly, missing the smile Quatre sent his way before leaving.

Modeling? Now there was an idea. He'd never had the freedom of a willing model. Now that he thought of it, the whole experience could be like having a life sized manikin. Except it would have actual curves and muscle definition, not to mention a face and hair. What an interesting concept. But weren't you supposed to pay models for their time? Money was tight in university, he couldn't even afford an apartment away from campus, let alone hiring someone for anything.

Duo scratched his head in dismay, staring hard at the sketchbook in his lap.

About five minutes later, he took out his mobile phone and pressed the second speed dial. It rang three times before someone answered.

"_Duo."_

"Heya Tro-Tro, how goes it?"

"_Busy, as usual."_

"But you can always spare a moment for little old me, right?" Duo asked, laying it on thick with the innocent voice. If only they were face to face, he could use the eyes and lip quiver. That always got Trowa.

His friend's voice became a little suspicious. _"It depends on what you want."_

"Trowa, I'm hurt! Assuming I wanted something!"

"_Do you?"_

"..."

"_What is it?"_

"I need a favor is all," Duo said, playing with the end of his braid. "I need a model."

"_A __model__?_"

"Bingo. Know anyone who isn't as massively time consumed as you?" Trowa was notorious for being up to his ears in work nearly 24/7. Majoring in human studies didn't prove to be merciful, not to mention his volunteer time at the animal clinic for an internship.

"_As odd as that request is, you know I'd help if I weren't so bogged down all the time. I can ask around, I might find someone willing. Specific gender?"_

"Anyone will do."

"_What should I tell them is the pay?_"

"Um..." Duo grinned wide. "Lunch?"

With the silence that followed, he could easily picture the taller boy shaking his head. "_Alright. I'll see what I can do_."

"Ace. Thanks a lot, Tro-Tro."

- - - -

The following Tuesday, Duo was just heading for lunch when his cell started ringing. He recognized the ring tone he'd set for Trowa.

_Oh, he floats through the air with the greatest of ease,  
This daring young man on the flying trapeze;  
His actions are graceful, all girls he does please,  
My love he has purloined away_

Grinning the way he did whenever he heard that song, Duo pressed the call button to accept. "Hey, what's up?"

"_I found your model. Where are you?"_

The braided boy's face lit up. "Really? Are you serious? You caught me just in time, I was about to leave for lunch!"

"_Well you can pay him upfront. Meet you in front of the fountain?"_

"Yeah, see you soon."

He couldn't believe it! Not only was he getting a model, he was getting someone to work for peanuts, practically! Maybe this would be just the thing to get his creative spark back? That excitement filled him and remained as he backtracked to where he would meet the guy. When he saw Trowa, a huge grin spread across his face and he trotted forward. "Heeey!" he drawled, giving his buddy a nudge. "Who always comes in for me in a pinch?"

"Why didn't you ask Quatre?" the taller boy responded casually, raising one eyebrow.

"Cause I know you have an eye for these things, my man," Duo crooned, giving Trowa a congratulatory pat on the chest. "So where's my model, eh?"

Trowa stepped to the side, revealing a stunned looking asian boy. Duo tilted his head slightly, confused. "You feelin' okay? You look a little sick."

The other boy shook his head, but he still looked a little stunned.

"Duo," Trowa said. "This is my friend from psychology, Chang Wufei."

"Duo Maxwell," the braided boy said, an amused smile quirking his mouth. "Pleased to meet you. Hungry? I was just about to leave for lunch."

Wufei still looked a bit tongue-tied, so Trowa gave him a nudge and a wave. As the two left the campus, Duo bobbed a little bit as he walked, hands behind his back. "So, you're my new model, huh?" He looked sideways at Wufei, who gave a stiff nod. "Aw c'mon guy, loosen up. You're so uptight. If you're that embarrassed how did Trowa talk you into this? I'm just gonna draw you, is all. It's not nude modeling, eh?"

The Chinese boy didn't say anything, eyes focused solely ahead. Duo tilted his head again, then maneuvered in front of Wufei, walking backwards. "Heeey, I thought I recognized you. I saw you in the coffee place a few weeks ago. Yeah yeah, you were a few tables down."

Wufei's lips pursed, an unreadable look on his face.

Duo grinned. "I dunno what, but there's something about you I like. This is gonna be fun, yeah?"

- - - -

I don't know about you guys, but I wanted to see a continuation to the last chapter. Wufei, you seem so uncomfortable, why is that?

Will there be a next installment? If so, what will happen? You'll just have to wait and see.


	21. Grief

Title: Grief

Title: Grief  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: none  
Theme: #38 - Abandoned  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: Post EW

- - - -

The front door opened slowly, and Duo almost forgot to shut it behind him. He ambled in sluggishly, his face captured in a look between denial and despair. He went about his usual routine like a clockwork figurine, movements unfocused and given no thought. Duo made himself a sandwich and sat down at the table. He stared at it then like it was causing him grief, and after ten minutes of this he pushed the plate away.

That was how Wufei found him half an hour later.

The room was quiet, nothing but the ticking of the clock echoing in the vast emptiness. Duo sat at the table with his face in his hands, shoulders shaking just a little. His throat was sore, his eyes stung, and his heart felt like it was splitting in half. It just... this couldn't be happening... Not now.

Wufei stood behind him slightly, hands in his pockets. His face was drawn, tired, and sad. "Come now," he said quietly. "Pull yourself together. It isn't so bad." He'd come over to check how his partner was fairing, and it seemed he was taking the news quite hard.

Slowly, Duo shook his head, gulping back a wretched sob. "It wasn't supposed to go like this. It was... too soon."

"I know," Wufei said, looking pained. He hated to see the other boy like this. He was supposed to be happy. He wasn't supposed to get dragged down like this. But what could he do? He debated just leaving Duo to his privacy, but he couldn't. He couldn't walk away. Not when he was in such crippling despair.

The young braided man took a harsh swipe at his eyes to get rid of the tears forming there, spots floating in his vision from the force of the action. "I didn't ever... I didn't get to tell him," he choked, shaking his head in denial before closing his eyes. It just hurt too much. Finally, he stood from the table and left the kitchen. Wufei helplessly watched him go, hearing the bedroom door close in his wake. He released a tired sigh.

In his room, Duo buried his face in the pillow, curling around it to drown out the rest of the world. His chest throbbed painfully with each ragged breath. "You can't do this to me," he shuddered, gripping the pillow in a white knuckle grip. "Why did you... I didn't get to tell you..." The empty room did not respond, merely offering respite from the outside world.

An hour later, he fell into a fitful sleep, dried tear tracks staining his pinched face. He was unaware of the sad eyes watching him from the doorway.

- - - -

"_Duo," Quatre started, looking pained. It immediately put the braided boy on alert._

"_What? Quat, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked, doing a visual check to look for any injuries or obvious problems. "Come on buddy, talk to me."_

_The blonde's voice came out choked. "It's... it's Wufei."_

_Duo froze, blood turning to ice in his very veins._

"_Duo... he's dead..."_

- - - -

Don't ask me where I got such a morbid idea. Did you see it coming? I tried to make in unexpected.


	22. Red Handed

Title: Red Handed

Title: Red Handed  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2x5  
Theme: #25 – Trouble Lurking  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: Post EW

- - - -

Duo sighed heavily as he lay sprawled on the couch. "I'm so bored," he groaned. What was there to do? As much as he hated cleaning, there weren't any dirty dishes, nothing to straighten, no bed to make. It wasn't anywhere near dinner time, and he wasn't hungry, so there was no point in starting the cooking so early. The cat's litter box had been cleaned out earlier in the day. Raj was sleeping, and there was no entertainment to be found unless he wanted to get scratched in the process.

"What to do..." he mused. "I'll go see what Wu is up to. And maybe pinch him... Yeah, that sounds good."

Just as he was about to sit up, he heard his boyfriend walk into the kitchen and open a cabinet. There was a pause, then, in a very dreaded and well known voice...

"...Duo."

_I am in trouble, _he thought to himself, calm and rational, remaining on the couch. _Do I face it like a man...? Hell no. Play dead, you fool!_

Duo stilled and closed his eyes, still in a haphazard pose that would suggest sleeping. When he heard footsteps heading his way, he made his breathing slow and even. _Oh god. I can feel his eyes burning into my skull. Shitshitshitshit._

"Duo."

_SHIT!_

"I know you're awake."

"No I'm not," he mumbled. "I'm deeply asleep." Duo then faked a cheesy, distressed look. "Ah, no, monkeys want my chicken... Took the car keys..."

"You don't talk in your sleep."

"..."

The silence was punctured by exaggerated snoring.

"You don't snore either."

The braided boy sighed heavily and sat up, looking up through his bangs at Wufei with the most innocent, adorable look he could muster.

"Don't give me that look," the Chinese boy said calmly. "You wouldn't be pretending to sleep if you didn't do anything."

Duo blinked, looked side to side a few times, shuffled his feet, and then raised his hand. Wufei just gave him a bewildered look, bordering on exasperation. "Um, yeah," Duo said slowly. "What did I do?"

Sighing, Wufei sat down next to Duo on the couch, holding up a plastic bag. "Do you know what these are?"

Blue eyes continued to dart around in confusion before focusing on the bag again. He did indeed recognize it. It was a gift from Quatre the last time he'd visited. "Uh, a bag of jelly beans?"

"Yes. And what is important about this particular bag of jelly beans?" Wufei asked slowly, shaking the contents a little for emphasis. Duo stared hard at the bag, willing for some generous deity to let him know what his boyfriend was getting at so he could stop this suffering. Then something registered in his brain. There were only three colors left in the bag. A guilty grin spread across his face as he met Wufei's eyes.

The Chinese boy gave him a congratulatory look. "That's right. Can you tell me _why _this is?"

"Aw, c'mon Fei! Those flavors are gross, no one eats them! It's like they had a quota for flavors and had to throw in some of the less disgusting ideas to meet the bill. I mean, come on, piña colada?" Duo insisted, reveling in the brief look the other boy pulled at that. "And cinnamon? Yeah, if I wanted to burn my mouth off, I'd do it with chips and salsa, not candy, which is supposed to be sweet, mind you!"

Shaking his head, Wufei set the bag down. "That's beside the point. You shouldn't pick out the ones you like and leave the ones you don't. It's like eating trail mix and leaving behind the almonds. Or picking the yogurt clusters of your cereal straight out of the box," he explained. "If you just ate two or three at a time, you wouldn't taste the bad flavors."

Duo pouted then. He got where Wufei was coming from, but how did he expect Duo to eat those monstrosities? _Piña colada! _"Wu, you can't just throw a bunch in your mouth! You have savor each individual flavor!" There was a retort rising, but Duo beat him to the punch. "And do me a favor. Imagine cinnamon, tooty fruity, and sour apple all at once."

Wufei slowly closed his mouth, his face pulling further and further into a look of distaste. "Point taken," he relented slowly, allowing himself to be pulled into a hug from the side.

"I see your point, too," Duo said with a grin, helping himself into Wufei's lap. "But I will never, ever eat a cinnamon jelly bean if I can help it."

"If you can help it?" Wufei parroted, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

"They can look deceptively like cherry. Now, do you have any candy for me?" Duo crooned, leaning in close and wiggling his eyebrows comically.

The other boy laughed, wrapping his arms around Duo's waist and accepting the kiss with enthusiasm.

"Oh, and before I forget..."

Wufei yelped indignantly when a pair of fingers pinched him.

"I was about to come find you before you decided to lecture me and force me to play dead."

"Duo!"

- - - -

I ashamed to say I do this with jelly beans. xD That's where I got the idea for this one. I leave behind the piña colada, the cinnamon, the coffee, and... some reddish brown color that I really have no clue what it's supposed to be...


	23. May the Best Man Win

A/N: Okay, now that I've converted some stories, this is officially the 100 theme challenge. So you get 60 MORE THAN YOU BARGAINED FOR. HAH. Here's a light one for you guys. And I guess this takes place in the same timeline as Red Handed, as we see the return of Raj and actually get to meet him.

- - - -

Title: May the Best Man Win  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2x5  
Theme: #23 - Cat  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: Post Endless Waltz, same story/timeline as chapter 22

- - - -

Wufei glanced out of the corner of his eye at Duo, watching as the braided boy coddled and cooed and professed love for another. His fingers itched how they did whenever he felt that disgraceful emotion that he would never admit to, his eyebrow twitched every time Duo uttered the word 'love' to someone other than him.

Did he get jealous when the braided man hugged Quatre, or flirted with Heero? No. Never.

So was he...

Jealous of a _cat_?

Never.

"Who's the handsomest kitty in the world?" Duo cooed affectionately, planting a kiss to the top of the cat's head, who, by the way, had the most smug look he'd ever seen on an animal. Eyes closed in bliss, loud purr rumbling from his chest, Raj was just _soaking _it up.

God damn that furry bastard.

"I swear," Wufei mumbled quietly, trying to keep his voice from sounding cross. "You love that cat more than me."

Duo looked his way and rolled his eyes playfully, gently nudging the cat out of his lap. Raj, a little put off, moved from his comfortable spot all the same. The braided man scooted closer to Wufei and wrapped him up in a hug, giving his boyfriend a peck on the cheek. "If someone had told me before we got this cat that you could pull off jealous, I'd laugh in their face. You've watched me hug and kiss Quatre, drape myself all over Heero and charm countless women without batting an eyelash in my direction. But you... jealous of a cat? I'd have never imagined that in a million years."

Wufei scowled, pinning mentioned feline with a scathing glare as that furry tail waved languidly over the arm of the couch. "I am not jealous. I was just stating a fact."

Duo had first brought Raj home a little over a year ago. Wufei had met him in the entrance of the apartment to find his boyfriend absolutely soaked from the storm outside. It had taken a moment for him to notice the sad looking thing in Duo's arms, looking more like a drowned rat than a small, wet kitten. Understanding had immediately hit Wufei as he calmly retrieved two towels. He traded Duo for the kitten, ordering his boyfriend to change into something dry.

While Duo was doing as he was told, the Chinese boy bundled the small thing in a towel, gently rubbing the cold rainwater from its fur and instilling heat from the friction. While Wufei was unconcerned whether they kept the thing or found another home for it, Duo had immediately been smitten with the small creature, so they acquired a new addition to the family.

He was aptly named, for even as a kitten he looked like some regal cat straight from Egyptian royalty. He looked like a mix between a tabby and a Siamese, producing a unique and beautiful coat. Sandy colored fur gave way to darker tawny stripes around his legs, tail, flanks, face and ears. He had amazing green eyes, like two pieces of jade held up to the light, or waters of the Nile.

He had started out innocent enough, but Wufei had underestimated the effect Raj's presence would have. Duo was purely smitten with him, even after he'd passed the adorable, gangly kitten stage. As the cat grew, he seemed to absorb the attention and form into any typical indoor cat. Lazy, smug, demanding, independent, and bonding solely to Duo. As a result, the cat seemed to harbor some sort of attitude towards Wufei. He never cuddled with the Chinese boy, never rubbed on his legs, and constantly stole away Duo's attention, and he damn well did it on purpose.

Ever since, there had been an odd rivalry between boyfriend and cat, putting the two on edge around each other, constantly competing for Duo's love and attention.

The braided boy brought Wufei out of his thoughts with another kiss. "I'm going to start dinner, you two behave."

When Duo left the room, a heated battle ensued, calm green eyes locking with angry black ones. The tip of his tail lazily curved and swirled as Raj purred in contentment. "I hate you," Wufei muttered crossly, keeping his voice low so his boyfriend wouldn't hear. The only response he got from the cat was louder purring.

Smug, four-legged bastard.

"I don't know what your problem is," he growled quietly. "I've never done anything to you. I could have kicked your furry ass out the door." Well, not really, because the looks Duo would have given him would have made him feel like shit, but still... He came back to full attention when Raj stood up and arched his back in a stretch. One tawny paw descended onto the first cushion, followed by the next, bringing him closer to the suddenly nervous Wufei.

In the kitchen, Duo was chopping tomatoes for the spaghetti sauce when he heard an angry yelp coming from the other room. Sighing, he set the knife down and approached the doorway, the scene freezing as the two looked up at him. Wufei was leaning over the arm of the couch, hand frozen mid reach for an innocent looking Raj a few feet away on the floor. Duo furrowed his brows, hands on his hips. "I told you two to behave, did I not?"

Quite a few emotions flew across Wufei's face before he managed to blurt something out in his defense. "He started it!" he exclaimed desperately, pointing at the cat.

Duo's stern façade broke and he grinned, approaching his boyfriend with a beckoning look. "Come over here, I'll make it better," he purred. Wufei forgot about the scratch on his hand when his eyes locked with Duo's. He stood up and accepted the embrace, their lips meeting in a fiery kiss. When they finally parted for air, the braided boy grinned. "Come on, help me with dinner." He then laced their fingers and tugged Wufei towards the kitchen.

On the way out of the room, Wufei glanced over his shoulder and gave a smug look towards Raj. _I win this time, furry bastard, _he thought with a smirk. The cat flattened his ears and glared, tail lashing.

- - - -

Ah, I love kitties. And what better way to express the cat theme than with fiery rivalry? Ungrateful beast! Wufei dried you with a towel!


	24. Or Not

Title: Or Not...  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2x5  
Theme: #53 – Keeping a Secret  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: First War

- - - -

Quatre took a sip of his tea as he read the paper. It was yesterday's, but the pilots rarely had any opportunity to get a current one. He couldn't watch the news either, as they were in one of the more sparsely furnished safe houses. Despite that, the house itself was not lacking. It was large enough to comfortably accommodate them all, and Quatre had suspected that it had once been a boarding house of some sort. Either that or it had once held a large family. There were three bedrooms, each with two beds, making it so no one had to sleep on the floor or squeeze in with someone else.

This being one of the few instances where there were several of the pilots present at once, he couldn't help but notice some odd behavior going on. He had nothing to base this assumption on, of course, but it had been niggling at the back of his mind since the first night they'd arrived... He'd been getting mixed emotion from two of his comrades, and figured maybe they had been arguing for some reason. That was the only possible explanation he could think of, because it couldn't _possibly _be...

Just then, speak of the devil, Duo wandered into the kitchen, looking ruffled and grumpy. The pilot of Deathscythe, no matter how properly rested, was _not _a morning person. He wasn't his usual chipper self until he'd downed at least two cups of strong, dark coffee, bitter enough to make even Heero shy away from the coffee machine.

"Good morning, Duo. I set your coffee."

The braided boy mumbled something in return that could just vaguely be considered a response on his way to the counter. He shuffled up to the coffee machine, where a mug was already set out and the contents of the pot had just finished brewing. Quatre heard the sound of liquid sloshing into the cup and turned just in time to see the brunette down a good portion of the scalding coffee in a few big gulps. Still looking grumpy and zombie-like, he took a moment to lick his lips a little, inhaling a bit of the aroma to help the process of warming his engines. Duo then finished what was left in the mug, only to pour a second helping and take a seat at the table. "Morning," he finally said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Quatre replied, returning his attention to the newspaper. "How did you sleep?"

And it was too bad he wasn't looking, because by the time he felt the brief flash of emotion he couldn't identify and looked up, he'd missed the little smile that had quirked Duo's lips. "Fine," he replied, taking another gulp of coffee.

Quatre kept the conversation at a basic level, knowing full well that anything too in depth or important could be missed in Duo's still groggy state. A short time later he started breakfast, letting the smell of food lure the less sociable creature's from their hiding places. Trowa showed up first, helping Duo set the table, who had by this time gained sufficient fuel to do more than sit and grumble. Heero appeared next, closely followed by Wufei. Despite the time it took for them to show up, Quatre knew that they had all been up for quite some time. Wufei rose with the sun for his morning workouts, Heero's internal clock always woke him at seven sharp when there were no missions, and Trowa seemed to be used to getting up relatively early, for whatever reason.

As the Gundam pilots converged for breakfast, the pattern that Quatre had been noticing for the past week continued. The chatter was mostly between him and Duo, which was entirely normal, but certain other behavior was not. Looks were exchanged that he could not decipher, and the flurry of emotions left him unable to focus on one thing and figure out what it meant. It left him a little dizzy, and made him want it to stop. He had refrained from mentioning anything earlier, giving them the chance to work it out on their own, but now more so than the barrage of emotions that weren't his, the blonde was curious.

"Are you two fighting?"

The question was so out of the blue, that every occupant of the table paused in their eating and looked at him. Quatre looked between the two, waiting for an answer. Wufei just looked grumpy, while Duo was giving him a curious look. "What makes you think that?"

The blonde shrugged a little. "You two have been acting strange this past week and I couldn't help but notice. Have you been arguing?"

Blinking, Duo couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face, and he started laughing. "No, buddy. We're not fighting." Still chortling, Duo stood up with his empty plate, first as usual to finish. He rinsed his dish and set it in the sink to be done later, making to leave the kitchen. On the way out, he started singing, which, again, was not at all out of the ordinary. His voice was high and a bit warbled like it usually was when he chose to partake in this activity, and on the last word, it pitched in height comically, trailing away from them as he left. "Secret _love_rrr."

Eyes widening just as someone started choking, Quatre whipped his head around to look at Wufei, who was beet red and fighting a vicious battle with the toast caught in his throat.

- - - -

I had to. I HAD TO.


	25. Nightmare

Title: Nightmare  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2x5  
Theme: #12 - Insanity  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: Post Endless Waltz

- - - -

The room was dark, quiet, with only the barest hint of moonlight filtering in through the gauzy white cutains.

Duo stared down at the peaceful form next to him on the bed. He could just make out Wufei's smooth features, illuminated by the barest of moonlight. A beautiful face that led down to a smooth neck, delicate looking collarbones, toned chest and stomach. How lucky he was to have such a stunning soul in his life, each holding the other's lives in their hands, that was the level of trust... He trailed a gentle finger down his lover's face, memorizing the feel of silky smooth skin. That finger went down towards Wufei's jaw, slipping down his neck.

Duo brought up both hands now, his caress turning into a tightening hold. Beautiful dark brown eyes shot open, finding his own in the near blackness of the bedroom. His grip tightened further, earning a strangled sound as he stared calmly down at his lover with half-lidded eyes.

Frantic hands grappled at Duo's, trying to pry away his fingers. But his grip was firm, and the scrabbling was starting to lose its strength.

He smiled lovingly.

- - - -

"Duo!"

The braided boy shot up in bed, gasping painfully and taking in great heaving breaths. Hands were on him. He looked up with panicked eyes and saw Wufei and something flared in his chest painfully. He gave a strangled cry and pushed away, falling backwards onto the hardwood floor. Duo scrambled towards the bathroom, ignoring Wufei's concerned calls. He slammed the door, fumbling for the lock and the switch.

The bathroom was flooded with blinding light, his dark adjusted eyes clenching shut against the pain. Duo crawled forward and found the toilet, heaving the meager contents of his roiling stomach. He vaguely heard the doorknob turning, and Wufei's inquiries becoming frantic with worry when he could not open the door. The sound of his voice only made Duo's stomach contract further, capturing him in painful dry heaves.

Wufei was pounding on the door now, threatening to break it down.

"I'm fine!" Duo called hoarsely, gripping at his stomach. "Go back to bed, I'll be there in a minute!"

"Duo Maxwell! You open the door this instant, or so help me..."

Stumbling to his feet shakily, the braided boy clumsily hit the handle to flush the toilet and then unlocked the door, wobbling over to the sink. Duo pushed the cold tap and cupped his hands under the stream of water, splashing his face and rinsing out his mouth several times. A pair of hands rested on his shoulders to stop his swaying, and all at once he felt he might be sick again.

Pushing down the feeling, he grabbed his toothbrush and squeezed a generous helping of toothpaste onto the bristles. He brushed thoroughly to rid himself of the taste of bile, rinsing again and drying his face on a towel. Wufei guided him back to the bedroom, turning off the light as they went. Duo allowed himself to be steered into bed and grasped at the covers when they were drawn up. Wufei held him close while he shook. "Are you alright now?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," Duo croaked. "Just a nightmare... got to me, is'all."

"It must have been a bad one," Wufei said with concern. Duo's nightmares had lessened over the years, and he rarely reacted so violently.

The braided boy shuddered, clenching his eyes shut. "Yeah," he whispered hoarsely. "Bad one."

- - - -

Nyehahaha. D I'm so evil. Hope you liked.


	26. Cause I'm in too Deep

A/N: I just realized something. -shifty eyes- Aren't they not technically one shots when I've continued some of them? I break the rules! Hahaha!

- - - -

Title: Cause I'm in Too Deep  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: none  
Theme: #59 – No Way Out  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: AU - Continuation of storyline from chapters 19 and 20.

- - - -

Wufei stared hard at the far window, unaware of how his face had become pinched over time. Outside, the trees could be seen being thrashed mercilessly by the wind every few moments, rain pelting everything in sight. The weather had taken a rather sudden dive a few days ago, transforming the chill into late autumn rain. He shifted a little and averted his eyes to stare at the floor, pensive.

This whole thing with Maxwell was weighing heavily on his mind, and he'd been thinking about it nonstop. At first it had seemed like a good opportunity when Barton approached him about modeling for an artist friend. He was tight on money, so getting a free lunch two days a week for just _sitting _seemed like a fine deal. That, and he'd anticipated the person wouldn't be too bad, considering he was a friend of Barton's. He expected a quiet, intellectual person who was devoted to their artwork and wanted to expand. Not that Maxwell wasn't smart. He was majoring in electro-mechanical maintenance with side courses in Cisco networking, but he was... very talkative.

Probably the only reason why Wufei hadn't bailed yet was because the brunette was usually pretty quiet while drawing, too absorbed in his work to chatter mindlessly like he usually did. The whole horoscope thing wasn't bothering him so much anymore, he'd managed to put it somewhat in the back of his mind. He was able to speak to Maxwell without his voice squeaking, and he no longer stared hard enough at the pavement that his eyes started hurting. No, that wasn't the issue. He was just so _annoying_. He'd been thinking about dropping out with some half-assed excuse about work or his mother or something.

He just couldn't seem to stop thinking about this whole mess.

"What-chu frownin' for, frowney face?"

Mostly because he was currently _in _the braided whirlwind's dorm room.

When Wufei didn't answer, Duo snapped his fingers to get his attention. "Hey Chuckles, if I wanted to draw an angry person I'd insult your sense of style."

The Chinese boy whipped his head around, eyebrows furrowing. "What's wrong with my sense of style?"

"Nothing, I was using an example," the braided boy tutted. "So defensive. C'mon, perk up, buddy. I know you don't have any sunshine today to forcibly make you less hostile, but _you- have- to- work with me!" _the brunette emphasized in a dramatic voice, gesturing back and forth between the two of them rapidly. "Help _me _to help _you _to _help_ me."

When Wufei only stared at him blandly, Duo sighed in an over-exaggerated manner and closed his sketchbook. "You're too distracted, let's go get lunch."

The Chinese boy furrowed his eyebrows. "But it's..." He trailed off mid-protest when he glanced at the window and confirmed that _no, _it wasn't raining. Sometime during his massive space-out session, the downpour had stopped, leaving everything glistening with thousands of droplets of rainwater. Wufei turned his head towards Duo when he heard a _woosh _and flailed indignantly when his own jacket assaulted his face.

When he finally got himself untangled and pulled the offending article off of his head, it was to see a hysterically laughing Duo, bent over and clutching his stomach from sheer mirth. Wufei pursed his lips in a heated glare, but the braided boy paid it no mind and continued laughing. "Ooh," he breathed, wiping an eye while he fought the huge grin on his face. "I needed that. C'mon Wu-man, let's go get some chow."

Bristling, Wufei stormed over. "What did you call me?!"

"Okay, seriously, you're starting to spew concentrated crazy. Let's go get _lunch_," Duo said slowly, as if talking to a small child. Before the Chinese boy could spew anymore crazy, Duo grabbed his hand and dragged him from the room, closing the door behind them.

- - - -

Wufei speared a piece of his food and brought the fork up to his mouth, staring out from half lidded eyes as Maxwell yammered on incessantly. _Where's the off button... _he wondered idly, taking a sip of water. Really, the free lunch thing was nice, but the Chinese boy didn't know how much more of this he could take. He moved his gaze to look out the window, noticing it had started to rain once more, but it was very lightly, quite the contrast of the downpour earlier. He didn't like winter, too cold, too rainy.

"I love the rain."

Wufei looked up as the sudden proclamation caught his previously wandering attention. The braided boy was looking out the window with a smile on his face, blue eyes transfixed on the haze of rain. It was actually more of a heavy mist, and it looked ethereal in those falling curtains. "You actually like this weather?" Wufei asked in a tone that suggested his companion was crazy.

"Oh no," Duo replied, nose wrinkling as he turned to face his model. "I hate being cold. One of my _least _favorite things, believe me. But I like rain. Warm rain. If you ever stood out in the rain during the summer, you would understand." He smiled wistfully, tilting his head to stare at the rain from under dark lashes. "I can't describe what it feels like. It's one of the feelings I've tried capturing on paper, but I still can't quite get it..."

Wufei stared at the other boy in confusion, who had gone back to his food as if the odd slip into whimsy had never happened. The Chinese teen rolled his eyes a little when the flow of chatter picked up again. _That's it, _he thought with finality. _I'd really rather not do this anymore. I'll go with the work excuse._

Just as Wufei was about to open his mouth, Duo switched topics again, and it was another that caught his model's attention. "Since you started modeling for me, I've been getting better at drawing people. I think my spark is starting to come back, too, because I've started on something I think will come out really well," he said excitedly, blue eyes gleaming at the prospect of the finished image. Those pools of blue then focused on Wufei's eyes. "I'm really glad I've got you as a model. Something about you inspires me. I hate being in a rut, I always feel like such a loser, like I've lost my creativity. But you're helping it come back!" Duo chirped happily, grinning. "So, frowney-face, what's been on your mind today?"

Wufei resisted the urge to sigh. "Nothing in particular."

"Lack of sunlight," Duo said matter-of-factly, spearing a few pieces of his Caesar salad.

The Chinese boy rolled his eyes again. As much as he hated to admit it, he could not pull out now. Not unless he wanted to feel like a complete and utter ass, anyway. And he _hated _the fact that he knew he definitely would if he called off the modeling stint.

_No way out, _he thought in defeat.

- - - -

Was the switching back and forth from 'Duo' to 'Maxwell' annoying to anyone? Occasionally, especially in the very beginning, I wanted Wufei's POV to be a little more concrete and almost first person, so that meant referring to Duo as 'Maxwell' like he would. Sorry if that was awkward for anyone, but I hope you liked this one.


	27. Phone

Title: Phone  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2x5  
Theme: #63 – Do Not Disturb  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: Post EW, they're both 19

- - - -

"Hey handsome."

Wufei stopped what he was doing, instantly recognizing that tone in Duo's voice. He turned around, not at all disappointed by what he saw.

Duo was leaned in the doorway, arms crossed over his bare, toned chest, hair undone and falling around him in waves, and his low rise jeans temptingly unbuttoned. Duo's build was a unique and tantalizing one. As much as he was made of lean muscle, he also had the most delicious curves Wufei had ever seen, but they were far from feminine. Just very, very hard to resist.

The Chinese man stood up and approached Duo, who smiled knowingly. "You don't have to stop what you're doing," the braided wonder said with an innocent incline to his voice.

"Bull_shit_," Wufei replied, not even slowing as he reached his lover. He merely wrapped his arms around the other boy, who jumped and wrapped his legs around Wufei's waist, perfectly content to be carried to the bedroom. Sadly, and much to the black haired man's annoyance, the vid-phone began to ring, calling for attention with the perfect timing of a moment-ruining machine. Giving it no heed, Wufei continued his attack on the soft, eager lips under his own.

"You should get that," Duo murmured into the kiss, eyes closed and arms wrapped around Wufei's neck.

The Chinese boy growled, but made his way to the phone regardless. Instead of pressing the 'call accept' button that would activate the visual, he merely picked up the cordless receiver from the console. "What?" he grunted, feeling spiteful to whoever was delaying his agenda.

"_Chang,_" came Lady Une's voice, not at all surprised by the greeting. _"I'll be needing you to come in for an hour or two tonight."_

Wufei growled in annoyance, getting ready to answer, but a most debilitating sensation suddenly rendered him speechless. A warm mouth made lazy kisses down his jaw and stopped at his neck. He automatically tilted his head back to give Duo better access, rewarded with a soft, wet tongue making slow circles in his skin.

"_Chang?"_

"Yes, fine," he said hurriedly, contemplating how much trouble he would get into for hanging up on his commanding officer. "What time?"

"_...Five. You sound distracted. Is everything alright?"_

Wufei held back a groan when Duo dipped down a little, creating a torturous friction down below. The braided boy returned to assaulting his lover's neck, moving up until he was at the shell of Wufei's ear – the one that wasn't occupied by a phone that had almost slipped from lax fingers. "Fine," Wufei said, before the silence could become another awkward one. "I'll be there." He thought he was about home free, but Duo, the conniving little devil, hit that sensitive spot where Wufei's ear met his jaw line. Against his best attempts, the quick intake of breath was audible.

"_...I don't even want to know. Be presentable when you get here."_

The line went dead a moment later, and Wufei all but slammed the receiver into its cradle and continued on his journey to the bedroom. He couldn't even muster the brainpower to be mortified, as the only thing he could focus on was how hard it was getting to breathe with Duo _rubbing _on him like that. "Heavens, you little cretin," Wufei growled, setting Duo on the bed. He then attacked once more, going in for the brunette's neck and the smooth expanse of skin. Duo moaned softly under the skilled mouth planting kisses and more along his throat, giving Wufei a little shock of electricity.

_Ring!_

"Damnit!" Wufei cursed, reaching out to the phone on the bedside table to simply decline the call.

"You should get that," Duo murmured huskily, making the Chinese man's hand stop halfway.

Wufei sighed in defeat and grabbed the phone, pressing the accept button. "What?!" he hissed.

"_Don't be alarmed! But we've noticed your mortgage is about to expire! If you act now-"_

Resisting the urge to chuck the phone at the wall, Wufei merely hung up on the prerecorded telemarketing message and set the receiver back onto the stand. "Our mortgage is about to expire," he grunted, returning his attention to the body below him.

"Oh shit, that's too bad," Duo sighed breezily, writhing in pleasure under the ministrations of his lover. Their mouths connected once more, molding together in a fiery kiss that was full to the brim with passion and need.

Just as things had gotten more than a little hot and more than a little heavy, Duo happened to glance at the clock. "It's almost five," he pointed out.

"Shit!" Wufei cursed, scrambling off the bed to get ready. He'd gotten so caught up that he hadn't even checked the clock when he got off the phone with Lady Une. Apparently she'd wanted him in a mere hour, which had given him not much time with Duo and subsequently, not much time to get ready and actually get there.

As his lover rushed about to find his uniform and tidy his hair, Duo sighed in defeat and sat up, beginning to re-braid his hair before it got tangled. After tying it off with the closest rubber band he could find, the brunette got up and began to make himself useful. He gathered Wufei's Preventer jacket from the computer chair in their office and helped the Chinese man into it when they nearly collided in the hallway. He then headed out into the living room.

"Where are my boots?!"

"Out here baby," Duo called, grabbing them from the entryway. Wufei rushed out and accepted them thankfully, sitting down at the couch to put them on. While he did this, the brunette grabbed one of the many brushes lying around and came around the back of the couch. Wufei didn't even twitch when the rubber band was taken out of his ponytail and a brush made its way through his disheveled hair. Duo pulled his lover's hair back tight and neat the way he liked it and tied the rubber band around the tail, finishing just as Wufei tucked the pant legs into his boots.

"Have to go now," Wufei grunted, leaning over the back of the couch to give Duo a brief kiss before making his way to the door. "When I get home, we're changing the damn message on the answering machine."

Duo smirked. "Looking forward to it."

- - - -

Quatre glanced down his calendar, looking for any openings in the near future. It had been a while since he'd seen any of his friends in person, and he'd decided it was a good time to take a break to get out and have lunch with someone. He knew Trowa would appreciate it too, and since he was the European's boss, he could easily give Trowa whatever time off he needed to come along. The closest opening on his schedule was in a week, which was perfect. Quatre picked up a pencil and circled the date, rolling his chair over to the vid-phone.

He decided the call Duo and Wufei first, since they were most likely to be able to get the time off, or already have it off. They usually both had Friday's off together. The blonde dialed in their number and waited patiently. Surprisingly, the other end was picked up in only one ring, revealing both of his friends on screen. Quatre was about to greet them, when he realized it was the answering machine.

"_We're not here right now,_" Duo's recorded image said with a grin.

"_So go away, and we might call back. If we feel like it," _Wufei grumped, looking as if he'd had a very bad day before recording the message.

"_Maybe," _Duo added, grin morphing into a humorous smirk. Then the recording ended, leaving Quatre a bit befuddled while it asked if he wanted to leave a message.

"Well then," he said after a long pause, not quite sure what else to do. "I guess I'll call back later. Or you guys can call me. Urm, bye."

- - - -

xD Poor Kitty Q.

I don't know where this idea came from, but I wanted to write some special time between the two. And I apologize to you sex-fiends, but this is the closest to a lemon you'll ever get from me. P

I also have a few more of these chapters to be uploaded soon. This one would have been uploaded yesterday, but I had a completely shitty-ass day and was in too bad of a mood to finish it then.

Thanks everyone for all the reviews on my drabbles! And a note to MeLaiya: I was planning on continuing that one anyway, but since you asked I'll try to get it out faster. )


	28. The New Student

Title: New Student  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: none  
Theme: #13 - Misfortune  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: AU – High school

- - - -

The chatter of the cafeteria was annoying as Wufei passed through, taking his lunch to one of the tables in a quieter area of the room. He sat down next to Heero, whom he'd lived next door to since the third grade. They exchanged greetings, which really went in the way of: "Morning." - "Morning." It was something Quatre got exasperated about sometimes when he was trying to converse with either of them, but he accepted his friends low tolerance for idle chatter and wasted words.

Speaking of which, the blonde joined them a moment later, closely followed by Trowa, and their group was complete. As soon as Wufei saw his blonde friend, he got a bad feeling. That look in Quatre's eye usually meant something bad, either he wanted to gossip or he had a plan to meddle in someone's personal affairs. "Did you guys hear we have a new student?"

"Really," Wufei stated. It was really more for Quatre's benefit, as the Chinese boy wasn't all that interested in new students and such. He wasn't interested in gossip at all, actually. The only reason it was of any interest to anyone was because it was the middle of the school year.

"Right over there," Quatre said, pointing somewhere behind Wufei. Just to get the topic over with, the Chinese boy turned to look at the new person, who was going through the lunch line. She looked a little out of place, judging by her nervous posture, but Wufei couldn't tell for sure, as she was facing away from him. She had long chestnut hair down to her hips in a braid, the tail swaying across a nicely shaped butt encased in skinny dark blue jeans. These were tucked into black suede boots that came up just below her knees. Her upper half was accentuated by a dark green jacket that was tapered at the waist. Wufei felt a bit of regret. It was too bad he wasn't interested in girls that way, because that was a really good looking-

_...Guy?!_

_Holy shit! It is!_

Yes, the brunette had turned briefly, just enough for Wufei to get a good look at _him_. Definitely male. Flustered, he turned back to the table and tried to pretend like he hadn't just gotten slammed by a semi truck.

"Go talk to him."

"What?" Wufei asked, looking at Heero like he'd grown a second head.

The Japanese boy calmly gestured towards the brunette, who'd just paid for his lunch and was looking nervously for somewhere to sit. "I know that look in your eye. Go talk to him."

"Or why don't you ask him to join us?" Trowa offered.

Wufei sputtered indignantly, attempting to tell his friends just where they could shove their nosiness.

"Oh for heaven sake, I'll do it," Quatre declared, standing up.

"Winner, _no!_" he hissed, trying to lunge across the table and grab the blonde before he could go. Unfortunately, he missed, watching in horror as his friend approached the new student and greeted him. The brunette immediately seemed to relax from the blonde's friendly demeanor, smiling when he was offered a seat. Wufei hurriedly straightened up and focused on his food as the two approached.

"Guys," Quatre said as they sat down, introducing the new boy. "This is Duo Maxwell. Duo, this is Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton and Wufei Chang."

Duo smiled shyly, obviously relieved to have a helping hand in a new place. It was hard not knowing anyone and feeling completely alone. "It's nice to meet you all."

Heero and Trowa responded with their own greetings, while Wufei mumbled something that may have been a 'hello' if it were loud enough. "So where did you move from?" Quatre inquired curiously.

"Boston," the brunette replied. "I was hoping we could go somewhere warmer, but here we are, on the coast again," the braided boy grumbled.

"Boston?" Quatre mimicked, looking amazed. "That's at the very other end of the country! What prompted such a long distance move?"

Now Duo seemed to get a bit edgy, avoiding eye contact as he played with the food on his tray. "Well, we came _here _specifically because it was one of the few sites my brother could transfer to."

Realizing it was an uncomfortable topic, Quatre immediately veered off course before the others could further question Duo about the move. "So what does your brother do?" he asked congenially, feeling relieved when the brunette lost that look of being backed into a corner.

Duo gave him a little smile before responding. "He's the Sous Chef at Le Festin. That means he's second in command in the whole restaurant."

"Wow," Quatre encouraged, keeping the conversation in these safe waters.

- - - -

After lunch, the group parted ways as necessary for class. Of course, Quatre had invited Duo to join them again if he liked, to which the brunette gladly accepted. Now, as Wufei and Quatre made their way up a flight of stairs to reach their shared math class, the blonde elbowed his friend. "Why didn't you talk to him?" he asked accusingly.

Wufei sighed in exasperation, not even bothering to stop as he addressed his good-meaning but extremely nosy friend. "What do you want from me?"

"Don't play dumb, Wufei," Quatre said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I've never seen you react like that before, you were immediately attracted to him."

"Quatre Winner," the Chinese boy said, whirling around mid step in the middle of the hallway to point at the blonde. "What have I told you about meddling?"

Other students meandered around the two as if nothing were out of the ordinary, while Quatre rolled his eyes and replied as if reciting a well known routine. "That it's likely to get me in trouble, especially with you. But listen-"

"I will do no such thing," Wufei insisted calmly, resuming the walk to their classroom.

Quatre huffed and followed after him.

- - - -

When Wufei was leaving the campus after school, who else did he see but the subject of his discomfort. The brunette was standing near the front entrance with a dark blue umbrella held over his head, shielding him from the light rain. He had a cell phone held to his ear as he toyed with the black and gray striped scarf wrapped around his neck. As Wufei got closer, he could hear some of the conversation.

"No, really, it's okay. I know how busy it gets around this time. Really, it's cool. I have legs that I can walk with... It's not that far... I know my way around! Yes I do! Dude, cut the umbilical cord! Bye!"

Wufei stopped beside the braided boy as he ended the call, words popping from his mouth before he could think about them. "Do you need a ride home?"

Duo turned around, smiling when he saw who it was. "Actually, that would be cool, considering it's like a thirty minute walk from here and I get sick easy. Thanks a lot."

As the two made their way to Wufei's car, the Chinese boy felt his face start to heat up. What the hell had he just done? Why did he open his stupid mouth instead of sneaking away? As much as he'd denied it to Quatre during Calculus, he did feel an automatic attraction for the braided teen. Which made it _highly _uncomfortable being in his presence.

"You were awfully quiet at lunch. Not big on words, huh?"

Wufei resisted the urge to groan. _What have I gotten myself into?!_

- - - -

Just to let you all know in advance, this is one that's going to be continued, so do not fear!


	29. When Normal is Abnormal

Title: When the Normal is Abnormal  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2x5  
Theme: #88 - Pain  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: Post EW

- - - -

Duo woke slowly, his senses coming back in pulses. Sounds around him were muffled, like how his neighbor's TV sounded from beyond his apartment's thin walls. He tasted something warm and metallic in his mouth, and he realized it was blood. It also felt like it was coating half of his face, hot and sticky, the tangy smell of copper thick in the air. Like a domino effect, his hearing started to sharpen, and as a result, Duo realized his head was pounding. He could hear sirens first of all. They were getting closer. Next, he heard something slowly dripping onto the pavement. Beyond those two things, everything else was white noise composed of city sounds and people talking.

Finally, the brunette managed to command his eyes open, even the one that was coated shut by dried blood. He took note of his interior, and was able to calmly note that if he weren't so numb from blood loss and the headache, he would be freaking out. He was... upside down. In his ruined car. Only then did he become acutely aware of the seatbelt suspending him in mid air, bruisingly so. One shaky hand fumbled for the buckle and he fell down, landing hard on his upper back. Glass from the windshield crackled under his weight and buried into his skin, making him groan in pain. Duo lay there breathing slowly, trying not to aggravate his aching ribs. Not as a victim of a car crash, he tried to assess his injuries like he'd done so many times before.

The problem was, everything hurt too damn much to pinpoint one area. And his vision was starting to go fuzzy again.

"Out of my way! Move, damnit!"

Duo let out a shaky sigh, indescribable relief flooding through him from that voice, no matter that it was gruff and angry. A moment later, he heard someone running up to the car to kneel before the ruined vehicle. "Listen to me, you need to... Duo?"

"Wufei," he breathed, feeling his eyelids slide shut. He could go back to sleep now, because he was just so sore and tired, and Fei was here...

"Duo! Stay awake, stay with me!"

He heard the crunch and groan of ruined metal being pulled, and then a crash that sounded giant in his ears when the driver's side door came off the hinges and onto the pavement. Two fingers pressed into the side of his neck with a little more force than he thought had been intended, and then the braided man heard a sigh of relief. The sirens were much closer now, and their piercing shriek was becoming muffled again as he felt his consciousness wavering.

The last thing he heard was the shuffling of boots and many voices spouting things he couldn't pick up. Well, just one of them, he could.

"Come on Duo, you'll pull through this, just stay with me."

The brunette felt his last hold slip, and mumbled an apology with the remains of his strength. "Too tired."

The wail of sirens faded.

- - - -

"...not going to be happy about this. Is he going to be okay?"

Duo's eyelids fluttered just barely. He tried to open his eyes to see who that familiar voice belonged to, but he just couldn't. Everything was too warm, too fuzzy and muffled. The voices floating around him sounded like they were passing through a barrier, once again, like the sound of his neighbor's TV. Waves of pain rolled over him in pulsating beats that matched the pace of his heart, making him wish everything would just stop.

"We're not sure, he lost a lot of blood. The many injuries he sustained are only worsening the problem. His fever spiked twice since he came in."

Fever? Was that why everything was so hazy? The unbearable warmth?

"He'll make it. The odds have never stopped him before."

Another familiar voice, achingly familiar. It made him want to cry with relief for the presence, but he didn't know why. Couldn't put his finger on it.

"What happened, anyway? You said his car was totaled?"

What did happen? The last thing he remembered was...

"Une sent him home early since he was sick and practically falling asleep in his paperwork. I went out to the parking lot about five minutes later to get something from my car, and I heard a commotion around the corner of the building. When I arrived, someone had already called 911, but the ambulance wasn't there yet, so I checked on the nearest car, the one that was upside down. I only realized it was his when I knelt down and saw Duo lying on his upper back."

"Anderson called me later, said witnesses all confirmed the same story. He and another car were crossing the intersection when a large blue truck sped through a red light, clipping one car and completely totaling Duo's. His rolled a few times from the impact and finally came to rest upside down."

"A drunk driver?!"

"Possibly, I haven't heard yet. If it was, I'll-"

A frantic beeping interrupted the possible threat, loud and obnoxious and dangerous.

"What's happening?!"

Duo's head was spinning; he could feel the frantic hammering of his heart pitch to a thunderous crescendo. The horrible warmth was now a searing curtain, smothering and smoldering within his skin like a fire. Duo could hear voices frantically communicating around him, something about his fever spiking again. That couldn't be right, it felt so much more sinister, so painful.

"Doctor, he's circling the drain!"

"What the hell is happening to him?!"

"Damnit! All of you clear out!"

Duo's mind was falling into a stifling blackness, and for one moment before he passed out, the frantic beeping went into a flat line, and that commanding voice shouted over the din: "Someone get a crash cart in here, now!"

Everything became so far away, until all he knew was nothing.

- - - -

When Duo next woke up, it was to the steady beeping of the heart monitor.

That in itself was comforting, because he knew for sure he was alive. Well, that and the horrendous ache in his entire body. Somewhere, he heard the scribble of a pen on paper, meaning someone was in the room taking his vitals. He tried to ask for a glass of water, but it came out as more of a garbled, "Hnnn..."

"Oh! You're awake!" a quiet voice exclaimed, as if trying to keep her volume down.

"Nngh... Water?"

"Of course, I'll be right back."

When the nurse left, Duo tried to open his eyes. The room was ungodly bright, so much that it should have been illegal to have the rooms of recovering patients lit up in such a painful manner. His eyes stung, but the braided man kept them open, surveying his surroundings. It was like any typical hospital room he'd ever been in, plain, white, and falsely cheery, like so many others. Next, he tried to sit up, but quickly scratched that off the list when the first attempt made something in his chest protest, likely to be broken ribs.

Duo faintly registered something clinging to his hand, so he craned his head as much as possible to find out what. To his surprise and delight, it was another hand. Not just any hand, though, as it was connected to a sleeping Wufei, who was half laying on the hospital bed with his head resting on one folded arm. The other was a little further out in front of him, fingers laced with Duo's in a protective grip.

The nurse reentered then, holding a glass of water with a bendy straw. Duo accepted this gratefully, almost as pleased when she left to retrieve the doctor. The brunette took a moment to take a long, slow sip of water, reveling in the feel of cool liquid trickling down his dry throat. After he was finished, he slowly maneuvered one sore arm to set the glass on the nightstand, wincing in pain when he could finally rest the limb at his side. He momentarily contemplated waking Wufei, but he was on the verge of falling back into sleep, and they both needed it, judging by the bags under his lover's eyes. "Goodnight, sugarpuss," he whispered, letting his eyes close with a sigh.

The drowsy murmur was somehow forced out even in sleep. "Don't call me that..."

Duo smiled, letting his grasp on consciousness go. It was just too much fun to tease.

- - - -

I originally wasn't going to have an explanation behind what caused the crash, cause I'm lazy and stuff, but I decided to put something in after all. I wanted to have Duo do something heroic that led him to be totaled, but I couldn't think of anything that didn't sound corny. So here is something highly normal happening to someone who usually only has the abnormal as their normal.


	30. Essence of Evil

A/N: Role reversal!

- - - -

Title: Essence of Evil  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2x5  
Theme: #24 – No Time  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: Post EW

- - - -

It was so quiet, so warm and peaceful. That was the first thing Duo became aware of as he woke, coming out of sleep languidly. He must have woken up early, which was a nice surprise because now he could go back to sleep for a while. He carefully disentangled his arms from the warm body next to him and rolled over to check what time it was, out of curiosity.

9:43 a.m.

Duo stared at the numbers on the clock with that same peaceful expression on his face, as it took him a few moments to grasp a very important concept.

"I'M GONNA BE LATE!" he shrieked furiously, scrambling out of bed.

He had class at ten o'clock, which gave him 17 minutes to get dressed, brush his teeth, wash his face, brush and re-braid his hair, get his books together and make a ten minute drive down to the college campus.

After the war had ended, a little matchmaking on Quatre's part got the two to finally admit to each other how they felt. A year later, Duo moved in with Wufei after a lot of 'what if's and questions about the relationship. Wufei had accepted Lady Une's invitation to join the Preventers, but Duo had opted for something a little more normal. Being sixteen at the time, he'd enrolled as a junior in high school, figuring no college would take him without a diploma. Once he'd graduated, the braided boy had applied to several universities in the area, and was accepted into a campus that was a convenient ten minute drive away.

As he rushed about the apartment like a hurricane, the remaining occupant sat up, having been woken by Duo's declaration of lateness to the world. Wufei rubbed one eye calmly, picking up a few words from the shouting that was going on from the bathroom down the hall. "Damnit damnit damnit!" Duo cursed. "Why the hell didn't the alarm go off?! I'm going to be late!"

Wufei took a curious glance at said alarm clock, looking unimpressed. "It would seem you forgot to set it," he told Duo as the braided wonder reentered the bedroom.

"Forgot to set it?! Crap! I'm so _stupid!_" the brunette exclaimed, rummaging through the closet for a clean shirt to wear, frantic in his rush.

"It's a human mistake," the Chinese boy offered, trying to calm his lover. He got out of bed, easily dodging around the other teen and out the door. Wufei stopped at Duo's work desk, putting binders and books into his backpack for the day, as well as filling up the brunette's water bottle from the dispenser on the refrigerator door. He left the backpack by the front door and wandered back into the bedroom, lounging on the bed and watching the show. "Packed your bag," he said, just as Duo was rushing out of the room.

"Thanks!" the braided boy called. "You're a prince!"

Wufei could hear sounds from the bathroom, the mirror cabinet open and closing, water running, the angry sound of a brush passing through slightly knotted hair, and of course, more cursing. Stretching out a little, Wufei crossed one ankle over the other and folded his hands atop his stomach. Just then, Duo happened to run back into the bedroom, looking for his things. The braided boy managed to find his watch, fastening it around his wrist before looking for something else.

"Are you sure you don't have time to join me for a little while?" Wufei drawled calmly.

Duo froze, turning to look at his lover lounging on the bed, clad only in silky black boxers. The brunette swallowed, fighting down temptation. "I can't, I'm going to be late."

"Are you sure?" Wufei repeated, propping himself up with one arm in a way that made him look unlawfully appealing.

"Stop it!" Duo shouted frantically, grabbing his keys and wallet. "That's not fair and you know it!" The raven haired man merely raised an eyebrow innocently, causing Duo to growl and head for the door. On the threshold, the brunette stopped and looked over his shoulder, doing an anxious little dance of indecision before darting out the room. "Leaving!"

"I guess you won't be joining me then?" Wufei called. "I was just about to take a shower!"

"YOU'RE EVIL!" came a tormented shout just before the front door slammed.

The Chinese man chuckled softly in the resulting silence.

- - - -

Sorry if this seems really similar to chapter 27, but I actually wrote this one first, and I liked both of the ideas too much to pass up. The inspiration from this one comes from the exact same situation that happened to me a few weeks ago. Well, besides having the pleasure of waking up next to a sexy Asian guy. Dx Oh well. Enjoy.


	31. The Question

Title: The Question  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: ?  
Theme: #60 - Rejection  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: Post Endless Waltz

- - - -

Duo worried at his braid, staring at his bedroom door in anticipation. There was excitement coiling in his gut. Obviously if he needed this much time to think it over, he hadn't been immediately adverse to the idea. Maybe there was hope for something to happen. The brunette looked up at the clock, which read 5:47 in the evening. It had been about two hours since he'd spoken up, made a leap of blind faith. His instincts had told him it would be okay, that he would get the answer he desired.

This feeling had been clashing and fighting for dominance over the fear ever since he'd talked to Wufei. As a result, he'd been feeling sick with anticipation most of the evening, his heart going between hope and disappointment.

"That's it," he said to himself, getting off of the bed to make his way towards the door. "He's had a long time to think it over, maybe he'll have decided." Duo took a deep breath and steeled himself, turning the handle and leaving the safety of his room. He'd taken a huge risk in asking Wufei, and god help him, the brunette didn't know if his heart could take a negative response.

Duo sought out the Chinese man, looking nervous and hopeful. He finally found Wufei in the living room, sitting on the couch in a stony silence. It was nearing dinner time, and he still hadn't received an answer, making him queasy and fearful of what that answer would be. "Wufei?" he asked quietly, edging a little further into the room. "So, have you... thought it over?"

"I have," the Chinese man said after a long pause, refusing to even turn and look at Duo.

The brunette took a shaky breath. "And?"

"No."

"W...what?" Duo asked, stunned.

"I said no," Wufei grunted coldly, steely black eyes turning to pin Duo with the most unfeeling gaze he'd ever mustered.

The braided man looked absolutely heart broken, as if he might cry any second, or he'd received an ultimate betrayal. "But... but you..."

"It really is quite a simple concept. I don't like you nearly enough."

Duo gulped, trying to find words to change Wufei's mind. "But you said... you said..."

"I know what I said," Wufei barked in a harsh tone. "I said I would _think _about it. I have my boundaries. Do not push me when you already have my answer."

The braided man looked shaky, and Wufei saw this look, he rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't give me that pathetic look. What did you think would happen?"

"I... I thought you would try..." Duo said softly, eyes averted. He timidly walked around the couch and sat next to Wufei, who looked stony and unyielding. "Why?" he whispered. "You said... You said you liked my cooking!" Duo whined loudly, flinging himself at Wufei and catching the Chinese man in a desperate hold.

Wufei's only response was to roll his eyes and pat the brunette's head in an attempt to calm him. "Such dramatics," he said in exasperation, to which Duo whined something into his chest.

"I _do _like your cooking," Wufei said softly in response. "But I will never go near your three-cheese quesadilla pizza supreme, I just won't."

- - - -

My, my, such a fuss over dinner. I doubt it, but I hope this had some of you fooled into thinking it was a romantic issue. Duo tends to get a little silly over the small stuff.

Be a man and eat the dinner, Wufei!


	32. Tissue Trouble

Title: Tissue Trouble  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2x5  
Theme: #35 – Hold My Hand  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: Post Endless Waltz

- - - -

Being sick sucks.

That's really the only thing I can think to say. I could give it to you in a different way, maybe?

Having the cold from hell blows.

It started on Thursday. Of all the days for me to be sick, my stupid body decided to do it on the day where I'm scheduled for a long shift at work. Bee-yoo-tee-full. So I was stuck in that stupid little office all day, forced to steal the first box of Kleenex I could get my greedy little hands on. Let me tell you, for being such a perfectionist, Une sure buys some shitty tissues. The kind that make your nose red and sore within one use and leaves you looking like Rudolph. In my case, I probably looked like Rudolph after he got mowed down by a semi truck, judging by all the damn nosy people asking if I was feeling alright.

Do I look like I feel alright?! Obviously not, if they have to ask! Sheesh.

...I hope I gave my bug to that bitchy little receptionist who always gives me dirty looks. Heheheh. That would be funny seeing her stumble into work with a red nose and bags under her eyes. I'd give her my best, "Awww, are you okaaay?" But then again, I might end up laughing my ass off before I could finish the question. Most of the time I play a good innocent bit, but sometimes I just lose it. This would probably be the case.

Okay, back to me being sick, not thinking of ways to give germs to the bitchosaurus in the lobby.

Paperwork sucks ten times worse when you're sick. It got to the point where I was just staring at the paper to make it look like I was doing something (not) useful, even though I was so tired and pissed off that the words were blurring together. It's a good thing this isn't kindergarten and no one's checking what I'm doing, otherwise someone _might _have caught on once they saw I had been doing the same page of the case report that I started that morning.

'_Didn't you start that three hours ago?'_

'_I'm thorough! Don't judge me!'_

Yeah, thorough, I'll have to tuck that one away if I ever get caught blanking. Une loves thorough, the damn perfectionist bitch.

My cold from hell progressed through Thursday and Friday, and it is now Saturday night. It's my day off and I haven't been able to do a damn thing because I'm too miserable. I'm huddled in a blanket in front of the television like a sad little shut-in, feeling lonely and pathetic. Oh, that's another thing. I've kinda been avoiding Fei, because I don't want to get him sick as well. He looked torn when I told him, but I insisted that I ride the bug out alone so I don't pass it to him. I'd feel terrible if that happened, so I sent him along to our usual Saturday dinner with the guys. I'm just lucky he sucks at the puppy dog eyes. Well, that and he has too much dignity to 'play dirty,' as he describes that particular tactic.

To top everything off, there's _nothing _on TV. Sheesh, Saturday night and not a damned thing to watch. Not everyone goes out and parties into the night! You could at least put on a movie or two for us peons stuck in the house!

...And here I am ranting to the TV like a loon. Haven't I told myself not to do that? Stupid TV, making me look like a crazy...

Fuck.

I'm out of Kleenex.

...I wish Fei was here...

I wonder if I can make it down to the store for a couple of boxes of tissue... Or to the bathroom for the roll of toilet paper...

Just as I'm gathering the blanket a little closer to make the painstaking trip to the bathroom, the front door opens and I freeze. Did I leave the door unlocked? What the hell is wrong with me?! Where's my gun?! Oh crap, I think it's the bedroom! Can I make it there? I'll probably trip on something like a moron and knock myself out, in perfect position for some creep to go through my apartment and rob me blind while my nose is dribbling all over the floor cause I don't have any damn Kleenex-

"Duo?"

...Oh.

"In here," I call back, to which I hear the door closing and the rustling of a plastic bag.

When Wu enters the front room, I could nearly fly over and kiss him when I see the box of Puffs (with added moisturizer) in his left hand. (I really can't though, cause I'm sickly miserable in my sickness and therefore incapable of flying today.) In his other hand I see a familiar logo on the bag and catch a bit of that tantalizing smell through my stuffed nose. He walks over to the couch and sits down next to me, passing the bag that contains a box of mouth watering Chinese take-out. "I thought I told you to quarantine yourself from me?"

"You know I never listen to you," he says casually, holding up a DVD for me to see, making my utter devotion to him complete.

"War of the Worlds?" I ask in the voice of a man who has been completely won over. "How often do I tell you you're a prince?"

"Everyday."

"God I love you so much," I swoon, cuddling close after he returns from putting the movie in the DVD player. "I'll love you even more when you don't dump me for getting you sick."

Wu gives me a knowing little smile. "I was the one who didn't listen to you," he says, pulling me close in a one armed hug and twining our fingers together before starting the movie.

So let's recap.

Being sick sucks ass. Sitting alone on your couch in your dark apartment wishing your boyfriend was present: sucks. Sneezing and using up a box of tissues every hour and being reduced to a mouth-breather for a week? So not cool.

Having my Wu-baby not listen to me and skip out on our weekly social with the other guys to bring me Chinese food, a movie, really soft tissues and let me pass on my cold from hell just to be with me? Having him hold my hand just because, even though I'm a walking mass of germs?

_The _best_,_ most gooshy-mushy-romantic-sickeningly-heart-warming-make-me-want-to-throw-up-sweetest feeling ever.

God I love him so much.

- - - -

I've been sick lately, so that's what inspired me to write this. Ahh, the ramblings of a sick Duo. It seems we can't ever get enough, especially when Wufei's there to make it better. I always love doing stories in Duo's POV, because I can really get into some amusing dialogue without having him voice his every thought in a regular POV.

Heheh, the "You're a prince" line seems to be a recurring theme in my stories. You guys don't know the extent of it, because it's shown up in a lot of my unpublished works. Many times.

Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, everyone! Once again, I must extend love to those who have been regularly reviewing my writing! Thank you guys so much!

In2lalaland: I used to do a lot of sad stuff, like, all the time, but I seem to have been out of my angst phase for about a year or two now. Do you want sad? I can do sad! *jumps*

And you guys can always toss out requests for stuff you'd like to see me write! Having ideas pitched means I get more stuff pumped out for you all to read.


	33. Craving

Title: Craving  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2x5  
Theme: #32 - Night  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: Post Endless Waltz

- - - -

Wufei's eyes opened very suddenly, wondering what it was that had woken him. He stared up at the dark ceiling for a moment until a noise broke the silence, the sound of a sweater being zipped up. The Chinese man sat up and fumbled for the lamp on the bedside table, squinting his eyes when they smarted from the abrupt change in lighting. When he could finally see, he was greeted with the sight of Duo sitting on the end of the bed, bent over and lacing up his sneakers. Wufei then glanced at the clock, which read 3:47 a.m. "Where the hell are you going?" he grunted.

Knowing full well that Wufei was not a morning person (who would be at this hour?), Duo took no offense at the tone of voice. "Store."

"For what?"

"Pistachios."

At this, Wufei's eyebrows did a dramatic change in elevation, one plunging all the way down and the other hiking up in bewilderment. It was really too bad Duo wasn't looking at him, because the sight of his lover looking absolutely puzzled with his tank top lopsided and loose strands of hair framing his face would have made him fall over with laughter. Finally, the Chinese man managed to respond. "Are you _pregnant?_" he demanded sarcastically, even though he knew well the American's tendency to get very odd cravings. He knew even better Duo's tendency to act on that craving immediately, day or night.

"Nope," Duo said cheerfully, finishing with his shoes and standing up to face Wufei. "Maybe next time, though," he said thoughtfully. "Sorry for waking you, anything you want from the store?"

Wufei stared at him for a long moment, eyebrows furrowed, before he gave a huge sigh and flopped back onto the bed. "Tea. Almost out," he grumped, burrowing into the pillows and blankets to go back to sleep. "Be quiet when you come back or I'll kill you."

"Yes sweetums," Duo replied, slipping out the door just in time to avoid the pillow that was aimed for his head. It was lucky the relatively harmless object had been in closer reach than the alarm clock, otherwise that would be on his list besides pistachios and jasmine tea. That would just top off the odd picture he was going to make. Going to the store at four in the morning for tea, nuts, and an alarm clock. Duo chuckled at the picture as he trotted down the steps of their second story apartment.

He almost contemplated taking Wufei's motorcycle, but it was too damn cold to go in his pajamas, even if he did have a sweater. So he opted for the safety of the car, where the wind would not be able to chill him to the bone.

- - - -

Wufei's body jerked when an odd little cracking noise woke him out of a dead sleep. It was such a sharp sound that it almost had him reaching for his gun, a still ingrained habit. His tired mind was able to contemplate right away that it wasn't a gun shot, or the hammer being pulled back. It was also definitely not a twig cracking under the boot of an Oz soldier, because the war was long over and he was not staked out on a mission. So what...

_Crack!_

The Chinese man sat up in frustration and turned on the lamp once more. He groaned, sliding one hand down over his face when he figured out where the noise was coming from. Duo was sitting next to him in bed, a bag of pistachios in his lap and a bowl that was forming a small collection of empty half-shells. The brunette looked up at him with a sheepish smile. "It was too cold to eat them in the kitchen..." he offered, knowing that it was a lousy excuse.

Wufei merely grunted in annoyance, reaching for the bag. "Give me some of those."

Together, they spent a half hour prying open pistachio shells until their fingers were sore and Duo's craving was sated. Before they went back to sleep, Wufei made the brunette take the rest of the bag and the empty shells to the kitchen and get him a glass of water. Duo gladly complied without any whining, eager to make up for waking Wufei twice that night for what the Asian man deemed a ridiculous reason.

As Duo cuddled close, Wufei spared a brief moment to dread the next time Duo got a late night craving.

Then he took one more to contemplate killing his lover for real next time that happened.

- - - -

I love pistachio nuts. If I have a bag in front of me, I'll pry open shells until I can't feel the tips of my fingers and I'll still want more. Best things ever. Peanuts and walnuts and all that just can't compare. *drools* A bag was brought into the household last night, which inspired me to stay up until 1:48 in the morning to write this.


	34. Truth and Lies

Title: Truth and Lies  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: Shhh don't tell  
Theme: #57 - Sacrifice  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: Post Endless Waltz

A/N: Made a few edits to this chapter. Fixed a couple of spelling errors I missed, changed a little bit of content to make it flow a little more smoothly. I hope the ending isn't so abrubt anymore.

- - - -

He'd rather be anywhere else. Anywhere than this stuffy party Relena had invited him to. It wasn't enough that he hated these stupid social events, he didn't belong here among all these rich people. Even worse was the fact that he had to be tortured in the process of being miserable. He'd spent all evening staring at them when the two weren't looking, feeling a roiling coil of anger and hatred mixing with despair. The anger was seething only because that bastard kept sending him smug looks. Oh what he wouldn't give to strangle the life out of him...

"Duo?"

The braided man didn't turn his head from what he was looking at. "Hey Quat."

The blonde stepped up next to him, staring at his friend in concern. "Are you alright?"

Duo's face remained impassive, staring at the couple across the room. "Of course I am. The love of my life has hooked up with my so-called best friend whom hooked up with said love interest purely for the fact that he knows how I feel and did it to spite me. So my bastard ex-best friend is dating the love of my life. Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?"

Quatre eyed his friend sadly, not entirely liking the way time had changed him. The American had aged well, definitely not lanky, but composed of lean muscle. He'd grown taller, as had most of the pilots in the three years since the war ended. Now at nineteen, they were all involved in their own activities, mostly keeping them from interacting too much. Quatre, however, was the only one who knew how hard these past few years had been on the braided man

"I'm so sorry, Duo," Quatre whispered softly, placing a hand on the other man's shoulder. When Duo's face slowly crumpled, the blonde led him out to the balcony overlooking the garden.

Across the room, a pair of eyes spied the retreat.

Several minutes later when Wufei could get away, he scoured the banquet hall until he found Quatre. "Winner," he said in greeting. The blonde smiled and nodded at him in return. "Where did Maxwell run off to?"

Quatre's face fell a little at the mention of his best friend, but he kept his tone light. It wasn't Wufei's fault for being totally oblivious... "Duo isn't feeling well. He stepped out for some air. Erm, wait, Wufei, I don't know if-"

But the rest of what Quatre was saying was lost to the Chinese man as he disappeared into the crowd. He found the double doors that led out to the balcony, spotting a familiar braid. He stepped outside and gently shut the French doors behind him, leaving them alone and isolated from the noisy party.

Duo looked up at the abrupt drop in noise level, looking surprised to see Wufei there. Before he could say anything, the black haired man approached. "Maxwell," he said quietly. "I just wanted... I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize?" Duo parroted, looking dumbfounded. "For what?"

Wufei looked a little uncomfortable. "I know it hurts you that I am with Heero."

"You do?" the brunette asked, eyes wide in shock.

Wufei nodded. "I know you harbor feelings for him."

Duo still held that surprised look, and it slowly started to crumple. For a moment, Wufei thought he was going to start crying or something, but his fears were put to rest. Because Duo burst out into uncontrollable laughter a moment later, leaving the Chinese man dumbfounded. "What's so funny?" he demanded, more confused than offended.

"Hahaha, and- and they call _me _stupid!" Duo howled, slapping one of his knees as he attempted to keep his balance.

Wufei bristled. "_Excuse _me?"

The brunette stumbled his way over to his friend, wiping at one eye to wipe away the tear that had been forced out. "Oh geez, don't be so thick, Wu. You really think I like Heero?"

Caught between focusing on the insult and his confusion, Wufei went for the latter. "Well... I thought you did?" he trailed off uncertainly. He'd been positive the little signs and quirks he'd noticed added up to unrequited love for Heero, especially the way Duo had been staring at them all night, but now he wasn't quite so sure.

Duo shook his head, humor lost from his demeanor. "Nope. I don't like him _quite _that much." He took a sip from his champagne glass and turned to stare out at the gardens.

The Chinese man furrowed his eyebrows. He was starting to think that maybe the brunette was drunk, but upon closer inspection he realized the champagne flute held sparkling cider. It was too deep of a golden color, not pale enough to be champagne. So why was he acting like this? "But... you said..."

"I know what I said," Duo grumped. "I was the one who said it, after all."

Unknowing as to how far he was pushing, Wufei still tried to make sense of the American's odd behavior. "Then why-?"

Duo whirled around, cutting off the other ex-pilot. "Don't you get it?!" he shouted, sparkling cider sloshing from his glass from the sharp motion. He stalked forward angrily, poking Wufei in the chest with his index finger. "You really _are _dense. It's you, Wufei! It's always been you! All I've wanted to do for the past four years is yell at you for not getting it and then kiss you senseless!" Duo took the opportunity of the other man's shock to plow forward.

"And you know, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Heero is a fucking asshole! He's using you, alright?! He's _using _you because he knew it would hurt me!" He set the glass of cider on the railing of the balcony and stepped right up to Wufei. "I don't care if you believe me or not, because apparently Mr. Perfect can do no fucking wrong! But if you find him with someone else in his bed, don't say I didn't warn you! And you probably hate me now but at least I'll feel like a decent human being, unlike Heero, for doing the right thing!"

With that, Duo moved around the stunned Chinese man without so much as a glance over his shoulder. "Enjoy the party," he said sarcastically, storming through the French doors and disappearing into the crowd.

Gathering his wits, Wufei turned around in an attempt to see where Duo had gone. The braided American was heading for the exit, but someone stepped in his path. It was Heero. Wufei furrowed his eyebrows as he watched the confrontation, the tenseness in Duo's shoulders and the self-satisfied smirking on Heero's face. The Japanese ex-pilot said something and leaned forward with a leer, something Wufei had never seen the likes of coming from the Perfect Soldier. At this advance into his personal space, Duo shoved his once best friend away angrily before stalking towards the exit, leaving a few stunned party-goers in his wake.

Wufei stared hard, a look of disbelief and betrayal on his face. Somewhere deep down he'd known that the braided man had been telling the truth. Duo never lied, and would never sink to such a petty act as saying something that could cause harm. Wufei had known, somewhere, but seeing that ugly sneer on the Japanese man's face cemented it firmly in his mind.

He needed to have a talk with Heero.

- - - -

To clear up any confusion, Wufei _is _going to talk to Heero. With his fists.

Damn, poor Duo always seems to get the short end of the stick when anything goes wrong. I do that to him a lot, it seems.


	35. Wolf Song

Title: Wolf Song  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2+5  
Theme: #92 - All That I Have  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: AU - fantasy

A/N: Hey everyone, just to let you all know, I have a poll going, located at the top of my profile. I want to know in which direction _you guys _want me to get my ass in gear. Included in the poll are three of my current stories and three new ideas that I've been working on in between. Previews of these are located on my profile, so leave me your votes so I can know which story is most widely desired to be updated. Make your voice heard! *nag*nag*nag*

- - - -

There was a sullen cloud hanging over the woods, the wind itself sounding like a sigh of grief as it rustled surrounding vegetation with gentle nudges. The only sound was the calls of the white bellied crows circling the area, fluttering from the trees as they headed for some unknown source of interest. A young man traveled the pathless forest with caution, feeling the heaviness in the air with acute awareness. What it was, he could not tell, but he knew enough to be careful of where he may tread.

And then he heard what had put the rest of the area into a hush. The lone howl of a wolf.

To the untrained ear, it was the sound of danger, of a predator that would surely come looking for its next meal in a deadly pack. But to the young mage, it told a different story. There were no accompanying howls to aid the lonesome, only that single voice rising above the canopy of the forest in a nocturne of sorrow. The sound was grief-ridden. Though no feeling was previously present in his heart, it made the young man indefinitely sad to hear the cries.

Wufei treaded on silent feet through the forest, each step placed effortlessly yet creating the barest of sounds. The young mage made his way towards the occasionally howls, inexorably drawn to the heartfelt crying and away from his original direction. Something about the sound carried no danger to him; he just needed to see what lonely creature was laden with such sadness that pure emotion could be carried through its echoing calls. When he finally eased through one final brush plant, he caught sight of the animals, understanding dawning on him at the picture they presented.

It was not one, but two wolves.

One was dead.

The wolf creating the grieving howls looked to be quite young, definitely adolescent but nearly the size of an adult. Its coat was a wispy mixture of slate, tawny and russet colors, blending into a mismatched pattern of patches and rosettes. Next to the wolf expressing his sorrow, another lie on the ground, motionless, too limp to be sleeping. The second canine was a dark, golden-tawny color, looking to be a few years older than the first. Wufei felt his heart clench for the beautiful creatures, unable to help but wonder what had happened to separate the two. The autumn colored wolf cried one final time, his heart and soul going out into the song before he lowered his head in defeat.

Just as Wufei moved to leave, his foot brushed a twig on the ground, immediately alerting the wolf to his presence. The young creature darted away in the opposite direction, but was yanked by the foreleg with a strangled, pained yelp. It continued to struggle and cry in pain when whatever was hindering it refused to yield. A glint of silver caught the mage's eye, and he recognized it as a wire snare. Wufei moved forward cautiously, sending out calming waves to the wolf with his magic in an attempt to stop the creature's struggling, which was surely creating more damage.

His approached sent a wash of fear through the wolf, who hunkered down low to the ground with its ears laid back. It was not an aggressive sign, but one of terror, wide blue eyes staring up at him with unabashed fear as the mage approached. He eased more soothing waves to the frightened animal, trying not to startle the creature into struggling again. "It's alright," he said quietly, easing down onto his knees in front of the frightened wolf. Those unblinking eyes continued to watch him, a barely suppressed urge to bolt shining clear in those blue depths. The wolf whined softly, the heartfelt sound making Wufei want to help all the more.

"Shhh," he soothed, reaching his hand out. The auburn creature merely hunkered lower, licking at his fingers in a nervous gesture showing submission. It spoke clearly, _don't hurt me. _The mage gently removed his pack, keeping his motions smooth so as not to startle the injured animal. He took from the bag bandages and gauze that he always kept with him, as well as a skin of water. He just hoped the wolf would stick around long enough for him to treat the wound once he removed the trap.

Keep a careful watch on the wolf's head, more importantly the snout that housed deadly fangs, Wufei began to unwind the wire snare. It was a cruel, profane way to trap an animal, he felt, staring with distaste at the raw and bloody wound where the deceitful silver twine had cut almost to the bone. Once he had the snare removed, the wolf continued to stare up at him with wary eyes, but now they held a little less panic. Wufei uncapped the water skin and poured the cool liquid over the mangled wound, flushing away excess blood and dirt. A thick patch of gauze was applied around the wolf's lower foreleg, followed by a snug wrapping of bandages.

When Wufei was finished, the auburn creature cautiously dipped his muzzle to sniff at the area just above his paw, nuzzling the bandages cautiously as short, soft whiskers twitched. Those beautiful blue eyes rose to stare at the mage, ears still resting flat against his skull, but the wolf's gaze no longer held that edge of desperation. Wufei gave the creature a nod before he stood up and made to leave.

Behind the retreating mage, the wolf shifted and stood up, his injured leg held above the ground. Those soulful eyes watched his benefactor before turning to his dead companion. The wolf gave a whine, brushing the lifeless body with soft nudges of his muzzle. The action was for naught, and he looked up again at the Chinese boy.

Wufei turned around in surprise when he heard a noise right behind. The sharp movement startled the wolf that had started to tail him, immediately hunkering down and flattening his ears. Wide, frightened eyes stared up at Wufei, pleading with him silently. _You're all that I have, _that gaze said, accentuated by a nearly silent keen of distress.

"You want to come with me?" the mage asked softly.

The autumn colored creature inched forward, a long, soulful whine emerging from deep within his chest.

"Come," Wufei said, turning away to continue towards his destination. After a moment's hesitation, he heard the wolf following him once more, and a small smile played upon his lips.

- - - -

Later that evening as the unlikely pair crossed a breezy valley, the pup had found something of interest. Despite an injured leg, the young wolf leapt through the tall grass and attempted to pounce on whatever creature had caught his fancy. Wufei watched as his companion took one final pounce and dipped his head. When the wolf looked up, a plump vole could be seen hanging limp from his jaws, killed instantly by a mercifully direct bite. The auburn creature looked his way as if seeking approval for a great accomplishment. "Impressive hunting skills," Wufei said with a light smirk, unable to resist the tease.

The wolf took no offense, of course, and dropped the vole as if to eat it. However, his head emerged in a quick jerk from the tall grass, and the small body was flipped into the air. The posture the canine took immediately struck Wufei as playful, affirmed when his companion picked up the rodent and ran a few feet with it before it slipped from his careful jaws. The wolf stopped on a dime and reached down to retrieve his prize, looking as if he might toss it into the air once more.

"Don't play with your food," Wufei chastised, stopping any further antics. Blue eyes stared at him for a moment, and the mage almost felt as if that gaze were telling him he was ruining the fun. The wolf broke off the eye contact and proceeded to eat the vole in one gulp, limping back towards Wufei from where he had strayed to capture his prey.

The young Chinese man stared at his companion quizzically before moving on.

- - - -

The next morning dawned bright and clear on the sleeping companions. However, what Wufei was about to witness would make his morning anything but serene. He yawned upon waking, stretching out in an attempt to loosen his muscles from a night of sleeping leaned against a tree. "Good morning my friend," he said softly, feeling along the ground for his water skin. He didn't register anything odd right away when the object was handed to him, opting instead to focus on getting a drink of cool water.

Finished, Wufei turned his head to look at his companion, but jumped in surprise when he found a boy instead.

A heart shaped face sported a toothy grin, framed by messy auburn bangs and a coil of braided hair hanging over his shoulder to rest on his chest. Wufei was about to question his presence when he noticed two very important aspects of this stranger. Besides the fact that those blue eyes were so very familiar, the boy had a wrapping of bandages around his forearm, exactly where Wufei had applied the same treatment to his companion.

And then he started to realize something even more important.

He hadn't befriended a wolf.

"Hullo. My name's Duo."

He'd befriended a _were_wolf.

- - - -

A/N: This was inspired by a program I saw on Animal Planet called Mountains of the Wolf. I only caught the last half hour of it, but I always enjoy anything about wolves. This whole story was inspired by Viejo's death, as Lobo sat next to his body and cried his grief. It made me cry. . I'm such a pansy. Wolf howls are so sad sounding in the first place, but the pure grief and sorrow just squeezed my heart so hard, and then I got the idea for this ficlet. I hope you guys like it.


	36. Pictures of You

Title: Pictures of You  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2x5, 3x4, 1xR  
Theme: #11 - Memory  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: Post Endless Waltz – Boys are age 22.

- - - -

"I don't want to do this," Duo mumbled softly as he once again tried to fix the bow tie. It kept coming out lopsided...

"Then tell Quatre," Wufei advised casually, reaching around Duo's shoulders from behind to fix the black bow and make it neat.

"No way," the brunette immediately rebuked. "It'd break his heart."

"Herein lies the dilemma," Wufei said softly, smiling at Duo in the mirror. "You would know all about self-sacrifice."

"Unfortunately," the American muttered, slightly cross. Duo sighed and ran a hand through his bangs. He was dressed up in a monkey suit (he still didn't know where that expression came from) and ready to attend Quatre's Christmas gala. He had briefly conversed with the blonde on numerous times about their desire to get all of the pilots together for Christmas, but Duo had no idea it would escalate to happening at Quatre's huge holiday ball.

Duo had always been extremely uncomfortable with any kind of large social event for the elite. He was invited surprisingly often for one of his background, but knowing a famous millionaire, a famous peace-advocating politician and being in the Preventers helped a lot more than he would've liked. Relena and Commander Une were a lot easier to deal with, as they didn't make nearly as much of a fuss. But Quatre was... Damnit, he was like a little puppy, and in Duo's heart, telling him 'no' was like kicking that puppy. That's why he always roped himself into going to these things.

It wasn't that he didn't like being around people. He'd always been a social butterfly, and anyone who'd ever met him could attest to that. But those pompous millionaire tycoons and those stuffy high class women always looked down on him. He wasn't sure if it was his long braid, his carefree attitude or they could just _smell _his unpleasant upbringing. Whatever reason, they all seemed to view him with disdain. It made him feel like gutter trash all over again, like he was some dirty little street rat running underfoot of the people who didn't feel he was worth their time. It brought him back to unpleasant times to have someone regard him like that. They could definitely tell he didn't belong in their midst, but if he really stopped being paranoid for two seconds, he could admit that they probably didn't know the extent of how low-class he was.

Wufei gave him a gentle nudge to break his thought process. He was the only one truly privy to the depths his mind went, and always took it upon himself to stop any major brooding in its tracks. One of the many reasons he loved that man.

Duo ran a hand through his hair once more and turned around to get a good look at his lover. He knew Wufei didn't like the suits and ties either, but unlike Duo, he actually looked elegant in the attire, like he belonged in it. That was another quirk about Wufei, he looked just as good in a tank top and sweat pants as he did in formal attire. But of course, the brunette always preferred his lover in more casual, simple clothing. Or less than that...

"What are you thinking?" Wufei asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Duo assured, trying to wipe the smirk off of his face as he dragged the other man out of the room. "We're going to be late!" he said, cutting off any possible accusations of perversion.

Wufei rolled his eyes, allowing himself to be pulled towards the door of their hotel room.

- - - -

For Duo, the evening passed very much in the same way these events usually did. He would arrive in an uncomfortable, starchy tux, feeling out of place in the outfit no matter how often someone paid him a comment that he looked handsome in it. Wufei mercifully stayed by his side all evening, taking over the conversation when they somehow got roped into talking to the more uptight guests. He enjoyed the champagne, or the "bubbly," as he affectionately dubbed it, even though he'd rather be indulging in a half and half of Fresca and cranberry juice. Somehow he doubted that particular drink was on the menu.

When Quatre no longer had to entertain his guests, the five former pilots retreated to the blonde's study for what he called, "a special holiday surprise." When they were all seated comfortably around the fire, he pulled out...

"A photo album?" Duo asked, perking up with a grin.

"Not just any photo album," Quatre said, a sly little smile on his face. "This particular album happens to document a very important event, thanks to Duo's photography skills." He brandished the leather-bound book, and in the warm light of the fire, a set of gold-leaf letters took on a brilliant shine.

"Our first Christmas!" Duo exclaimed. Everyone gathered close, especially Relena, who held an odd mixture of eagerness and trepidation for seeing _any _first time Christmas activities from these particular men. A slightly childish scene, the group ended up seat on the floor in a circle so everyone could see, and the album was placed in the middle of the formation.

The first page earned a startled look from Relena. "How in the world did you manage to get _that _on camera?"

Duo grinned, giving Heero a pat on the shoulder in a congratulatory way. "Golden-boy's itchy trigger finger, of course!"

And what a photo it was. Most of the frame was taken up by a slightly decorated tree that was leaning dangerously to the left, straight for a startled looking Trowa. A hand could be seen reaching in from behind him, and on the other side of the tree was a ladder making its way to the floor. Duo took it upon himself to become the narrator for the escapade.

"_Here you go, Heero," the braided boy said, handing over a small digital camera to the Japanese ex-pilot. "In case anything interesting happens! If you're half as good with a camera as you are with a gun, I have faith that you'll capture the good moments while I'm workin' on the tree!"_

_Heero glanced down at the camera in his hands silently, merely looping the lanyard around his wrist and resting his finger on the shutter button. "Right," he said, accepting the mission that had been assigned to him._

_Duo gave him a grin. "That's my buddy! Trowa, you're tallest, help me with the lights!"_

_It was a dangerous combination to those who were watching Duo on the rickety ladder. Not that the American didn't have the grace of a cat, but the creaking of the wooden steps did nothing to make anyone feel the odds were good. He started with the star on top and then began wrapping a strand of lights around the tree, working his way down by passing it around to Trowa, who handed it back to him around the other side. This went well, until Quatre, burdened with a box of decorations, tripped on a strand of garland..._

At this part of the story, the blonde billionaire felt his face heat up when Relena looked at him with raised eyebrows. He gave a little laugh, embarrassed. "I couldn't exactly see where I was going..."

"So what happened?" the blonde woman inquired.

_Quatre stumbled over the silvery decoration, only further tangling it around his feet and robbing him of precious balance. In that next moment the blonde managed to abort his grasp on the box and catch himself on the nearest object, which just happened to be the untrustworthy ladder. As the structure wobbled dangerously, Duo flailed his arms and attempted to regain balance, but it was already toppling forwards. He grabbed onto the Christmas tree in vain, only causing it to fall towards a startled Trowa as the braided boy continued his fall backwards. "Man overboard!" he shrieked, just as a flash of light illuminated the room._

Duo chuckled. "So Santa brought me a concussion for Christmas and Trowa was raped by a Douglas fir, who never did call back. I knew it was a good idea to give Heero the camera!"

The Japanese man allowed a little smirk at the memory. "It was just a little chaotic, which certainly demanded documentation."

Relena chuckled softly, leaning forward again to look at the next photo. Her eyebrows furrowed and her head tilted a little to the side, trying to get a better view of what looked like a familiar sight. "What is that...?"

A hand appeared a moment later, covering the photo for a very flustered looking Heero. "It's nothing," he said, pursing his lips.

"Now Heero, don't be rude," Wufei said innocently, pulling the photo album out from under the other man's palm to hand it to Relena. She looked closer at the photo, realization dawning on her face when she got an eyeful.

"That's the card I sent you!" she exclaimed, turning a pout to her boyfriend in accusation.

Heero's eyes looked about the faces of his comrades, as if pleading for help, but none came. He hesitantly met Relena's eyes once more, searching for words in a very un-Heero like manner. "It... it wouldn't stop singing?"

"So you shot it?!"

"Itchy trigger finger," Duo added in an unhelpful stage whisper.

"_Heero?" Quatre asked curiously, looking at the envelope in the Japanese boy's hands. It was a little worn at the corners, like he'd been thinking about opening it for a while. "What's that you've got?"_

"_Card," Heero mumbled, setting it flat on the kitchen counter and folding his arms over his chest as if to prevent himself from touching it anymore. "From Relena."_

"_Why don't you open it?"_

"_Because he's scared she's hiding in the envelope, waiting to jump out and maul his face," Duo piped up, entering the kitchen with a grin. Heero merely rolled his eyes, not bothering to grace that with a verbal response of any sort. "Go on, man, open it already!" Duo encouraged, making a fast grab and stealing it away. "Or I'll do it for you!"_

_Surprisingly, Heero did nothing, merely watched Duo's actions as the American slid one finger under the flap to open the envelope. When he removed the card and studied the front, he grinned. "Aww, 'wishing you a warm seasons greeting.' How cute!" When Duo opened the card, however, a high pitched little squeal came from the object in his hands and he dropped it as if it had burned. "What the-?!"_

_The card landed on its spine, still open, and the squealing continued. When the three listened closely enough they realized it was playing a Christmas carol. "Wow," Quatre said curiously. "It plays music. That must have been an expensive card."_

"_Yeah," Duo agreed, eyebrows raised. "Cool, huh? What'cha think Heero? ...Heero...?"_

_When the two looked up at their comrade, dark blue eyes were fixated on the noisy card with a heated stare, his hand twitching. His posture spoke volumes, and Duo realized first what was going to happen. "Oh shit!" he exclaimed, leaping over the counter to tackle Quatre to the floor just as he heard the sound of a gun hammer being pulled back. "Hit the deck!"_

_BAM!_

_Duo and Quatre remained crouched behind the bar counter for several tense moments of silence, waiting for something to happen. The American was first to brave dangerous territory, peeking over the counter to see Heero poised with gun in hand, the poor card marred by a singed bullet hole in the very center. A thin trail of smoke curled up from the little speaker as it gave one last attempt at holiday cheer in its dying breath, the carol warping into something morbid sounding before lapsing into silence._

_Quatre eased up when he deemed it safe, taking in the sight with a quizzical expression. "Um... I'll just tell her you said thanks for the card..."_

Heero grumbled something under his breath, to which Relena elbowed him in the ribs. "Don't you mumble! You always were quite forthcoming with the gun of yours!"

"Next page please," the Japanese man growled.

Trowa chuckled quietly as he took the album and flipped the page, revealing a new photo that immediately stopped his humor in its tracks. A faintest red tinted his cheeks and Duo started to laugh hysterically when he caught a glimpse.

"Oh!" Relena exclaimed, blue eyes wide. "Is that a bikini?!"

"An itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow _polka dot _bikini," Quatre corrected in a very serious voice, trying his best not to laugh at his boyfriend's expense. The photo showed a very unamused looking Trowa with an opened gift in his lap, holding up a hanger sporting a yellow bikini with little red polka dots.

"Do I even want to _know _the story behind this one?" Relena inquired cautiously, taking in the varying expressions. Duo was still laughing his ass off, squeaking something about not being able to breathe, Quatre was smiling in good humor, and Wufei and Heero were smirking. Trowa, however, looked as if he would very much like to murder the braided American.

"No," he insisted quietly, eyes never leaving Duo. "You don't."

"It's a very long story, and in the spirit of Christmas, Duo avoided _another _concussion," Quatre said, craning his head up to give Trowa a kiss on the cheek. "Next page," he said with a smile, flipping to the next photo.

"Oh dear!" Relena repeated in her shock. "What kind of Christmas were you all having?!"

"Erm," Quatre chuckled, his turn to blush. "It was all in good fun, really..."

"Ohhh..." Duo breathed, wiping a tear away from his cheek and leaning forward now that he was finally able to stop laughing. "Oh!" he said with a grin, spotting what photo they were all looking at now. Heero looked amused, while Wufei and Trowa both looked like they had eaten something sour.

"_There," Quatre said, stepping down from the kitchen chair. After he put the furniture back in its place, he came back to observe his handy work. In the doorway that led from the living room to the kitchen hung a little bundle of mistletoe. It had been on Duo's insistence. The reasoning had been for the brunette to corner Wufei underneath, who had yet to recognize the hints Duo had been dropping. Quatre himself was in a similar situation with Trowa, but he doubted he would have the guts to actually kiss the taller boy. He blushed simply at the thought of it._

"_Hey Heero," he heard Duo say from the living room. "Got that camera handy?"_

"_Of course," the Japanese boy said, sounding insulted that Duo would insinuate he'd ever slack off on _any_ job assigned to him._

"_Great! Hey Q-bert!"_

"_Yes?" Quatre said, turning around to face the brunette only to have a pair of soft lips plant firmly on his own in a big wet smooch._

_Several things happened at once in the next moment. The sound of someone choking could be heard as Wufei fought with his sparkling cider, Trowa looked like he'd seen a ghost, and a flash of light signaled it had all been captured on film. Duo pulled away from a startled Quatre and laughed in good nature, patting the blonde on the back in the success of his stunt. "Ah, thank heavens for mistletoe and friend kisses!"_

"What was the point of that?" Relena asked, quirking her head a little.

"To make these two big idiots jealous, of course!" Duo exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Wufei and giving Trowa a friendly shove. They both still looked rather offended by the display, even though neither of them had even _realized _at the time why it had affected them so.

"It certainly worked," Quatre said with a smile. "I thought Trowa was going to go into cardiac arrest," he chuckled, turning the page. "Awww," he cooed, holding up the album for everyone to see.

_When Wufei picked up the second to last parcel in his horde, he was slightly reluctant to open it. God only knew what kind of thing Maxwell would stuff into a box. If Trowa's gift was anything to go by, he probably did not want to know what was inside this one. With hesitance, he slowly went about peeling back the colored paper just the same as the previous presents. Pushing back the tissue paper, he reached in and pulled out..._

_A stuffed animal?_

_He hadn't realized he'd spoken out loud until Wufei noticed everyone looking at him. Duo was giving him a shy smile. "Well, I wanted to get you a crystal one, or pewter, but I couldn't find any of those in the stores I looked at. This seemed like the next best thing."_

_He had been on the verge of a rant about the absurdity of him owning a stuffed animal of all things, but the sincerity in his comrade's voice made him bite it back. It wasn't a joke, but a real gift. It was a dragon, of course. The material of its body was stylized to look and feel scaly, yet still be soft to the touch. The 'scales' changed color just slightly in the shifting light, and plush horns emerged from a furry mane starting at the top of its head and down to the tail tip. Wufei stared down at the thing for a long moment, broken out of his thoughts when Duo spoke again, sounding disappointed._

"_If you don't like it, you can take it back and get something else. I still have the receipt..."_

_Wufei sighed, looking back up at the braided boy. "No, I like it."_

_A relieved grin suddenly spread across Duo's face. "You do?"_

"_Yes," the Chinese boy replied, studying the object carefully. He'd never been partial to stuffed animals, but as long as it wasn't a joke gift, he could make exceptions. He nodded to himself. "I do like it. Thank you, Maxwell."_

_Duo smiled sweetly. "You're welcome."_

"How adorable," Relena said dreamily, smiling at the photo. It depicted a younger Wufei staring in bewilderment at the stuffed animal, as if he'd just seen Heero and Trowa get up and do a crazy dance. "Do you still have it?" the young woman asked, looking at the present day Chinese man.

"Of course," Wufei grumbled, blushing a little as he wrapped his arm around Duo's waist.

The American smiled in content. "He even named it! His name is _mrmmrff_!" The supposed name of the dragon did not leave Duo's lips, as Wufei's hand had shot up to cover his boyfriend's mouth.

"That's enough out of you," Wufei growled.

However, Duo managed to pry the offending hand away just long enough to shout, "Fuzzybutt!"

"Duo named him that!" the Chinese man shouted in response, blushing at the looks he was getting from Relena and the other ex-pilots. "Next photo!" he growled at them, prompting Quatre to smile knowingly and turn the page.

"Our snow Gundam!" Duo cheered, clapping his hands together at the fond memory. "That thing was a pain in the ass, but boy did that baby turn out amazing!"

Relena acquired the photo album to study the snow sculpture more closely, amazed at the amount of detail the boys had managed to put into it. "How in the world did you do this? And which Gundam is it supposed to be?"

"A lot of snow packing and a lot of cursing, but we managed," Heero replied, leaning over to look at the photo. They had all pitched in on the creation, even Heero and Wufei, and only their combined efforts made it possible.

"It was a deranged hybrid of all of our Gundams," Wufei said, answering the rest of the blonde woman's question. "I believe it had Wing's, well... wings, Heavy Arm's gattling gun above the left hand, which held Deathscythe's thermal scythe, and Nataku's dragon fang on the right hand, which held one of Sandrock's shotels."

"That would have been one mean baby if she was a real mobile suit," Duo said wistfully, imagining the destruction he could have caused with all of those features mixed into one ultimate Gundam. "Put Heero in the pilot's seat and you'd have a one man army!" he said, nudging the Japanese man with a grin, who did not deny that statement.

"It actually would have been a bit clumsy in combat, due to so many mixed weapons weighing it down," Trowa pointed out.

"Shut up and leave me to my delusions, willya? Sheesh, trying to crush a man's dreams on Christmas eve," he lamented, waggling his finger at Trowa as if reprimanded a small child.

The rest of the night continued on in the line of fond stories told for each photo, some embarrassing, some peaceful, some joyous, some invoking laughter. They passed scenes of Duo's sugar Gundam cookies, Quatre modeling his new hat and scarf, Heero holding up a new processor for his laptop, a snowball fight, snow angels, an angry Wufei in soaked winter clothing, Trowa covered in pine needles, and many more. Late into the night they stayed like this until the fire was low and they'd all fallen asleep.

Their first real Christmas celebration had been filled with mishaps, a few injuries, and a little gunfire, but any one of them would insist it was the finest holiday season they'd ever had, and the fond memories would always be preserved in that leather bound photo album, with the gold-leaf lettering that could still be read in the dying fire light...

_Our First Christmas._

- - - -

This one was a lot longer than usual for these chapters, so I hope you all enjoyed that. I have a few more Christmas theme short-stories on the way, so keep an eye out.


	37. When Trees Attack

Title: Christmas Escapades – Part One - "When Trees Attack"  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2+5  
Theme: #14 - Smile  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: Post EW

A/N: This marks the beginning of another group of continuing short stories, the theme being Christmas!

- - - -

"You just want to play with the axe."

"Yes, no, maybe so. Why's it matter? Come on let's go!"

"...Did you rhyme on purpose or are you just that awkward?"

"A little of both."

"Did I hear someone rhyming in here?"

"C'mon, who's gonna come with me to get the tree?"

"..."

"Don't all get up at once."

"..."

"Oh you guys suck. Fine. I'll go out there _all alone, _in the _cold, _with an axe and a sled as my only friends. And maybe some bungee cords, I am pretty popular."

The fact that he did not slam the door firmly cemented Duo's words in, leaving the kitchen in silence.

A sigh.

"He sure knows how to put on the guilt trip, doesn't he?" Quatre asked.

"The laws of the universe say no one should be that manipulative," Wufei replied in a surly way.

"Maybe you could help him, Wufei?" the blonde asked, turning his attention solely on the Chinese boy.

"What? Why me? He was asking Yuy to do it!"

"Because Heero's a stubborn ass once his mind is made up," Trowa replied, smirking.

"I'm a stubborn ass too!" Wufei shot back. When Quatre started cracking up, his own words fully sunk in and he scowled. "Oh ha ha."

"Hey!" Duo interrupted from the kitchen door, his head popping inside. "I didn't pull the 'woe is me' schpiel so you guys could yak all day. Someone be the sacrificial lamb and hurry the hell up!"

While Duo waited expectantly, three pairs of eyes turned to Wufei, who cursed loudly. Duo rolled his eyes and tugged at the Chinese boy, who put up no physical resistance but continued to rant. "Come on, my stubborn ass in shining armor."

Wufei paused long enough to consider why the words he hadn't really paid attention to sounded wrong. "Don't you mean _knight _in shining armor?" he asked, throwing on his heavy coat and boots.

"Well," the American replied, a cheeky grin on his face as he pulled on a beanie. "You said it the best yourself."

The Chinese teen thought back to his earlier words and swore again.

"Wufei," Duo chided jokingly as they stepped out into the snow. "Such foul language is most unbecoming of a young Preventers poster boy!"

"Don't call me that," Wufei barked in reply, a surly look on his face as they trudged through the snow.

Duo happily tugged the sled behind them, the axe resting in the crook of the front shield. It was currently December 20th, AC 197, and all of the former Gundam pilots were staying together for a week for Christmas. Quatre insisted on staying at one of his estates on Earth where it was snowing, for a real Christmas experience. Duo had wasted no time in pushing for an expedition to find a tree in the woods nearby, which brings us back to the current setting: Duo happily making a trail through the snow, and Wufei grumbling darkly.

"Cheer up, Wu-man. It's almost Christmas!"

"What has Christmas ever done for me?" the Chinese boy huffed irritably, making Duo stop in shock. Wufei stopped as well, eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

Slowly, the braided boy started laughing, setting into motion once more and forcing his companion to follow again. "Congratulations, you are a humbug. How does it feel?"

On a complete whim, Wufei reached out and gave Duo a shove, sending him off balance and into the snow. A few moments later, he flailed upright from where he'd disappeared in the three feet of white powder, blinking owlishly. When Duo had cleared the snow away from his eyes, he looked up to see Wufei smirking down at him in a very smug manner. His wits finally came back all at once and the braided boy growled. "Oh, it's on!"

Very reminiscent of a predator, Duo leaped from the snow and caught Wufei in a flying tackle and they both sunk into the white powder once more. Several moments of struggling and snow flinging occurred, but Duo had the upper hand, since any dislodged snow ended up falling on Wufei. During a pause, Duo grinned down at the Chinese teen with his best Cheshire smile, their breath coming out white in the cold air. "You can't tell me you didn't work retaliation into your plan, did you? _For shame, _Fei, you're getting _sloppy._"

Snarling, Wufei heaved himself forward, taking advantage of the gloating to catch his enemy off guard and turn the tables. They struggled in a furious battle for several minutes, snow flying everywhere, accentuated by yelps and laughter. At one point, Duo shoved a handful of snow down the back of Wufei's jacket, causing the usually dignified Asian to shriek at the sudden intrusion of cold. Duo let out a peal of hysterical laughter while Wufei blushed furiously. Having left himself unguarded, Duo found himself tackled in a rendition of his early attack. As the Chinese boy shoved the flailing boy's face into the snow, he didn't even realize he was smiling.

- - - -

It was a few hours until the two returned. Duo stuck his head in the door and hollered for some help with the tree, bringing the other three outside anxiously.

"We were just about to come looking for you!" Quatre exclaimed. "How did it take that long to find a tree? And..." his eyes traveled up and down the two slowly, eyebrows furrowing. "Why are you all wet?"

Duo grinned. "Wu-man started a war he had no hope of winning."

"You started it," Wufei replied with a frown. "You called me a humbug."

"_What's Christmas ever done for me?_" Duo grouched in a low, scratchy voice, making Wufei sound like an old hermit. The Chinese boy snorted and made for an attack, but Duo dodged it this time, laughing in a teasing way.

"Alright, alright!" Quatre intervened, stepping between the two. It was no good, however, as Wufei merely attempted to reach around the blonde and grab Duo, who was egging him on with a raspberry serenade. "Children!" Quatre commanded, finally getting them to stop. "Enough of that. Now let's go help them," he chided, gesturing to Heero and Trowa. The two quiet boys had opted to ignore the display and were currently busying themselves getting the tree inside.

"Ah!" Duo exclaimed, halting them as they were about to shove it backwards through the kitchen door. "You monkeys are doing it wrong!"

- - - -

The five young men stood around the colorful sight, taking in the lights and the glittering tinsel adorning their tree. Duo sighed in content and pulled Quatre close in a one-armed hug around the blonde's shoulders. "Our first Christmas tree..."

And it truly was the first tree for each of them, not to mention their first real Christmas. Wufei and Quatre's families had never celebrated the holiday due to their respective cultures, and the rest of them never quite had a normal childhood.

"What a tree it is," Quatre said, admiring the colorful lights.

"And all it took was a concussion on my part and Trowa getting raped by a spiteful tree!" The grinning brunette turned to Trowa, who was covered in tiny little white scratches and pine needles. "Did it leave you a number?"

"No," Trowa said dryly, plucking a sharp little pine needle from his sweater. "It didn't even promise to call."

"Aaaahh," Duo exclaimed with a huge smile, elbowing the European for the show of humor. "Look at that! Trowa's growing a sense of humor! Nurture it, Tro-Tro! Water and feed it and love and some day you'll be cracking jokes like me! _You _two," he said, gesturing to Heero and Wufei. "_Learn _from this guy." Duo gave Trowa a pat on the shoulder. "Now come on people, we've got a lot more to do before Christmas!"

"Will it involve more dismemberment?"

"We'll see," Duo said with a grin that didn't sit well with the other ex-pilots at all. "We certainly will see."

- - - -

I've been distracted by other things, but here we go! More to come in the near future.


	38. Til Death Do You Part

Title: Til Death Do You Part  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: none  
Theme: #43 - Dying  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: Post Endless Waltz

- - - -

Duo looked across the room at the object of his affections, sighing quietly into his punch. He really didn't want to be such a downer at the wedding reception, but it was hard not to think of such things when two more of his best friends had gotten hitched just an hour before. He really was happy for Quat and Trowa, but he couldn't help but wonder when _he _was going to find someone to settle down with. If he could have his way, that someone would be a very specific person, but that would never happen. Not unless the laws of the universe suddenly shifted to accommodate a whiney loser pining over his male friend.

"Duo," Quatre greeted him from out of nowhere, his huge grin quickly becoming infectious.

"Q-bert!" the brunette replied, slapping his friend on the shoulder heartily. "There's my newlywed buddy! How's married life treatin' ya so far?"

Quatre laughed happily. "I've only been married for an hour! So far the only thing different is the party."

"What about that little gold parasite clinging to your finger? That must feel empowering, huh?"

The blonde looked down at his ring finger, automatically giving a fond smile upon sight of the modest gold band that meant so much to him. "I must admit, it feels like something's changed... Something wonderful has started, Duo."

"Speaking of something wonderful," Duo inclined his head to where Trowa was standing behind the blonde. Quatre turned to see what he was looking at and smiled. The taller of the newlyweds held his hand out in a silent offer. The blonde gave Duo an apologetic smile, to which Duo merely waved his hand to get them out onto the dance floor. As he watched the happy couple merge with the throng of dancing people, the braided man made a decision to himself. No more moping around, he was going to enjoy this wedding reception if it killed him. Therefore, he moved out into the crowd as well, keeping an eye out for Hilde or Relena so he could snag a dance.

It just so happened, however, that he collided with someone in the middle of the throng. He grinned. "Hey Wu-man, sorry for the head on collision, there. You seen Hil or Lena?"

The black haired man shook his head, about to reply, but a rumbling under their feet cut off whatever he was going to say. They both looked down, that old feeling of danger coiling in their guts. Other people began to notice as well, and some frantic shouting emerged from the crowd. A moment later, the entire dance floor collapsed out from under their feet in mere seconds, swallowing them and two hundred other party guests into a black hole of debris and darkness.

- - - -

"Maxwell?"

Duo groaned in pain, his head pounding fiercely. It was quiet, save for the sound of far away sirens and muffled moaning. He then became aware of another pain, and the more awake he became the worse it grew. It was somewhere in his midsection, growing into a fiery pain. It made him want to just plunge back into that blessed darkness, but instead he opened his eyes. It was dark mostly, but there were thin streams of light touching down from above them, the cloud of dust becoming visible in the rays. The light was coming through a hole above him, seemingly where the floor collapsed. Around and underneath him he could feel rubble biting into his skin through the thin white shirt and black slacks. Apparently formal wear wasn't very good for protection against physical damage.

"Maxwell?"

Having forgotten about the voice when he'd first woken up, Duo's eyes landed on Wufei in the dim lighting. He looked okay, a few scratches here and there, but alive and intact. "Hey man, you okay?" the brunette asked, needing to know for sure.

Wufei nodded, eyes never leaving Duo's. "I'm fine, just a little banged up. But you were under a lot of rubble."

Duo's blue eyes automatically flickered down, realizing that Wufei's hands were scratched and bloody. His throat tightened, but he chose to ignore it for later. For the time being, he tried to sit up, but even before Wufei's protest came, something else stopped him. It made the pain in his stomach flare, and he looked down to see what was holding him pinned. His breath started to come faster, and he could hear the Chinese man saying something in an attempt to calm him down, but it all muffled into white noise. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was hyperventilating, but his eyes never left it.

'It' being the broken pole sticking out of his stomach.

When he tried to move again, he could feel the other end emerging from his back, connected to some block of concrete that made it impossible to move. Duo couldn't help but stare at it with wide eyes as if it were a monster sitting on his stomach. The metal was smeared with his blood in a gruesome way that made him start trembling. A wound of that size and in that area surely must be losing way too much blood. In fact, he could feel it soaking through his clothes, plastering his shirt to his midsection with warm, sticky blood. So much blood.

"Duo!"

Hands were suddenly on his face, moving his head and forcing his eyes to tear away from the sight of his own life bleeding out. Wufei's grim face stared back at him with determination and worry, trying to prevent the major freak out that was bubbling to the surface. "Duo," he said in low, clear voice. "You need to breathe slowly. Deep, even breaths. Do it."

The brunette attempted to do as he was told, his breath coming out shaky, but eventually becoming little calmer. But with the return of a somewhat rational mind, he started to really think about the gravity of his injury. He was going to die. He could feel it. The blood loss had him weak, tired, and that meant there was already so much that had spilled out. The pain increased tenfold then, and he wanted to scream, half from the physical torment and half from the terrifying knowledge that he'd been impaled. "Wufei," he said in a quavering voice. "It hurts."

"I know it does," the Chinese man replied, shifting a little on his bruised knees. "I know it hurts, but you have to stay calm. There are firefighters digging us out as we speak, just hold it together and you'll be alright. I promise."

"How can you promise that?" Duo asked shakily, eyes stinging from the reality of the situation. "How can you know that, Wufei?" he whispered, tears finally gliding down his cheeks. "How much blood is there?" he choked. He needed to know.

When Wufei's eyes darted to where the pole had torn through Duo's shirt and he didn't answer, the brunette knew it was bad. The Chinese man had never been at a loss for words, even when reporting serious damage. If Wufei wouldn't say, then he was in a shitload of trouble if the rescuers didn't get to them soon. "Wufei," he said quietly, the shaking of his voice drawing those dark eyes to him once more. "I have to tell you something, in case- in case I..." He trailed off, taking a wavering breath. "I really... really like you," he whispered, casting his eyes downward before he could see the other man's reaction. "I've wanted to ask you out for a long time, to see if it could be... you know, more than friendship... but I was scared of how you'd react..."

"Stupid," Wufei reprimanded quietly, causing Duo's eyes to fly to his face in shock. "You're not going to die. You'd better not, anyway, otherwise how can you take me on a date?" He gave a little smile at the growing surprise on the injured man's face, taking Duo's hand in his own and squeezing it. "What did you think I was going to do, bite your head off?"

"Uh, kinda, yeah," the brunette mumbled incredulously, as if he was having trouble believing what had just happened. "I'm sort of wondering if this is a hallucination from blood loss..."

Wufei rolled his eyes indulgently. "Stupid," he repeated, but it held a soft inflection to it.

Despite the pain of a piece of jagged metal having stabbed him through the stomach, Duo felt almost as if he could fly from the sudden turn of events. "But I'm your stupid, right?"

"Right," Wufei replied quietly, a somber look on his face. "And you're going to live to be stupid another day, or I'll have to beat you."

"Beating dead people isn't very nice, Wu."

"Then don't die, stupid."

"Can you stop calling me that? It's starting to sting."

"What, you mean stupid?"

"Are we seriously bonding right now?" Duo asked suspiciously, resisting the urge to look down at the pole he could quite clearly feel and check that he really was bleeding to an early grave.

"In dire circumstances? It would appear so."

"Okay, just making sure. Should I consider this our first date, then?"

"With no dinner?" the Chinese man asked, going along with the banter in an attempt to keep Duo conscious. "You wish." It was working so far, he just needed to keep the other man focused on something to keep him awake until the paramedics could help. "You're not getting a date from me unless it involves food and a lack of rubble. I have standards, you know."

Duo found the energy to grin despite the situation. "You're the best, Wu-man."

- - - -

Oooohh no, what happens? Is Duo going to buy the farm or will he live to take Wuffers on a date? Even I don't know! This was inspired by two things. If you watch crap like 'Caught on Tape' and other nonsense, than you've probably seen the video of the wedding in Israel where the floor comes out beneath the party-goers in a hotel because of poor building structure. Then, the impaled-by-a-pole idea popped up when I thought of Frieda Kahlo having the same problem when the street car she was in crashed. Hooray for buildings collapsing and being impaled through your gut by sharp metal objects!


	39. That Which He Fears

Title: That Which He Fears  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2+5  
Theme: #36 – Precious Treasure  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: AU, continuation of chapter 35

A/N: Ah, Wufei's a little OOC in this one, hope you don't mind. But I personally like to explore a different facet of Wu's personality that I feel would really come out more in AU circumstances.

- - - -

It had been exactly three weeks since a young mage "adopted" a wolf he'd found caught in a vicious wire snare. It was a day after that event that he discovered that the creature was much more than just a regular wolf, in the form of a boy smiling at him upon waking up. He could still picture that day down to the exact detail.

"_Hullo. My name's Duo."_

_Wufei stared at the brunette in surprise, judging him to be about 15 or 16, very young. He wanted to ask the whereabouts of the boy's parents, but somewhere, he _knew _this was no regular child, but the wolf he had befriended the day before. "You... are you..." he trailed off, finding himself at a most uncommon loss for words. Finally, he settled with trying to not look like an idiot. "How is your injury doing?"_

_The smile turned into a broad grin. "It hurt a lot yesterday, but it feels real good today."_

_Yes. Definitely a werewolf. Wufei observed the boy carefully. "How old are you?"_

"_I'm nineteen in your human years," the boy replied, surprising the mage. This werewolf was only a year younger than Wufei, but he looked so young and innocent. Unaware how deceiving his appearance had been, Duo scooted a little closer to Wufei. "Thank you," he said, the grin turning a bit shy. "For helping me, and letting me stay with you. I don't like being alone."_

_Now Wufei was reminded of the sad howls. "Was that other wolf... was that your...?"_

"_My brother Solo," Duo said softly, his cheerful enthusiasm dimming. "Well, he wasn't really my brother, but I saw him like one. He took care of me when I was young and was my best friend for as long as I can remember."_

"_What happened to him?" Wufei asked quietly._

_The young werewolf looked down, gently running a few fingers over the crisp white wrappings around his injured arm. "Well, I got stuck in that horrible thing, and he stayed by my side the entire time. I don't know why, but he got really sick..."_

The Chinese boy was abruptly dislodged from his thoughts when a blur of brown fur knocked him to the ground, a tail wagging and happy barks filling the air. He still wasn't used to the young werewolf's brand of play, which mostly consisted of sneak attacks in the form of tackles. And if past experienced proved to hold...

Wufei clenched his eyes against the assault of big, wet wolf kisses all over his face. "Augh! Alright, enough!" he pleaded, trying to push the werewolf off of him. Duo relented, bouncing away happily while Wufei sat up, wiping his face. "Eugh," he mumbled, wiping his hands on the grass. "Wolf slobber..."

"Wufei!" Duo called, bounding out of the brush again in his human form. Another thing he'd yet to get used to, Wufei thought to himself, was the random flipping between wolf and human. The brunette had a flower in his carefully cupped hands, stopping in front of his companion. "Look what I found!" he said, holding out the orange and yellow blossom. It reminded Wufei of a fiery sunset. "It's pretty, isn't it?" Duo asked, grinning in his excitement. He held it out closer without waiting for a response. "It's for you!"

The Chinese boy felt an amount of relief when the brunette immediately took off after Wufei had accepted the flower, because then the wolf couldn't see him blushing. "He sure is excitable," he mumbled, trying to fight down the warmth in his face as he stared down at the flower. The mage sighed and continued walking along the path while Duo explored the area, hoping to come across a town soon. He needed some supplies, and even though Duo tended to hunt for the majority of his food in small prey, there were still times when he couldn't find anything and would have to eat from Wufei's stock.

_Speaking of going into town..._ Wufei thought grimly, pursing his lips. He'd have to stress the importance of staying in human form if he were to bring the werewolf with him. Duo would be heartbroken if he had to wait out in the forest, and Wufei didn't feel comfortable leaving him alone anyway. He'd gotten attached to the excitable young wolf, even if he did have to endure pounces that more often than not left him covered in slobber. However, it would spell bad news for Duo if anyone saw him in wolf form. A were or not, most people didn't take kindly to predators of any sort.

Wufei looked up at the position of the sun and judged it to be time to set down for a break. "Duo," he called, hearing bushes rustle. "Time for lunch."

But something else had caught the young wolf's attention, a feeling on the suddenly mournful sounding wind that made his fur bristle. The scent that followed shortly after had him heading through the brush at an anxious pace, his body making the change from human to wolf without ever slowing or missing a step when his front paws hit the ground. His pace quickened, head down and tail straight out behind him.

"Duo?" Wufei called irritably. "Where has that trouble maker gone to now?" he murmured, pushing past branches and thorns in the direction he'd last seen the wolf heading. When he finally caught up with the brunette, Duo was standing in human form at the edge of a small clearing, his slight frame trembling in shock. "Duo?" Wufei asked worriedly, tilting his head over a little to see around the younger boy. His own eyes widened in mirrored shock, but his first instinct knew no delay. The mage immediately covered the young werewolf's eyes with one hand and pulled him away from the sight, bringing Duo close as if to shield him from the world.

The ground that Duo had come upon was stained with fresh blood, droplets coating the green grass like a sickly decoration. At first the thing had been hard to decipher, being so mangled and desecrated. But Wufei's keen eyes had picked out the details quickly enough. A wolf carcass splayed carelessly on the ground, hind leg caught in one of man's many cruel traps. It had been skinned of fur and left for the scavengers to enjoy, the crows not even minding Duo and Wufei's presence. The poor creature's pelt now probably lay nailed to a church door somewhere nearby, and at the mental image that thought conjured, Wufei gripped tighter to the trembling body in his arms, thinking with a sick feeling how that could have been Duo.

He started herding the shaking creature back towards the path, away from the grisly sight and the coppery smell of blood. He never once thought to let go of the werewolf, and as much as Duo seemed to need a rock to lean against, the young mage needed to reassure himself of his ward's safety.

"Wufei," came a trembling voice, muffled against the older boy's clothing. The Chinese boy stopped, and watery blue eyes looked up at him. "Why?" Duo whispered shakily.

Wufei sighed, drawing the werewolf to him once more. "Man is hateful, Duo," he whispered back. "That which he does not understand, he fears, and that which he fears, he attempts to wipe out. Humans do not like wolves, they fear your kind." The brunette was silent for a long moment, trying to comprehend this and wondering furiously what that wolf had done to any human. What had _he _done to any human, to deserve being caught in that snare? Where it bit so painfully down to the bone?

"Duo." Wufei's grim voice broke him out of his thoughts and he looked up. Hardened, dark brown eyes regarded him seriously. "You mustn't let anyone see you as a wolf, understand? If we are anywhere near a town, always stay in your human shape. Okay?"

The brunette nodded slowly, comprehending perfectly. He did not want to end up like his wolf brother back in that clearing, hated for what he was and for crimes he would never commit. Skinned alive. He felt his throat tighten, but drew comfort from Wufei's protective arms. He had long known the cruelty of man, but had never come so close to the fact until hunters moved higher into the mountains. That was when he'd found himself caught in the wire snare. Then as he'd followed Wufei down from the mountains, he began to see more of those treacherous devices, staying well clear of them and telling Wufei. The kind mage would then disable the traps, rendering them harmless to his animal brethren. They had never run across one that had been successful.

Until now.

"I don't like those humans, Wufei," he whispered tiredly.

The mage looked at him somberly, directing him towards a fallen log and sitting them both down. He sighed, ruffling the younger boy's hair in an attempt to cheer him a little. "To tell you the truth, I very often find myself thinking the same thing. But they're not all bad, Duo. There are good people in this world."

Slowly, a little smile stretched the brunette's lips and he looked up at Wufei. "Like you," he said with innocence and conviction.

Wufei found himself smiling back, compelled by the pure spirit of this young werewolf he'd saved from death. "I try," he said, giving Duo's bangs another ruffle, earning laughter from the brunette. "Now lets set up for lunch, and put such matters behind us, alright?"

The braided boy nodded happily, standing up. "I'll get the firewood!" he said, running off into the woods in a direction directly opposite of the grisly sight he was trying to banish from his mind.

Wufei watched him go, feeling the smile fade from his face. Duo was definitely no stranger to hardship, apparent by his ability to seemingly bounce back after stressful events. However, Wufei still felt worry for the young brunette. If people disliked wolves, they absolutely _abhorred _werewolves. Superstitious and cautious to a fault, werewolves had always been seen as the devil's children, creatures of darkness and evil. He'd seen some gruesome things done to such creatures, terrible things that had hardened him to his own race's cruelty and ignorance. He'd already grown so fond of the young wolf, and to lose him would be terrible, especially to a fate deemed worthy of a werewolf. He'd just have to make sure no one found out what Duo really was. As long as he could help it, he wouldn't let another innocent life be taken.

"I got the firewood!" came that cheerful voice as Duo bounded back towards their impromptu camp, his arms full of fallen branches.

Wufei smiled at the excitable braided boy, vowing silently to keep him safe from the hateful world as best he could. All the while bearing those slobbery wolf kisses.


	40. Food Habits

Title: Food Habits  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2+5/2x5  
Theme: #87 - Food  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: First War, not necessarily connected or related. Just two tidbits combined into one chapter.

- - - -

**Foreign Objects**

Two young boys walked out of the bakery into the chill autumn wind, each with a bag in one hand and a paper cup in the other. "See," the brunette said to his companion, nudging the black haired boy with his elbow. "I told you this would be a nice pick-me-up, eh?"

Wufei rolled his eyes, not bothering to acknowledge that question and grace it with an answer. He'd only gotten a coffee and a bagel to shut his friend up. The nagging had been non-stop all morning, and it had made planning for the operation quite a headache. Finally, he'd relented to Duo's persuading for a warm drink. The braided American had selected a meal that was horrendously sweat and unhealthy, in Wufei's opinion. A brownie and hot chocolate should have given any normal human a stomach ache, but Wufei had a feeling that the black hole known as Duo's stomach would have no trouble.

When they arrived back at the small safe house at the edge of town, they sat down at the table to enjoy their pastries. While Wufei was waiting for his bagel to toast, there came an odd noise from Duo, who had a bewildered look on his face. His jaw had stopped moving, but he slowly started chewing again and swallowed the first bite of his brownie. The brunette's face eventually pinched into a sour look and he reached towards the brownie with his thumb and forefinger and plucked something from the chocolate confection. "What the hell is this?" he asked slowly.

Wufei's eyebrow rose at what Duo was holding up. "That's a walnut. Haven't you ever had walnuts before?"

"No," Duo said, turning to face Wufei. "What the hell is it doing in my brownie?"

"Walnuts are a common addition to that particular desert."

The American moved his blue eyes back to the food in his hand and narrowed them in disapproval. "You're telling me that people... like these?... and _eat _them?" he asked skeptically, observing the unattractive, pale yellow, lumpy thing with distaste.

"They tend to, yes."

"What is the world coming to? Everyone likes brownies. Why the hell would they put something not everyone likes into something everyone likes? It's like a booby trap or something! Toss me a plate."

Wufei moved through the cupboard, finding an old glass plate and handing it to the American. "What are you doing?"

Duo set his brownie on plate and pushed his sleeves back. "Surgery," he said seriously, breaking the desert in half, then into quarters, and so on. Wufei observed as his friend made a big mess of chocolate crumbles on the plate, picking out every single bit of what he deemed to be foreign objects and dropping them into a pile on his napkin. "You like walnuts?" he asked, distracted by his important procedure.

"Not in particular," Wufei answered, folding his arms over his chest and watching with something akin to amusement.

"Maybe I can take them back to the bakery and get like... twenty cents back for them..."

"Why don't you just throw them away?"

Duo did a frantic little bounce in his chair as he looked up at Wufei with accusing eyes. "I can't waste food!" he whined. "_Someone _can eat these things!"

"Give them to the squirrels," he replied blandly, rolling his eyes again.

"Squirrels?" Duo mimed.

"If you haven't noticed somewhere in the entire three days we've been here, there _is _a wooded area behind the house," the Chinese boy remarked blandly, watching with amusement as Duo's face morphed into one of relief.

"Good idea!" he said with a grin, continuing with his task of picking out the deadly nuts. "Your bagel is burning."

"Shit!"

- - - -

**Just Deserts**

"I brought ice cream!" came a singsong voice from the doorway, and two heads turned to look at the braided boy skeptically. Duo looked at his friends and pursed his lips. "Aw, y'all are such tightwads, man. _Ice cream!" _he repeated with emphasis, as if talking to very young and distractible children.

Heero and Wufei did not look amused. The Japanese pilot ignored Duo and went back to reading the paper, busy scanning the news for anything related to the Gundam pilots or Oz, which in all actuality, was what most of the news articles consisted of. Duo sighed loudly in exasperation, resisting the urge to hit the back of the newspaper. Heero was not an easy one to rile up, so he had a feeling it would be pointless. He settled for getting Wufei to indulge in some ice cream. "Come on, Wu, live a little!" he encouraged, setting the carton of frozen goodness on the table.

"Absolutely not," Wufei replied blandly, pointedly taking a sip of his tea.

Duo's nose wrinkled. "Are you drinking that bitter dish water you call tea again? Sheesh man, have some variety! I'm serving you up a bowl of ice cream and you'd better eat it!" he warned, sweeping the gallon container over to the kitchen counter and getting out two bowls from the cupboard. Behind him, Wufei stared down at his tea with a mildly indignant look on his face, focusing more on the insult to his beverage of choice rather than the threat of ice cream. Heero had lowered the newspaper by a few inches to peer at the two of them distrustfully. Without so much as a rustle of paper, he stood up and left the kitchen, knowing that Duo would gain the tenacity to turn on him as well if he stayed in the presence of the frozen desert for too long.

Wufei looked up when a plastic bowl was set in front of him with a bit of a clatter, blinking in surprise as the chocolate death stared up at him. "What kind of ice cream to did you _buy?"_

Duo grinned as he sat down next to the Chinese boy. "Moose tracks! Chocolate ice cream with fudge tracks and peanut butter cups!"

Wufei's face couldn't have gotten any closer to the picture of skepticism if he consciously tried. "And you expect me to eat it?"

Rolling his eyes, the brunette let out an overly exaggerated sigh. "Uh, _yeah,_ that's why I put it in the _bowl _with a _spoon_, which is typically used as an _eating _utensil. Shall I reiterate the key points once more or can we call this lesson a success?"

Wufei growled angrily, the sound coming out as something that should have belonged to an angry predator about to kill an annoying prey. Just to get the other boy to shut up, he picked up the spoon and stared furiously at the innocent scoop of frozen treat, as if it were the cause of all his problems and should be punished accordingly. Duo had already started on his bowl, however, and was temporarily oblivious of Wufei's effort to make the ice cream explode. But he started to slow his pace, garnering the other boy's attention. "I feel a brain freeze coming on," he said warily, but continued to eat.

"Then stop," Wufei pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"Too late," the braided boy replied. "It'll happen either way, so I might as well... There it is... ahhhhhhhh," he hissed, pressing one palm to his forehead, while his mouth formed an 'o' shape. "Yup," he ground out, breathing heavily, "Brain freeze... oohhhhhhh that's brutal." He sounded as if he were dying, and the way his eyes clenched shut only served to make the entire scene even more comical.

Wufei merely shook his head, eating another small spoonful of his ice cream. It was almost too sweet for his tastes, but the coldness of it was rather refreshing. The only problem... "These peanut butter cups," he said with distaste. He was unwilling to spit it out, so he settled with rolling it around on his tongue, unsure of what to do.

"I'll take care of it," Duo said in the most normal of voices.

When Wufei turned his head to question that statement, a sudden pressing of lips to his own cut off whatever he was about to say, rendering him stock still. He could faintly taste the chocolate desert on Duo's lips, and the tongue running across his lower lip was searching for that same favor. Before he knew it, the little thief had snuck in and grabbed up the peanut butter cup, and immediately afterwards those lips retreated. Not a word was spoken as Duo went back to his own bowl of ice cream, grin plastered to his face as he scooped another spoonful of frozen desert. Wufei stared in confusion and shock at his own serving, his tongue unconsciously emerging to lick off a stray bit of chocolate left over from Duo's "help."

No, not a word was uttered. But from then on, whenever Duo brought home ice cream, he made sure to pick out a flavor with something in it that Wufei didn't like. Strangely enough, the Chinese boy would still join Duo for a bowl of ice cream in the kitchen every time. He made sure to complain about the peanut butter cups, though.

- - - -

Mmmm, ice cream. I love that moose tracks flavor. Duo loves it too, for obvious reasons. And no offense to walnuts, but _seriously_, those things are gross. Who thought to put those in brownies? It ruins my brownie-eating experience. D=


	41. Master Plan

Title: Master Plan  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2x5  
Theme: #55 - Waiting  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: Post EW, one year after the events of chapter 16

- - - -

The very moment Duo woke up and looked at the calendar, his day turned sour and very familiar. It definitely showed during his morning routine, which was slow and filled with many aggravated sighs. It had been one whole year since the calamity over that stupid card that almost ruined his personal life. While he'd appreciated Sally's intentions(Trowa had tattled on her), he couldn't help but feel resent towards her whenever his mind strayed to that event. Not only was it completely embarrassing to realize the Valentines card he was so _sure _came from Wufei was from someone trying to hook them up, but they'd gone back to a normal routine acting like nothing happened. Duo had come into the office the next morning with that tactic as a defense mechanism for the time being, but Wufei had eagerly grabbed onto that and the issue never got out in the open to talk about.

That made it entirely obvious to Duo how his friend felt, but he would've at least liked to resolve what happened and why. If he could have just heard a 'I don't swing that way' from Wufei's lips he would have felt a little better, but to have it just sitting there festering had drove him crazy for a whole year.

So on this day, Valentine's Day, he once _again _found himself walking to work and feeling resentful towards the colorful displays in the windows of stores, the flyers and ads in the paper for the Valentine's Day sales, the vendors on the street selling bouquets and roses and candy. It was all driving him crazy tenfold this year. He got to the office without a hitch, but the walk had been slow from thinking about all the cards and crap he was going to get again. It used to be fun, as it gave him an inkling to what it was supposed to be like for children in school, only no one had been forced to give him things. It had told him the people around him liked him well enough to express it in the form of friendly gifts. Well, the _women _had expressed it, but he'd gotten plenty of half-joking wishes of 'happy Valentine's Day' from a lot of his guy friends around the office as well.

But this year it felt spoiled, for what he could mostly ignore and put of from his mind most of the 365 previous days, today was just too close to the forefront of his mind, and it was making him pissy. How could he _not _think of that embarrassing disaster when everything was reminding him mercilessly in the form of hearts and red balloons and roses? Damn but he was in a whiny, sour mood today.

When he finally made it to his desk after being pelted with the typical well-wishes and gifts of cards and candy, he sat down heavily in his desk chair. "Hey Heero, how goes it?" he asked his partner, turning to face the Japanese man.

Heero turned to greet him as well, but he looked as if something sour had settled in his stomach. He grunted his usual 'morning,' but Duo could see something was wrong. He suddenly thought of Heero's relationship with Relena and wondered if something bad had happened. "Hey, what's up, 'Ro? What's wrong?"

The Japanese man took a deep breath and looked towards the open door, reaching out with his foot and gently kicking it closed. Now Duo was really worried. Heero _never _did things with his feet, as he considered it 'completely pointless when one has perfectly operable opposable thumbs.' Now, Heero rolled his chair over a little to his desk drawer, opening it and pulling something out, which lay hidden in his palm as Duo tried to figure what it was in a mixture of curiosity and worry. His partner rolled back over and held his hand out, palm up, and exposed something that caused Duo to choke on his own breath incredulously. It was a ring. "Heero?!" he gasped, a mixture between laughter and horror.

"It's not for you, idiot!" Heero snarled, snapping the little box shut and hiding it away in his hand once more.

Duo laughed heartily, feeling that weird sense of being trapped in a corner disappear immediately. Maybe that's what Wufei had felt like? Though this was on a slightly higher level than a _card_. "Can you blame me?" he chuckled, getting his breath back as a very annoyed Heero watched him with pursed lips. "You were acting all fidgety and weird, man. So when are you gonna pop the big question?"

The Japanese man eventually relaxed a little, moving his gaze to the box in his hand. With a calloused, gentle thumb, he opened it again to reveal a beautiful white gold ring with a diamond cradled carefully in four spidery arms that curved around it. Around the main diamond, there were four smaller ones embedded in the band. He stared at it carefully, and as usual, a nervous fluttery feeling took hold over his stomach. "I don't know when," he finally said, eyes meeting Duo's once more. "I'm not sure which would be the best approach to asking her..."

"Awwww," Duo cooed, grinning. "That is _so _cute Heero! You're actually unsure of something for once and you're asking me for advice!"

Heero couldn't have looked any less amused if he tried. "Don't push it," he ground out, earning more laughter from his braided partner.

- - - -

As six o'clock rolled around on another boring work day filled with forms and incident reports, Duo bid a farewell and good luck to Heero. The Japanese man had been nervous and flighty all day, which was both worrying and hilarious for how out of place it was for the usually controlled and composed man. Duo watched his partner leave their office, hoping Heero's dinner plan went well. _Relena had better call me squealing like a schoolgirl_,he thought with a grin.

The braided man swiveled back towards his desk, hands folded behind his head as he leaned back in the chair. He stared at the computer screen where his mission report sat staring at him innocently, only a few paragraphs away from being finished. The truth of it was he didn't want to go home yet. It was too quiet, too lonely, and he would surely end up stewing right up until he fell asleep, which couldn't be very good for his health. At least in the office there were sounds of people, of life, and somewhere a few cubicles down someone had a radio going.

_Love save the empty.  
Love save the empty, and save me._

Sad boy, you stare up at the sky  
When no one's looking back at you.  
You wear your every last disguise;  
You're flying, then you fall through.

"Oh, that helps, that helps _a lot_," he snorted with a laugh.

As if the universe loved to place people in just the right time to catch Duo talking to himself, he heard a knock on the doorframe a moment later. When he spun the chair around to greet whoever it was, his brain froze in panic before he could even open his mouth. Why, oh why of all days and why him? Couldn't whatever it was wait until tomorrow when it wouldn't be so damned awkward?!

"Hey Wu-man," he greeted cheerfully, pulling the mask back up even though it stung something terrible.

The Chinese man looked a little uncomfortable standing in his office doorway, and it only made Duo feel bitter. _Come on man, out with it and we can get this over with if my presence disturbs you so, _he thought sullenly, keeping that fake grin on his face all the while.

Wufei cleared his throat awkwardly. "Can we talk?"

_Oh jesus, here we go,_ Duo thought in panic, forcing himself to nod and smile. "Sure, have a seat." It was déjà vu all over again when Wufei looked towards the hallway outside and shut the office door, and Duo almost laughed, but the situation was too much of a train wreck in the making. The Chinese man sat down nervously, and the way it leaked from his every pore made Duo sick. Surely they were finally going to have a talk over what happened last year, and the way Wufei was acting, it wasn't going to be a good thing. It made Duo want to crawl away or for the floor to just open up and swallow him into forgiving oblivion where he didn't have to feel like this anymore. "What's on your mind?" he asked, unable to take the stuffy silence any longer.

Wufei looked down at his hands, at the clock on the wall, on the desk calendar with Duo's messy scrawl battling for dominance over Heero's perfectly neat writing, anywhere but the brunette across from him. He could actually see little doodles of a braided stick figure sticking its tongue out at an angry looking stick figure with dark, messy hair. Pushing away his sudden distraction, Wufei averted his gaze to Duo finally. "I was thinking..."

"Yeah?" Duo prompted, wanting to get this embarrassing blast from the past over with ASAP.

The dark haired man took a deep breath. "Well I thought- I mean maybe we- I... you... we could..." Feeling frustrated, the Chinese man clamped his mouth shut in an attempt to reorder his thoughts and express what was on his mind. With one look at Duo's somewhat bewildered eyes, Wufei finally got his tongue straight and spoke. "Do you want to grab some dinner?"

Duo's eyebrows shot up, blue eyes as wide as could be. "D...dinner?" he repeated incredulously, tripping over the word. Wufei nodded without a word, his dark brown eyes looking hesitant and giving Duo all the information he needed. Slowly, a smile stretched across the brunette's face. "Yeah, dinner sounds nice," he said. A look of relief entered Wufei's expression then, softening the rigid and nervous posture.

After Duo saved his nearly finished report and shut down the computer, the two Preventer agents left the office building in a somewhat nervous silence. Duo stared sideways at his friend for a long time, a smile growing wider and wider on his face over the minutes. Finally, Wufei felt the stare and turned to look at him. "What?" he asked.

Duo snorted. "You know, I understand a pause for dramatic buildup, but you took it a _little_ far," he said seriously.

Wufei stared at him for a long moment as they both stopped, standing under a streetlamp that washed them with pale yellow light. When he finally deciphered the look in Duo's eyes, he allowed a guilty smile, earning a laugh and a shove from the braided man as the tension finally broke. Tentatively, he reached out and took Duo's hand, surprising the brunette. After a few seconds, Duo smiled and entwined their fingers, giving the other agent a little tug to get him moving again. "Come on, I'm starving!"

As they walked down the street hand in hand, Duo couldn't help the silly grin that had taken up residence on his face. What a crappy day this had started out to be and oh how it had turned around. He glanced over at Wufei, who gave him a little smile in return. Duo took a deep and happy breath, thinking of how he might just kiss Sally. Even though the end result had taken some time, that woman worked it mysterious ways and by god he _loved _her for it.

Happy Valentine's day indeed, he thought with that silly grin.

- - - -

It's a little early I know, but I don't like something to sit around for any amount of time once I finish it. For a long time I didn't intend on adding to the first chapter, but I started to thinking this year that I wanted to do another V-day fic, and inspiration hit. I hope this satisfies those of you who wanted to see a conclusion for chapter 16, even though it took a year for it to come about.


	42. Sky Water

Title: Sky Water  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2+5  
Theme: #91 - Drowing  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: First War

- - - -

"I'm telling you, we should have got umbrellas at the store!"

"It would have been a waste of money."

"No it would not! It's going to rain!"

"It's not going to rain."

"You're such a stubborn bastard!"

"If that makes you feel better."

"Wufei!"

"What?" the Chinese boy asked, rolling his eyes as if he were dealing with a small child.

Duo pursed his lips, barely managing to control his urge to strangle the other pilot. _I will not kill him I will not kill him I will not... kill him... _Taking a deep breath, the brunette tried once more. "_Look_ at the clouds, will you? It's going to pour and it's going to pour soon."

Wufei sighed, shifting the plastic grocery bag full of supplies so it was resting in his other arm. "It's not going to rain, Maxwell. Trust me."

Duo snorted, sticking his free hand in the pocket of his jeans. "You're just saying it won't because I said it will," he mumbled.

"That's besides the point," Wufei said with a little smirk.

"You're such an _ass_."

"Crying and name calling will get you nowhere in life, Maxwell."

The braided boy huffed, keeping his thoughts on that to himself. _You would know, name-caller... _Instead, he just let it go. If- no... _when _it rained on them, Wufei would be the sorry one when his fancy white clothes got all wet and see-through. _I'll never let him live it down,_ Duo thought with an evil excitement. They were on their way up the hill to a tiny little safe house in the woods, and they had just stopped by the general store in town. One look at the clouds told Duo it would rain for sure, but Wufei would not be persuaded, insisting that it was out of their mission budget to buy things they wouldn't need. He would see soon enough what they did and didn't need. One of them being umbrellas, another being therapy for Wufei's damaged pride.

_I'm going to milk this. I'm gonna milk it good._

And just a moment later, a little bead of water dropped from the sky, right onto Wufei's left arm. This didn't surprise him at all, but Duo made a big show of jumping in fright. "What that?!" he cried in broken English. "What happen?! Where sky water come from?! Is sky crying?!"

Wufei's gaze shifted from the wet spot on his shirt sleeve to Duo's annoying little show, glaring.

The brunette continued on as if oblivious. Another drop fell from the sky, landing on Duo's head. He made a big deal of jumping in mock surprise again, patting around the top of his head with the hand that wasn't holding a bag of supplies. "Sky water attacking! Wufei, you make sky god angry! We drown in poison sky water now!"

The Chinese boy merely resorted to grinding his teeth quietly, ignoring the braided pest as best he could while Duo shrieked and wailed about drowning in deadly "sky water." Within minutes, the light sprinkling had turned into a downpour and they were both soaked. Duo was prancing around happily as if bathing in Wufei's defeat, ending up right in front of the other boy so he had to put on the brakes. He had a huge grin on his face, which was plastered with his wet, scraggly bangs. "Toldja," he said cheekily. Before Wufei could respond, those evil blue eyes blinked and moved downwards and Duo's head tilted a little in curiosity.

The Chinese boy stiffened in suspicion and looked down, realizing that his white clothes had gone _very _transparent, revealing his blue tank top and black boxers. His shocked and affronted eyes darted back up to Duo's. That sly little smirk was back in place, and his eyebrows waggled comically at the Chinese boy. "Niiice boxers, Wufie."

Wufei flushed beet red, moving the bag of groceries to cover his underwear and simultaneously aim a vicious shove towards the braided boy, who merely danced out of the way with a cheery cackle. "Keep your perverted eyes to yourself!" Wufei squeaked, flushing even darker red when his voice cracked from embarrassment. Duo laughed in utter glee, cherishing Wufei's mortified face.

The black haired pilot kept a careful eye on Duo as they made their way up the rest of the hill, making sure the braided menace didn't have another chance to humiliate him. _Damnit! Why didn't I just get the stupid umbrellas! Is this divine punishment for pulling on his braid last week?! Stupid Maxwell!_

Duo seemed to sense his thoughts, chuckling in a manic way from time to time. They made it back to the safe house without incident and the supplies were all safe thanks to the plastic bags Duo had wisely chosen. The two pilots set these down on the table in the cramped little kitchen and Wufei looked up at the brunette, who quite frankly looked like a drowned rat. He had no room to make fun, though, so he avoided that thought. "_I'm _going to change into something dry. _You _put all this away," he growled. Duo held up his hands defensively and started digging into the bags for the canned foods. Once Wufei was satisfied, he turned and started to quickly leave the kitchen. Not quick enough, however, not for the keen blue eyes that darted up from the can of chicken soup.

"Hate to see you leave but I looove watchin' you go," Duo drawled in a cheesy voice, grin still firmly in place even while he ducked a flying vase that shattered against the wall behind his head.

- - - -

Duo can be such a pervy little thing. xD

The part where he was talking like a caveman was much funnier in my head, but by the time I got to writing this I forgot most of what I originally planned for him to say. D= Oh well, hope you liked!


	43. On A Rainy Monday

Title: On A Rainy Monday  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2+5  
Theme: #30 – Under the Rain  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: AU – They're aged around 18 in this fic.

- - - -

Wufei shivered heavily under the downpour, feeling the cold rain soak infinitely into his clothes and skin, chilling him to the bone. He hated Mondays, especially this one where he'd been forced to stand out in the storm without any kind of shelter. The city was too stingy to build bus shelters, so he was out of luck. He'd been waiting fifteen minutes for the bus in this weather, and the stupid lumbering vehicle was already five minutes late. If it ever arrived, Wufei was going to give the driver the best glare he could manage, and it had better not happen again. Next would be a complaint to city hall about the lack of protection from weather for bus travelers.

He supposed some of the blame was his to share for forgetting his umbrella in his rush not to be late to work, but that was no excuse for the city to be lazy and greedy.

He looked up when suddenly the rain stopped pelting his head, instead making a loud pummeling on an umbrella that had mysteriously appeared above him. Wufei looked over, following the arm that was holding said umbrella to a smiling face. Blue eyes regarded him in a friendly manner. "You look like you could use this."

Even though he was already utterly soaked, Wufei slowly moved his hand to accept the offering, feeling relief for some shelter from the rain. "Thank you," he said, watching as that smile widened. The other boy stepped back a little and Wufei took the opportunity to study him. He had brown hair that was slightly damp from wind-blown rain, and it went down to the small of his back in a long braid. His face was a bit heart shaped, his eyes deep blue in color. He was dressed in a black coat and dark blue jeans with sodden black sneakers emerging from the hems. And then it struck Wufei that the brunette was holding a second umbrella over his own head, causing one dark eyebrow to raise. "Do you carry around two umbrellas to charm strangers caught in the rain?"

The braided boy grinned, his eyes sparkling in amusement. "I wish that worked. I'm on my way to see my brother and bring him one in case he got stuck in the same situation you were just in."

Wufei felt disappointed. It had been nice to be out of the downpour for a few moments. "I should let you be on your way, then."

"Oh no, don't worry. He doesn't get off work for another hour, I can wait until your bus comes," the stranger insisted, pushing back the umbrella Wufei had started to return.

The Chinese boy thought for a moment, but finally nodded. "I appreciate it."

"No problem, Trowa would be happy with me for doing a good deed, anyway," the brunette said pleasantly. "Name's Duo."

"Wufei," the Chinese replied with a nod. "Nice to meet you."

"Same," Duo replied. "So what got you stuck out here waiting for the must unreliable driver in the city?"

"Work," Wufei said, sounding as if the word had left a bitter taste on his tongue. "I'm on my way home. I forgot my umbrella this morning because I was running late, and of course today would be the day I actually need the thing."

The brunette laughed a little. "I know the feeling. But it seems fate would dictate my brother forgot his as well!" Duo said cheerily. "I just wish I'd come upon you sooner and spared you some bath time," the brunette grinned.

Wufei found himself giving a small chuckle. "That's alright, I'm thankful for the brief reprieve."

Now Duo looked curious, as if he had just thought of something. "How long you been out here, anyway?"

The Chinese boy checked his watch. "Well, I got off work at 6:30, so about 20 minutes."

Worry crept onto Duo's face at this. "Oh, I hope you don't get sick. You'd better warm up when you get home. And what a shitty bus route to have to take, Phil is always late and it bugs the crap outta me," the brunette rambled, looking down the street for the bus. He let out a 'hmph' of irritation. "Well we know why more people get sick during the rainy season... Phil Sanders, bus driver, lazy ass, and deliverer of colds along Broadway Street..."

Unable to help himself, Wufei couldn't help but laugh at the absurd rambling coming from the other boy. It was just too much after such a horrible day, and it felt good to finally have something to laugh about despite how the week had started out. Duo, barely catching the sound over the rain, looked over in curiosity and grinned upon the sight. "There we go! I finally got a smile out of you!"

Wufei managed to get his laughter under control, turning it into fading chuckles. He breathed a sigh of relief, feeling much better than he had five minutes ago. "I needed that," he said quietly, still smiling a little.

"You sure looked like it," Duo replied, giving Wufei a happy grin for the accomplishment. "Now I know I'm a miracle worker. Oh look, here's the deliverer of colds! Finally!"

Fighting another chuckle, Wufei looked up to see headlights piercing the curtain of rain, the sound of wet tires sending sprays of water in all directions punctuating the arrival of his bus. He turned back to return the umbrella, but Duo waved his hand with a smile. "Nah, keep it for the way home, you'll need it."

The Chinese boy frowned a little. "But your brother-"

"I've got his," Duo replied flippantly. "You can return mine to me some other time," he said with a grin, waving as he continued his trek while walking backwards. "Later, Wu!"

Blinking in confusion from the odd and slightly irritating nickname, Wufei merely waved back and turned to get on the bus. It was a shame he had to douse his good mood by remembering that there was glaring to be done. So he stepped backwards onto the bus and closed the umbrella, shaking it a bit before bringing that on board as well. He turned and went up the rest of the steps, shooting a heated stare at Phil. It was obvious the man was trying to look like he wasn't intimidated, but he was failing miserably. Wufei made sure to drop his handful of change into the funnel loudly before making his way to the back of the bus.

- - - -

"I _hate_ Mondays," Duo sniffed pathetically. Since lending his umbrella to that handsome guy at the bus stop a week ago, he'd gone without protection from the weather for a gruesome seven days. As a result, he'd gotten sick, but he still didn't regret helping out the cute guy drenched in rain. He just felt so bad for Wufei, standing huddled under the downpour without even a proper rain jacket. He hadn't intended it at the beginning, but he felt good letting Wufei keep his umbrella for the way home. Too bad his affinity for doing nice things had landed him with a cold. And the top of the list was that he was stuck waiting for Phil, lazy ass bus driver of Broadway. And yes, it was currently _raining._

He couldn't wait to get home and change into something dry so he could snuggle up on the couch with a blanket and something warm to drink. His eyes drooped a little just thinking about it, and Duo found himself whining just a little. "It's too coooold," he said in complaint, even though no one was there to make it formal. He just sighed again, shuffling his soaked sneakers on the sidewalk to make little patterns that were quickly destroyed by the rain. Damnit, he liked rain, but not when he was forced to wait for a bus without an umbrella. But that was his own fault for being such a sucker for a pretty face and it was so nice to see him smile...

A curious thing interrupted his thoughts in that moment. The rain had stopped pouring on him, but he could still hear it. He looked up to see a familiar expanse of blue fabric hovering above him, and the hand was being held out by a calmly smiling Wufei. Duo grinned at him while he accepted the umbrella. "Wow. Déjà vu, much?"

"I thought it was appropriate," Wufei replied, holding his own umbrella over his head. "The balance has been restored, at any rate."

The brunette smiled as he chatted with the other boy, now enjoying the time he had to wait for the bus. It was funny how the universe had chosen to reward him for the good deed, but Duo wasn't complaining, not with those pretty black eyes regarding him with amusement.

- - - -

It's cleared up a little, but I originally wrote this earlier in the week when it was all rainy and such, hence the title. I like rain, I don't mind it, but the weather has been giving us little glimpses of spring here and there and it's really making me miss spring. Not summer, gets too hot, but spring is perfect.


	44. Circle of Life

Title: Circle of Life  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2+5  
Theme: #15 – Silence  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: AU – Highschool theme, ages are about 17.

- - - -

Duo sighed. Somewhere, a pencil dropped. Somewhere else, someone snorted and giggled.

"Quiet!"

The brunette ground his teeth in irritation, silently cursing the stupid idiots in the back who'd gotten him and everyone else into such a bothersome situation. It was exactly twenty-two minutes into the study hall punishment that the whole class had been doomed to. Some clowns had pushed and pushed the teacher until she'd snapped, giving everyone detention for an hour after school. No talking. No cell phones. No _glancing _at anyone else.

Duo looked up at the clock, which seemed to be stuck at 3:24. He stared at it for a long time, willing the minute hand to move a little faster. Staring hard, pleading, trying to push it with his mind. Finally, it ticked forward to 3:25, and Duo resisted the urge to whine. He settled for lowering his forehead onto the desk in frustration.

"Maxwell, head up!"

The braided boy pursed his lips and sat up straight. _Bitch..._ hethought with a hint of bitterness. Someone behind him to the left snickered at the reprimand he'd gotten, and the universe decided to apologize to him.

"Anderson! Stop your giggling!" Ms. Une snapped irritably.

Duo grinned, reveling in that brief karmic backlash. Now if only the stupid prick would get caught...

Snap!

Duo jumped when something connected with his upper arm with a biting sting. That was the fifth rubber band attack in the past half hour, and it was really starting to piss him off. He regretted wearing a tank top today, because his arms had been open to assault from the jackass and his pack of hyenas who seemed to have something against him. Duo's bare arm smarted from the most recent impact, and he found himself wishing for the thousandth time that school year that he could beat that little weasel to a bloody pulp. Unfortunately, Duo was on final warning for fighting, and because many people knew this, it had increased the bravery of his 'enemies.' Bobby Anderson had been picking on him since day one of junior year, and now that Duo couldn't kick his ass like usual without getting expelled, the prick had been using it to his advantage mercilessly.

Snap!

Duo's other arm stung bitterly, and he found himself grinding his teeth again. _God, I know we've had our problems in the past, and I've never believed in you, but please, help me to rip his head off. _Duo waiting a few seconds, listening for the distinct sound of blood shed. Of course, his attempt to reconcile with the big guy proved useless, and Bobby Anderson's head remained firmly attached to his neck where it most definitely did not belong. _Alright, fine, fuck you too. I knew there was a reason I didn't believe in you._

- - - -

Wufei watched in growing frustration as the three class clowns kept shooting rubber bands at Duo from different spots in the room. He was growing tired of seeing the brunette jump and rub his reddening skin, subject to the idiotic teasing of the morons they were forced to interact with every day. It wouldn't be so bad if they were dispersing the annoying tactic on multiple people, but those three seemed intent on bothering Duo and Duo alone. A moment after that thought, he heard the snap of another projectile and saw Duo jerk in his seat. The braided boy turned around once more to aim a furious glare at a blonde boy, Robert Anderson. The angry brunette faced forward in his seat again and Wufei saw him rubbing his bare arm tenderly, the skin reddened in several areas.

The Chinese boy took in a deep breath and stared hard at the main offender, Robert Anderson, unable to do anything about his behavior without Ms. Une punishing him. Another minute passed, and he saw Anderson glance subtly at the teacher, who was reading from a medical journal and slightly distracted. Wufei saw him reach into the pocket of his jeans and pull out a rubber band, readying it for attack. With a snap, the projectile was released and in less than a second Duo jumped again. The rubber bands had been going everywhere, but this time, Wufei was surprised to see this one suddenly land right on his desk. And then, he felt a sensation that was completely amd utterly unfamiliar. It felt vengeful, it felt righteous, and most of all, it felt devious. Staring at the rubber band, Wufei thought this must have been what payback felt like.

The Chinese boy glanced at the teacher, who was still focused on her journal, before grabbing up the flexible little loop. He'd never shot rubber bands before, but he'd been studying Anderson's tactics and Wufei was a damn quick learner. He placed one end of the loop around his index finger, hooked on his fingernail, and pulled back the other end. He stretched it out as far as it would go, pointing his index finger right at the back of Bobby's head. After a few adjustments, Wufei let go of the rubber band. It flew straight and true, and the black haired teen was immensely gratified to see Anderson jump and let out a loud squeak of alarm.

"Anderson! Don't make me tell you again!"

"But-!"

"Quiet or it's another hour for you!"

The disgruntled blonde folded his arms and shut his mouth. After Ms. Une settled down and returned to her reading, Wufei looked around for any more fallen projectiles and was surprised to see one being held out. The arm led to Trowa, a tall, quiet boy who shared several classes with both Wufei and Duo. One of his eyebrows was raised in a very muted, but very much present look of deviousness. Wufei found himself smirking as he accepted the stray rubber band and readied it. He waited for the perfect moment, until the still jumpy Anderson cocked his weapon and aimed it at Duo. Before he could release it, Wufei beat him to the punch and let his own fly with a snap. The annoying blonde jumped again, whining in anger. "Hey!"

"That does it, Robert Anderson! After the rest of the class leaves, you have another hour of detention!"

Sullen, humiliated and pissed, the blonde idiot folded his arms and slumped in his seat, giving up his assault on Duo Maxwell so he could stew in his own anger. After a few tense minutes to allow Une to cool down, Duo stealthily turned ever so slightly in his seat to look around the left side of the room, where he'd heard the two snaps coming from. He scanned over the faces, looking for whoever had taken out his assailant, until his eyes landed on Wufei Chang. He hadn't talked to the guy much, but despite being a little quiet and a little anti-social, he was pretty nice. When their eyes met, Wufei merely stared back for a moment, until slowly, a smirk spread across his face. Feeling a grin split his own, Duo gave the Chinese boy a little nod of thanks before turning to face forward again.

When he was once again staring at the empty white board, the brunette found his mind wandering back to the squeaks of pain he'd heard coming from Anderson. A grin threatened to break out again just from imagining the look of surprise on the hyena's face.

Circle of life, baby.

- - - -

Don't shoot rubber bands children, karma will bite you in the ass.


	45. Marvelous Night for a Moondance

Title: Marvelous Night for a Moondance  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2+5  
Theme: #71 - Obsession  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: AU – college setting, ages 19ish

- - - -

A young man patrolled the path along the rocks restlessly, picking his steps carefully yet easily even among the darkness of night. There was just enough light from the full moon to see by, even though it was mostly hidden behind the thick clouds. The young man had a pinched look to his face, a look that showed frustration and aggravation. Wufei Chang walked along the rocky coast with sketchbook in hand, wishing for all the world he could just flip the switch back on and make everything easy. He was in week four of a bad art block, and it was starting to affect him in his drawing and composition course. A late night walk on the beach seemed like a possible source of help, maybe the cold air and moonlight would jog his creativity.

After a while he found a spot to sit down, using the minimal moonlight to start sketching. He seemed to have the most ease with the human figure, so he tried a simple standing pose first. After about fifteen minutes, Wufei erased another portion of the person he'd been trying to draw, growing frustrated with each failed attempt. This was completely and utterly disastrous. It was as if he'd dropped his artistic insight somewhere on the way to store one day, as it seemed to have left him just that suddenly.

Movement out of the corner of his eye made the Chinese boy still as a reflex, and when he looked up he spotted someone walking along the beach. At first he couldn't see them very well, but within a few minutes of steady silence the clouds parted, releasing a flood of moonlight.

His breath caught in his throat.

The creature dragging his bare feet through the sand looked downright ethereal. His lean figure looked as if it were sculpted to be perfect, all compact muscle and grace to move with expert precision yet still fluid as water. A length of brown hair trailed down to his hips in a braid, swinging gently with every step the boy took. Something about the way he moved reminded Wufei of a ribbon on the wind or loose hair in water, he was just that graceful and elegant to watch. His motions made Wufei grip his pencil tighter, the led inching towards the paper as more and more inspiration flooded into him from watching the stranger.

After silently flipping to a fresh sheet of paper, Wufei startled scribbling furiously in his sketchbook, looking up every five seconds to get another glance at the mysterious boy traversing the beach. With every stroke of the pencil his shapes were defining themselves, taking on a life of their own, or the life of the braided boy. The drawing started to come to life as he sketched, and it was the most exhilarating feeling. However, on the seventh time he looked back up, the stranger was gone. Wufei waited a few moments to search out the beach, but he could find no sign of the apparition. He gave up and moved out into the moonlight, reluctantly making his way home.

- - - -

The next morning when the Chinese boy woke up, he felt like he could have used another hour of sleep, but got up anyway. It was a sunny morning, filtering in through his curtains and warming his bedroom. He ambled around his small apartment, going from the bathroom to shower, back to his bedroom to dress, and then into the kitchen to eat. His cupboards were not well stocked, so he wrote 'groceries' on the small white board hanging on the refrigerator door. He managed to find some instant oatmeal, something his mother had stocked his pantry with long ago when he'd first moved in. He checked the expiration date on the back and decided it was still okay, preparing the meager breakfast with distaste. He wished he could be having something a little more substantial, and a little healthier for that matter.

Halfway through his bowl of oatmeal, he remembered the strange dream about the long haired boy on the beach. "What an odd dream," he mused quietly, wondering why such a thing had come to him during sleep. He'd never had dreams like that before, so it was really quite puzzling. He didn't spend too much time fretting over it, however, so it soon retreated to the back of his mind. As soon as he finished the oatmeal he got up to wash the bowl, unwilling to let it sit in the sink and cake onto the sides of the dish. Oatmeal was terrible to wash off of a bowl once dry, he noted. After breakfast, Wufei wandered outside onto his tiny balcony with his sketchbook, ready to make another attempt at something halfway decent. However, flipping through landed him on a page he hadn't remembered filling.

It was the boy from his dream.

"So it _wasn't _a dream," he thought quietly, studying the quick drawing he'd done with almost no light. The lines were all fluid and conveyed movement, the anatomy well sculpted. Wufei pondered this for a long moment, studying the braid with interest.

- - - -

Quatre sat down next to his friend to find him sketching away at a pace he hadn't seen the Chinese boy use in a long time. He leaned over to see what it was, studying the various sketches of some braided boy that didn't look familiar. "Who's that?" he asked curiously.

"My muse," Wufei replied seriously, never once looking up.

The blonde's eyebrow shot up in surprise. "Excuse me?"

Wufei sighed, taking a brief moment to render Quatre with an exasperated look. "_My muse,_" he repeated. "I saw him last night out on the beach and just like that," he snapped his fingers for emphasis, "I could draw again. I thought it had been a dream when I woke up this morning but there he was in my sketchbook."

"That's nice," Quatre said slowly, trying not to make it sound like he thought Wufei was crazy. Sometimes artists really baffled him, and his childhood friend was no exception. After all these years he was still surprised by some of the Asian boy's actions when it came to his art. And now here he was claiming to have a 'muse.' He waited until the suspicious Wufei looked away before he shook his head with a smile. Oh well, if it made him happy and got him out of his funk, then he'd let it be. He happened to look up from his coffee to see a familiar looking figure treading across the campus. He nudged Wufei. "Hey, isn't that your muse?"

Wufei's head shot up like he'd been prodded with a sharp stick, eyes immediately zeroing in on the braided boy crossing the grass towards the Mark Hall building. "That's him!" Wufei hissed.

"Why don't you go talk to him?"

Turning to look at his childhood friend, Wufei gave the blonde a look like he has sprouted a second head. "_Talk _to him? And say what?"

"I don't know," Quatre shrugged, still acting like it was no big deal. "That you'd like to have a model to draw, that you think he's an interesting subject...?"

"And make him think I'm some weirdo? I think not. I'd never get to draw him again and then I'd be out of luck," Wufei huffed, flipping to a new page and sketching as fast as he could while the brunette continued on oblivious until he was out of sight. "Damnit," Wufei growled, closing the sketchbook.

"So what are you going to do?" the blonde asked airily, finding Wufei's dilemma rather amusing. "Follow him around every corner? News flash, that still makes you a weirdo. If you just approach him head on and ask instead of lurking behind bushes he'd be a lot more inclined to help you out."

"Oh what do you know," Wufei huffed.

- - - -

Over the next few days, Wufei seemed to catch the brunette around campus more and more often, and he always had his sketchbook ready to go for these occasions. The muse didn't seem to notice him, so he kept pursuing his target every chance he got. Something about this boy made his creativity flare to life like it hadn't in a long time, and Wufei was taking every opportunity to make use of it.

That is, until he got caught.

A little over a week after he'd first seen the braided teen on the beach, Wufei was busy following him down a rarely used staircase. When he got to the bottom and turned the corner, he jumped back in surprise when he came face to face with amused blue eyes. The brunette had his arms crossed and was leaning sideways against the wall, a calm smirk on his face. "Are you stalking me?" he promptly asked, using an amused tone one might use on a child who'd been caught sneaking a cookie after bedtime.

"Stalking? I, er- you, you uh-"

"Uh huh," the brunette replied with a smile, leaning forward very suddenly into Wufei's personal space and pulling the sketchbook away from his chest to take a peek at the contents. The Chinese boy flushed and pulled the book away, slapping it back against his chest to hide the incriminating evidence. "Should I be freaked out or not?" the muse joked lightly, still smiling. This did nothing to assuage Wufei's embarrassment.

"No- I mean, I was just... drawing you..."

"I noticed," the brunette said teasingly, making the Chinese boy flush more. "No worries, my artist friend. Tell you what, if you buy me a coffee, we'll talk."

"Buy you- a coffee?" Wufei repeated in surprise, feeling a little flutter in his stomach from that charming smile. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Yeah," the brunette replied, moving around him and towards the exit of the hallway. "If you're not busy or anything. I know how you artsy types are when inspiration hits," he said lightly, still heading for the doors.

Wufei found himself following, eager at the prospect of being able to draw the other boy without having to sneak around. "So you don't think I'm a creep?"

"Nah," the muse replied. "I have a few friends like that. Act like the world is ending if something doesn't come out right, or like they've just won the lotto when they have a burst of inspiration. I know how it is," he said, smiling at Wufei. "By the way, name's Duo. Yours?"

"Wufei," he replied, still feeling somewhat shy in the face of those eyes, an entirely foreign emotion for him. He'd _never _been shy, _ever_. What was it about this boy that suddenly entranced him on an emotional level when it had been on an artistic level until now? Whatever the reason, he had to take advantage of this creative opportunity the universe had thrown him. He'd been given a muse, something he'd heard of before and dismissed as the crazed imaginations of starving artists. Now he had one of his own and it wasn't so crazy.

Now if he could just stop the butterflies in his stomach from flapping so much.

- - - -

Wufei's a little OOC in this one, but I like exploring different personality facets of the boys.


	46. Take the Words Right Outta My Mouth

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait on everything being updated. School's gotten real hectic this semester and it's just draining the creativity from me lately. I have two more finals and then after that maybe I'll get something done.

I don't know why, but I'm in a fluffy mood tonight. Probably cause I'm single and lonely. }=[

- - - -

Title: Take the Words Right Outta My Mouth  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2x5  
Theme: #80 - Words  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: Eve War

- - - -

Duo stared out the window with half-lidded eyes, wishing something interesting would happen. He'd been alone with Heero and Wufei all weekend, and those two were just so stuffy and, and... un-fun! He could have more fun talking to a houseplant than Heero, and Wufei couldn't go two seconds without correcting his grammar, so that got old real fast. _God I wish Quat was here, _he thought moodily, watching as beads of rain traced paths down the window outside. He couldn't even go outside. Last time he went out in the rain Heero hit him upside the head, telling him that if he got himself sick and jeopardized any missions he'd give him a beating.

Duo let out a little puff of air in aggravation. Stupid Heero. Stupid rain. Stupid safe house empty of anyone to talk to.

After a while the brunette sighed and got out of his seat by the window, ambling into the kitchen. He frowned when he rounded the corner, seeing Wufei near the stove where a kettle of water was heating up. "Hey," he greeted simply, trying not to give the English Professor anything to mark points off of. Wufei looked up at him and gave a polite nod, gesturing towards the kettle with a raised eyebrow.

"Aw, thanks but no thanks, not much a fan of tea, ya know," Duo replied without thinking, realizing too late what he'd said. Before he could correct himself, the Chinese boy beat him to it.

"Not much _of _a fan, Duo," he corrected calmly, turning around to take the whistling kettle off the stove, missing the brunette's look of distaste.

- - - -

"Quat!" Duo greeted excitedly when the blonde walked through the door, looking a little roughed up but alright none-the-less. "Hey buddy, howsit hangin?"

Quatre smiled at his friend, taking a seat next to the braided boy on the couch. "All's well, thanks. Have you been going stir crazy all weekend?"

The brunette groaned in exasperation. "Like hell! It's either talkin' to a wall that smacks you an' calls you stupid or talkin' to a friggin' English teacher! Sheesh!"

Quatre shook his head a little, still smiling at Duo's antics. "Don't take it so hard, Wufei is just trying to teach you proper grammar and pronunciation."

"Oy, I don't need no one teachin' me proper grammar! I speak fine, thank you very much!" the braided boy fumed, crossing his arms over his chest in a surly manner. "All it does is make me feel like a friggin num-nut when he's tryin ta educate me. I mean, damn!"

The blonde indulged this train of thought, looking slyly at the Deathscythe pilot. "You think he's trying to make you feel incompetent?"

Pouting, Duo huffed. "Naw, not really. But it does anyway, when he corrects every lil' mistake that comes outta my mouth."

"He's just doing it for your own benefit, just remember that," Quatre said calmly, smiling at the peeved looking brunette.

"Yeah yeah," Duo grumbled, trying to let his frustration go so he could have a decent conversation with someone for the first time in days. "So, how was the mission? Did it go good?"

"Did it go _well_," Wufei corrected on the fly, passing them briefly on his way outside. He completely missed the sight of Duo grabbing two fistfuls of brown hair and giving a frustrated yank, not to mention Quatre not so successfully stifling his laughter into one hand.

- - - -

Later on that night after most of the pilots had gone to bed, Duo sat slumped on the couch looking dejected and moody in the dark living room. The remote control in his hand was pointed listlessly at the TV as he flipped from infomercial to shopping to cooking show. "200 friggin channels an' not a damn thing to watch," he mumbled, the predicament adding to his already pouty mood. He couldn't take much more of Wufei and his grammar dictatorship, he was getting tired of screening his words around the other pilot and always being on the lookout for the grammar shark prowling the waters. It was like he waited around for Duo to say something and pounce on it, picking his sentence apart until each individual letter was dying a terrible death on the ground, twitching and bleeding from his insatiable claws of grammar despair.

Boy, if his thoughts could be heard...

"You're awfully quiet tonight."

Duo jumped about a foot in the air, almost falling off the couch in his attempt to spin around and face Wufei, heart racing. "When the hell did you get there?" he asked incredulously, unable to recall seeing the Chinese pilot in that armchair when he'd first come in to watch TV.

Wufei shrugged idly. "Not very long. It wasn't difficult to enter unnoticed when you were trying so hard to burn a hole in the television," he pointed out calmly, earning a baleful look from the brunette.

"I weren't trying to-"

"I _wasn't,_" the other boy intercepted.

Duo fumed quietly for a moment, taking the time to count to ten silently before he opened his pursed lips. "Why d'ya do that?" he asked quietly, feeling rather spiteful.

"Do what?"

"Correct me like I'm being tested!" Duo exclaimed in a hushed tone, trying to keep his voice down so he didn't wake Quatre and Heero. Then he'd give the angry Wing pilot another excuse to whack him upside the head. "You always pick apart whatever I say an' make me feel like a dipshit. Is that some crafty way of tryin' to piss me off?"

Wufei frowned, crossing his arms. "I'm not trying to bother you or make you feel inferior. I am merely trying to instill proper grammar. It will help you in life to have a better grasp of the English language," the Chinese boy explained patiently, unaware he'd been annoying the braided teen so much.

Duo's nose wrinkled in distaste. "Just cause I don't come from no stuck up-"

"Just _be_cause you _didn't_," Wufei corrected before he could stop himself, seeing a spark of something unidentifiable in Duo's narrowed blue eyes. However, he was able to refrain from going through the second half of what the other pilot had said, but he didn't think it mattered at that point. Abruptly, Duo stood up from his seat on the couch and Wufei thought he was going to leave the room, but instead the brunette marched right up to him and fluidly rested his knees on the chair on either side of Wufei, trapping the grammar shark. Wufei felt his face grow hot at the invasion of his personal space, sputtering. "Wh-what the hell-"

Duo smirked at finally turning the tables, leaning his head down a little so they were almost nose to nose. "You've been _correcting _my words, now I'm gonna _take yours,_" he said with a grin.

Before the Chinese pilot could stutter out a response, Duo swooped in for the kill and pressed his lips to Wufei's, not so much of an impulse but something he'd wanted to do for a while. It was a pleasant way of getting the other boy to shut up, and when he pulled away, Wufei was speechless, mouth opening and closing wordlessly. Duo grinned slyly at the response and gave the Shenlong pilot a little pat on the cheek. "Night night, Wufei," he whispered with a wink, slipping away from the other boy like a wraith and disappearing from sight.

Blinking his wide eyes in shock, Wufei sat plastered to the armchair still staring at the spot where Duo had once been.

The forgotten TV continued making an attempt to entice the nonexistent audience to buy a set of kitchen knives.

- - - -

Crafty little Duo. That got Wu to shut up all right.


	47. Troubled Waters

Title: Troubled Waters  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2x5  
Theme: #76 - Broken Pieces  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: Post Endless Waltz

- - - -

The sound of a door slamming loudly could be heard several doors down of the little apartment, along with angry shouts and much cursing. This had become routine as of late, something that the other residents of the complex had gotten used to, but by no means did they like it.

"You can't just bail out when things get rough!" came Duo's angry yelling as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen where Wufei went about angrily preparing his tea, sloshing water from the kettle in his frustrated movements.

"Rough? _Rough? _That's the understatement of the year and you fucking know it!" Wufei snarled back, setting the kettle on the burner with too much force. The last thing he wanted to deal with at the moment was their old shitty stove, but he managed to get the fire on the burner lit without kicking the entire contraption before turning back to Duo. "You think this is just a rough patch and that we'll live happily ever after when we kiss and make up? You're so god damn deluded, you know that?"

"Me? Deluded?" Duo asked incredulously, throwing his head back in bitter laughter. "Oh hell yeah, that's a good one! If I bother you so fucking much who's the deluded one for making me think you actually liked me?" he shouted angrily, crossing his arms over his chest. "Shame on me, right?"

"I do like you!" Wufei snarled back, slamming the cabinet door closed after retrieving the box of tea bags, throwing them onto the counter. "We're just not working out and you're too fucking stubborn to let go and accept it! You're keeping a death grip on us and it's just making things worse!"

Duo rolled his eyes in obvious exasperation, throwing his arms into the air as if in defeat. "And here it is again. Everything's _my _fault, _I'm _the bad guy for trying to keep you from throwing away what we have together. Yes, Duo's the stupid one, as usual!"

"Stop putting words in my mouth and stop being so damned melodramatic!" Wufei shouted in frustration. "You obviously can't accept the truth and now you're victimizing yourself like you always do!"

It was the same thing nearly every Friday night. They would work all week, their schedules keeping them from seeing much of each other until Friday night when all the work week's toil and frustration bubbled over into the already full pot of their relationship's problems. This usually ended up as a shouting match that pissed off their neighbors and landlord to the point of angry knocks against the walls and door, shouts for them to 'stop their fucking screaming,' as their neighbor Marcy put it. Duo hated it with such bane, but when Wufei started picking at him for things that never used to bother his boyfriend, it just put him into an angry mind frame and they ended up going all out in a huge argument.

They always ended up going to bed angry, sleeping as far away from each other as humanly possible without falling off the edge of the bed. Saturday would be spent in stony silence and Sunday slowly melted away until guilty apologies were exchanged just before bed. Unfortunately, Monday would start the whole festering cycle over again until it erupted on Friday night, like clockwork. It drove them both crazy and further chiseled away at their fraying relationship. Without being able to see each other throughout the week to keep things stable, it just made the arguments all the worse with so much time spent alone and angry to drive the wedge further between them.

Tonight Wufei had suggested separation, and to Duo, who had spent a lot of time pining pathetically in love over Wufei before they'd gotten together, this was just completely unacceptable. In his calmer moments, he could admit to himself that it would probably do them some good, but it also sent a terrible fear into the pit of his stomach that they would grow even further apart and never even be able to stay friends, let alone fix their relationship. So he clung desperately to the hope that they could work it out, and this just seemed to bother Wufei even more, so tonight's yelling was especially bitter and strained. Things were reaching a terrible boiling point, and it scared them both.

"HEY!"

The shout and abrupt banging on the door startled the two out of their stewing silence. Duo sighed angrily and went to the door when he recognized their landlord's voice, figuring it best to get the guy off their back for the night, as was usual custom on Fridays. When he opened the door, Fred actually shoved him back forcefully and took a few steps into the apartment after an affronted looking Duo. Wufei glared at the man for the physical gesture towards Duo, but the landlord spoke first.

"You two fuckers listen up! If I hear one more goddamn peep from you fags tonight or _ever _again, I swear to christ you won't like it! Break up, do whatever the hell you want, but one more shout from this apartment and you'll both be out on the street faster than you can get out one more pathetic argument! I don't care who's on the lease or if it's up yet, you're _out_! Got that?!" Fred hollered in finality, earning baleful glares from the two, but they nodded all the same. The landlord sneered at them and left, slamming the door in his wake and leaving everything achingly silent.

Duo stared at the door for a long moment before he shook his head absently and disappeared down the hall towards the bedroom without a word. Wufei watched him go as Fred's threat slowly sucked his anger away from Duo to be redirected towards their homophobic landlord. Finally, the whistle of the kettle broke him from his thoughts. Wufei sighed and went to turn off the burner, taking his favorite mug out of the cabinet. On an afterthought, something that used to be pure instinct requiring no thought at all, he brought out Duo's mug as well. He took out two packets of tea and put one in each cup, pouring hot water over them with a blank look on his face. When they had steeped for a few minutes, he added sugar and honey to Duo's chamomile and just a little bit of milk to his own jasmine, picking up both mugs and leaving the kitchen.

When Wufei arrived in the doorway of their bedroom, it was to find an utterly defeated looking Duo sitting on the side of the bed with his head resting heavily in his hands. The Chinese man quietly walked into the room and sat next to the brunette, holding out the black mug wordlessly when Duo tiredly looked up at him. He took it wordlessly and stared into the dark liquid, sighing in a way that brought physical pain to his chest. "I don't want to do this anymore," he whispered brokenly. "I don't want to fight with you, I hate it so much..."

"I know," Wufei replied in an equally drained voice. "I do too."

"What happened to us, Fei?" Duo asked painfully, hurt blue eyes turning towards him desperate for the answer. "We were so happy when we first started out, how did it come to this? How did it get so bad?"

Wufei honestly couldn't provide the answer that Duo so badly needed, couldn't come up with any words to reason their plummet downhill. "I don't know," he finally told the brunette. "I really don't."

Those heartbreaking blue eyes regarded him with the strain of an obvious final attempt to keep things together. "I love you more than anything, Fei. Can't we try to work things out? I don't care what it is, we can go to a fucking couples therapy if you think it will help. I just... I can't let you go, not when I fought so hard to get you. I can get time off from the shop and we can work on things together. Please?" he asked sadly, imploring his teetering boyfriend with all he had. Wufei was his everything, and if they couldn't at least part on somewhat mutual terms, he would be heartbroken. If he were certain that if they parted at this moment and could still be friends, he would let it go, but they were at such a rocky place he wasn't confident of that possibility.

Wufei stared back at the brunette for a long moment, wondering if there was a chance for them to ever pick up the pieces. Things had gotten so nasty between them, so strained, that it all felt like a constant war going on between the two. The long week of tiring work was just the bell in between rounds, the drawn out waiting period in between the inevitable battle. He was so tired of the fighting, of seeing Duo so hurt because Wufei didn't think they could salvage things. He hated the cold two feet of space between them on those angry nights, hated listening to Duo's irregular, fitful sleep. But what was the lesser of two evils? Putting a stop to the constant fighting by just leaving or trying to work through the problems they were swamped in?

Wufei sighed, taking a long drink of his forgotten, cooling tea. When he spoke, he met those hesitant, fearful eyes. "No couple's therapy," he declared softly. "If we have any chance of staying afloat, it will be done our way."

The smile that spread across Duo's face was so filled with relief that it made Wufei want to cry. What he wouldn't give to see a real smile on the brunette's face again, to just lazily enjoy the afternoon curled up together like they used to. It brought a painful ache swelling to his chest, and he prayed to whatever deity that was listening that this effort wouldn't end in more heartache for either of them.

Neither of the two could take it.

_End._

- - - -

So much anger. O_O Damn. I don't know where I got the idea for this, but it was something different than what I usually come up with, so I went with it. This one might have a sequel, might not. It depends on what I come up with.

Don't hate me, okay? *puppy eyes*


	48. Four, Three, Two, One

Title: Four, Three, Two, One  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2+5  
Theme: #82 – Can You Hear Me?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: Post EW

- - - -

Duo typed in the autopilot command on the shuttle's console and entered the codes for Earth, not at all sad to be leaving space after a two month salvaging job. Now he had a cargo full of pricey scrap metal to go to Howard and after that it was back to his job at the auto shop. He just couldn't get enough of this stuff, he thought with a wry smile. Course set, he decided to get some sleep in the few hours it would take to approach Earth's orbit, leaving his mp3 docked at the console for later. The braided boy skipped off happily through the zero gravity cabin, launching himself through the door to his quarters. Another thing he couldn't get enough of was this zero G nonsense. Oh the things he could do in a fist fight up in space...

Just as he was settling down on his bunk for a bit of shuteye, something rocked the shuttle aggressively, setting off the alarms. Duo cursed as his head hit the wall, jumping out of the bed and heading back for the console. His fingers danced over the keys and brought up the source of disturbance. "A fucking meteor shower? You're kidding me," he said quietly, deflating from his panic mode. Meteor showers were nothing to shake a stick at, so what the hell had hit him so hard?

When a second impact rocked the ship, much harder this time, Duo managed to grab the bolted down pilot's chair before he could be thrown against the wall again. He brought up all of the shuttle's exterior cameras and felt himself bristle in alarm. "Mobile suits?" he mumbled tensely, counting fourteen of them. "They must be pirates," he cursed. Duo brought up the ship's weapon system, readying to fire. He wasn't quite sure yet that their intent was piracy, since the impacts could have both been from meteors. But really, who the fuck needed mobile suits in peace time unless it was for harm? So he trained the twin buster rifles on the closest suit, opening a communication line. "Unknown mobile suit fleet, this is private shuttle 02004, identify yourself or I will defend my ship."

When Duo received no answer, he tried once more. "Unknown mobile fleet, identify yourself," he said again, but still no answer. The mobile suits continued dead on towards his ship. "You have been warned," Duo told the small fleet gravely, grabbing the twin controls for the ship's buster rifles. He opened fire on the fleet of Leo's and they immediately scattered. He managed to take two out right away, but they continued towards his ship from all directions this time. To his intense distaste, they began unsheathing beam glaives. He wished desperately to be in Deathscythe's cockpit facing off against the remaining twelve suits, rather than a civilian shuttle.

"I'm so fucked," Duo whispered through gritted teeth, clutching the controls so hard that the rubber grips squeaked in protest.

- - - -

The ruined ship was painfully silent in the depth of space, floating serenely without direction or cause. Scraps of metal drifted outside of the wrecked metal hull, scattering further and further out into the vast emptiness.

From the floor, a shaking, bloody finger stretched out painfully to the console. Audio and visual channels down, but he could still send his message. The hand diverted towards the mp3 player in its Gundamium casing, scrolling through the songs to find his quarry and sync it to the shuttle's computer system. Then he dialed in the number of the one person he knew would find the meaning of the signal, managing to hit 'send' right before he passed out.

- - - -

Wufei sat glumly through the meeting, feeling his anger for anything and everything simmering beneath the surface. He usually paid rapt attention like a good little Preventor puppy, but he was just so fed up with the whole fake 'peace' they were trying to protect. What was peace if an innocent auto-shop mechanic was attacked and killed by fucking pirates in mobile suits that should have been destroyed? What the hell was peace for if a retired Gundam pilot who'd seen enough blood shed and heart break to last a lifetime couldn't live without fear of being assaulted?

He jumped with a start when the cell phone in his pocket started ringing, earning curious looks from his fellow pilots and one of irritation from Une. Wufei was just as confused, seeing as only a handful of people had his cell number, most of which were in the room. He looked up at his commander with question in his eyes, and the woman rolled her eyes. "Make it quick," she sighed in aggravation, crossing her arms.

Wufei nodded and took the mobile out of his trouser pocket, flipping it open and putting it up to his ear. "Chang," he greeted. But no one answered. Instead, he heard...

Music?

"What the hell?" he muttered in confusion. He pulled the phone away to check the display, but found the source number showing as unlisted. Who the hell had his cell number that wasn't in his address book? And who would send him a stupid song as a prank? He was about to hang up when something made him stop. The lyrics...

_4, 3, 2, 1  
Earth below us  
drifting, falling.  
Floating weightless  
calling, calling home..._

Something in the lyrics made him shiver, suspicion building up and assaulting him in waves. "Hey," he said quietly to the others, turning up the volume on his phone and setting it on speaker. "Listen to this..." he said, putting the phone in the middle of the conference table.

_Across the stratosphere,  
a final message:  
"Give my wife my love."  
Then nothing more._

Far beneath the ship,  
the world is mourning.  
They don't realize  
he's alive.

Wufei jolted in his seat, leaning forward over the table top. "Maxwell?" he whispered.

_No one understands,  
but Major Tom sees.  
"Now the light commands  
this is my home,  
I'm coming home."_

"It's him..." Wufei whispered slowly, garnering startled looks from the other five in the room. "It's Duo! He's alive, it's from him!" he hissed.

"How can you be sure it's Maxwell?" Une asked, not looking as convinced as he'd like her to be.

"Didn't you listen to the lyrics? Far beneath the ship the world is mourning, they don't realize he's alive? Do you need it to be any more concrete than that?! I don't give out my mobile number like candy, Commander. It's not Po on the line and it's not any of you! Who the hell else would it be?" Wufei demanded hotly.

They all paused in mid-discussion when the song ended and a new started, still broadcasting from wherever the caller was.

_Why do I have to fly  
over every town up and down the line?  
I'll die in the clouds above  
and you that I defend, I do not love._

I wake up, it's a bad dream,  
No one on my side,  
I was fighting  
But I just feel too tired  
to be fighting,  
guess I'm not the fighting kind.

"It is him," Quatre whispered shakily. "Someone get a track on the transmission!" he demanded suddenly, pointing at Wufei's mobile.

Ever prepared, Heero pulled out his laptop and turned it on, retrieving a data sync cable from one of the pouches of the carrying case, plugging it into the phone and connecting that to the computer. After the laptop finished booting up, he quickly got started on a tracking program, typing in command after command to get it to pull up the location of the transmission. The other three pilots and Une watched him work with bated breath, and a collective hush fell over them when the transmission on Wufei's cell ended, reading 10:34 as the call duration.

"It's okay," Heero said calmly, sounding accomplished in his own muted way. "I've got him."

- - - -

His eyelids fluttered slightly, but didn't open. He felt... heavy... Had they found him? He tried to take stock of his injuries, feeling most persistently the ache at the back of his head. Beyond that, he felt a tenderness in his chest, pointing to broken or at least bruised ribs. He knew well that sensation, and it was something in his ribs. His right leg was suspended off of the ground, meaning it was broken as well. He could feel his left arm bound in something stuffy and heavy, most likely a cast. All these conclusions brought him to the relieving realization that yes, he had been found and he was in a hospital.

The next thing he felt, which was a little out of place, was a gentle hand running through his bangs. It was... nice... he'd never experienced the sensation before now, and he liked it... It made him feel safe and cared for, like someone was watching over him. It was almost lulling him back into sleep. But who was it? Painfully, Duo forced his eyes to open, looking around through squinted eyelids while his pupils adjusted to the light in the room. Finally, he focused blearily on the shape of a person next to his bed, picking out small details as his vision began to clear of the fog. "W...Wufei?" he whispered hoarsely.

The hand gently brushed the hair out of his eyes and then retreated. "Welcome back, Major Tom," the Chinese man stated softly, a bit of amusement in his voice.

So it worked. Duo felt a smile tugging at his lips as the world started to fade out again. "Knew you'd figure it out," he whispered. "Only one in the lot with the brain for it..." he sighed, just barely catching the hint of a smile on Wufei's face before his eyelids closed. He was so tired and sore, just needed the comforting darkness. "How long've I been out?" he mumbled.

"Almost a week since we found you," the other man answered quietly, keeping his voice down for the injured. "I almost hung up on your call, but when I heard the lyrics 'they don't realize he's alive,' I knew it was you. That was pretty smart, how you let us know," he said, a hint of admiration in his voice.

"Audio and visuals were down," Duo whispered, feeling himself being pulled towards sleep. "Almost everything was fried, 'cept for mp3 player."

He heard rather than saw the wry smirk on Wufei's face. "Good thing you kept some pieces of Deathscythe. That is the music player you made a case for out of Gundamium, right?"

"Sure is, son," the brunette replied with a grin, opening his eyes to look at the other man. "Best decision I ever made, reckon."

"Definitely," Wufei agreed, nodding.

"So when can I get outta here?"

"Not for a while," the Chinese man warned. "You had some pretty bad burns that are still healing, not to mention a broken leg, arm, three ribs and a lot of bruised bones."

"N'wonder I feel like I got run over..." the braided man replied, eyelids fluttering.

"Get some sleep," Wufei admonished softly, smirking at the other's powerful will to stay awake. "I know you've been asleep for a week, but your body needs that and more. So just stop fighting it."

"Dun wanna," the brunette grumbled, despite the fact that he was pulling the covers up with his good arm, yawning. His eyes closed and he let out a sigh. "Thanks Fei, 'kin always count on you..." he whispered drowsily, finding himself pulled into the comforting darkness of sleep a few moments later.

Wufei smiled wryly and shook his head. "Of course you can. Always."


	49. Whose Keeper Am I?

Title: Whose Keeper Am I?  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2+5 developing friendship  
Theme: #58 – Kick in the Head  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: AU

- - - -

The ticking of the clock was the only source of sound in the small room, and it made him want to throw something at it. He definitely did not want to think about what time it was, and how much sleep he was _not _getting. "Gah," Duo groaned, sliding a hand over his tired face. "Why the hell do I do this to myself? Why?" he whined, throwing the pencil onto his notebook only to have it roll off the desk and fall to the ground. The 18 year old groaned again and let his forehead fall to the desk. "So tired," he sighed.

He was once again caught pulling an all nighter for homework. There were just times were it all piled up too high for him to handle during daylight hours, and occasionally he had to work late into the night to get everything finished. Most of the time it wasn't his fault, but sometimes things got pushed further and further back...

Duo sat up with a start when he realized his eyelids were drooping. "Damnit!" he cursed, pushing away from his desk.

From down the hall came the sound of the toilet flushing, and moments later his door was opened by a groggy looking young man with scruffy blonde hair. Solo peered at him through squinted eyes, trying to block out the light coming from his little brother's lamp. "You still up?"

"Yeah," Duo sighed. "Long night."

The blonde shook his head. "Go to bed, kid."

"I'm going to the gas station for a coffee," Duo replied, standing up to grab his jacket. Hopefully the combination of the cold air and caffeine would help wake him up.

"Take the car," Solo advised. "I don't want you walking around this time of night."

Duo gave his older brother a noncommittal 'mmhm' to get him to go away. Once the blonde was back in his room, the younger of the two brothers grabbed five dollars from his wallet and left the room. On the way to the front door he completely ignored Solo's keys sitting on the coffee table, opting instead to walk, even though he knew the blonde would disapprove. It was only a short walk to the gas station, he didn't need to waste gas just to get a coffee.

He closed and locked the door behind him, pulling his jacket close against the chill night air. On the way down the steps, he thought about getting hot chocolate instead, figuring his taste buds would come to a decision once he was in front of the machine. For now, he buried his hands in the pockets of his jacket and kept to the areas lit by streetlamps. It was entirely dead silent, as was usual this time of night. It was a little disconcerting, but Duo had never had problems in this area, it would be fine.

It was just too bad the universe decided to call him out on that bluff, because a moment later he heard the swoosh of something flying through the air and felt something hard connect solidly with the back of his head.

_That's going to hurt in the morning, _he thought dazedly, just before he fell to the ground.

- - - -

"Hey, are you alright?"

Duo grumbled something and brought a hand to rub at his head, which was throbbing painfully. It was the kind of hurt that pulsated in a way that was too loud, making his gut roil nauseously.

"Hello?"

The brunette opened his eyes in surprise, looking around. It was early morning, the sun just barely peaking out above the rooftops. He blinked in confusion, turning to look at the source of the voice. Before him stood another guy around his age in looks, with jet black hair pulled into a tight ponytail and dark brown eyes. "Are you alright?" the stranger repeated.

_What the hell? _Duo thought. _How did I get out here...? _He blinked slowly. "Uh, yeah, fine. But I think..." he trailed off, remembering his late night jaunt for coffee. Or was it hot chocolate? "I think I was mugged," he said slowly, as if having trouble grasping the concept.

The stranger furrowed his eyebrows, extending a hand to help Duo off the cold pavement. "Mugged? Are you missing anything?"

The brunette checked his pockets once he was standing, finding his house keys to be present. The rest were empty. "Yeah," he groaned in frustration. "All of five dollars."

The stranger looked at him oddly, but then again Duo didn't care. To most people, five dollars didn't seem like much when he'd gotten away with his life, but money was so tight lately...

"You're sure you're alright?" the Chinese boy repeated, looking at him oddly.

"Yeah," Duo nodded, reaching a hand to the back of his head and hissing when his wandering fingers came across a bump. "Stings like a bitch, though," he mumbled, feeling a bit woozy. It must have shown.

"You're not well," the stranger said. "I'll take you to the hospital."

"No," Duo groaned. "There's no way I can pay the bills."

"Then I'll make sure you arrive home alright. Where do you live?"

The braided boy was on the verge of declining, but that offer was starting to sound like a good idea, if the awful rush of dizziness upon standing up earlier was anything to go by. "Alright, thanks, um... what's your name?" he asked as he started walking down the street towards home.

"Wufei," the helpful stranger replied, keeping a close eye on the brunette.

"Thanks, Wufei," Duo replied, smiling. It was good to know there were still some people in this world who had morals, unlike the meathead who'd clobbered him for a measly five dollars. "My name's Duo, by the way. I'm really lucky you came along and- oh crap, were you on your way somewhere? Am I making you late for something?" the brunette asked, looking worried.

Duo wasn't sure whether it was the truth or not, but Wufei shook his head. "No, I was on my way home from a run." Oh, but that made sense. The other boy was in running shoes, jogging pants and a tank top. Definitely running attire.

"Okay. I'm still sorry you have to go out of your way."

"Don't worry about it," Wufei replied.

It didn't take them long to reach Duo's little apartment, since he hadn't gotten very far before being clubbed with a blunt object. The closer they got to the building, the more doubt was building inside the brunette's mind. This was only going to end in bloodshed. But he would be strong. He would be a man!

The front door opened.

"Duo fucking Maxwell!"

The brunette deflated, trying to inch behind Wufei. "Oh shit."

"Don't you hide! Where the hell have you been?!" the blonde man thundered down the steps of the building, not sparing a glance for the black-haired stranger.

Duo slowly shuffled up to face his enraged brother. "Um, somewhere on North Porter Street... unconscious..."

Solo's eyes widened. "What?"

"I, um... got mugged?"

The older boy's jaw dropped open, eyes comically wide. Duo was torn between laughing and running for his life. He was about to get the biggest dose of lecturing and mothering he'd ever known. "You got _mugged? _I _told _you to take the car! But you had to go ahead and walk alone for a fucking coffee at 1:30 in the morning!" He rushed forward, turning the brunette this way and that to inspect him. "Are you alright? Is anything broken?"

"I'm fine, really," Duo pleaded, suddenly thinking of a way to turn the attention. "Wufei here was a gentleman and woke my ass off the sidewalk."

"Wufei?" Solo asked, walking up to the Chinese boy and shaking his head. "Thank you for helping my stupid little brother, I really appreciate it."

"I love you too, with all my heart," Duo said sarcastically.

"It was no trouble," Wufei replied, trying not to smirk at the absolutely _loving _relationship between the two brothers.

"By the way, my name's Solo," the blonde said, addressing the obvious question in Wufei's eyes with a laugh. "Yeah, our parents were weird with the whole naming thing."

"Ah!" Duo suddenly exclaimed. "What time is it? I'm going to be late for class!" He lifted his wrist to check his digital watch, but was dismayed to find it gone. "They took my watch!" he whined pathetically, looking heartbroken.

"That thing was about to fall apart anyway and you are NOT going to school today," Solo said sternly, glaring down at his little brother.

Again, Duo's protest fell apart before he could even open his mouth. He sighed, tenderly rubbing his head where the bump was throbbing. "Okay. I didn't get my calculus finished anyway..."

"_Why _did you feel the need to go out for coffee anyway?" Solo asked, sounding as if he were talking to a child.

"We didn't have any in the house because you binge drink it!" Duo rebuked, earning a glare from his brother for pointing out the truth.

"Brat," he murmured, crossing his arms.

"Says you," the brunette replied with a grin, turning to Wufei. "I'm sorry to hold you up. Thanks again for helping me, I really appreciate it."

"It was no trouble," Wufei replied, starting to leave.

"Ah ah, why not come in for a slice of cake and something to drink?" Solo asked invitingly. "It's the least we can do to thank you. Who knows what else would have happened to the shrimp if a kind stranger hadn't come along," he said with a grin, wrapping an arm around his little brother's shoulders and pulling him close.

Wufei stopped to think for a moment. "Well, if its no trouble..."

"Of course not!" Duo exclaimed, throwing Solo's arm off of him with a large smile. "Come on in and make yourself at home."

The three headed up the steps and into the apartment, and Duo was thankful it was one of their home's better days. Duo tried to keep the place in shape all the time, but it sometimes had to take a back seat to school and work. But fortunately he had just cleaned up the other day, so their apartment was presentable enough for a guest. They led Wufei into the kitchen, offering him to sit at the table. The brunette was about to get out the cake they'd offered, but Solo quickly shooed him over to the kitchen table as well. Not that he would admit it, but Duo was thankful to just sit down. His pounding head demanded it.

Solo went about preparing a kettle of water for some tea, since they still didn't have any coffee. "Wufei, do you want tea or milk with your cake?"

"Tea would be great, thanks," the Chinese boy replied, distracted by the sight of Duo slowly slumping down in his chair, looking frazzled.

Duo rubbed his head again, groaning in discomfort. "A lead friggin pipe. What did I do to deserve that? I ask you!"

"You didn't take the car," Solo countered, setting out two plates of cake with a fork, one in front of his little brother and one in front of their guest.

"So not cool," the brunette whined, putting his head on the table.

"Do you want anything for your head?"

"Not from you!" Duo whined accusingly, turning his head so that he was staring up at Solo with a burning look.

"What have I ever done to you, brat?" the blonde asked heatedly, indignant.

"When you babysat me when I was six. You baby-tranquilized me with Benadryl to knock me out, you asshole!"

"When are you going to get over that?!"

"When you stop acting like it wasn't a big deal to baby-tranquilize your little brother!" After the heated exclamation to his brother, Duo turned to their guest, who looked like he was trying very hard to keep from laughing. It looked painful. "I'm sorry you must witness our dysfunction, you poor soul."

Wufei shook his head, clearing his throat to gather his composure. "Oh, it's no trouble. I'm quite the same way with my sister."

A sly look capturing his face, Solo eased back into the conversation. "It's nice to have a woman in the house, isn't it?"

Duo immediately reached out and gave his older brother a punch in the arm. "So not the thing to say about the one who knows how to cook, dumbass. Or need I remind you which one of us almost burned down the kitchen trying to boil water?"

"That never happened!" Solo denied heatedly to their curious looking guest.

"That's what your damaged ego has been telling you all this time? How interesting," Duo said patronizingly, leaning back in his chair with a lazy grin. "Is that what you also believe about that one Thanksgiving with the turkey in the-"

"Shut up!" Solo hollered, pursuing a laughing Duo as the younger boy fled his brother's wrath. Wufei watched in muted amusement, calmly lifting a piece of cake to his mouth, as the two disappeared into the living room. There was more laughter and threats of dismemberment, until there was a strangled yelp and a 'thump.' A few seconds later, he could hear the older of the two mumble out an 'awww shit.'

Wufei got up from the table to see what happened, finding an apologetic looking Solo on the floor next to his unconscious little brother. "Oh my god Duo are you okay I'm so sorry wake up!"

The Chinese boy managed to smile despite his worry for Duo, making his way over to help the frantic blonde.

Maybe he'd come visit these two again sometime. They were quite amusing.

_End._

- - - -

That one was so much fun. I have to write Solo and Duo more often! Poor Solo doesn't get enough airtime since he's "dead" and all. Pfft.


	50. My Buddy in the Garden

Title: My Buddy in the Garden  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2+5  
Theme: #61 – Fairy Tale  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: AU

- - - -

"Duo? Duo!"

"Yeah ma!"

"Could you come down here and help me with this?"

"Coming!" Duo called back to his mother, breaking away from the old dresser where he'd been unpacking clothes from boxes. He trotted down the stairs of their new home, running fingers along the banister and leaving a trail in the dust. When he arrived in the kitchen, his mother was on a step ladder trying to extract a broken light bulb from the fixture on the ceiling. She saw him and a look of relief crossed her face before she stepped down.

"Could you get that old bulb out of there? I can't quite get a good grip on it," she explained, stepping away from the ladder.

"Sure thing ma," the braided boy replied, taking her place at the top of the ladder. The glass part of the bulb was almost completely broken away, leaving not much to grip in order to unscrew it from the socket. After a few minutes of careful maneuvering, Duo managed to get the old one out, holding his hand out for the new one. Down on the ground, his mother grabbed a fresh light bulb off the table and handed it up to Duo, who screwed it in gently yet firmly. "Let there be light," he joked with a grin as the bulb lit up. He climbed down off the ladder to observe his work, giving his mom a crooked smile when she kissed him on the cheek.

"My hero," she told him. "Thank you."

"No problem," he replied, heading back upstairs to continue unpacking. When he got back to his new room, Duo sighed at what he saw. Boxes of things stacked up around the room, waiting for him. He hated anything that had to do with moving, except for seeing new places, that is. He hated wrapping things in newspaper and folding clothes and then taking them all back out again. It sucked, so he decided to take a break and wandered over to the window. He lifted up the glass pane, letting in a cool breeze. Since the house was somewhat old, it didn't have screens on the windows, so he crawled out onto the roof.

Duo had often done this before they'd moved, but that was in the big city and this was the country. How different it was for a city boy to look out at rolling green fields and a clear blue sky rather than buildings and traffic and a smog ridden horizon. Their garden was not what one would use the word for. Instead of arranged flower beds and planter boxes, it was really an overgrown backyard. There were hedges that had once been kept in order, but were now tall and slightly out of control, making for something of a maze. These had been taken over by various plants, adorning the hedges with colorful flowers and attracting a myriad of visitors like hummingbirds and butterflies. In the center of it all he could see a couple of benches, and what looked like an old fountain with a statue in the center.

Duo decided there was some poking around in order, but instead of taking the stairs like a normal person, he decided to find a quicker way. The braided boy carefully slid down the roof and eased himself down onto the first story part. From there it was a short jump to the ground, and he landed in an effortless crouch. Duo then made his way towards the overgrown garden, admiring how absolutely green it was. As soon as he took the first step into the maze of hedges, he felt almost as if the place was enchanted. It was so secluded from the rest of the world, like his own little secret grove.

It took about ten or fifteen minutes of wandering around within the garden, but he eventually found the center. The benches were overgrown with vines and moss, adding the feeling of suddenly stepping into Middle Earth. His limited sight from the roof hadn't proved false. The fountain in the middle of the stone path was old and weathered, cracked in a few places and filled up about a quarter of the way with rainwater. In the center stood a most intriguing statue. It was a boy, with the most... intense, powerful eyes he'd ever seen, gently angled just enough to make him suspect Asian descent. He had a strong face with angles in the right places without being too sharp. His clothes were simple yet elegant, a long sleeved, high collared shirt that buttoned to the far left and loose pants. That and the style of slippers he wore made Duo think Chinese in particular. The boy was gazing upward, as if searching the heavens for something. He looked like a character out of fantasy, ethereal and strong.

"Well aren't you handsome," Duo told the statue appreciatively, admiring the attractive thing with a keen eye. It was too bad that statues couldn't speak, because Duo was pretty sure there weren't any boys for miles around, let alone any gay ones. The brunette sighed, seeming to deflate at the thought. "Bogus," he complained quietly, sitting on the stone bench and staring at the statue sullenly. There'd been potential in Heero, but he was back in the city and was most certainly still being courted by Relena. Oh well, she was a nice enough girl and Duo didn't care for long distance dating anywho, so he let it go.

Grumbling, he stood up after about ten minutes of thinking. "See ya," He gave the statue a wave before leaving the overgrown maze, missing the slight hint of color it gained as the sun started to go down...

- - - -

Over the next few days, Duo continued to explore around his new home, but most often found himself in the garden with the statue. He chatted with the nameless stone boy about whatever crossed his mind, finding that he had no one else to really talk to. His mom was running her business from the computer most of the time, and besides, she was... well, _mom_. There are some things you don't talk about with your mom. Things went on in this respect for a good few weeks. Duo knew well and good that chatting with a statue was not a healthy thing, but who the flying hell else was he supposed to talk to? There was no one around for miles, and it being summer he didn't have any school to go to and make new friends. When he could get cell reception, anyone he called was busy or unable to answer.

Without the familiar presence of his friends, his sleeping habits started to go back to how they'd been in his early childhood. This mainly meant the presence of unhelpful nightmares. He often sat up in his bed, staring at the wall as the images faded over the hours. On a particularly bad night, his tired gaze trailed over to the window, curiosity in his blue eyes. He wandered over and opened in, crawling out through the old window and onto the roof. The brunette carefully made his way over to his usual spot, settling down with his knees drawn up to his chest.

Duo stared up at the half-full moon quietly, trying to banish the dream from his mind. It was the same thing every night, but tonight he felt compelled to be up here on the roof, in the chill night air. On a thought, he looked over towards the garden to look at his stone companion. "That's weird," he whispered, realizing he couldn't see the statue. He could always see it from this spot on the roof, so why couldn't he now? As Duo was craning his head to the left, trying to see around a particular tree, he lost his footing on the old shingles and slipped down the roof, falling the entire two stories to the ground with an abrupt landing. As he lay on the ground, trying to ward off the pain in his sore body, the brunette hoped he hadn't woken his mom. But her bedroom window remained dark and still, so he figured he was lucky.

"Not lucky enough," he whispered. He didn't have his house key, and all the doors and windows were locked. There wasn't any way for him to climb up to his open bedroom window, so he supposed he was stuck outside for the night. He grumbled in irritation, gingerly pushing himself up. Since he had nothing else to do but wait, he wandered into the garden to check up on his statue buddy. When he arrived, it was with shock and befuddlement that he realized the stone boy was _gone_. But how the hell was that possible? Statues didn't just up and walk away...

"I was wondering if you'd ever show up after dark."

Duo whirled around in shock at the voice behind him, feeling the air leave him as if he'd been socked in the gut. _Wow_, was all his stunned brain could come up with. It was his statue boy, to be sure, but he was _real_, and boy did he look amazing. His outfit was silk, with the long sleeve shirt in an inky black and his pants white. His hair was black, glossy and soft looking. His eyes were just as dark, that intense look magnified with the liveliness he'd suddenly acquired. He looked... damn it all, he was beautiful. Not in a girly way, but in an ethereal, majestic and handsome way. "I must have hit my head pretty hard," Duo said curiously with a bit of a blank laugh, rubbing his head that _was _a bit tender.

"Let me see," the statue-boy-hallucination said as he approached. Duo took a startled intake of breath when a gentle hand examined the bump on his forehead. It was warm and soft, and Duo wasn't sure if one could hallucinate a physical feeling when touched by said hallucination... Duo stared at those intense eyes, completely enamored by the strange boy that had been a statue earlier on in the day. "You seem fine," the dark haired boy said in conclusion, retracting the gentle hand. "I saw you fall from here, you must have hit the ground pretty hard."

"Yeah," Duo replied uncertainly, wonder if he was going crazy or if he had hit his head with enough force to imagine the touch of a hallucination.

"Come sit down, you still look a bit wobbly," the mysterious boy said, leading Duo over to one of the stone benches. It wasn't as cold as it should be, thanks to the moss covering the cement, but the chill still crept through the thin material of his pajama pants. The tank top wasn't helping things either. "You know, you're out here talking to me so often that I'm surprised you didn't show up past dark sooner."

Wait- he knew that Duo had been talking to him? He blushed in alarm, remembering the first words he'd spoken to the boy- _Well aren't you handsome. _Besides the embarrassment of his hallucination knowing he'd been talking to a supposedly inanimate object, he tried to think back and remember if he'd said anything stupid or incriminating to the statue. He couldn't think of anything other than the occasional breaching of the topic of there not being any boys around. Duo felt his face increase in warmth, and then realized the boy was waiting for a response. "Uh, yeah," he said slowly. "Well, the thing is, most statues don't come alive at night..."

"Indeed," the dark haired boy said with a smirk, apparently finding amusement in Duo's mortification. "My name is Wufei, by the way. I already know yours."

The brunette wondered how he could have known for all of two seconds before he remembered, and it made him want to melt into the ground for all the embarrassment. He'd given Wufei his name. He'd introduced himself to a fucking statue for christ sake... The feeling flew out the window, however, when Wufei laughed softly at his embarrassment. He couldn't even be bothered that he was being laughed at, but could only think of how beautiful that laugh sounded. It was elegant and deep, and it made Duo want to hear it all the time. God this boy was so amazing, so beautiful, he wondered what that silky hair would look like out of the tight ponytail it was trapped in...

Duo shook his head when his vision started shifting, realizing suddenly how tired he was. He stifled a yawn, but it escaped anyway, bringing a thin layer of tears to his eyes from the action. How did he get so exhausted all of the sudden? He just wanted to crawl into his warm bed, but he knew the nightmare would come back as soon as he did, and he was locked out of the house anyway...

"Sleep," Wufei told him in a soft voice, guiding Duo to lay back on the mossy bench. With his eyes drooping so heavily, he could barely voice any protest as he blurrily focused on the stars. That was another thing he'd noticed, that you could actually see stars at night out here in the country. Millions of brilliant stars on the dark sky, like nothing he'd ever seen before.

Remembering his dilemma, Duo tried once more to protest, but a gentle, warm hand on his forehead silenced the attempt. "Sleep," the Chinese boy said again, voice low and soft. "I'll keep them away," he promised. Duo mumbled something unintelligible to them both, but his eyes soon closed. That gentle hand moved the bangs away from his face, the last thing he felt before dropping into sleep.

- - - -

When he woke up the next morning, Duo stared at the garden around him in tired confusion, wondering how he'd gotten out here... Then he remembered the weird dream and sat up in a flash. He was forced to drop his head into his hands when everything started spinning, however. "Okay," he whispered, feeling the large bump against his hand. "That part _wasn't _a dream." When the world stopped spinning, Duo slowly looked up, finding the statue where it had always been. Except... except... the eyes were now looking at him, rather than skyward...

"Oh my god," he said shakily, getting up off the bench to run from the garden. "Ma!" he called frantically, barely managing to find his way out of the maze before heading up the porch to the front door. "Ma!" he yelled again, hearing footsteps behind the door before it opened. Duo's mother stared at him in confusion before her eyes darted up, as if hoping to see through the ceiling and into Duo's room where he should have been.

"What are you doing outside so early?" she asked in confusion, guiding her son inside as he started to babble frantically to tell her what happened. She sat him down at the kitchen table to look him over, finding the bump on his forehead. "Oh, baby, you _did _fall off the roof! I've told you not to sit up there!" Duo ignored the reprimand, continuing his attempt to make her understand what had happened while she got some ice.

"Ma- he was _alive!_ I thought it was a dream but when I woke up in the garden this morning the eyes were different! They had always been looking up, but they were looking at me today! He was really alive!"

"Baby, you were dreaming," his mom said patiently, putting the bag of ice to his forehead. "You hit your head pretty hard, I'd assume. You were just having a dream from the bump."

"_No _ma," Duo insisted in irritation. "I wasn't dreaming and I wasn't imagining things!"

"Alright," she said in a placating voice, rubbing circles in Duo's back with her free hand to calm him down. "You know better than me what you saw."

This wasn't teasing or patronizing, so Duo allowed himself to cool off. He knew she didn't believe him, but goddamnit that statue had come to life. Wufei- not 'the statue,' his name was _Wufei_ and... and he _had _kept the nightmares away, the brunette realized. He hadn't had any while he slept in the garden. In fact, it was the longest he'd ever slept at a time for years...

- - - -

That night, Duo crept out of bed around midnight, throwing on his sneakers and a sweater before sneaking out the back door, which he'd left unlocked. He made his way out to the garden, pace getting faster and faster by the second. When he finally came into view of the fountain, it was with shock to see Wufei sitting on one of the benches, watching the stars. He _hadn't _been dreaming. Wufei was real as day, and those inky black eyes were definitely not of his imagination. "Uh," he stated eloquently, gaining the Chinese boy's attention. "Hi," he tried again, venturing closer.

"Good evening," Wufei replied casually, nodding his head in greeting.

Duo felt his heart flutter at that smooth voice and those dark eyes. _Oh my god, _he thought to himself, unable to focus on anything else. _I think I'm falling for a guy that's a statue..._

Could his already screwed up teenage life _get _anymore complicated?

_End._

- - - -

Oh my god we're half way through already! =O

Hope you like. =) This will be continued to explain more about Fei.


	51. Tea and Art

Title: Tea and Art  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2+5 friendship  
Theme: #34 - Stars  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: Eve War

- - - -

A/N Augh, I'm sorry for the hiatus guys, it was just as unexpected for me as it was for you. This is just a little something to hopefully tie you over until I can get one of my stories updated. Sorry again.

- - - -

Wufei walked along the cold hallway leading back to the dorms, feeling his feet starting to go numb from the uncomfortable temperature of the floor. Tea in hand from Peacemillion's mess hall, he fully intended to finish his drink and go back to sleep, but something stopped him. As he was passing the open door of the observation deck, a dark silhouette against the window caught his attention. He peered a little closer, but the dim lighting of the hallway kept his eyes from deciphering the figure on the dark observation deck. Giving in to his curiosity, he quietly made his way into the room.

When the Chinese boy got close enough and his eyes adjusted to the darker lighting, he picked out the form of a long braid hanging down against the figures back. "Maxwell?" he queried, making sure to keep his distance. He'd never thought it at first, but the Deathscythe pilot could be very dangerous, especially when startled. However, this time Duo was not alarmed by the sudden presence, seemingly in too calm of a state to be fazed. "Hey Wufei," he replied, without turning around.

Confused by this odd behavior, because calm was just not a term he would normally apply to Duo Maxwell, Wufei stepped closer. "What are you doing?"

"Just watching the stars... Join me?" the blue eyed pilot invited, turning to look at him with a smile.

Wufei nodded slowly, stepping up to the large window of the observation deck. Suddenly remembering his tea, he took a sip, finding it at a suitable temperature to enjoy. "So what are the stars doing that has you so entranced?" he remarked, only a little bit sarcastic. He found that without the encounter starting off with a butchering of his name, he was much less annoyed with the other pilot than usual.

"What do they have to do? Just look at them," Duo said calmly, turning his gaze to the window again so that the meager light coming through shone on his eyes. "It's just... I've never really seen anything like this, y'know?"

Wufei turned to him, a questioning look on his face. When Duo noticed this, he smiled. "I don't know how it was for you growing up, but L2 was and still is way too poor to turn on the sky imagery for the inside of the colony. We had badly mimicked sunlight during the day and streetlamps at night, so I had never imagined there were actual stars outside of our little bubble. I thought the sky was just black at night everywhere like how it looked on L2." He sighed, a half-quirked smile on his lips, as if he held a mixture of disdain and fondness for his 'trash ball floating through space,' as he had once described it. "Then I got to earth. Even in the city where the bright lights made it hard to see the night sky, those one or two stars were amazing to me. So can you imagine how I'd react to this?" he asked, gesturing towards the view.

It really was quite a sight to behold. The canvas of space was a deep bluish-black, with hundreds upon thousands of points of light. In the parts where stars were particularly clustered together, the area around them had taken on a sort of glow, varying from hues of blue to deep purple. "I suppose so," Wufei said in understanding. He'd always somewhat taken the sight for granted, seeing as his colony had not spared them the shell's sky mimicry technology. They'd had clear blue skies to go along with the sunlight, dark clouds to accompany the simulated rain, and always a night sky of thousands of stars. When he said as much to Duo, the other young man smiled.

"In a way I don't mind not having that," he said in a funny voice, as if he himself thought it a bit weird. "I mean, it just made it all the more amazing to see this for the first time," he laughed. "So it's always kind of a treat to be out in space in Deathscythe, even when I'm fighting baddies. Being able to see this. It makes me wish I could paint or something, so I could try to capture the image." After a moment, he laughed again. "You probably think that's stupid, though."

Wufei was silent for a few moments, staring out into the deep of space before turning to look at the other pilot. "Actually, no I don't. Art is constructive and a good use of time. Have you ever _tried _to paint?" he inquired curiously.

"No," Duo replied, turning to face him an embarrassed grin. "I've never really had the chance."

"Maybe you should look into that after this war is over," the Chinese boy suggested, finding it odd how easily he could hold a conversation with Duo when the American wasn't spouting off nonsense. He'd never pegged the brunette for one to talk of such things.

"Yeah," Duo said slowly, his smile losing a few watts. "If I get out of it alive, that is."

Taking another sip of his tea, Wufei digested that statement, having thought of the exact same thing several times as of late. The war was getting more and more intense, and with the final battle looming over them like a cloud, the possibility of not coming back was getting stronger and stronger. They'd all had close calls, especially Heero's self destruction in Antarctica, but they all seemed light in the wake of what could happen in the next few days. But who was to say they couldn't all come out of it alive? Who's to say, if the war ended for the better, that they could not be around to enjoy the peace with everyone else? "We've made it this far," he stated simply, giving Duo a sideways look.

Slowly, the brunette started to smile again. "Yeah, we have. At any rate, I'll drop you a line if I ever get a chance. I'll show you my first piece and you can compare it to a 3rd grader's work," he joked, grinning at the Chinese boy.

Wufei snorted. "Please, more like 2nd grade."

"Ouch, your words cut me to the quick, Wufei," Duo said with a laugh. "Give me a _little _credit here, I'd like to see your first ever attempt at something come out worthy of a Nobel prize."

"Of course it would," Wufei said mock seriously, taking a sip of his cooling tea. "Everything I do is perfect, first attempt or otherwise."

"But what's the fun if there's no room for improvement?" Duo rebuked. "It would be completely boring going through life with no challenge. That's why you practice with your sword, to always get better. That's why Quat plays his violin, besides the fact that he has a confusing and concerning love for that instrument. Improvement."

Against his usual impeccable self control, Wufei found himself giving a little snort of a laugh from the crack at Quatre and his violin. "Since when could you hold an intelligent conservation without getting bored?"

"Whenever I want," Duo countered, not missing the positive implication behind Wufei's choice of words. Damn straight he could hold an intelligent conversation. "But _you _make it too damn fun to tease."

"Apparently," Wufei snorted. "At any rate, shouldn't you be sleeping right now?"

The brunette sighed a little bit, which surprised Wufei. He'd expected a cheeky retort like 'yes mother' or something along those lines. "Yeah, I guess," Duo finally said, abandoning his spot in front of the large bay windows. "You too. It's past bedtime for little Gundam pilots," he joked, giving Wufei a pat on the shoulder before heading out of the room. "Night Wufei," he called lightly, smiling at the Chinese boy as he went out the door.

"Goodnight," Wufei replied, hanging back. He took one last look at the vast expanse of space, contemplating Duo's words. Finally, the pilot of Nataku let out a little 'hmph' of amusement, finishing the last of his tea before heading for hid bedroom.

Never a dull moment.

_End._


	52. The New Lackey

Title: The New Lackey  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2+5 friendship  
Theme: #94 – Last hope  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: Post Endless Waltz

- - - -

Wufei ignored the secretary as she tried to keep him from going through, knocking on Une's door. There was a harried sounding 'what?' from behind the barrier, so he took it as permission to enter. "Commander," he said impatiently, holding onto a folder. "I really need more information on the Hawkins case if I'm to get anywhere."

"Now's not the best time Chang," Lady Une said irritably, looking through some papers on her desk while typing something on her keyboard. "I'm already holding Robbins' hand on another case and I've got an appointment coming in soon-"

"Commander Une," came the secretary's voice from the intercom. "Your 3 o'clock is here."

Une sighed in a harried way, looking stressed as she pressed the button on the device to reply. "Send them in," he said, trying to tidy her messy desk.

"Commander-" Wufei began again.

"Not _now _Wufei," Une said, shoving some papers into a folder. "I'll get to you later-"

"Am I interrupting?"

The two of them looked up in surprise at the familiar voice to see Duo Maxwell standing in the doorway, hands in his pockets and looking decidedly worse for wear. "No, come right in," Une said, somewhat surprised.

Duo nodded quietly and shut the door behind him with one foot, moving forward to sit in one of the chairs. He looked over at his war comrade and gave him a nod, accompanied by a small smile. "Hey Wufei," he greeted.

"Uh, Maxwell," the Chinese boy replied, somewhat confused. The brunette's entrance was entirely out of character. He would have expected Duo to- oh, maybe commandeer the secretary's intercom to announce his own presence, or enter the room with a cheeky comment. But that quiet 'am I interrupting?' had more of a hesitance to it, rather than the suggestive hint that would have been expected from him. Duo looked worn, maybe even defeated as he sat in Une's office. Wufei had spoken with him from time to time over video feed, but that hadn't done justice to the subtle weight loss, or the bags under his eyes.

"How can I help you, Maxwell?" the commander asked, still looking a bit surprised to see him here.

Duo looked down at his hands for a moment before sighing heavily and meeting Une's eyes. "You need a new lackey?"

"Lackey?" she repeated skeptically. "You want to join the Preventers?"

"Uh huh," the brunette replied, trying to ignore the looks he was getting. He knew it was because he'd rejected her initial offer, and had some choice words about all the things he'd rather do than be a Preventers' poster child. He'd made quite a big deal over it, but he hoped they wouldn't say anything...

"Well, by all means," the commander said, pleasantly surprised by the turnaround. It was a nice offer to have another Gundam pilot in their ranks, not only as a skilled hand but also so she could keep an eye on him. "Though Preventers procedure for all applicants requires a full physical and psychiatric evaluation."

The distaste on Duo's face was clear, but he just folded his arms. "Fine," he told her. "Where can I get one of those?"

"I can have Chang take you to Sally right now to see if she's free. The psychiatric evaluation will have to be scheduled, but you should be able to get one tomorrow," Une said, looking at Wufei. "Chang, would you mind escorting him? I promise I'll get to your problem in a while, I'm just swamped right now."

Wufei sighed in irritation, more for having his question put off than the idea of escorting Duo. "Of course. If you're done with him?"

"Yes. Maxwell, if you'll leave a contact number with my secretary I'll call you as soon as your appointment has been scheduled."

"Okay," Duo replied, standing up when she dismissed them. He headed out the door and wrote down his contact information for Kelly the secretary. After that was done, he made a gesture to Wufei to lead the way. The Chinese boy set off down the hall, Duo slightly behind him as he followed, which was unusual for the braided boy.

"I thought you said you'd never join this organization so long as you had breath in your lungs?" Wufei asked casually, recalling Duo's colorful speech on his feelings for the job. When there wasn't an immediate answer, the Chinese boy glanced back, slowing down a little so he was walking side by side with Duo.

The brunette stared ahead as he answered. "Yeah well, hitting rock bottom will change your mind on a few things," he muttered quietly just as they came to the medical wing. "This is it, right?" he asked before Wufei could say anything on his previous comment, knocking on the door. When it opened, revealing a blonde woman in a white coat, Duo already had on his best smile, and the only reason Wufei knew how painfully fake it was had been the brunette's uncharacteristic quietness since he'd arrived. "Hey Sally!" he said enthusiastically.

"Duo?" the doctor asked in surprise, looking pleased. "It's so good to see you, what's the occasion?"

"I'm sure word will spread through the grape vine soon enough, but I'm joining the ranks!" he replied with a grin. "Wuffers was kind enough to be my chaperone to the doctor's office," he added in cheekily.

- - - -

Wufei stuck around while Duo got his brief physical, citing his reason as making sure the braided boy didn't wander off on his way out to mess up the filing room or make crank calls from the directory assistance office. Sally took this excuse easily enough and let him stay, and all the while he listened to Duo's pointless chatter that should have seemed completely normal. Since he'd been granted a look into the new Duo Maxwell, it seemed false and wrong, but Sally had no reason to doubt the sincerity of the brunette's attitude. Duo Maxwell was always happy, always smiling, never down.

After the physical and a little more chatter between the two, Duo managed to pull away. As soon as the door shut behind them, he sighed and let the false smile drop. "Sorry about the 'Wuffers' thing, I know you hate that," he said wearily, turning to Wufei with a weak smile, but still a real one.

"That's actually what I wanted to speak to you about," the Chinese boy replied. "Let's go grab some lunch and we'll talk."

"Okay," Duo replied easily, surprising Wufei as they started walking. He'd expected the brunette to put up more of a fight, but apparently he trusted Wufei more than the Chinese boy had originally thought. He knew Duo never let his guard down around anyone he didn't feel completely comfortable revealing his feelings to, so it was kind of odd to realize he was in that select circle. Fighting a war together lent an airtight trust between the Gundam pilots on a physical and mental level, but it took a lot for any of them to reveal emotional troubles. Even Quatre sometimes had his issues about opening up. That was why it surprised Wufei when the brunette so readily agreed to the rarely used 'let's talk' order. When talking to Une, he'd merely appeared quieter than his younger self, but once they'd left the office Wufei had noticed a sadness to him, a kind of defeat.

When the two arrived at a little café down the street from Preventers HQ, they sat in silence until a waiter came by and they placed their orders. Duo ordered a turkey sandwich and a diet coke, and Wufei went for water and a flatbread chicken sandwich. While they were waiting, the Chinese boy cut to the chase. "Tell me what's going on with you," he said. It wasn't a question, but it wasn't a demand either. Just an invitation that best be taken.

Duo opened his mouth to reply, but shut it again when the waiter came back with their drinks. The brunette thanked him and took a sip of his diet coke to wait out the man's departure. Once he was out of ear shot, the braided boy started once more. "Well, things have just been going downhill. I hate to say rock bottom, but its pretty close."

"Are you having financial trouble?" Wufei asked, eyebrows furrowed. Hadn't Duo and Heero filched thousands of credits from various Oz accounts during the war?

Apparently reading his mind, Duo grinned a little. "I know what you're thinking. I'm not in money trouble, you remembered correct that I got some birthday money from our buddies during the war. It's more like a... aw hell, it's hard to describe..." he said. He looked up when the waiter came back with their sandwiches. Another surprise for Wufei came in the form of his war comrade digging right into his food. It wasn't with the same gusto or speed that he remembered from those years ago, but it was eagerly enough. Duo wasn't terribly underweight, but the thinner stature had made Wufei think the brunette wasn't eating right, and he'd almost expected to see Duo push his food around without really eating it.

They worked on their sandwiches for a little while before the brunette put down his half-eaten one to pick up his story. Apparently having had time to think about it, Duo seemed to be more easily able to explain on his second attempt. "So. You remember how everyone thought I would be the one to most easily adjust after the war? Well it kinda turned out opposite, I guess. I know you were thinking of my big show of turning down Une's offer to join a few years ago. That was before I realized how... out of place I felt. Am I right in assuming that you yourself joined because you felt your 'job' wasn't finished?"

Wufei was quiet for a few moments before nodding. "It feels like it never will be."

Duo smiled, but it was a somber expression. "Yeah. You were smart and figured it out right away. I chose to piss off on my 'job' and try to pursue other things. Working in the scrapyard with Hilde was fun, for a while, but I got restless. I thought it was just from staying in one place when I was so used to taking off all over hell every day. I figured I needed to try out a few more things before I settled down in one spot, so I came to earth to work in an auto garage. That was fun too, but again, only for a while."

Wufei watched the emotions play out behind Duo's eyes as the story unfolded. "So what did you do?"

"I quit that and moved on to another distraction," the brunette replied in a tired voice. "Endless jobs that I threw myself into, trying to find out why I felt so restless, so unable to just sit fucking still for two minutes without walking all around the house. I ran a lot, because it distracted me. Sometimes I couldn't eat. I just wasn't hungry, and sometimes I had to make myself eat when I would suddenly realize I'd gone a day or two without feeling hungry." Duo laughed bitterly at the image. "Can you believe that? Me not hungry? But for the most part I could kept myself fed, though you being Mr. Observes-a-lot, I'm sure you've noticed I'm a bit thinner than when we last met," he said, grinning in a sardonic way when Wufei nodded. "I finally figured out what my malfunction was a few months ago."

"How?" Wufei asked, his food forgotten as he listened to the boy across the table.

"I managed to get a job as a shuttle pilot for freighter transports," Duo said with an idle smile, recalling the weeks of piloting. "For the first time in years I felt like I had a job to do, not just that I was filling in for someone else until I got too bored. Then I realized that was the closest thing I would get to piloting Deathscythe again, besides joining Une's crew. I stewed over it for months before I could bring myself to come here. All that stuff that I told her was true, that the last thing I wanted to do was play peacemaker when we supposedly already had peace, but it's... it's the only thing I _can _do besides starting another war for shits and giggles," he said desperately, and Wufei could tell it was less of a joke than it was made out to be. "It's gotten to that point. I couldn't ever wean myself off of what we did in the war, so I'm going batshit crazy without it. Instead of doing this for peace and the good of the people, I'm doing it for myself so I don't go off the deep end."

"Wow," Wufei finally said after a long moment of silence.

"I know," Duo replied with a smirk. "Dysfunctional, isn't it?"

"A little," the Chinese man admitted thoughtfully. "But your reason is really the same as mine or any other who was involved in the war..."

"I'm just a bit more ape-shit," Duo supplied casually, taking another bite of his sandwich.

Wufei allowed himself a slight chuckle. "I guess."

"And really, I guess the other reason I gave in was I kinda needed a friend, you know?" he asked, a strained smile on his face. "I know I get on your nerves, but I feel like we get on well."

"What about Hilde?" Wufei asked curiously.

"Aw, don't get me wrong, I love the girl like the sister I never had, but I feel like my issues were starting to grate on her nerves," Duo laughed. "She was a mobile suit pilot just as much as I was, but she didn't walk away as screwed up. So it made it kinda hard for us to mesh, I think."

"That's a shame," Wufei said neutrally, trying not to think badly of Hilde for getting annoyed with Duo. The only kids their age who would've been able to handle doing what they did during the war were those who were already significantly messed up. To expect to live with a retired Gundam pilot and have it be a cake walk was foolish. But she was a good girl, so he couldn't let himself think down on her too much. She was only a child as well, even though they were all in the bracket of 19 to 20 in age these days. "So have you found a place yet?"

"Yeah," Duo replied, taking a sip from his soda. "I knew Une would jump at the chance to keep an eye on another Gundam pilot, so I went ahead and signed the lease for an apartment a few blocks away. Nice enough place."

"Do you need any help moving in?" Wufei asked, feeling more compelled to ask, rather than obligated.

The brunette looked up at his friend in slight surprise at the offer. He thought back to the countless times he'd moved, packing things up alone and setting them back up alone, always a mechanical job that he'd never associated with help or friends at all. Even Hilde hadn't put too much effort into helping him pack up the first time, despite her good intentions. To have an offer out of the blue was... "That would be nice," Duo said finally, a smile coming to his lips. "Thanks."

"No trouble," Wufei replied kindly. "But you're paying for lunch."

For the first time in a long time, Duo found himself laughing, a real laugh that lightened the weight on his chest and made it a little easier to breathe.

It felt good.

_End._


	53. My Heaven, My Hell

Title: My Heaven, My Hell  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2+5 friendship  
Theme: #4 - Dark  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: Post Endless Waltz

- - - -

It was his element and his bane, everything he ever thrived for yet at the same time everything he ever loathed. It was his home for many years, and his prison for many more. It was where he did his job, where he slept, where he plotted, where he broke free from his previous existence.

Duo Maxwell had a love-hate relationship with darkness.

As a child, it was where he'd grown up, in the dark, dirty alleyways of his home colony, using it as his shield against the predators of L2. It was where he'd bitterly and vengefully slunk off to after the church had been destroyed, cultivating his anger into a drive to _do _something. It was in the cover of shadows where he'd been united with Deathscythe, thanks to the odd-minded scientist he'd met. It was where he carried out his missions as a Gundam pilot, dubbed the 'stealth' specialist of the five of them. It was where he'd been hurt, bruised, shot, tortured, suffocated, and locked up for mind-numbing amounts of time.

The dark was many things to him. It was a friend, a protector, a lover, an enemy, a killer, a source of pain, a threat, and a source of memories. Bad things lurked with him in the darkness, following him like faithful band of close friends that he never wanted.

And then once the war ended, the dark took over. He wasn't sure whose bright idea it was to let loose a trigger-happy paranoid war veteran, but the government had provided him with the safety deposit and first month's rent for his new apartment. Little did they know he had much more than that stored away in accounts that had been graciously filled by various Oz soldiers. He'd been released upon society, but he kept himself locked up in lieu of someone else doing it.

The dark was the only place he felt safe, barricaded away in his little apartment with the lights off and the curtains drawn. He felt secure in his element, a defensible position where he would be at an advantage if anything happened. But the dark also was his worst enemy. It put him on edge, on hair trigger, like anything could be lurking in the shadows to hurt him. He was always anxious, always antsy, feeling like he couldn't just sit down and relax without worrying about what could be. So he stayed in the dark apartment, only ever bathed in tiny amounts of light at a time. A desk lamp to work on his gadgets, or the light from the fridge. He only left the apartment to get groceries and take out the trash. He slept with one knife on him, one knife under the pillow, and his handgun on the nightstand.

While it didn't surprise him all that much, he never would have imagined an existence like this for himself.

He couldn't say he liked it.

- - - -

"Maxwell."

Duo had been surprised and wary the first time Wufei ever visited him. It confused him, because while they had gotten on fairly well during the war, the Chinese boy had never been overly fond of him, as far as Duo knew. But even after all the time he'd spent isolated in the dark, something like life stirred in him from seeing one of his friends after so long. "Wufei?" he asked in curiosity, unconsciously opening the door a little wider from its defensive crack.

"May I come in?" the Chinese boy asked calmly, observing him with keen eyes.

"Um, yeah, of course," he replied in surprise, backing up and opening the door for the other ex-pilot to come inside. While he was admittedly a paranoid-delusional shut-in, Duo was by no means a slob. Wufei seemed confused by the drawn curtains and lack of light, but the apartment was neat, clean and organized.

"Why are all the shades drawn?" Wufei asked slowly.

"Oh," Duo said to stall, trying to sound casual. "I haven't had the chance to open them yet," he remarked, going to the closest window and grasping the curtains. He paused then, his heart doing a painful double-beat against his ribcage. The anxiety was building quickly, but he forced himself to open the curtains, letting a stream of light into his home for the first time in a year. Oddly enough, the swell of panic began to recede. Something about another human being's presence seemed to make it okay. So he took the opportunity to open another set of curtains, and then another, until his apartment was light, open, cheery.

It was a little overwhelming, but without the familiar panic, it was a relief to have the light. He could breathe again, and he wasn't falling into a swell of defensive paranoia.

Which made it easier to actually smile as he turned around to face his guest. A real smile. "So! Want anything to drink?" he asked, inviting Wufei to sit down.

"No thank you," the Chinese boy replied, curious at the sudden change in demeanor. "I actually came to check on how you were doing."

"Me?" Duo asked in surprise. "Why?"

"Well, it just always seemed like you would be the type to be e-mailing or calling someone constantly," Wufei explained, shrugging. "Even Winner says communication with you is few and far in between. So I came to make sure you were alright," the Chinese boy finished.

Duo felt surprise and odd warmth at these words. "Aww, Wufei," he said with a grin. "That's nice of you. I've been doing fine, can't complain," he added, hoping to put his friend at ease.

"I'm glad," Wufei said with a nod. "I suppose I should be getting out of your hair now," he added, preparing to leave.

_Don't go._

"Aw, no rush," Duo said with a grin.

_Don't leave me alone._

"Take a load off, relax!"

_I don't want to be alone again._

"We need to catch up!"

_I don't want to go back in the dark._

"Well, alright," Wufei relinquished, smiling slightly as he sat back down. "What have you been up to since we last met?"

"Aw you know, this an' that," he said casually, waving a hand. "Enough about me, tell me how you've been!"

_I don't ever want to go back in the dark._

But he did, eventually.

Wufei stayed for a few hours, and they talked, more than Duo had ever thought the Chinese boy would be willing to spend in his presence. But eventually, he had to take leave. Duo jokingly made him promise to visit again soon, but he hoped it was a real. Because as he watched Wufei through the window, watched his friend walk down the steps and get into a taxi, he felt the anxiety welling up. It was building inside of him like angry storm clouds. Once Wufei's cab was fully out of sight, he could feel the beginnings of a panic attack.

The curtains were shut once more.

Duo sat on his bed that night, back against the wall as he stared at the bedroom door. It was dark again, despite the brief reprieve from neurosis earlier in the day. It seemed that the familiar presence of a friend had brought out his old self, the one that was less afraid of the light than the dark. In his head he did mental calculations. Wufei said he lived on L1, near the main HQ of Une's Preventers. The shuttle ride to earth was two hours. How likely would a person be to make that trip if not to check if he were still alive?

"Maybe I could move," Duo whispered to the darkness.

- - - -

But Wufei _did _visit again. Whatever the reason for it, Duo just hoped he hadn't sounded as desperate as he felt when making the request.

He came again about two weeks later, and the knock at the door could only be one person. So Duo ran through the house opening curtains, ignoring the swelling flood of panic and light-headedness as it began to form a tidal wave. It didn't matter, because once he opened the door and saw Wufei standing there, it all fell away and left him able to smile at his friend and invite him inside.

Duo had once more forgotten what it felt like to be in the light without panicking. But god it felt so good. He encouraged Wufei to stay as long as he wanted, he liked the company, etcetera, etcetera. So long as he could connect with another human being, just be near someone, which also made the fear go away. For once he could feel like a person, not a melting pot of psychological problems.

So for whatever reason, Wufei obliged him and kept visiting, usually every two or three weeks. And even though he had lived in darkness for the past year, those few weeks in between visits felt like the longest he'd ever experienced. Sometimes he yearned to go visit Wufei instead, so the Chinese boy didn't have to pay for his neuroticism, but the idea of being on that shuttle with those terribly bright lights, it made him nauseous just thinking about it.

But Wufei was never one to be kept out of the loop for too long, he was a sharp one.

"Maxwell," he said one day, in that serious tone that Duo didn't like hearing from him. "What's wrong?"

The brunette blinked in surprise and alarm, trying to mask it. "What do you mean? I'm fine," he said in confusion.

"You're not," Wufei stated in all conviction, leaning forward to give Duo a pointed look. "You know me, I'm not the most empathetic or what-not, but I can see it. There's something wrong that you've been hiding. You tuck it away nicely when I'm here, but it's killing you every other minute of your life. You're not the same Duo Maxwell. Now spill," he ordered.

Duo was left with his mouth working soundlessly to come up with an excuse, but a pointed glare from Wufei made him close his jaw with a snap. He could think of nothing that would get him out of the situation. Well, nothing that someone with a brain wouldn't see as bullshit. He stared long and hard at Wufei, who stared back at him with that stern gaze, and he sighed in defeat.

- - - -

Therapy.

It was such an ugly word. An ugly concept that he didn't want to acknowledge. Therapy implied and confirmed the fact that he needed serious help. Because normal people didn't live the way he did. Not even close.

But Duo Maxwell _was _going to therapy, whether he liked it or not.

And he _didn't _like it.

Since the day Wufei had confronted him about his problem, listening with unreadable emotions as Duo spilled every detail of his existence in the shadows, the Chinese boy had taken it upon himself to mend the problem. The brunette was sullen as he listened to Wufei speak to the clinical psychologist over the phone, an intense anxiety budding in his chest when he heard the appointment being made.

"Well, he has an opening tomorrow morning," Wufei said, causing Duo's stomach to drop. So soon? "We're going in at 9:30, so I want you up and ready to go by nine o'clock," the Chinese boy added, writing down the time next to the psychologist's name and number on a piece of paper.

The brunette blinked in confusion and surprise. "We?" he repeated.

"Well of course," Wufei replied, as if it should be obvious. "I wouldn't ask what was wrong if I wasn't willing to help you, otherwise I would have sent Winner over here to interrogate you, and you _know _how he is," he said, laughing at the look on Duo's face. He got up and moved over to the couch, sitting next to the brunette. "Do you mind if I call you Duo?"

"I asked you like a million times during the war to call me Duo," the braided boy replied in annoyance.

"Listen," Wufei said with a hint of a smile, placing a hand on Duo's shoulder. "I'm going to help you. You're not happy like you should be, and I want to see you get better, okay?"

The brunette stared at his friend for a long moment, slowly comprehending what was going on. "Okay," he said softly, tentatively smiling back.

After a year of living alone in the darkness, Duo was finally going to tackle the problem. He'd tried before, but there was one thing different in the whole mess. One major turning point that made it feel like he had a shot at normality.

He had Wufei.

_To be continued~_

- - - -

Wow, another messed-up-Duo fic. I like doing stories like these because a lot of the time Duo is portrayed as being the best adjusted of the pilots in peacetime. I like to explore the concept of him being the _worst _to adjust. And of course Wufei has to be there to help.


	54. Candy is Dandy but Liquor is Quicker

Title: Candy is Dandy but Liquor is Quicker  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2+5  
Theme: #5 – Seeking Solace  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: Post Endless Waltz

- - - -

Wufei woke up with a start, staring up at his dark ceiling for several moments while listening to the sound of rain before comprehending it was the middle of the night and he was inexplicably awake for reasons unknown.

What the hell.

The Chinese man was not particularly a morning person, which was bad enough, but the middle of the night? That was one angry dragon. Wufei rolled over to look at his digital alarm clock, the obnoxious green letters blazing 3:21 in the darkness of his bedroom. What in the world had woken him? He never just popped awake at random moments during the-

Knock knock knock.

"Son of a bitch," Wufei grumbled angrily, throwing the blanket away from his body. Whoever was at his door at this hour was one sorry shmuck if they thought calling on him at three in the morning was acceptable in any way shape or form. The fuming Preventer agent stalked out of his bedroom and down the hall to the front door, undoing the locks and chain. When he pulled open the door, gun in hand, it was to find a veritable drowned rat looking at him with a big grin.

"Duo fucking Maxwell," Wufei growled irritably. "What in the hell are you doing on my doorstep this late?"

The braided man's grin dropped as he stared a Wufei for a good few seconds. After a moment, he looked down and started patting his chest curiously, as if looking for something. The Chinese man watched him with a dry look until Duo finally looked up, eyes narrowed in apparent confusion. "I don't _feel _tardy..."

Wufei was quiet for a long moment before taking a deep breath. "Maxwell, I swear to god if you came here just to make stupid jokes so help me I will kick your ass to the moon and back again!" he snarled hotly, setting his gun down on the small entry table with a little more force than necessary. "There had better be someone dead or dying for you to keep your head intact!"

Duo stared at him blankly for some time during the rant, eyes straying away from Wufei from time to time as if distracted. When the other man had finished, the brunette quirked a little grin in amusement. "Nice jammies," he commented brazenly, not at all affected by the look of fury on Wufei's face. In fact, just as the Chinese man was about to strangle his unwanted guest, Duo let out a bit of a titter, and something about the laugh struck Wufei as odd. He took a closer look at the other man's eyes in the faint glow of the porch light, coming to an awful realization.

"You're _drunk_!" Wufei exclaimed in surprise. "You have the gall to show up here drunk off your ass at three in the morning?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Duo replied calmly in his slightly slurred voice, giving Wufei a look as if he were of infantile intelligence. "I've never had a gall bladder, ever... never ever... Never... Have I?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Resisting the urge to slam his head into the closest solid object, Wufei closed his eyes tight in exasperation and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Give me strength," he whispered to whatever higher power was listening. Or maybe they weren't paying attention tonight, seeing as he had a drunken man-child on his doorstep. Finally, he opened his eyes to see that the smiling, slightly swaying Duo hadn't gone away. "I'm not walking your drunken ass home so you might as well come inside," he grunted finally. Only because he didn't have work tomorrow, otherwise he would have closed the door in the other man's face and gone back to bed.

When he stepped aside, Duo walked through the door, making a 'tsk' noise. "You know asses can't walk, nor can you walk one... Not even on a leash..."

Another aggravated sigh left Wufei's mouth before he could help it. "And I thought you were annoying sober... If you break anything your ass is out of here."

"Why do you keep mentioning my ass?" Duo asked suspiciously, pausing in a worried attempt to look over his shoulder in case there was anything wrong. "I know iss nice an' all, but seriously dude, leave my ass outta this."

"Because apparently I swear a lot when woken up in the middle of the night by a drunk," Wufei growled in reply, resisting the urge to _kick _said ass that kept coming up in the conversation. "Would you be so kind as to sleep in the bathtub or do I have to get a blanket?" he asked the brunette shortly, having to look up at his slightly taller partner. Damn his genetics.

"Don't worry," Duo said lightly, heading for Wufei's bathroom. "Porcelain is pretty comfy."

Sighing, the Chinese man grabbed Duo's arm before he could get far and swung the brunette towards the couch. "For the love of god Maxwell, I was being sarcastic. Don't sit down yet or you'll soak my couch with rainwater. I'll get you a change of dry clothes."

Duo stood quietly where he'd been left, watching with an odd look on his face as Wufei disappeared down the hall. He swayed a little, but otherwise didn't move much in the time it took his partner to get some clothes, a blanket and a pillow. He just stared at his surroundings, feeling a mixture of emotions fighting for the top of the ladder. When the Chinese man returned, he tossed the blanket and pillow onto the couch, holding out a plastic laundry hamper. "Put your wet things in here and I'll hang them in the bathroom to dry."

While Wufei was a particularly grumpy person when low on sleep, he was renowned for still being compassionate, in an angry, impatient, snarlish kind of way, when the situation called for it. He often cursed himself for that trait, seeing as he'd much rather slam the door in Duo's face twenty pages ago and be done with it. His conscious, however, would not let him do so. While Duo was changing into the dry clothes, Wufei set up the makeshift bed for him on the couch, feeling some of his irritability leave him. When he looked up, the brunette was watching him with an odd look. He recognized it as the look Duo got when he had something heavy on his mind, and Wufei realized that whatever it was may have been the cause of this drunken escapade. "Penny for your thoughts?" Wufei asked finally, crossing his arms over his chest.

Duo let out a bit of a sigh and sat down on the couch, hands on his knees. Wufei sat as well, realizing there might be something wrong. "Maxwell?" he asked.

"Is'just... old demons," Duo murmured, blue eyes flashing guiltily in his partner's direction in a brief glance. "Haven't been sleeping well, so I had a few drinks to chase 'em off... Didn' work too well..."

"So why did you come here?" Wufei asked curiously. "Isn't Winner closer?"

"Yeah," the brunette replied softly, looking up with a small smile. "But I kinda wanted to see _you._"

The Chinese man was startled by the answer, grateful for the darkness that hid the sudden redness of his face. "But why me?"

Duo opened his mouth to reply, but he obviously thought about the first response before it could escape. Instead, he smiled and started over. "I dunno. I guess you make me feel calmer. Not to sound like a chick, but you're like... I guess a figure of stability, or something," he said, not quite able to find the words he was looking for in his floundering brain. It was too busy trying to swim out of the pool of alcohol.

Wufei stared at the brunette for a long moment, trying to comprehend what Duo had just admitted to him. He never had an inkling that the other man looked up to him as a safety figure, a steady rock, as it were. The idea of such was a little baffling to him. Duo was such a steadfast person, always convicted in the things he did and never worrying about safety or comfort.

"Wufei? Y'alright?"

"Huh?" the Chinese man asked as he came out of his thoughts, noticing a confused looking Duo staring at him with tired eyes. "You should get some sleep," he pointed out.

Now Duo looked confused. "...why would I want sheep? I can't have pets in my apartment, 'specially not'a flock of sheeps..."

A long suffering sigh was the response he got from Wufei, who had one hand over his eyes and was silently counting to ten under his breath. "_Sleep_, Maxwell, not sheep."

So much for that little slip into lucidity.

"Ohhhhh," Duo said with a big grin, catching on. "I get it. 'Cuz it's _nighttime_, right?"

"Precisely," Wufei ground out, yanking the pillow off the couch and swinging it in a full frontal assault on Duo's face, leaving the brunette with frazzled hair and a look of bewilderment. "I was _sleeping _because it's _nighttime_, until you showed up knocking on my door! Now go to sleep!" he growled, standing up and headed for his bedroom.

"Night night Fei!" the brunette called cheerily from the couch, waving at the Chinese man's retreating back.

"_Sleep!_" Wufei snarled one last time before his door slammed closed.

Duo tittered happily before drawing the blanket up and sprawling out on his impromptu bed.

_End._

- - - -

This has been sitting around for a while, so I finally fixed it up to be posted. Another goal accomplished, Drunk!Duo. xD


	55. Slight Night Shiver

Title: Slight Night Shiver  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: Wait and see  
Theme: #7 Heaven  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: First War

A/N: This chapter pairs wonderfully with the song of the same name. It's short, but it will help inspire the feeling that helped me wrote this. Go to youtube, and search for the artist M83 and listen to 'Slight Night Shiver' if you want. It's really a beautiful piece. I also recommend their other music as well.

- - - -

The news said there would be a meteor shower tonight. Bright and clear, but not here at the edge of town, so he headed up the hill. He walked and he walked for an indefinite amount of time, beneath trees and around the large outcrops of craggy boulders that littered the landscape outside the house. All around him the night seemed to release a symphony of illusion and sound, the whispering trees reaching for him in the warm summer wind, night creatures croaking and chirping and calling from all about the woods. It was almost dark, so he knew the occasional frantic fluttering above him was the bats flying about, catching their meals as the lazy summer bugs drifted through the air.

When he finally found himself far enough away, he plopped down in the cool grass without care to the shock that went through his body. He merely let his back fall against the ground like his butt had done, feeling the tall stalks of grass tickle his bare skin where it could. He knew he would be itchy later, as he'd soon discovered upon arriving on earth that he was mildly allergic to grass. But he didn't care, because for now it was cool and satin and warmth and love against his flushed skin, cooling him down and caressing him like a lover would.

He gazed towards the night sky, like black velvet suspended high up above him and dotted with those brilliant lights. Here, so far away from the city, however far he'd gone, the stars were much clearer, shining down with benevolence to all who beheld such a sight. He felt like he could gaze endlessly skywards forever without time to dictate age or passing, just the night sky that seemed to steal his breath every time he looked up. And when the first meteor flashed through that dark curtain, his eyelids fluttered.

Then they came in slightly faster succession, and he felt as if he were on an old highway to nowhere. The falling stars were like the occasional passing car, and he heard the approaching sound and the rush of air as each one flew by down the old highway. The chirping crickets around him created a lulling song that made his head spin with delight but pound thickly with built up pressure. It was like his entire head was pulsating with the time of his heartbeat, pushing out against his skull in an attempt to lessen the pressure. It vaguely worried him, but the feeling passed and he just stared up at the sky instead of going back. What else could there be but the endless eternity of heaven above him? He felt like he could reach out for it and grasp that feeling in his fingers, bring the velvet curtain down to him like a blanket and sleep forever. It swirled around him like a soft embrace, and he took a deep breath to let it out slowly.

His mind had long since abandoned the old highway, and just continued to watch the stars as they fell. He wondered if any of them were mobile suits out in space, or falling debris from old satellites and whatever else was floating around out there in that haven. He remembered being up there as well, floating endlessly with the stars all around him, nothing in all directions, the vacuum of space swallowing up all sound from his ears. It had been both a blessing and a curse, to feel the comforting embrace of weightlessness, like being back in the womb that he could not remember. So soft, so gentle, so absolutely and positively quiet. His safe place, his shield against everything else. But it was also so lonely, a feeling that tore at his heart to see no one for miles, no life, no laughter, no sound.

But from down here it was stunning and beautiful, all love and shine to welcome him like warm arms. He felt like he could reach out, and the thought was vaguely familiar, but he couldn't remember thinking it before. Like he could pull himself up merely by the thread of his stretching will, or be lifted up. But then he wouldn't be down here, with _him_, with that god-given slice of light and sanity in an otherwise chaotic existence. The feeling made his heart speed up and his throat clench, but it went away as his shifting eyes focused back on the stars once more.

Because even though somewhere in his mind he knew that stars could not hold him or tell him they loved him, he wasn't about to expect that from anywhere else. At least the stars didn't mind, and welcomed him openly. It was all he could do to stare eternally skyward, the night sky reflecting on his shining eyes like mirrors.

He had no idea how long he'd been out here, or where _here _was or where he was _supposed _to be, but it didn't matter. Because the cool wind was soothing him, where otherwise his body would be aching with heat. His head continued to throb and pulse with his heartbeat, and soon enough he could hear the blood rushing in his ears, but it didn't matter, as long as he could watch the stars fall. Watch them slice across the night sky and then disappear from sight.

Then, vaguely, he thought he heard something coming towards him, but he couldn't quite turn his head to look. He hadn't noticed, but his eyes seemed to be closed as well, because he couldn't see the sky anymore. He wondered where it had gone, why he couldn't see it anymore and where the stars had gone. Had they left him as well? Gone away forever? But the gentle rocking that he hadn't noticed before was soothing him. He'd read somewhere that rocking did that, because it mimicked the heartbeat, and his was slowing down to match the soft tempo. He felt his insides calm and the pulsing became a little more bearable, the inner heat that was radiating off of his skin in waves.

Somewhere, he heard a voice that seemed so far away for how close it was, gentle and caring.

"Stupid," the voice said gently. "You were already sick as a dog. You shouldn't have gone outside."

"Mmm," he hummed in response; even though he wasn't sure the voice was real or not. It sounded familiar, but it _couldn't _be. But the rocking was so relaxing, a feeling he couldn't describe because he'd never felt it before. He'd never been rocked by a parent or an older sibling or a lover, because he'd never had any, no one to care enough, no one to touch him. He slowly realized that the rocking was because he was being carried in someone's arms, and he felt a solid body to his left. He leaned a little closer, humming once more in content as he felt and heard a heartbeat under his ear. It was soothing him to sleep, even when the muffled thumps picked up just a little.

He was so tired.

"We're almost home. Just go to sleep."

His eyelids fluttered in an attempt to open and look up, and somewhere in the haze of his vision he picked out a familiar face. So he just smiled and rested the side of his face against the heartbeat once more, sighing softly. "Okay," he said happily, feeling his heavy eyelids droop back down. But he was already asleep, he knew it, because waking life was never this nice. Only dreams ever brought such an encounter to him, so he relished it and soaked up the feelings of love while he could. He knew it would not last, so he heeded the advice and relaxed. "Night, Wufei," he sighed.

But he missed the soft smile that was aimed down at him. "Goodnight, Duo."

"Love you, Fei," he murmured sleepily, just before he drifted off. But there was something that had never happened before, even in his happiest dreams. Something that had been held back by his unconscious before, that was now replied in such a soft, real voice that he wondered if he was still dreaming or not.

"I love you too, Duo."

_End_

- - - -

That was fun. And damn it all, I was going to go to bed two hours ago, and now look at me! I hate getting ideas so late at night!


	56. Pursuit of Happiness

Title: Pursuit of Happiness  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: hinted 2x5  
Theme: #16 - Questioning  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: First war

- - - -

Wufei wandered silently down the hallways as his craving for tea kept him awake on a midnight journey. The rest of the house was dark and quiet, the other pilots all fast asleep in their beds.

Or so he thought.

When he arrived in the dark kitchen, he missed the shadowed figure perched on one of the barstools by the counter. As he flipped on the light switch and carefully retrieved the tea kettle, Duo watched him silently. He hadn't moved a muscle since the other boy entered the kitchen. "Thirsty?" he asked quietly, causing Wufei to whirl around in surprise. Duo grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. Didn't mean to spook ya."

Wufei let out a puff of breath as his heartbeat returned to something resembling a normal pace. "No, it's alright," he said in reply, keeping his voice down in respect for the sleeping occupants of the house. He went about filling the kettle with water and setting it on the stove, lighting the burner. When he turned back to the other pilot, Duo was watching him with a slightly interested gaze. "Can't sleep?" Wufei asked curiously, earning a nod.

"Thinking too much," the brunette explained, prodding his forehead with his index finger. "My mind is too loud to sleep," he added.

Wufei tilted his head slightly as he leaned against the counter and watched Duo's eyes become far off. Apparently his mind was still running on overdrive, because he seemed distracted already. They sat in silence as Wufei's water boiled, and Duo politely declined the offer or some tea. Wufei brought his mug to the bar counter and sat, waiting for his tea to seep. He was busy thinking that he'd never seen Duo so quiet and thoughtful when the brunette actually spoke.

"Wufei," he said softly, eyes still far-off as he stared out the dark window. "Can I ask you something?"

The Chinese boy looked up in surprise, blinking. "Go ahead," he replied carefully. Duo had never _asked _him if he could ask something. Usually he would just _ask,_ permission be damned.

"What do you pursue, Wufei?" Duo asked quietly. His gaze was inquiring, like he was looking for the answer to his own question. "What do you fight for? Live for? What do you pursue?"

Wufei was surprised and a bit thrown off by the odd question. "What do I pursue?" he repeated thoughtfully, mulling it over in the ensuing silence. It was a complicated question, because it wasn't just 'why are you fighting' or 'what do you want.' It was so much more than that, so he took a moment to gather his thoughts before speaking. "I suppose I pursue knowledge," he decided, earning an interested nod from Duo. "Besides just book knowledge, I strive to know about the world around me. It's what drives me, the search for knowledge and the wisdom to do the right thing with it," he said in conclusion.

Duo nodded again, looking intrigued by the answer as he mulled it over. "That's an admirable goal," he said softly, looking down at the counter.

Wufei felt pleased by the reaction, even though he'd never really thought he would've cared what Duo thought of his goals. "What drives you?" he asked, earning a rueful smile.

"I pursue happiness," Duo replied simply.

"You seem happy to me," Wufei observed.

"Of course I'm happy," the brunette replied cryptically, watching Wufei with muted amusement. The knowing smile was still on his face. "I am happy, but that's not it. There's a difference between being happy day to day and having a deep, personal happiness within yourself," Duo explained, garnering Wufei's undivided attention. "I can be happy because we're talking, or because I had a good day. But deep, linger happiness, Wufei, that's what I seek. To have peace at my very soul and to feel fulfilled," he finished quietly, blue eyes flickering to Wufei's face in an odd, soft look.

Wufei watched him for a long moment, struck and intrigued by the unusually deep conversation coming from the brunette. "And what will bring you happiness?" he asked, almost inaudibly.

Duo's mouth, so slowly, stretched into a smile, and his eyes met Wufei's again. For a moment, he could not decipher the look or the smile, but something caused him to blush. The Chinese boy blinked in surprise, trying to will away the heat in his face.

"Thanks, Fei," Duo said softly, hopping off the barstool and leaving the kitchen with a wave. "Goodnight."

After the brunette was gone and Wufei was left alone with that 'thanks' running through his head, he realized he had forgotten about his tea. It was surely too strong by now, since the tea bag had been in the water for so long. He drank it anyway, ignoring the bitterness. It was in truth to say that he was a little confused by the past few minutes. Not because Duo had offered deep, intellectual conversation, but because of the odd, flittering beat of his heart.

_What do you pursue?_

_Happiness._

_And what will bring you happiness?_

That weird little smile, that knowing, yet slightly sad smile. It had been... well, not sad, actually, but more like morose and honest. Telling. But what did it mean? Telling of what? What did that look mean that could be substituted for the verbal answer?

And why had Duo thanked him?

_I guess because I listened,_ he thought uncertainly. _He said he couldn't sleep because he had too much on his mind, but he's going to bed now... Did I help in some way?_

"Fei."

The Chinese boy whirled around again, looking at an amused Duo standing in the doorway with his arms folded over his chest. "Don't over think it, man," he suggested with an amused smile, turning and leaving once more.

Wufei felt confused again. _Don't over think it..._ he repeated in his head thoughtfully.

_What will bring you happiness?_

The answer was to smile at him. Not just to smile, but... but specifically at _him_...

Wufei suddenly felt a blush on his face once more as he figured it out.

_What will bring you happiness?_

_You._

End.

- - - -

Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews, I appreciate it! And Turtle Kid, your requested chapter is coming up next. ^^


	57. Growing Up

Title: Growing Up  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2+5  
Theme: #6 – Break Away  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: AU, timeline of chapters 35 and 39.

* * *

A young man made his way down a dirt path quietly, enjoying the warm spring sun on his face as he went. The tall grass in the field around him was rustling in the comforting sound of drying blades, courtesy of a warm breeze. It was nearing May, so the coldness of winter was finally giving way to some warmth, and it had never felt better to the young man. He'd missed spring and the vitality of nature in its full potential, been tired of the biting chill of the dark months. He could travel freely in the warmer weather, instead of being confined to taverns and inns when the wind got too cold. To just walk through the field in such absolute silence was a blessing in itself...

But from the tall grass, something was watching him.

A keen nose was taking in his position by scent, and lips pulled back to reveal a pink tongue running over large, razor-sharp teeth. Sharp eyes kept trained to the young man's figure, and not a sound was made as the owner of those eyes carefully stalked through the tall grass. The prey was distracted, unaware, completely vulnerable in his false sense of security. Perfect opportunity for the hunt.

Strong paws placed carefully across the ground carried the predator closer, claws scuffing soundlessly in the dirt because the creature was so low to the ground. Those eyes continued to watch, judge, taking in every little shift to time it just right...

...to attack.

There was barely a rustle of grass as the creature hunched carefully and then lunged, going in for the kill...

But Wufei turned just in the nick of time and revealed his counter-attack, wrestling the yelping wolf to the ground and pinning the canine with a smirk. "You're getting repetitive, pup. I know all your attack patterns," he said loftily. The creature in his grip whined and pushed against him with big paws, trying to get him to let go. Wufei chuckled, releasing his hold on the wolf's neck so the creature could roll upright and get his bearings. Sitting up, the wolf shook dirt from his auburn and slate dappled fur, ears flapping against his skull from the action. And then he began to change, and after a fluid transformation, a young man was left in place of the wolf.

"You can at least _act _surprised," Duo said with a grin, accepting the hand to help stand upright.

"You would hate that," Wufei scoffed, roughly patting some more dirt from the other boy's shirt. "I know you like the challenge, and you'd die if I pretended to let you win."

"I guess so," Duo said with a laugh, folding his arms behind his head as they continued walking. "At any rate, you're fun to hunt!" he snickered.

The hunted in question was Chang Wufei, a young mage who'd been traveling the world for the past four years of his life. He was nearing the end of his training period, which had him sent out on this journey in the first place. His home and his people, the Dragon Clan, were far, far away by now, along with his mentor, Master O. All of the mages in training were sent out for a base time of five years, to make their own way in the world and survive all of its dangers and pitfalls. This was how he'd come to meet his companion, the hunter. Duo was neither a man nor a wolf, but a little of both interchangeably. He was a werewolf, still quite young in wolf terms, but nearly twenty in human years. Wufei had discovered him almost a year ago, caught in a wire trap and bleeding heavily from the vicious wound. He hadn't thought too much on it when the frightened wolf had tagged along with him. But when he'd woken up the next morning to a boy in place of said wolf, he realized he'd bitten off much more than it first seemed.

But that was ten months ago, and the pair had formed quite an unshakeable bond, and even after he'd healed from the injury, Duo had continued to follow him around. At first he'd acted very much like a wolf pup all the time, but after an extended amount of time with Wufei after no human contact, he was behaving a little more like the young man he resembled. That wasn't to say he still didn't spend much of his time stalking Wufei like prey and attacking him with wolf slobber, but he had matured quite a bit besides that. He was a little wiser to the ways of man, which meant he was safer from harm.

Wufei's thoughts were interrupted when Duo stiffened next to him, the type of movement that he recognized as Duo's human equivalent of fur bristling in caution. "What is it?" Wufei asked softly. He knew the werewolf would be concentrating on the sounds around them, so he kept his voice down. The brunette did not respond right away, and Wufei saw his body heave carefully as he took testing breaths to decipher the scent. Though not as keen as his wolf nose, Duo still had excellent smell and hearing even in his human form. The silence meant he was concentrating hard.

"I dunno," he finally said on an exhale of breath. "It's not human... but I don't think it's dangerous... and there's something else, something familiar..."

Wufei nodded tersely, but as the old saying went, better safe then sorry. His hands began to distort with heat shimmer as his fingers curled around the source of heat, centered on his palms. As a mage, Wufei had a specialty, and the Dragon Clan was known for producing fearsome fire abilities, and he was no exception. He typically did not like to venture into the violent side of an encounter, but he would defend himself and Duo if necessary. The crackling of heated air around his hands was testimony to that fact.

But what rounded the bend in the field of overgrown grass was not what he expected, whatever that had been. They were three travelers, like himself, and one of them immediately caught sight of the heat shimmer. This acute observation made him wonder if one or all of them were magic folk as well.

"Look, a fire mage!" the blonde on said appreciatively, leading the other two further up the path towards Wufei and a suddenly welcoming Duo. The boy looked not much older than himself, and if Wufei had to guess, he'd say 19 or 20. He had soft blonde hair that rivaled the color of fresh straw, accompanied by bright blue eyes. The smile he was offering two strangers led Wufei to believe he was extremely friendly. "Hello," he said in a cheerful greeting. "You're a fire mage, right?" he asked.

The Chinese boy nodded once he finally got over his surprise and found his tongue. "Yes, I am. I'm Wufei and this is my friend Duo," he said, gesturing towards the young werewolf at his side. He took a moment to observe the blonde boy's companions, the two quiet ones. They seemed to be around the same age as well, but they looked older and wiser in the eyes. The taller one had a sweep of auburn hair covering a little part of his face and one of his forest green eyes. His expression was thoughtful but guarded, relaxed. The other one had messy dark brown hair that looked unkempt at the best of times, framing his cold blue eyes and a hard face.

"Pleased to meet you," the blonde said pleasantly, smiling at them. "My name is Quatre, and those two behind me are Trowa and Heero-"

Before the introduction could be finished, Duo had whisked around the two doing the talking, and the sound of barks and growls caught everyone's attention. Wufei felt his heart clench in dread, about to reprimand Duo for blowing his cover, when he noticed not one, but _two _wolves standing nose to nose. His eyes widened in surprise, noticing that the one named Heero was gone, and the new wolf had the exact same eyes and the fur was colored like the stony boy's hair.

_Another _werewolf?

The two wolves were standing tensely face to face, sniffing each others snouts and shoulders as they circled and inspected.

"Oh my," Quatre said in surprise, looking up at Wufei. "Duo is a werewolf?" he asked, despite the fact that his eyes had confirmed it already. Before the question could be answered, a warning snort of air caught their attention. They had stopped sniffing and now stood staring each other down. Heero, in wolf form, was growling softly, his lips peeling back just a fraction to reveal white fangs. Duo's tail went up and he copied the action, head lowering a little bit.

And then they both darted forward, meeting in the middle in a mess of limbs and snarling.

The wolves were kicking and growling, snapping at each other as they rolled and struggled in the dirt, occasional yips and barks punctuating the uneven snarling. "Oh no!" Quatre cried in alarm, starting to step towards them. "Heero, Duo! Stop it!"

But the blonde was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up with worried eyes to see Trowa watching the two wolves calmly. He didn't look at all concerned or surprised by the behavior, and his green eyes remained cool and calculating, almost amused. "They're playing," he said evenly, having stopped Wufei as well, who'd also thought they were fighting.

"Playing?" he repeated in surprise, eyes moving to the struggling werewolves.

They both separated finally and baffled Quatre and Wufei by going into the universal pose for 'I want to play,' back ends in the air and the front half lowered down in anticipation. Duo's tail was wagging excitedly while Heero was snorting in what appeared to be a friendly challenge. "Uh, Heero?" Quatre asked carefully, catching the attention of both wolves, reminding them that humans were present.

Heero backed off a step and straightened up, the furry, muscular wolf body gaining height and changing until the mussy-haired human remained in its place. Duo followed his example, and the werewolves now stood face to face as humans. "Where is your pack?" Heero asked curiously, brushing dirt off his clothes.

"Oh, my wolf pack?" Duo repeated, tilting his head. "They're dead. Wufei is my pack now!" he said with an excited grin, pointing over at the embarrassed and exasperated looking fire mage. "Are they yours?" he asked, looking briefly over at Quatre and Trowa.

Heero nodded, eyes softening a fraction. "They are. My wolf pack is dead too."

"Hunters?" Duo asked quietly, becoming somber in an instant as the two related over their sordid pasts. When Heero nodded, the braided boy crossed his arms over his chest. "Same here. I almost went the same way, but Wufei helped me out of a trap," he said. A slightly proud grin took up residence on his face when he showed Heero the deep scar around his forearm where the wire trap had cut nearly to the bone.

The other wolf allowed a small smile, and he lifted up the hem of his shirt to show jagged, twisted flesh in a neat line on his side. "Hunting knife," he said simply, almost with a bit of humor.

The humans, on the other hand, could not comprehend what the hell they were smiling about when retelling accounts of almost being killed. Was that a survival thing? That they had lived through such challenge and injury? "Uh, I hate to interrupt-" Quatre said hesitantly, looking a bit uncertain.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Duo said with a sudden smile, turning to look at Trowa and Quatre. "It's nice to meet you both! I'm Duo," he said proudly, grinning at them. He stopped suddenly and sniffed, taking a few moments to decipher the scent before looking up at Trowa with a funny expression. "You're an earth folk," he said off-handedly, self-assured of his assessment.

Trowa studied the shorter boy for a long moment before a small smile quirked his lips. "Yes I am. I'm a forest kin," he clarified with a hint of amusement.

"Oh dear," Quatre suddenly said in pleased surprise, looking as if he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. "I've never seen Heero and Trowa smile at a stranger before!"

"He has that effect on people," Wufei remarked in amusement, nudging Duo with a friendly shove. The werewolf gave him a look, smiling at the Chinese boy before making a quick glance at the strangers. Wufei raised one eyebrow in question, only prompting Duo to stick his lip out in a pout. Finally, he ruffled Duo's bangs, earning a quiet laugh from the brunette. "Would you three care to join us for lunch?" he politely asked, looking at the newcomers.

"Yeah!" Duo piped up happily. "I haven't met another werewolf in forever!"

"I don't see why not," Quatre replied with a smile, turning to look at his companions. "You seemed to have charmed my two silent bodyguards, anyway," he said with a laugh. Heero and Trowa agreed to lunch with a quiet nod each, following Duo and Wufei off of the path to find a place to set down.

Wufei had a good feeling about these strangers as he watched Duo engage them in talk. Besides the connection he already shared with Heero, they all seemed to have immediately taken to the braided boy. The young wolf needed more friends, more people to show him that not all humanity was bad, and this just might be the way to accomplish that. And Wufei was no great judge of character, but it seemed that Heero could benefit from that as well, to also break away from old injuries and old memories.

Only time would tell.

* * *

Ah! Finally finished! Sorry it took so long, especially a requested piece, but I've been so busy lately. The college semester just ended, and between five full classes and a swarm of papers and finals, it's hard to find the creativity to write in what little down time you have. But summer's here, and of course I had to veg out for a few days, but hopefully I'll be updating a bunch of stuff come the next few weeks.

Hope you liked your chapter, Turtle Kid. ^_^


	58. Incoming Call

Title: Incoming Call  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: hinted 2x5  
Theme: #1 - Introduction  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: AU

* * *

"Ugh, I need my coffee, I'm about to drop dead."

"Duo, you need to cut down on the coffee."

"What what? I don't drink that much!"

"Three cups a day on average."

"That's not much! Besides, when I make coffee, most of it is milk and creamer!"

"You're making excuses, you sound like an alcoholic in denial."

"Bullshit, I can quit anytime, at the drop of a hat! I just don't want to!"

"..."

"Oh Heero, it was joke! Lighten up, sheesh!"

"You still drink too much."

"You're impossible!" Duo said in frustration, throwing his hands up as if to wash his hands of the whole conversation. "At least I'm not married to wire and circuit boards!"

Heero frowned, his eyebrows furrowing as he pondered this. "I don't get it."

Duo's forehead fell to the table with a defeated thump, a whine drifting from his mouth. "I give up!" he sighed dramatically, turning his face sideways to stare grumpily towards the glass door of the coffee house. And just in time, it seemed, for the door chose that moment to admit a customer.

The brunette's eyes widened comically as he stared, still sideways, at the gorgeous thing that had just walked up to the counter to place an order. The guy must have been God's gift to man and woman alike, if his thumping heart and the turned head of every female in the place was anything to go by.

He was medium height, if a little on the short side, with a build that Duo recognized as a fighter's physique, thanks to frequent sparring sessions with Heero. His body was made of lean, compact muscle, with just enough definition to make him look like he could kick anyone's ass to the moon and back, and that was all pleasantly hinted at by his black tank top and loose blue jeans. His hair was black and glossy, like the kind of shine you only saw in the commercials for expensive shampoo, and it was held in a mostly neat tail with a few perfectly out-of-place strands hanging around his face, which he kept attempting to brush back without success. His face was handsome, defined in all the right places without looking overly masculine. But his eyes, oh god, those eyes. They were almond shaped, a little definition of Asian descent, and the deepest, richest brown he'd ever seen. They were so dark that they almost looked black.

He had no idea how long he'd been drooling over his God's-gift-to-earth until Heero finally whacked him on the side of his face with a coffee menu, making him jump up in surprise. With his startled heart beating too-hard against his ribcage, he aimed the most offended, put-out look he'd ever mustered at Heero. "What the hell was that for?" he asked incredulously.

"I've been calling your name for the past two minutes, and once that guy turns around he surely would have noticed you've been oogling his ass the entire time with half of your face glued to a public dining table," Heero said in an unimpressed voice, neatly setting the menu back into its display holder without a care. "I figured you might be happy not to be embarrassed beyond mortal words. My mistake."

Duo's wide, blinking eyes took this all in with a dusting of mortified pink burning his cheeks, and he turned to make sure the guy hadn't heard Heero's not-very-subtle speech. He was still waiting by the pick up window for his coffee, arms folded casually over his chest, completely oblivious to the brunette's existence. Duo turned back to Heero with a dejected glare, pouting to emphasize his displeasure with the method of waking him up. "You know, for such a dense guy you pick all the wrong moments to be a perceptive asshole."

"I try my best," the Japanese man said with a smirk, a complete turnaround from his earlier confused expression over the crack at his computer.

"I hate you," Duo murmured glumly.

"Duo, Heero!"

The two friends looked up when their coffee order came to the pick up counter, and Heero merely made himself comfortable. "You go ahead. I know you're dying to see him up close," he said casually, waving one flippant hand at the braided man.

"How do you make it so easy to hate you and love you all at once?" Duo asked him with a grin, getting up out of the chair to head over to the pick-up area where the handsome guy was still waiting. He took a deep breath and stepped up to take the two coffees, thanking the employee before turning around, finding himself facing the mystery man. He seemed to be in his own world, staring patiently at the far wall as he waited for his own order. In any case, that was probably a blessing, because he didn't notice Duo's mouth opening and closing in several aborted introduction attempts.

Finally, the brunette called it quits and retreated from the battlefield with his metaphorical tail tucked securely between his legs in defeat. He set the cups down on the table he was sharing with Heero and promptly collapsed into the booth, face red with mortification. "I'm a fucking coward," he whined obstinately, planting his forehead on the tabletop for the second time that evening.

Heero calmly patted his childhood friend on the top of his head, speaking without any real sympathy but still offering his condolence. "There there," he said calmly, picking up his coffee to take a sip of the hot beverage. "If it makes you feel any better, his name is Wufei."

Duo's head immediately whipped up to stare at Heero with a venomous gaze, almost knocking his own coffee over from the abrupt action. "How do you know that?" he hissed.

"Because they just called his order," Heero said casually, gesturing to the pick-up counter where the black haired man was accepting what looked to be a cup of tea.

"Wufei," Duo mumbled under his breath, testing out the name like a new car, all the while watching the slightly-less-mysterious stranger head over to one of the smaller tables to the side of the room. "He looks nice," he said in amazement, blue eyes hopeful and wishing as he stared at the handsome man.

"How can you tell? You haven't even spoken to him," Heero said in an accusatory voice.

"Oh, yeah, _rub it in,_ Heero, _thanks,"_ Duo said childishly, pouting down into his coffee.

"Well if you're not going to talk to him, then get your head out of the clouds and come back down to earth. We need the presentation ready by Thursday and you insisted on working on it over coffee," the darker haired man said sternly, opening up the folder and spreading out a few pieces of paper.

Duo and Heero had been friends since they were little kids, going to all the same public schools and then progressing into the same college because of similar interests. After graduating, Heero had gotten a modest loan from his uncle, Odin Lowe, and together the two had started up a small business. They focused on building, selling, fixing, and maintaining computers and other electronics, as well as house calls for said activities. They were currently trying to score a deal with another mom-and-pop business, similar to their own but larger. If the other company liked their ideas and the merger went down without a hitch, the cash would be flowing in and they could finish repaying Odin. All by the age of 25.

But how could he concentrate on that now with such a perfect creature just across the room? He whined in discontent, glancing over at Wufei. "But Heeroooo," he said, drawing out the name to emphasize his displeasure.

"No, you had your chance and you choked," Heero said with a no-nonsense attitude, pushing a piece of paper in front of his business partner and tapping it with one finger. "Now get your head on, we need to close this deal."

Duo grumbled under his breath about pushy bastards and boring work, but obediently leaned forward to look at their notes for the presentation. Right. Work. So much fun.

_Sigh._

_

* * *

_

A half-hour later found the two fully engrossed in their work as the sun went down and the lamps in the café took over the lighting purposes for the last afternoon rays of sun. Heero didn't look up from his stack of papers where he was making annotations, but he didn't need to. "Looks like he's been stood up," he mentioned casually.

Duo's head came up in confusion, until his eyes shifted a fraction to look over at Wufei, who was surprisingly still there. He looked extremely displeased as he stared at his empty cup, his cell phone lying dormant and half-hidden under some newspaper on the table-top. He glanced up at the clock with furrowed brows and disapproving eyes, shaking his head. He stood from the table and zipped up his jacket, throwing away the empty tea cup before turning to leave. The little bell above the glass door jingled on his way out.

"Looks like it," Duo murmured sympathetically. All signs pointed to a planned meeting that had gone awry. He'd had his share of those situations, so he understood that look of upset. The brunette was about to turn back to his work, still regretting not having said a word to the guy, before something caught his eye. The black cell-phone sat forgotten on the table, half-buried under the folded newspaper. "Oh! His phone!"

When Duo turned back to his friend, it was to find Heero casually stacking up the papers and straightening them out to put back in the folder. "Heero?" he asked in confusion.

"Go," the Japanese man replied, arranging a few notes that had gone out of order. "We'll finish tomorrow when you're not obsessing over what could have been."

Duo sighed, a grin taking up residence on his face as he put on his jacket. "How do you make it so easy to both love and hate you?" he asked once more, tossing his empty coffee cup.

"I'm just amazing like that," Heero replied. "Now go, before he gets away."

"Ah~!" the brunette exclaimed, remembering the situation. "Right! Thanks Heero, I'll see you tomorrow!" he said in parting, trotting over to the table to pick up the forgotten cell phone and rush out the door. Heero merely shook his head in knowing amusement, closing the folder on their presentation notes.

Outside, Duo looked from left to right in frantic search for his target, who was nowhere to be seen. "Crap, which way did he go?" he wondered aloud.

"That way," Heero said, suddenly right next to him and startling the braided man. He was pointing to the left, one eyebrow raised at Duo.

"Thanks!" the brunette said with a laugh, running in that direction while Heero was left to shake his head once again. Duo trotted around the corner of the block, wondering how fast the guy had to be walking to have gotten out of sight already. He stopped at an intersection, searching beyond the late-afternoon traffic until he saw a head of black hair down the street. "Ah! There he is!" he said in triumph, annoyingly pressing the button for the cross-walk until it halted traffic just to get him to go away. He ran across the street and took a right, just barely catching up to Wufei before he could cross another street. "Hey, 'scuse me!" he called over the autumn wind, slowing down and stopping in front of the curious man. "You left your cell phone in the café," he said after catching his breath, holding out the gadget with a grin.

The black-haired man looked down at the device in surprise, patting his pockets before realizing that he'd forgotten the phone under the newspaper. "Oh, I did! Thank you so much," he said in appreciation, reaching out to take the phone. "I feel embarrassed that you were paying more attention than I was," he said jokingly.

The brunette felt his face redden a little, reminding himself that Wufei was teasing _himself_, not Duo. "No worries, it happens to the best of us. My name's Duo Maxwell, by the way," he said in friendly greeting.

Before Wufei could reply to the introduction, the phone in his hand buzzed and started emitting a classical cello solo from the speaker on the back. He looked down at the screen as the backlight came on, portraying to him who was calling. He recognized the number before he'd even read the name 'bastard' where Zechs Merquise's name had been up until a week ago. He stared at it for several moments, catching an uncertain look from Duo as they listened to it ring. Finally, Wufei hit 'ignore' and then silenced the phone for good measure, slipping it into his pocket without a second glance.

He looked back up at Duo, who seemed unsure of how the situation had progressed. Wufei gave him a small smile, holding out his hand. "My name is Wufei Chang," he said casually. "Nice to meet you."

At this break in tension, a smile lit up Duo's face, and he took Wufei's hand to shake in greeting. "Nice to meet you too," he said cheerfully. "So you like the cello, huh?" he asked, referencing the ring tone he'd heard.

"Oh, yes," Wufei replied with a slightly embarrassed chuckle. "I'm afraid it's a little silly, but I couldn't stand the horrible ring tones that came with the phone. Speaking of which, I wish I could think of a way to repay you," he said thoughtfully, rubbing the back of his head.

Oh, but there _was _a way. "Well," Duo said after a moments thought, deciding to take the plunge. "I was about to go for a walk in the park down the block. You could keep me company?" he suggested casually, hiding the fact that his insides twisting in fear. He'd asked, there was no going back now, make it or break it, point of no return, _walk the plank_..._!_

"I'd like that," Wufei finally said, smiling hesitantly at the brunette.

All metaphors for destruction and mortification flew out of his mind with that simple answer, and Duo grinned enthusiastically, reminding himself to play it smooth. "Cool," he said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Let's take a walk, then."

It wasn't much, a mere ten minute stroll through the park with casual chatter about their jobs, the news, a few hobbies, but it was a glorious ten minutes for Duo, because Wufei was as nice and intelligent as he'd imagined in his coffee-shop fantasy. He learned that Wufei was a quiet bookworm, and like he thought, enjoyed serious martial arts. Duo was just wondering how to give Wufei his number when a slip of paper appeared in front of him, held out by his new acquaintance. Duo took the paper, eyes widening in surprise when he saw seven glorious digits staring up at him in a neat scrawl.

He looked up to see Wufei capping a mini pen that was hanging from his keys, and the Chinese man smiled casually at him. "I have to go now, but let's get together sometime, okay?"

"Uh, yeah!" the brunette said with a grin, feeling his heart start to beat a little faster. "I have that presentation on Thursday, so I'll be swamped until then, but how about I call you on Friday?" he asked, still holding onto the slip of paper like it was the map to El Dorado.

"Sounds good," Wufei replied, waving in parting as he started to walk down the street. "Goodnight, Duo," he called.

"Bye Wufei!" the brunette called back, watching as the Chinese man gave one last wave before rounding the corner. Once he was out of sight, Duo clenched his free hand into a fist, jumping from foot to foot in a giddy little dance of victory. "Yes!" he hissed in excitement, turning around to trot towards home. He looked down at the piece of paper, reading the phone number over and over until he arrived in front of his apartment, at which point it was already firmly embedded in his memory. He took the stairs two at a time, giddy with anticipation. "Wait 'til I tell Heero!"

Forget the presentation, the merger, money and success, Friday could not come fast enough!

_End_

_

* * *

_

Awww, someone's all exited! And boy, I think this is my longest one-shot to date, reaching almost 3,000 words.

On a side note, like so many others before me, I am guilty of relying heavily on either Zechs or Treize for the role of asshole in my AU fics, with Heero occasionally taking that position. Heheh, sorry, but those two are perfect for the snobbish asshole quota. But I do make them nice sometimes! The first story I ever wrote Zechs into, he was a good guy!

And be sure to check out the second part of this, which is in Wufei's point of view!


	59. Incoming Call Part 2

Title: Incoming Call (Part 2)  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: hinted 2x5  
Theme: #1 – Introduction (Part 2)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: Alternate POV of chapter 58

* * *

Wufei sighed as he walked down the street with his hands in his pockets, ignoring the wind as it teased single strands of his hair one by one out of the hair band. He couldn't be bothered to care about his hair right now, he was walking the edge and that was the farthest thing on his mind when his ex wanted to talk to him. He'd been ignoring Zechs for a little over a week now, ever since they'd had that big argument over Zechs having an affair with Treize. At first he thought there was no way in hell he'd ever talk to the bastard again, but after a week of stewing and many pleading text messages, he'd agreed to at least talk over a cup of coffee.

That was where he was heading now, to give the blonde one final chance to let him know he was serious about wanting to be forgiven. It would take a lot of begging, but Wufei knew this was the last straw. If Zechs screwed up this one, he would be done with the guy. He'd even been considering paying to block the blonde's number so his phone wouldn't be buzzing with texts all the time.

When he arrived at the coffee shop Zechs had told him about, he took a moment to breathe a calming sigh, pushing the glass door open. A bell above his head jingled, and once the door closed he took a moment to pause and look around. The shop was warm, prompting him to take off his jacket as he looked around for the blonde. He saw no sign of his ex though, prompting Wufei to check his watch. He was a little early, so he resigned himself to waiting a little. In the mean time, he walked up to the counter to place his order for a strong cup of green tea, paying for his purchase and moving away to hang around the pick-up counter. With nothing else to do but wait, he took a look around.

Wufei could see a few people scattered throughout the mostly empty coffee shop, including one guy who seemed to have his face plastered on the table he shared with another man, who appeared to be trying to get the first one's attention. When Wufei looked away, a loud 'swap' and a startled yelp drew his attention right back to that one booth. The one with short dark brown hair was casually putting a coffee menu back in the stand, while the one with a long braid of lighter brown hair was sitting up now.

"What the hell was that for?" the braided one asked indignantly, sounding surprised and insulted.

"I've been calling your name for the past two minutes, and once that guy turns around he surely would have noticed you've been oogling his ass the entire time with half of your face glued to a public dining table," the other one said, causing Wufei to blush in alarm, because the braided one _had _been staring at him when he walked in. "I figured you might be happy not to be embarrassed beyond mortal words. My mistake."

Wufei stilled in surprise when he saw the brunette's head start to turn, and immediately looked away to some point on the far wall. He urged his face to remain neutral as he stared blankly into the distance, waiting for some indication that the braided man had looked away.

"You know, for such a dense guy you pick all the wrong moments to be a perceptive asshole."

Wufei sighed in relief when he heard the two exchange remarks over the situation, carefully eyeing them from a safe distance. They were both fairly handsome, but Wufei tended to go for long hair, so his eyes strayed more than once to the braided man. He was cute, to say the least. Not in a girly way, but in that rare manner of a man who could pull off long hair without looking like a hippy or a woman. He was handsome, with somewhat boyish features and bright blue eyes. His voice was nice too. He wondered how Zechs would look with his hair braided like that. Probably wouldn't be able to pull it off, since he looked dorky in a ponytail, so he just left it loose.

On this note, his thoughts shifted to Zechs and what he could possibly have to say after being caught cheating. Wufei wasn't generally a forgiving person when it would only do detriment to him, so there had to be a pretty damn good explanation if he were to ever get back together with Zechs. But maybe this would be the moment to help him let go of the blonde bastard and move on.

Wufei blinked out of his thoughts when he heard a sound of disappointment, focusing on the retreating figure of the braided man as he sat down with two coffees. Hot beverage safe and out of the way, he plopped his head onto the table top, whining something to his friend that vaguely sounded like 'fucking coward.' Had the guy been trying to talk to him while he was spacing out?

"Wufei!"

The Chinese man looked up when his tea came to the pick-up counter, and he took it from the employee with a word of thanks. Wufei checked his watch with a frown, heading over to an empty table and sitting down. He could vaguely hear the two from before talking about something, he couldn't hear from this distance now, but he paid it no mind. Where the hell was Zechs? You'd think after pleading for so long to talk, he could at least show up on time, if not early. Those were points lost in Wufei's mind, and he set his phone on the table top after checking for missed calls.

As time wore on, he entertained himself by watching the two that had seemed to be talking about him earlier. They were now totally engrossed in what looked to be work, speaking in clipped sentences and making suggestions to one another over some matter. The many papers spread neatly across the table looked to be important. Bored of people-watching, he leaned over and grabbed an abandoned newspaper from a nearby table, settling into the evening news. He became absorbed in the black and white print, reading about a stock market scare, something about a woman's face and hands being mangled by her friend's pet chimpanzee, peoples' displeasure with the presidency, and the increasingly heated immigration debate. He folded each section as he finished it, throwing the paper onto the table in a growing stack.

Finally, Wufei thought to check the clock, surprised and angry to find out he'd been waiting for a half hour, and Zechs had not shown up. What a surprise. He sighed in frustration and shook his head, standing from the table and pushing in his chair. Forget him then. If he couldn't be assed to show up after begging him to talk, then fuck that bastard. Wufei zipped up his jacket and threw away the empty cup, leaving the newspaper for the next customer who wanted to read it. He ignored the cheerful little bell that jingled above his head upon his departure, unable to emphasize with the happy sound.

The late autumn wind pulled at his clothes and hair as he headed home, the despondent glare fixed firmly on his face for the duration of the walk. "I suppose its my own fault," he mumbled dryly. "Actually expecting him to show his face was my mistake."

These thoughts kept him company as he walked home, and he didn't register the sound of running feet behind him until someone called out from a few feet down the sidewalk.

"Hey, 'scuse me!"

Wufei turned around in curiosity, surprised to see the braided man from the café. The brunette trotted up to him with a smile, looking a little bit winded as he caught his breath.

"You left your cell phone in the café," the braided man said with a grin, holding up a black slider phone as proof.

Surprised and flustered, Wufei stared with wide eyes at the phone as he patted his pockets in vain, finding nothing but his keys and wallet where the belonged, and definitely no cell phone. "Oh, I did! Thank you so much," he said thankfully, accepting the phone with an a shy smile. "I feel embarrassed that you were paying more attention than I was," he said. It was sad that he'd been so distracted that a stranger had to bring him his phone, because he usually took very good care of his possessions.

And were his eyes playing tricks on him, or was that stranger blushing a tiny bit?

"No worries, it happens to the best of us. My name's Duo Maxwell, by the way," the braided man said with a smile.

_He sounds nice,_ Wufei mused thoughtfully to himself. He was about to respond, thank the man and be off, but his phone buzzed in his hand. They both looked down to the device as it rang, playing a cello piece from his favorite classical musician. As the low notes emitted hauntingly from his phone, Wufei stared dispassionately at the screen. Zechs was calling him, evident by the alert of an incoming call from the contact labeled 'Bastard.' Nearly forty minutes late, and he was only just now calling? And what for? An explanation? More fucking excuses? Wufei resisted the urge to clench his hand around the phone, reminding himself that it was a fragile device.

On a thought, he glanced up at Duo, who seemed uncertain now, his friendly smile gone.

Wufei steeled himself, making a decision right then and there. To hell with Zechs and to hell with whatever dime-a-dozen apologies he was planning on using this time. He moved his thumb to hit the ignore button, rejecting the call. He kept his thumb on the button, watching the screen go black as the phone turned off altogether. Done with such business, he slid the phone into the pocket of his jeans, looking back up at Duo with a determined feeling in his chest. He held his hand out. "My name is Wufei Chang," he said easily. "Nice to meet you."

The Chinese man felt something blossom in his chest when the brunette's face lit up with a beautiful smile, and the two shook hands firmly. "Nice to meet you too," Duo told him. "So you like the cello, huh?"

It took him a moment to decipher that comment, until he remembered that Duo had heard his phone ringing when Zechs called. "Oh, yes," he confirmed, laughing softly. "I'm afraid it's a little silly, but I couldn't stand the horrible ring tones that came with the phone. Speaking of which, I wish I could think of a way to repay you," he said honestly, not quite sure how to act in such a situation. If he was reading the signs right, Duo seemed to have some interest in him. He had no idea to handle things from here.

"Well," Duo said after carefully, drawing Wufei's attention again. "I was about to go for a walk in the park down the block. You could keep me company?" he suggested calmly, playing it off like no big deal.

Wufei's eyebrows rose a little at the invitation. Now he _knew _he was reading the signals correctly. No matter how casual it sounded, that had been a sign of interest. Now it came down to him, and whether he wanted to uselessly stew over that bastard blonde or move on and enjoy a walk with a handsome man. Well, no contest there. "I'd like that," Wufei said with a smile.

And then that charming smile was back in place, belaying Duo's excitement that his offer had been accepted. "Cool," he said, burying his hands into the pockets of his black sweater. "Let's take a walk, then."

It was safe to say that Wufei was enjoying himself as they walked down the trail that led a winding path through the lush park. Though they had only just met, Duo's easy charm and confidence made it easy to talk to him. Wufei learned about an important presentation for his and Heero's company on Thursday, explaining the notes they had been going over in the coffee shop. Wufei told the brunette how he was an avid fighter, dabbling in judo, kickboxing, and shinkendo, among others, and often entered mixed martial arts competitions. He learned from Duo that his friend Heero from the café was a serious fighter as well.

The conversation was really calming him down as he learned more about the brunette. He was a computer whiz, but also enjoyed anything that required him to be active. They also shared a passion for motorcycles, specifically street bikes, and the brunette maintained his bike because he was a skilled mechanic. While Duo was talking about his favorite models, Wufei checked his watch, realizing he'd have to get home soon and surprised to feel a pang of regret. He was really enjoying himself, so he decided to make sure this wasn't the end of things. He searched his pockets, finding the receipt from the coffee shop and then taking out the mini-pen from his pocket so he could quickly scrawl his number on the back of the paper.

Wufei held out the receipt, surprising Duo into silence. He watched the brunette take the paper and almost laughed at the way his eyebrows shot up upon understanding. When Duo looked up, Wufei smiled. "I have to go now, but let's get together sometime, okay?"

"Uh, yeah!" Duo replied happily. "I have that presentation on Thursday, so I'll be swamped until then, but how about I call you on Friday?" he asked, carefully hanging onto the receipt with Wufei's number.

"Sounds good," the Chinese man replied, waving casually at the brunette as he turned and headed for home. "Goodnight, Duo," he said with a smile, waving once more when the braided man called out a farewell to him just before he rounded the corner. Wufei took a deep breath of the chill air, feeling that the smile had not left his face yet. That was fine with him, because there was no better way to end such a shitty day. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that he'd forgotten his phone in that coffee shop, and maybe it wasn't so bad that Zechs had stood him up, because otherwise he wouldn't have met Duo. He seemed like a really nice guy with a good sense of humor and well rounded hobbies, not to mention successful and smart.

Now all he had to do was await Friday and see where the wind took them.

* * *

There's Wufei's perspective, and as you can see, he wasn't as oblivious in the shop as Duo thought.


	60. Coffee Grounds

Title: Coffee Grounds  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2x5  
Theme: #79 - Starvation  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: Post war

* * *

Duo Maxwell considered himself to have a stomach of steel. He could eat too much or too little and live through it, could go days without a meal or overeat for days and never gain a pound. He tried to avoid those two extremes in general, but sometimes things got away from him. But it would always be okay, because his stomach had grown used to abuse and misuse over the years, and none of it really bothered him too much anymore.

Well. Except now.

Where and when was now?

Now was twenty years old, almost forever since he'd seen the gory bloodshed of the fighting and battlefield. Five years since his soul could begin a slow trek of healing from the things he'd done, things that would never leave his nightmares. Four years since he'd joined the Preventers, just to have something to do and something to keep his whirling mind occupied. Four years since he'd been partnered with Wufei at work. Three years since the bickering had simmered into a tentative friendship. Two years since they'd fallen in love. One year since they'd moved in together.

But the here and now, right here, this moment, was a cold, dark room on the outskirts of the city. A city he didn't even know, because he'd been blindfolded and driven for hours and hours in the back of a rusty pick-up truck. The blindfold hadn't come off until they were well inside the building, whatever kind of building it was, and he'd been thrown into a rickety chair that made his ass sore. He'd been questioned, and he'd come to the conclusion that it was the rogue terrorist group they'd been trying to track down for the past month, because they asked him what the Preventers knew about crime lately, who they were pursuing. It must have been them, and that only made him more confident that he'd be found.

That was weeks ago, if his sense of time was correct. It was always dark in the room, and the only light came from the old pendant lamp hanging above his head when they wanted to beat some information out of him, information that unfailingly refused to spill. He hadn't eaten much since then. The last thing he remembered was a scrap of bread five days ago and some rain water off of his own face when it had rained through the leaky roof last week. It had been enough to keep him alive, but it was a curse just as much as a blessing. All it did was make his stomach hurt because it just wasn't enough. But it really wasn't as bad as it could have been. He'd gone longer with less, but it only served to remind him of those sordid times.

He wasn't even sure how he'd survived as a kid, living off of scraps out of the garbage cans because no one would spare a dime to even a child with poverty running amuck on L2. People with jobs and houses were having enough trouble keeping themselves alive, and the rest just didn't care. He'd eaten nasty stuff back in those days, anything that would stave off death for more than an hour. In fact, there were times as a kid where he couldn't remember _not _being hungry. He'd thought on it some, wondered if he could handle it once he did get some real food. But that didn't matter, because at the time starvation was his only foreseeable future.

Hell, he could remember a time, starved and delirious from heat stroke, that he'd found some old coffee grounds behind a little shabby coffee shop. They were a few days old, still damp from their intended use, bits of the molding paper filter coming off in wet shreds, bitter and crunchy in his mouth to the point of making his dehydrated body squeeze out a few more tears of disgust. He'd thrown up for an entire three days after that, but he'd lived to tell the tale, and that was all that mattered. It had kept him alive for a little longer, the stomach cramping and dry heaves be damned.

Just thinking about it made his insides complain in a feeble shadow of that horrible pain he'd endured for eating used coffee grounds. He still had trouble drinking coffee these days, but he tried not to let it become an issue. As long as he threw away the used grounds right away and covered them with something so he couldn't see them, all was peachy and well.

But that didn't stop him from being hungry. He didn't like starving. His stomach had long become familiar to it, but never used to it. You never got used to the hunger, even when it became a dull, constant ache in your entire body. Then it just couldn't be specified to your growling and cramped stomach, but you _never _got used to it. It was a familiar presence, but not welcome. The first time he'd been to the Sweepers' cafeteria and was allowed to have whatever he wanted, he almost wasn't sure what to do at first. But for the first week, he'd consistently eaten himself sick because like he'd predicted, his stomach couldn't handle even what was considered a small meal for a normal person. He would have eaten a lot more than that if he hadn't been met with the need to rush to nearest bathroom.

Duo was brought out of his reverie, which could have (and probably had) lasted for hours, when the door slammed open. He saw in the dim haze of darkness a familiar silhouette approaching him, complete with baseball bat and tire iron. The brunette heaved a silent sigh and ignored the incoming questions.

They both knew there would be no answer, and they both knew he would pay for it in more broken bones.

* * *

His breathing was smooth, rhythmic, but a little raspy, punctuated by the occasional hitch, like the air itself had caught on an uneven part of his throat. He woke up slowly, peacefully, different than he could remember in the past few weeks. Something felt different about this time, most obviously the fact that he wasn't tied to a chair and was in a bed. But other little things tipped him off. The stench of heavy, mildew-filled air was gone, replaced by a light, clean smell and the feel of a fresh breeze washing over his skin. There were comforting noises in the background, a gentle thrumming sound, far-away voices, and the wind circulating somewhere just outside.

When Duo opened his eyes, it was to see a clean white ceiling above him, rather than the water-stained walls of his prison. So he was in a hospital. He let his eyes close once more in silent relief. He'd been found and he was on the mend now. That was why his injuries felt a little older, and there was nothing immediately new paining him. So he'd been here for at least a few days. If he'd been found and was in the care of medical staff, then Wufei must know, or had been the one to find him, so where was he?

_Where's my Fei? He should be around here, and I want him to know I'm okay, he must have been worried. Where's- oh..._

'Oh,' was right, because he found that if he just took a second to open his damned eyes, then he would have noticed a lot sooner that Wufei was right next to him in a chair, nursing a cup of coffee. When the Chinese man noticed he was awake and blue eyes were searching the room, he smiled down at Duo. "Welcome back," he said softly, sounding tired and a bit haggard. He looked it too. "How do you feel?"

Duo attempted to speak, to sit up, to move his fingers even, but nothing seemed to cooperate. He tried once more to answer the question, but it got stuck in his throat, unable to get around whatever crap was floating around and hindering his breathing. Wufei reached over to the bedside table with a knowing look and lifted a glass of water, holding it to the brunette's lips helpfully. Duo took a few good gulps of the soothing liquid before clearing his throat, feeling the blockage break up and allow him a proper breath. "Thanks," he rasped, and Wufei put the glass back down. "I've been better, but nothin' serious," he added, wiggling back a little so he could be sitting up at _least _a little.

"You must be hungry," the Chinese man said, running a hand through Duo's messy bangs.

"I guess," Duo replied, looking down at his stomach as if it would give him the answer and place an order from some unseen menu. He really couldn't tell, because for the second, or third, or fourth time of his life(he'd lost count by now), the feeling of hunger had faded into the rest of the aches and pains. If he was hungry, he couldn't pick it out from the rest of the bruises and broken bones. He knew each stage by heart, and he knew where he was. It started out as normal hunger, progressing into a more intense emptiness of your stomach, and then to the point where you wanted to throw up, which finally led to the absence of any feeling of hunger. He knew as soon as he ate something, it would go in reverse order. The hunger would come back as the nauseas feeling, and slowly die away from the cramps and pain as his stomach was appeased.

Wufei seemed to sense what his odd answer meant, and a sad frown creased his eyebrows. Duo had told him a few stories from his childhood, including his tales of the most bizarre things he'd ever eaten. He was pretty sure the coffee grounds had been divulged as well, because he'd seen Wufei staring at coffee machines like they were a lingering threat and he was just _daring _one of them to jump at him. It had been rather funny and oddly sweet.

"Well then, I'll get you something to eat. Something easy on your stomach," Wufei said softly, standing up to leave.

Duo made a quick decision and grabbed Wufei's hand, stopping the other man's retreat and earning a confused look. The brunette tugged him gently until he sat back down, leaning forward in anticipation of what his lover would say. "What's wrong?" Wufei asked softly.

Duo gave him a pointed look, that _I-know-what-you're-thinking-stop-it _look that never needed words to accompany it. Wufei frowned in disapproval, but did not protest. The brunette knew exactly what the other man was thinking about, and he wanted him to stop thinking about it. When he'd first told Wufei stories about his childhood, only upon inquiry, the Chinese man had reacted differently than most people. He didn't say _Oh no, that's terrible, _or _I'm so sorry you had to go through that! _He'd merely looked angry with himself that he hadn't been able to prevent something that'd happened so long ago. Most of all, Wufei had always been upset that he couldn't understand. You can understand to a degree, but until you feel starvation at your very core, you can _never truly_ understand, and he knew that. Duo didn't care. He didn't _want _anyone to know that kind of pain and desperation, especially his Wufei. He never wanted Wufei to know the pain of starvation.

So, the stern look slowly melted from his face and he smiled. "Get something for both of us," he said quietly, earning a hesitant nod. He knew whenever Wufei was thinking about that particular topic, it made him guilty to eat. "Okay," Duo confirmed out loud, but he didn't release his grip yet. "Love you," he said with a smile, earning a half-hearted response from Wufei. Now that just _wouldn't _do. "Loooove yooou," he repeated cheekily, tugging on the other man's arm like a child would.

Finally, Wufei gave in, a smile capturing his previously somber face as he laughed. "Love you too," he told Duo, giving the brunette's hand a squeeze. "I'll be back with our lunch. You take it easy," he said sternly. "No getting up."

"Yes mommy," Duo replied with a smirk, releasing the dark haired man so he could venture to the hospital cafeteria. "I'll be super well-behaved."

Wufei threw him a chiding smirk over his shoulder before disappearing out of the room, leaving Duo alone in the cavernous solitude of the hospital. It was the feeling of being surrounded by people, yet secluded from all the bustling sounds that were muffled beyond his room.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he dreaded Quatre's inevitable visit, the worrying and the chastisement for being careless, the dreaded mother hen. But for the moment, all he could really think about was coffee.

Disturbing and slightly funny, was all he could surmise.

* * *

I don't remember where I got the idea for this, all I remember is thinking about some of the things a homeless child such as Duo would have to do to survive. How it feels to go hungry. Then I got the image of used coffee grounds, the gritty, bitter texture and taste. Just another way to exploit poor Duo. =)


	61. Tailgating

Title: Tailgating  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2+5  
Theme: #70 – 67%  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: Post EW

* * *

The clock on the wall ticked noisily above his desk, while the bustle of the busy office around him flowed over the flimsy cubicle walls, filling his work space. He tuned it out, though, having had plenty of time to adapt to the noisy environment and filter what came through. It worked well enough to allow him to get things done in a timely manner, even if he'd much rather have it quiet.

Wufei Chang was as an efficient worker as there ever was. He categorized sounds and events of his daily life into groups, like things that should be ignored or things that should be addressed. He put everything familiar into its proper place, relying on his subconscious to process these.

Which was why he almost didn't catch the voice at the entrance to his cubicle.

"...Wufei...?"

It was so meek, so deflated and downtrodden, that he almost didn't recognize it as Duo Maxwell. He looked up in surprise, finding said boy in his doorway, his body language mirroring the tone of his voice. "Maxwell?" he asked.

Those cheerless blue eyes focused on him, eyebrows knit in concern and forlorn. "I need your help," he sighed quietly.

"Come in," Wufei said with a hint of concern, unused to seeing the brunette in such a state. "What's wrong?"

Duo shuffled into the cubicle and stared at a piece of paper in his hands, sighing again before holding it out for Wufei to see. The Chinese boy took it in confusion, studying the face of the paper. The first thing he noticed was a big fat '67%' in bold red ink, with 'failure' written next to it. "What is this?" he asked, even as he figured it out for himself.

"Driving test," Duo admitted. "Since Une needs me to start transferring trainees I legally need to have a license under her employment, so I went to take the test yesterday. I thought I would ace it, but the stupid written test...!" he fumed quietly, his anger quickly melting back down to that sad state.

Wufei frowned as he read over the confusing questions, remembering something similar from his own driving test. "'What is tailgating?' 'A party after a _football game?'"_ he repeated incredulously. "I thank the powers you got _that _one right!"

"I'm not stupid!" Duo rebuked hotly.

"I know you're not," Wufei eased gently, trying to calm the brunette down from his unintended insult. "I didn't mean to imply that. Just these questions are ridiculous... Duo, it's not that big of a deal," he said soothingly, realizing the brunette had gone back to upset once more. "You can take it again."

Duo sighed. "I thought for sure I was going to pass... I mean, you've seen me drive both normally and under pressure. I can _drive_. But I got myself all hyped up, felt like there was no way I could fuck it up... and then I just failed it miserably..." he mumbled, still not looking at Wufei.

The Chinese boy studied his office guest for a long moment, speaking softly. "Duo, come here," he said. The brunette looked up at him finally, shuffling over when beckoned once more. He sat down on the short filing cabinet, and Wufei mustered up all the things he'd learned throughout his years or interacting with people. "It's not a big deal," he repeated quietly, staring straight at the brunette. "Almost no one passes on the first try, whether on the written portion or the driving portion. You get nervous, or you forget something, or the tricky wording gets you. It's nothing to be ashamed of, okay?"

Duo still didn't look convinced, staring down at the big, red 67% with a forlorn look.

Wufei smirked suddenly when something struck him. "Hey," he said, getting the brunette's hesitant attention. "Did you know it took Yuy four tries before he passed his test?"

The braided boy's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "No way!" he exclaimed in disbelief. "Are you serious? He told me he aced it!"

Wufei's smirk only grew. "Well then he lied. I drove him to all four tests, so I would know."

"How the hell did _Heero _not pass?" Duo asked with a grin, not noticing as his mood lifted.

"Having someone sitting next to him with a clipboard judging his every move was a little too nerve wracking for him, believe it or not," Wufei explained. "It made him nervous, and he ended up making little mistakes that failed him. So you see, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Even the most mundane of task can become difficult under observation, even for someone usually so composed as Yuy. And like I said, almost _no one _passes on the first try," he assured the brunette.

"Did you?" Duo asked curiously, his mood lightening as the failure slowly lost its power.

"Of course," the Chinese boy replied haughtily, turning his nose up. "I am _perfect _after all," he said with a smirk.

"You're so full of it!" Duo laughed, giving the other ex-pilot a punch to the arm. "For real, did you?"

"Yes," Wufei replied, losing the holier-than-thou act to return to the serious portion of the conversation. "But just barely. I was one point away on the driving portion from getting a failing grade," he said in all honesty, glad to see the doubt and upset finally start to recede from Duo's eyes. "So really, it's not a big deal. You can take it again, and this time you'll know what to expect. Just don't let it make you nervous, alright Maxwell?" he asked.

The brunette took a deep breath and nodded his head firmly, finally taking these words to heart. "Okay, I'll try," he said in determination, folding up the test paper and the ugly red score to put it from his mind. He stood up from the filing cabinet and stuffed the folded paper into his pocket, a grin forming on his lips as he gave the other boy a pat on the shoulder. "Hey Wu, thanks a lot, for bein' so nice an' all," he said.

The Chinese boy smirked, waving a hand in an airily dismissive gesture. "Yes, yes, just don't get used to it. Since you're up, get me a coffee and we'll call it even, then I'll be mean to you again as usual," Wufei teased, turning back to his computer to continue with his work. He couldn't see the brunette's expression, but he could certainly hear the grin in his voice.

"So, should I tell Heero that you let me in on his secret?"

"Please don't."

"Yeah. I don't wanna get my ass kicked either," Duo snickered.

_End_

* * *

Aww, Duo's so cute when he's all sad. But Wufei always makes things better! _  
_


	62. Flaming Flamingos

Title: Flaming Flamingos  
Author/Artist: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: developing 2x5  
Theme: #18 - Rainbow  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: AU – Boys are 20

A/N: I was wondering what to use for the theme 'rainbow' that wasn't something cheesy about a rainbow after a storm, and then this just popped up. xD Hope you like it!

* * *

"Ugh, Quat, are we really going to do this?"

"Duo, don't you want to show your pride? Your dignity? Your honor?"

"Well sure, I guess, but I'd sure as hell rather not look like the bastard love child of the cotton candy monster and a peacock while doin' it."

The blonde rolled his eyes playfully at Duo's complaining, throwing a feathery pink boa around the brunette's shoulders and securing it. "Don't be so dramatic, this is a pride parade after all. Everyone's going to be dressed like this!" he exclaimed, opening a case of face paint and dipping his fingers in, one in each color.

"Quat, I'm gay, not a fuckin' broadway dancer," the braided boy grumbled, allowing twin rainbows to be smeared onto his face, one on each side. The thick face paint caked onto his skin, obnoxiously cheerful. "I feel like a total fruit in this getup. I mean, this is like Liberace gayness, here. I'm talking 10.0 on the gay scale, complete with little aftershocks of 'haay there cutie!' like how Marco says it-"

"Jesus, would you stop whining?" Quatre demanded in exasperation, shoving the face painting kit into the affronted brunette's hands. "Do me now."

Duo raised an eyebrow critically, opening the plastic lid and dipping his fingers into the non-toxic substance. "I thought we were having the whole gay pride thing at the parade, but apparently you were thinking of the bedroom," he remarked casually. "Is Trowa alright with this?"

"Just put the damn paint on me already," the blonde groaned, rolling his eyes upwards in exasperation. He felt Duo's fingers smearing the paint over his cheeks in the rainbow pattern. "I swear, you're being such a baby over this. And you better be putting the colors in the right order!" he suddenly demanded, because he wouldn't put it past Duo to make a retarded rainbow on his face just to spite him.

"I am, I am!" the brunette said defensively, now tempted to mess up the precious rainbow just to be an ass. But that would be signing his own death warrant, so he avoided pissing off the blonde who had a little too much gay pride. "God damn, don't get your undies in a bunch. The rainbow would get all wrinkled and out of order..."

"..."

"...Quatre, are you wearing the rainbow undies?"

"..."

"Awww man! That's just too much for me! Rated 'X' for extra lame!"

"Leave me alone!" the blonde replied petulantly, shifting in said rainbow boxers. "_You _were the one who gave them to me!" he pointed out defiantly, pouting.

Duo closed the face painting kit with a 'snap,' wiping his fingers on the nearby hand towel. "Yeah, as a _joke _to get you outta the fuckin' closet! I didn't mean for you to flaunt them in a pride parade!" he groaned, running a hand through his bangs. "Honestly, this is just too much!"

The blonde frowned at his friend and roommate's tone of voice, catching onto something deeper than just whining and complaining. There was something wrong, and this whole parade ordeal was making it worse. "Duo, what's wrong? Why is this such a big deal for you?"

The braided boy sighed in exasperation, pulling the pink boa off of his neck and dropping it to the tabletop. "People get lynched and shot at these things, Quat," he explained with an aggravated frown. "Remember last year when that guy got jumped? I jus' don't think it's a good idea to _advertise _that we're homos, yanno?"

Finally understanding why Duo was not jumping for joy at the idea of the pride rally, Quatre was able to take his sour mood in stride now. He put a hand on the other boy's shoulder, giving him a little shake to knock him out of his funk. "It'll be fine," the blonde said softly, smiling at his roommate when he looked over. "There will be police there and plenty of other homos to protect us, okay? Now put your Liberace scarf back on so we can go already."

"Quatre-fuckin'-Winner. I am a _man, _and I will _not _wear pink," the brunette said in defiance, throwing the balled up feather boa at his friend. The effect was lost when it fell loftily to the table half-way to its target. "Rainbows are one thing, but I refuse to drown myself in pink!"

"You're right, you'd be stealing Relena's look."

"Yeah, an' this ain't no pretty-princess parade, last time I checked."

"Fair enough."

* * *

When all was said and done, the boys finally got out of the apartment and into the car to drive to the starting area of the pride walk. Duo ended up in loose black jeans, a white button-down shirt rolled up at the elbows, and an obscene amount of rubber bracelets on his wrists of all different colors, refusing to wear anything pink. Quatre was in the pink feather boa Duo had rejected, as well as his usual tan slacks and a pink dress shirt. He had a black vest on over the dress shirt and a pair of old sneakers that he had painted in bright colors. They both had the rainbows painted on their faces, completing the theme.

"Is your boy-toy gonna be here?" Duo asked as he parked down the street from the huge crowd of people, putting on the brake and turning off the engine.

"Trowa should be here somewhere," the blonde replied, standing on the tips of his toes to look over the heads of the people in the crowd. He saw no sign of his boyfriend though, so they headed into the mass of people to join the site of the opening ceremony. They were still a few minutes early, so they stood amidst the chattering crowd of people covered in a various pink, rainbow, or other colorful pieces of clothing. Duo had to spit out a few fluffy bits from invasive feather boas on more than one occasion. People sported banners and rainbow flags, along with any other prop or device they could think of, whether it related to being gay or not.

Someone was talking to the crowd from a podium now, addressing the great mass of people that had accumulated in the street to show their pride and support. They were moments from starting, so Duo turned to find Quatre but instead bumped into someone who had been moving through the crowd. He shuffled back while regaining his balance, assaulted by a fluffy green boa that hung around the shoulders of the person behind him. Duo grunted in annoyance and batted the feathery attacker away, turning to face whoever he'd bumped into. "Hey, sorry about that, I wasn't- ...Wufei?" he exclaimed in surprise.

The boy he'd bumped into stared back, equally shocked by appearance. It _was _Wufei! The Wufei he'd been crushing on for the past six months at work, and who was apparently gay or very supportive! _God, please be gay!_

"Oh, hi Duo," the Chinese boy said hesitantly, blushing slightly at the sudden encounter. Just as Duo had come to a possible conclusion, Wufei had come to one as well. "I didn't know you were... er, I mean..." Wufei trailed off, wondering if he had insulted his co-worker by assuming.

"No, I am," the brunette replied hastily, waving his hands with a grin. "I didn't know _you _were either... uh, sorry," he laughed, running a hand through his bangs. "Are you?"

Wufei nodded shyly at the inquiry, surprising Duo with his sudden embarrassed demeanor. Wufei was always so calm and composed at work, totally confident and strong in everything he did. Was he uncomfortable now that someone he worked with knew his secret? The Chinese boy cleared his throat, looking up at his slightly taller co-worker with a curious look. "So are you uh- _here_ with anyone?"

The brunette had just been surveying the crowd for that said someone when the odd tone behind Wufei's voice caught his attention. _Oh my god, is he fishing? _He turned to look at the Chinese boy, unable to quite decipher his expression. He decided to take the bait, whether Wufei had meant to put it out or not. "Yeah, I'm here with my roommate, though I lost him in the crowd. He's lookin' for his boyfriend," he said casually, watching his co-worker's reaction to make sure he wasn't really imagining things.

But he didn't get to see Wufei's reaction, because right when he'd finished the sentence, the parade started and a swarm of people started moving around them. Duo stumbled as the ocean of rainbow-colored people surged past him, and it was all he could do to go with the flow so he didn't get trampled. He tried in vain to catch a glimpse of Wufei, but it seemed he'd been separated from his crush. "Damn," he cursed quietly, hating his bad luck. Technically he would see Wufei again on Monday at work, but damn, this could have been an opportunity to get a foot in the door! What better chance would he get than at a gay pride rally? Really?

Just as a grumpy Duo was about to give up and look for Quatre and Trowa, a body emerged from the swarming masses to walk by his side.

"They need some safety regulations on trampling," Wufei remarked blandly, fixing his shirt by tugging the hem downwards.

Duo's face lit up in a humorous grin, mostly to hide the excitement he'd felt that Wufei had purposefully sought him out. "Hey man, thought you got eaten by the crowd," he teased.

"I almost did," Wufei replied, trying to keep his distance from the masses of people surrounding them. "I don't why I came to this thing, my sister wouldn't stop nagging me until I agreed to go," he grumbled petulantly, trying to keep up with the shifting pace.

"Oh, Meilan?" Duo asked curiously, earning a nod from the Chinese boy. He remembered hearing the occasional mention of Wufei's sister when they spoke at work. From what he could tell, she was a bossy girl with a whole lot of spitfire, and you did not want to get on her bad side. That's probably why Wufei agreed to go. "Yeah, I don't usually do this stuff either. My roommate forced me to go, to 'show my pride' and junk like that," he scoffed.

"Same with Meilan," Wufei remarked with a snort. "She said that if she were gay, she'd be the first one out here, so she projected that onto me," he chuckled. He then turned his head this way and that, obviously looking for someone. He had a slightly worried furrow to his eyebrows. "She's out here somewhere. I just realized it may not be so wise of me to speak ill of lurking sharks."

Duo laughed heartily at the nervous joke, giving Wufei a bit of a friendly nudge. "Hah, well hey, girls can be pretty scary. My friend Hilde is a raging bitch when you get her going, though she can be the sweetest girl in the world. I think she's nuts," he snickered.

The Chinese boy gave a light chuckle. "I suppose being gay has its advantages, then," he remarked casually.

"Yeah," Duo replied, smiling. Oh boy. This was it for sure. He had to say something, or else he didn't think he'd find a better opportunity ever again. "Hey, I was thinking-"

"There you are!"

The brunette gagged and stumbled under the sudden weight of his blonde friend and the arm that was around his shoulders. He gained his footing, managing not to plow sideways into a startled Wufei, which would _not _have worked for his interests. "Quat- you have a _man!_ Go be deadweight on him!" he grunted, trying to slip out from under his roommate's arm without bumping into anyone.

"No, I'm fine with this," Trowa said out of nowhere, appearing next to them like a wraith and forming a group of four. He walked casually beside his boyfriend, who was still hanging off of Duo like a leech.

"Geez, you guys and your timing," the brunette mumbled under his breath. He sighed and turned to Wufei. "The one hanging on me is my roommate Quatre, and the lug over there is his boyfriend Trowa," he said in introduction, turning to his friends. "Guys, this is Wufei, I work with him down at the bike shop," he told the two, causing them to share a glance. He felt dread pool in his stomach when Quatre got that _look _on his face. The look that meant he saw an opportunity to stick his nose where it didn't belong.

"Oh, Wufei, nice to meet you," Quatre said in a pleasant voice, something dangerous shining in his eyes. Duo knew he'd mentioned his work crush to the blonde from time to time, and he feared that his roommate would take it upon himself to meddle in his life like he did so often.

The Chinese boy, unaware of the danger he faced, smiled and nodded at the newcomers. "Nice to meet you as well. I've heard stories from Duo."

"All good I hope," the blonde said with a sly smile, nudging Duo in the side so the brunette gagged on the sharp jab. He rubbed his side tenderly while the blonde wasn't looking, and Wufei, bless his heart, caught the motion with a grin.

"Of course," he told Quatre. "Duo speaks very highly of you," he added, earning a chuckle from the blonde.

"I'm sure he does," Quatre told his braided roommate, that sly look still on his face that made Duo groan.

* * *

Sometime later after the parade had died down, the four weary boys trudged in the direction of Duo's car, which was only a block down from where the march had started. "Who knew having pride could be so damn tiring," the braided boy said, blowing a puff of air out of his pursed lips and causing his bangs to flutter.

"Aw, come on, it was worth it," Quatre said in tired enthusiasm, rubbing at the flaking face paint that had been starting to itch his skin. "We had fun!"

"Yeah, cause getting trampled by a hoard of flaming flamingos is at the top of my fun-list," Duo retorted with a smirk, tugging at the pink boa that still hung from the blonde's neck. "And I _do _mean _you_," he added teasingly.

"You're just living in regret that you gave up the Liberace scarf," Quatre said in a huffy voice, yanking the end of the boa out of Duo's lax grip and throwing it over his shoulder in a dramatic manner. All it did was give Trowa a face full of the pink feathers, making Duo and Wufei laugh heartily while the apologetic blonde attempted to pick every little bit of pink fuzz out of his poor boyfriend's hair.

When they got to Duo's car, Quatre took a moment to think over his plan of action. He shot a critical look at Trowa, who interpreted all of this in silent understanding, giving the blonde a nod of agreement. Quatre whirled around to face his roommate and his roommate's co-worker, giving them both a smile. "Duo, I'm going to head out with Trowa for a while, so I'll get a ride home later, okay?" he asked, giving the braided boy a knowing smile.

The brunette grinned back at his roommate, understanding the opportunity the blonde was offering. "Sure thing buddy, I'll see you two lovebirds later, then!" he said, waving to the two.

"Bye Wufei, it was nice to meet you," Quatre said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you too," the Chinese boy told the departing couple, waving at them as they walked down the street towards Trowa's car.

That left Duo alone with his work crush, who was looking like he was about to part ways as well. The braided boy mustered his courage and turned to fully face Wufei, giving him a big smile that he hoped showed more confidence then he felt. "So, Wufei. I was wondering if you'd wanna grab a cup of coffee or something?" he asked carefully. "That is, y'know, if you're not busy or anything," he added. In this case the word 'busy' had been substituted for 'taken.' Coffee with taken boys was just depressing.

The Chinese boy looked at him in surprise, and was that a little bit of anticipation in those dark eyes? If he'd read the signs correctly, this wouldn't end in embarrassment and he'd have a shot with the guy he'd been crushing on for the past six months. Hopefully. Just _please _say yes!

"I'd like that," Wufei replied with a small smile, eliciting a big, satisfied grin from the brunette.

"Awesome," Duo said, feeling victorious for this step in the right direction. He unlocked the Subaru and pulled a sweater out from the back seat, shrugging it on over his shoulders. He then saw the extra one lying on the seat, an idea forming in his calculating mind. He looked at Wufei, who had slid into the passenger seat. "Hey, y'wanna sweater?" he asked with a smile.

The Chinese boy thought for a moment before nodded. "Sure. It is starting to get a little cold."

"My sweater hoarding has paid off then," Duo joked in an important voice, pulling said clothing article out of the back seat and then closing the door. He plopped into the driver's seat and turned to hold the sweater out to Wufei. "Here you go," he said.

"Thanks," Wufei said with a small smile, leaning forward in the seat so he could slip into the sweater while Duo got the car started. The brunette turned the key in the ignition, leading the car to come to life with a quiet rumble of the engine. When Duo glanced over at his passenger, he found himself doing a double take in surprise. Wufei had the inside of the sweater held to his nose, a curious look on his face as he assessed whatever he had detected.

"It doesn't stink or anything, does it?" the braided boy asked in concern, eyebrows furrowed in the face of his possible fumble. Had he already screwed up? Was this one of the sweaters he hadn't washed in forever?

"No," the Chinese boy replied after a moment, taking another gentle inhale from the soft inside of the sweater. The curious look on his face carefully morphed into amusement. "It smells like pomegranate," he chuckled. "It's nice."

Relieved beyond words, Duo laughed heartily at the assessment, putting the car in drive and pulling away from the sidewalk. "That's my shampoo, then," he snickered. "I know it's girly, but I like the smell of it."

"Not girly," Wufei replied casually, a smirk hinting at his lips. "I myself use cucumber melon," he admitted.

"You're a man after my own heart, dude," the brunette snickered, taking a turn that would lead to his favorite coffee shop. "I think we're gonna get along juusssst fine," he chuckled.

* * *

Quatre looked down at his pocket when he heard the familiar jingle from his phone, indicating he had a new message in his inbox. From where he was leaning against Trowa on his boyfriend's couch, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the cell phone, flipping it open to look at the screen. There was a new text message vying for his attention, so he opened it and took a moment to read the short text. Unwittingly, a sly smile stretched across his face as he turned to look at Trowa. "I think it's going well," he told the taller boy, holding the phone out for him to see.

_From: Duo_

_8/3/10 at 7:34 PM_

_Text: :) _

End

* * *

Hah, fun stuff. If only it were that easy in real life! xD Anyway, this one's a bit longer than my usual one shots, so I hope you guys enjoy.


	63. Running Late

Title: Running Late  
Author: EbonyOsmosis  
Theme: #64 - Multitasking  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: Post EW

* * *

The air was tense and heavy, laden with the pressure of humid weather paired with a tangible danger. Outside, the wind howled and trees swayed under the influence of sheeting rain, bending to the will of Mother Nature and her supreme wrath. The storm made the air of the musty old warehouse heavy and hard to breathe, making an already unfavorable situation worse. The usually cold bite of steel was warm under his palms as he held the gun steadily on the door under the catwalk, as he'd been doing for the past hour.

He just wished the air wasn't so fucking heavy.

Wufei growled softly under his breath when he felt the phone in his jeans pocket buzz, meaning he had an incoming call. "I know," he mouthed under his breath, not a sound emerging from his lips as he kept his eye trained on the doorway. The phone buzzed twice more before relenting, and he still had not moved a muscle.

Then the door opened.

All hell broke loose as someone shouted for the new entrants to freeze. "Preventers! You're under arrest!"

The old warehouse erupted into a cacophony of yells and gunshots that set the motion of flurry into play, debris and dust kicking up where bodies and bullets hit their mark. Preventer agents swarmed over the splinter group that had been collecting and hoarding Gundamium alloy for the past six months. No one knew exactly what they were going to do with it, but no one had been willing to find out, as it meant nothing good for an era of peace. That was why bullets were clipping crates and metal as suspects fell under the assault.

When three of them had Wufei pinned under gunfire, he ducked down behind a stack of crates while bullets whizzed above his head and planted into the old steel wall. He was breathing heavily, and he turned to look sideways at Thomas Rye, gesturing to him with one hand to tell the other agent to move south. The man nodded, army crawling behind his cover of crates to move around and get a better angle at the attackers. Wufei felt his phone buzz again, and he cursed fluently while reaching into his pocket. "What?" he snarled into the receiver, listening as the voice on the other line spoke. "I _know,_ but I'm a little busy right now!" he shout-whispered, ducking as a spray of wood splinters flew over his head. He edged a little to the left further behind the crates as he held his gun up to aim a few shots towards the enemies that had him pinned. The picture of multi-tasking. "Yes, I remember the rendezvous time, but I'm fairly tied up at the moment!" he growled. "Just hold position and I'll be there as soon as I can!"

Wufei hung up the phone with a sigh of frustration, rolling out from behind the crates when the cease in gunfire allowed him to do so. He shot the one attacker that Thomas had not taken down, hitting him in the calf with a debilitating shot to render him useless in the fight. For now, he had his current engagement to take care of, then he would move on as soon as possible.

* * *

"I'm fine, damnit! Why can't you accept that for an answer!"

"Don't you take that tone with me, not while you have a bullet in your shoulder and I'm the one who's going to be digging around in there to get it out," Sally chided sternly, giving her patient a pat on said shoulder and making him wince. "Now the more you protest and complain, the longer you'll be here," she warned.

"But I have somewhere to be _now,_" Wufei insisted in a growl.

"Your next mission can wait," the blonde woman replied without concern, picking up a pair of forceps and some rubbing alcohol. "Now hold still."

Wufei grit his teeth as the doctor started prying around in his wound, looking towards the doorway where his curious agents were watching. "Will _someone _bring me the damn paperwork so I can get out of here?"

The other men startled and cleared the doorway, bumping into each other and rushing about to find the case report short form that had to be completed before he left. Thomas again saved his hide, scrambling back into the medical room with the paperwork on a clipboard, a pen attached for convenience. "Here you go," he said a little nervously, knowing danger when he saw it.

"_Thank_ you," the Chinese man sighed, jerking a little when Sally pulled the bullet out of his shoulder. He rested the clipboard on one knee and proceeded to scribble the mission details down as fast as he could, while still keeping his writing legible. His haste would bear no results if Une couldn't read his report and he had to re-write it. And she was just the kind of bitch to make him do it over again, especially when he needed to get out of here.

"Heeey, there he is!"

Wufei groaned in weariness as another annoyance walked into the room, clapping him on his good shoulder only because Sally was busy with the other. "Maxwell, I'm trying to get out of here, do you have anything useful to add?" he growled.

Duo grinned cheerfully. "Mmm, nope! I just heard you got into a bit of trouble and I wanted to see how you were doing! You look fine, eh?"

"He will be, but only if he stops moving and lets me finish," Sally growled, dabbing a disinfectant-soaked cotton ball none-too-gently around the bullet hole.

Duo's eyebrows rose and he scooted a little farther away from Sally, keeping a safe distance. "Well, Wu-man, you look busy, what'cha workin' on?" he asked, leaning over the other man's shoulder.

"Mission report," Wufei grumbled, ignoring the lingering annoyance. "And you're in my light," he added, trying to focus on his writing while Sally pressed a gauze pad into his wound, a pressure that made his vision jump a little.

"Oh, sorry," the brunette replied with a grin, stepping away. "Well, I have somewhere to be, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay, so I'll be goin' now!" he said, waving at the Chinese man. "See ya 'round, Wu-man!" he chuckled, leaving the medical room while a grumpy Wufei struggled over paperwork.

* * *

Wufei drove down the dark, damp streets with a harried look on his face, heading for the new meeting spot with a bit too much force pressing the gas pedal. He had already been late for the first time, but he'd gotten a call saying plans had changed, but the meeting was still on, just at a different spot. So he directed his car down the city streets, the tires kicking up a fine spray of rain water from puddles formed in the road after the storm. At least he wouldn't have to go in the rain, which would make things more difficult.

He sighed in relief when he pulled into the parking lot, seeing a familiar car waiting there as he got out and locked the door behind him. He hurried up to the doorway of the building, where an annoyed someone was waiting for him.

"Where've you been?" Duo asked with a glare, tapping his foot.

Wufei sighed, stuffing the keys into his pocket with a little too much force. "You _know _I had a mission today! I was under _fire, _alright? It was kind of hard to get away!"

"I know you had a mission, but I expect you to wrap this shit up in a timely manner when we have a date scheduled, _rare _as they may be," the braided man emphasized, poking Wufei in the chest with one finger. "They gave away our table at Garden Blue, so you'll have to settle for Lyon's," he remarked with a grin, leaning in to plant a kiss on Wufei's lips.

"Fine with me," the Chinese man replied, reaching under his shirt and fixing the slipping bandages on his shoulder.

"Here, let me," Duo said, brushing the hand away and reaching in himself. He straightened out the skewing bandages, pleased that there was only minimal blood. After tightening the white linen strips, he fixed Wufei's shirt and smoothed out the front. "There!" he exclaimed. "Now come on, you've left me waiting long enough and I'm hungry! That and the waiter in Garden Blue kept giving me this sorry look, so you owe me for making me sit for an hour."

"I'm sorry! I couldn't just run out on the mission under _gunfire!_" Wufei exclaimed in exasperation, rolling his eyes skywards.

"Don't you whine to me," Duo shot back, holding the door open for his boyfriend as they walked into the family diner. "You may have been under fire, but _I _was stood up! So don't you cry to me," the brunette teased with a smirk, patting Wufei on the good shoulder. "As good as you are at multitasking, you can't be in two places at once. So next time, finish up earlier, and we won't have this problem. Just consider yourself lucky we weren't all dressed up."

Wufei sighed in frustration as a waitress greeted them, leading the two men to a booth. "Duo Maxwell, _you _are _impossible._"

_End_


	64. Scribble Me This

Title: Scribble Me This  
Author: EbonyOsmosis  
Theme: #81 – Pen and Paper  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: AU

* * *

Wufei looked up from his notebook as one last student hurried into the lecture room, attracting the attention of a few strays like himself, but mostly going ignored as the rest of the room continued to chatter. The boy at the front of the room trotted over to the teacher in a harried manner, holding out a slip of crumpled paper. The teacher furrowed his brows as he read the paper, before understanding dawned and he nodded at the student, handing the paper back and saying something to him. The boy nodded and turned to find a seat, his gaze finding one next to Wufei.

The Chinese boy cursed his luck for two clashing reasons. One, because he was surrounded on all other sides by noisy students and he had hoped that last seat on his left would remain empty. The second reason was because quite frankly he was _shit _at talking to attractive guys.

The brunette that plopped into the seat next to him was just such the kind of the attractive that threw Wufei off. Blue eyes that were open and friendly, a slightly round face that looked suited to a gorgeous smile, a lean yet defined build under modest clothes, and long, _long,_ brown hair in a braid. He'd never seen a guy with such long hair before and wear it so well, like he'd been destined all along for it.

After the boy got settled in the desk, leaning his backpack against the metal chair leg, he took off the pair of headphones that had been hanging around his neck, setting them on the desk as well as the paper. But as he turned back to grab something out of his backpack, the headphones clattered to the floor, the sound lost amidst the drowning chatter of the other students.

Wufei eyed the headphones and the still oblivious brunette, leaning over to pick them up just as the braided boy realized they weren't on his desk anymore. When Wufei sat upright once more and held the headphones out, the brunette smiled at him and took them, immediately grabbing a pen and scribbling something on the back of the paper he'd showed the teacher. When he was finished, he held it out for Wufei to see.

'Thanks a lot,' it said in a hasty scrawl.

When Wufei's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, the brunette flipped the paper around so the front could now be seen.

'I can't talk right now because of laryngitis.'

"Oh," Wufei said in understanding, and the brunette pulled the paper back. "Sorry to hear that. What happened?" he asked curiously.

The boy picked up the pen once more and scribbled a quick explanation while Wufei waited, picking up the paper and handing it over. 'Getting over pneumonia. And don't worry, I'm not contagious.'

Wufei smirked ruefully at the written promise, nodding his head in the direction of the other boy. "Alright, I'll take your word for it."

The braided boy gave a dazzling smile that made Wufei's heart beat a little too fast, and he was glad that the boy turned away to write something else down, because otherwise he would have seen the blush on his face. When he was done writing, he held the paper up once more, that sweet smile still on his face. 'My name's Duo. It's nice to meet you.'

The Chinese boy swallowed thickly, grateful that his voice came out steady. "I'm Wufei," he replied, taking the offered hand and shaking politely. Their conversation was cut short when the clock reached 10 AM and the professor turned to start class. Wufei felt he was both blessed and cursed that Duo could not speak. For one thing, he probably had a really nice voice, and he was missing out by not being able to hear it. But on the flip side, if Duo did have as nice a voice as he imagined, he'd probably be tongue-tied trying to talk to him and make a fool of himself. That was not the first impression he liked to make on cute guys.

As the professor rattled on about the syllabus and what he expected of them for the semester, Wufei snuck furtive glances at the brunette next to him, wondering all kinds of things about the boy that had suddenly caught his interest. What was his voice like? Was he smart? Was he outgoing like he seemed? The doodles that Duo was leaving in the margins of his notebook weren't much to go by, as he couldn't see them very well. He was abruptly brought out of his thoughts when something the teacher said caught his attention.

"I know people tend to be lemmings with the seat they have chosen, but I'm enacting law anyway just to make sure your butts stay where they are. I have two hundred faces to recognize every semester, so it will make it much easier on me if you all aren't floating around every day. The seat you are in now is the seat you will have for the semester," the man asserted calmly, earning groans of disappointment and desperate glances across the room between separated friends. "Yes, so sad," the teacher remarked, totally unaffected.

All Wufei could do was perform a silent victory cheer to himself. That meant he would sit next to Duo every Tuesday and Thursday for the remainder of the nineteen week semester. That would give him both the time and proximity to make an attempt to get close to the brunette. It would probably end up in failure, like the only other two crushes he'd ever had on another boy, but it was nice to dream. For all he knew Duo might not be his type personality-wise, which was why he was concentrating on getting to know the other boy first.

And speaking of which...

"Your first assignment in this course is to get to know the people around you. These people will be your contacts for when you need help, and your confidents on projects. Pick some people around you and introduce yourselves, exchange contact information, get to know each other," the teacher told them, gesturing a hand around the room. "You'll have twenty minutes to make some new best friends. Go."

Without realizing how automatic the reaction was, Wufei turned to look at Duo. The brunette turned his gaze away from the teacher amidst the sudden burst of conversation and met Wufei's eyes, smiling sweetly at him. Wufei found himself smiling back, feeling his heart start to speed up again. Duo then took out a fresh sheet of paper and began to write something down in what looked to be the start of normal communication between the two, holding the paper over for Wufei to see.

'I know we've already introduced, but would you be able to stand me for 20 minutes?'

_You don't know the half of it, _Wufei thought to himself, almost giddily. He then nodded. "By all means," he said, in a much calmer voice than he felt on the inside. What a turn of events, to have such a handsome guy actually _want _to talk to him! Normally no one paid Wufei much mind, seeing as he was a quiet person. He tended to keep to himself when no one bothered with him, instead of going out of his way to make friends. He'd never seen the point in striving to socialize while in college, since he was here to learn, not to get phone numbers. But to have someone immediately try to talk to him without prompt was interesting, to say the least.

Wufei broke out of his thoughts when the paper was pushed towards him again. 'Want to exchange numbers for assignments and stuff?'

_Oh my god, he's making it so easy, _Wufei thought in a bewildered manner, nodding dumbly as he watched the brunette write down his phone number. The Chinese boy had come to a conclusion at this point, based purely on logic. Or so he liked to think. This was either some elaborate plot to ferret him out of the closet in front of the entire school, or a big fat cosmic joke at his expense. And if this wasn't some elaborate ruse to cause him great humiliation, then it would probably be his luck that Duo was not into guys.

When Duo pushed the paper forward, it had both a number and an e-mail address, as well as a new scrawl of writing. 'I gave you e-mail too, cause I obviously won't be much use on the phone for a while. Just in case anything comes up before I get over the laryngitis.'

"Ah, okay," Wufei said in understanding after reading the note. He tore off that section of the paper to keep before writing his own number and e-mail address down. He then passed it back to Duo. "Here's my contact info," he told the other boy.

The brunette took the paper and nodded with a smile, tucking it away into his pocket before ripping a fresh sheet from his notebook, scribbling away with the pen once more. Wufei watched him curiously until the new message was passed over.

'Thanks for dealing with me. I can be a chore sometimes, whether I can talk or not! Just, you know, thanks for being patient.'

When Wufei looked up from the paper, Duo looked a little hesitant, as if he'd suddenly been chastised and wasn't sure what to do. His earlier confidence was gone and replaced by an unsure meekness, and it definitely threw Wufei for a loop. He realized that this boy wasn't as confident and unshakeable like the impression he first gave off. He was just as uncertain as Wufei was, and it gave the Chinese boy a little more assurance, because he wasn't the only one treading unfamiliar waters here. Now if only he were gay.

"It's no trouble," he told the brunette, whose lips were slowly quirking upwards at the corners from the reassuring tone. "People don't have enough patience these days. I don't mind this mode of communication at all," he insisted, earning a bright grin from Duo that made Wufei's heart flutter.

Oh god, _please _be gay.

_End_

_

* * *

_

I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated everything, but I've been working a lot and tired when I'm not working. So the writing hasn't been coming as much, but I've got a few short pieces for this story I'll be finishing up, and I'm working on the last chapter of Water Voices.


	65. They Can't See Me

Title: They Can't See Me  
Author: EbonyOsmosis  
Theme: #85 - Spiral  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: Post Endless Waltz

* * *

Duo stared at his desk quietly in the absence of his partner, who had gone to get a cup of coffee after berating him for something or other. He was already distracted to the point where he couldn't remember what the original indiscretion was.

"Why do you let him talk to you like that?"

Duo's mouth twitched subtly before answering. "He's always like that."

"Wouldn't you like to shut him up?"

"Not in the way you're thinking."

"Honestly, what does he know? He doesn't deserve to be your partner. I'd sooner toss him out the window."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Maxwell, who are you talking to?" Wufei asked curiously, emerging in the doorway of the office.

Two pairs of blue eyes looked up, one with a darker shadow in their depths. "No one. Just myself," Duo replied.

Wufei thought for a moment and then shrugged, as if this were common occurrence. Duo glanced at Shini, who rolled his eyes and gave him a pointed look. Duo scowled at him, silently warning the entity to keep his mouth shut, but Shini was looking like he took it as a challenge.

"What don't you want me to say? That he's a terrible person? That he never wanted you as a partner? That he fought the decision?" Shini sneered, the shadows under his blue eyes making them look cold and cruel. The smirk on his face was more than he ever needed to say out loud. "You two just clash with each other you know. Does he even know? Have you told him that you-"

"Maxwell?"

Duo turned around to come face to face with Wufei, sucking in a sharp breath of air and leaning back in surprise. "What?" he asked breathlessly, staring up at the other man's confused eyes.

Wufei backed off a little to give him some room. "Are you alright? You were transfixed on the wall and I called you a few times before you heard."

"Yeah," Duo replied immediately, resisting the urge to glance at Shini. "I'm fine, just spaced out a bit thinking," he explained, throwing up a disarming grin to convince the Chinese man.

Wufei looked a bit skeptical, but he nodded and went back to his own chair to continue working. This wasn't the first time he'd caught Duo spacing out in this particular manner. All the way back to the war, Maxwell had exhibited odd habits. He'd stare at one spot, or even track what looked like movement, like he was seeing something no one else could. He'd never gotten quite so distracted back then, but now he would 'see' these things for longer and longer periods, even tune out the world around him.

Wufei had never thought of it much back during the war, but ever since they'd been partnered in the Preventers he'd noticed the behavior and then connected it with past occurrences.

Duo could practically hear the wheels turning in Wufei's head, and he knew his partner was onto his strange behavior. He just hoped Shini would keep his fat mouth shut for the rest of the day.

"Tough luck, love," the entity said, appearing before him rather suddenly. He loved to antagonize Duo when someone else was in the room, especially Wufei, because he couldn't speak out to retaliate. He tried not to think about it, because he just hoped Shini wouldn't...

"But he is _so _handsome," Shini purred from behind Wufei's desk chair, blue eyes flickering up to him behind dark lashes. Duo automatically tensed, trying to ignore the entity's behavior as he leaned himself on the Chinese man's shoulder. One slender hand reached out and ran a careful finger up Wufei's cheek bone in a tauntingly gentle touch. "I still would toss him out the window, but not before an... introduction," Shini said in a lewd purr. "Get _acquainted_-"

Duo abruptly stood up and left the room. "Be right back," he said tersely, hurrying out and shutting the office door behind him in hopes that Wufei would leave him be. He couldn't sit there and watch Shini… _molest _the Chinese man. It was just too much to take. It was both a stranger touching him as well as a darker, twisted version of himself hanging all over his... his what? Wufei wasn't his boyfriend. It wasn't his place to get angry. Wufei was just his partner, as loathe as he was to admit it. God he was a fucking mess. It was days like these were he felt like taking the revolver out from under his pillow and blowing his brains out just to be rid of Shini. The fucker was quiet some days, but others he was a total horror to be around. He could never truly escape the entity, as he could follow Duo without tire, no matter where he went. He was a part of his fucked up mind.

Duo had lived with this... 'alter ego' since he was a child. He'd woken up to find another 'him' the day after the fire at Maxwell church. Shini was an exact replica of himself, that grew and changed with him so that their physical appearance always lined up. Except Shini's eyes were always lined with dark shadows, and his skin was a shade paler. He looked like death warmed over, and damned happy to be so. He hadn't been too much of a problem in the early years. In fact, Shini had helped him survive as a child, warning him of danger and improving his survival skills. But that had changed over time. Now he seemed hell-bent on making Duo miserable, making his life a living hell.

He had once just been referred to as 'the other me,' but Duo had once asked Heero how to say 'Death God' in Japanese. Heero hadn't questioned it, just provided him with the information. Shinigami. Duo had shortened it into Shini and applied the name towards his hallucination. Because Shini wasn't by any means real or controlling of death, but he had come pretty damn close in the past. Naming him Shinigami would have given him way too much respect, but naming him anything else would have downplayed his psychotic essence.

Duo didn't dare go to a shrink in the interest of not being locked up in a psych ward. He knew how those encounters ended, and seeing an 'evil twin' was not considered a good thing, by any standards. In short, he was in a total mental spiral these days, and he seemed to be circling the drain in terms of his sanity.

"Maxwell!"

The braided man looked up at the call of his name, just now realizing he'd already made it outside the building and into the parking lot. Wufei was trotting across the empty lot towards him, looking confused and fed up. "What's going on with you?" he demanded. "You've always had quirks and I've refrained from saying anything in the past, but it's gone far enough. What's up with you lately?"

Duo opened his mouth to stutter out a denial, but Shini appeared next to him, drawing his attention and making his mouth snap shut. Wufei caught his flicker of the eyes and scowled. "What is it you're always looking at?" he asked, earning a surprised look from Duo. "And don't tell me you 'space out.' You're always focused on a specific spot, and you sometimes even track something with your eyes, I've seen it. Tell me what's going on!"

"Don't you dare fucking say a word to him," Shini snarled angrily, leaning in towards the brunette with a dark look in his eyes. "What right does he have? What concern has he ever shown you before? What even makes you think he _cares?"_ he growled.

"Maxwell, talk to me, tell me what this is about!"

"You think he'd hesitate even a second to have you thrown in the psych ward? Is that what you want? For your precious Chang to dump you in a dark, padded cell?"

"I see you looking at that one spot even now! Tell me!"

Duo felt sweat start to prick his forehead as both sides continued to badger him, Wufei on his left and Shini on his right. He tried to open his mouth to reply to Wufei, to ignore the entity yelling at him, but Shini's accusations and painful words made it impossible for him to think for how loud they were. When Shini wasn't berating him, Wufei was demanding answers. He couldn't fucking think with all this flying around his head. He clenched his eyes shut and put on hand to his aching forehead, feeling the swell of pressure under his palm throb with pain. The spiral was getting faster and steeper, and he felt something inside of him coiling up tight.

"Maxwell? What's wrong?"

"Don't listen to his false concern! He doesn't care about you and he never will!" Shini snarled, getting right up in Duo's face. "Humans aren't worth the dirt under our feet as far as trust and compassion! They all pretend to care, pretend to be humanitarian and charity, until a church burns down and an old man is shot in the forehead! He wants nothing more than to get into your defenses and see you hurt, like all of humanity secretly wishes upon each other!"

"Duo?"

He put his hands over his ears, trying to drown it all out. But Shini was in his head.

"Man is hateful, angry, cruel and fucking ugly! He'll pretend to care and then crush your heart without a thought! You tell him about me and you'll be thrown into a dark cell, with a straightjacket to keep you warm and me to keep you company! They can give you pills to numb your mind and your senses, but I'll never be truly gone and you'll be a lost cause that they feed and wash! You hear me? A forgotten scrap of flesh that society has dubbed 'broken,' and their medications will only put you into a coma, where I'll still be and you'll never see the light of day again!"

"SHUT UP!" Duo screamed into the night, leaving the parking lot suddenly dead silent, so much that Duo could hear his heart beating. His heavy breaths echoed in the vast emptiness, Wufei rendered silent by his outburst and Shini apparently subdued.

The brunette's breathing was shaky and labored, his face flushed with sudden fever and his pulse racing erratically from stress. Something had snapped after being wound too tight. He felt woozy, like Shini's accusations and insults were physical blows that had left him battered and torn. "Just leave me alone," he whispered thickly, unable to hear his own voice as the blood pounded in his ears and his vision blackened at the edges. Shini was gone, so the last thing Duo saw before he hit the pavement was Wufei's shocked face, and that was all he could ask for.

* * *

It was so quiet. The kind that left your ears ringing from total lack of sound, like a void had been entered that sucked out all noise. That was what kept him asleep for so long. But quiet couldn't last forever.

When Duo awoke with a start, it was to a whisper in his ear. He had a hard time figuring out whether it was Shini or some other figment of his imagination. That was all he needed, to develop another psychotic hallucination stalking him.

"You see, it's already started. They've drugged you, inducted you into a system that will never let you go."

Never mind, it was just Shini.

"I'm surprised your wrists aren't strapped to the bed, what with your little outburst. I guess they want to draw it out a little before they full-out dump you into a psych ward and leave you to rot in the padded cell."

"For the love of god, would you shut the fuck up?" Duo said in exasperation.

"I didn't say anything."

The brunette sat up abruptly, ignoring the head rush in favor of focusing on the calm presence across the room. Wufei was sitting in front of the window with a bland look on his face, as if he had just heard distasteful news that had hindered his evening plans. He was focusing this blandly assessing look on Duo, his eyes vaguely accusing as much as they were concerned. "Wufei..." Duo said uncertainly, looking around the room and realizing he was in the hospital. "What happened?" he asked, not so much feigning ignorance as wanting a little recap.

"You passed out in the parking lot after screaming 'shut up' when I hadn't spoken in over a minute. I then dragged your ass to my car and drove you to the hospital," the Chinese man said dully. "I'm now fairly certain I know what's going on, but I'll give you an opportunity to explain it to me before I forcefully pry it out of you," he said. It was obvious from the tone of his voice that it wasn't a threat, but a promise he was intending to keep.

Duo stared down at the bed sheets with a hard look, debating how he was going to divulge this situation to Wufei. He was pretty much bound to break his silence after all that had happened. He'd displayed enough clues to make it fairly apparent what was going on, and now the only way to save face was to explain it and hope that he appeared less crazy _after _the story. One glance up and his eyes automatically found Shini in the opposite corner of the room, wondering if and how much he would interfere.

"Does your friend say it's okay to speak?" Wufei asked sarcastically, causing Duo's head to whip around.

He could only mask the hurt and replace it with the second-most feeling, outrage. "Fuck you," Duo snarled in an icy voice, bewildered and betrayed that Wufei would display concern then turn around and act like an asshole. "What right do you have to judge me and make fun of me? Morbid curiosity doesn't give you the right to mock me," he said pointedly, crossing his arms and turning his head away to hide the hurt and betrayal. "If you want to know so badly get a fucking memo from the doctors."

The Chinese man looked regretful for what he'd said, but the result of his taunt was the information he needed. "So you are seeing something," Wufei said softly, as if he had proven some theory that he was hoping against. Duo refused to look at him as the Chinese man approached and sat next to the bed. Shini watched this all from the corner, suspiciously quiet. "Duo, I'm sorry for what I said. Please just tell me what's going on," he said quietly.

The brunette stiffened even as he felt his defenses crumble under such a simple request. The combination of words and phrases that he'd _never _heard from Wufei before combined. 'Duo,' 'I'm sorry,' and 'please' tag teamed him, and his defensive posture started to ease. Damnit. Wufei could be a fucking jerk, but all he had to do was throw around a few choice words and he had Duo crumbling. Bastard.

"I hallucinate," he said abruptly, blandly, unwilling to sugarcoat it. He had once believed Shini to be a real being, something that actually existed in the world even if other people couldn't see him. That was when he was a child, when he didn't know better. When he started piloting Deathscythe, and another part of him took over to do the killing, it had been Shini at the wheel. That was when he'd realized Shini was something his mind had created. Maybe that was he was so hostile these days, because he didn't have killing to placate him anymore.

Ignoring Wufei's surprised look, Duo continued. "Now you know," he said flippantly. "Duo Maxwell sees things, proving he's just as fucked up as everyone thought."

Wufei looked hesitant, but determined to press on and unravel what he'd opened. "What is it you see?" he asked carefully.

When Duo looked up, it was to see Shini standing directly behind Wufei, making his eyes widen in shock. Wufei immediately whipped around, but he found nothing behind him, even though Shini was right there. The entity was glaring at Duo heatedly, the dark look still on his face as he began to touch the Chinese man. His hands traveled over Wufei's shoulders and down his chest, coming back up to caress his jaw in a teasingly light touch.

Duo abruptly turned his head away, jaw clenched as he avoided looking anywhere near the Chinese man. His heart pounded harder in rage and jealousy. "Shini," he growled.

"Who's Shini?" Wufei asked, mistaking the angry utterance for an answer to his question.

"He's me," Duo whispered. "The darker part of me," he added, glancing up at his other self. Shini took the opportunity to lean down over Wufei's shoulder, never breaking eye contact with Duo, and place a sinfully tender kiss on the Chinese man's cheek. Duo's jaw clenched in fury and he looked away again. His knuckles were turning white with the force of his grip on the bed sheet.

"What is he doing that is making you so angry?" Wufei asked.

Duo stared hard at the far wall, refusing to meet either pair of eyes as they watched for his next move, his next reaction. Unable to help himself even though he knew what it would imply, his lips parted just enough. "He's _touching _you," he ground out quietly.

Wufei adorned a very disturbed look as he turned once again to find the source, the other person that was claimed to be in the room with them. He could see nothing, even as Shini's hands clenched around the fabric of his jacket. Wufei was starting to clue in to the deeper truth of his plot. He had unearthed something dark and ugly, a secret that wasn't meant to be revealed, and now he was in the middle of it. This was partly obligation, but mostly choice, and he could only see this out.

Duo, on the other hand, was thinking of how badly this was going to end. He knew drugs and psychiatric care would not be the end of Shini, even though those prospects were looming on the horizon now that someone knew. He was sure the only way to kill Shini was to defeat him personally. To have his mind numbed with drugs would only give him temporary reprieve, because he knew, Shini would always be lurking in the depths. He would never leave until Duo forced him out, proving to the entity that he was not a host for the parasite.

He just hoped Wufei would give him some time to do that before throwing him to the wolves. He wasn't ready for the asylum.

_End_

_

* * *

_

Ho, another 'Duo has issues' story. I don't remember where I got the idea, but I ran with it and boy this is much longer than my normal one-shots. Hope you guys like it, and I may continue this in another chapter. But this is the last update for today, I have to go to work now.


	66. Studying Can Be Fun Too

Title: Studying Can be Fun Too  
Author: EbonyOsmosis  
Theme: #78 - Drink  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: AU

**Text **= Wufei's writing

_Text _= Duo's writing

* * *

Duo frowned as he looked for the book he needed, three others crammed under his arm for the psych paper and two for the anthropology mid term. He resisted the urge to swear, but the librarian had gotten tired of that early on into his stay at the college. So he settled with swearing silently. Having such a big ass library meant he had plenty of material to choose from, but it also made it hard to find exactly what he was looking for amidst whole shelves of books covering psychology.

Finally, his trailing sight came across the title and he reached out for the book in triumph, the last one he needed!

But his hand abruptly crossed paths with another, causing both to pull back. Duo looked at the boy he hadn't noticed before, who had black hair pulled into a tight ponytail, dark eyes, and a finely sculpted face. The brunette blinked, grabbing the book from the shelf and holding it up in question. The other boy nodded, half shrugging. Duo looked down at the book in his hand, the only copy available, and held it out to the Chinese boy with a smile. Those dark eyes blinked in surprise, and as soon as that hesitant hand had found its target, Duo gave him a friendly wave and walked away with his other five books.

_No big deal,_ he thought to himself. He already had three books for his paper, and although he needed one more for his references, he could find another. Besides, it was hard to deny such a handsome guy, that and he just liked being nice.

Duo found an unoccupied table and quietly plopped down with his books, pulling out his research notebook to turning to the last page where he'd left off. The brunette took a moment to adjust his headphones so they were firmly in place before getting to work.

* * *

Two hours and a cup of coffee later, a near burnt out Duo was leaning over his notes with a hand run through his bangs and plastered over his forehead. He stared blankly between his research notes and the laptop, where three quarters of his paper was sitting. It was almost done, almost. He just needed...

The brunette blinked and leaned around the screen of his computer, seeing the boy from earlier sitting across from him. He was holding out the book they'd met over, a slight smile on his face. Slowly, Duo smiled back, sitting up straight and accepting the psych book with gratitude. There was a strict no talking policy on this floor of the library, so he settled for nodding in appreciation. He watched for a moment as the other boy made himself comfortable and set up his own laptop across from Duo's. The brunette went back to his work, forcing himself to open the book, even though he was already sure he wouldn't get anything else substantial done today.

A minute later, he became aware of a hand moving, sliding a piece of paper across the table to rest in front of him. Duo curiously picked up the slip of paper and turned it over to find an MSN e-mail address scrawled neatly across. He blinked and looked at the other boy again, who gave a muted smile in response. Duo looked back down at the paper and grinned, opening up his e-mail. The messenger program popped up and he signed in, entering the username into the 'new contact' box. After a moment to save the contact into his address book, a new name popped up on the chat box, signaling the user was online. He typed in a short greeting.

_Hi there. Name's Duo._

He waited a moment until the chat window flashed briefly with a reply.

**Wufei. You looked like you could use a break.**

Duo grinned and leaned around his laptop, extending his arm across the table until Wufei took his hand and they shook in greeting. The braided boy retreated and responded to the other boy's message.

_Yeah, I welcome any distraction at this point. Been working too long on this paper._

**I actually came to find you to give the book back in case you needed it, since I'm done with it now. But you looked like you were about rip your hair out, so I decided to butt in.**

_Well I appreciate it. This place is trying to suck out my soul._

When Wufei read that IM, Duo could just barely hear a quiet chuckle, making him smile.

**I get that. It can get pretty all-consuming. What's your major? Psych?**

_Yeah, and minor in anthro, so my workload gets pretty hectic. What's your major?_

**Biology with a minor in psychology.**

_Ouch, sounds complicated. _

Before Wufei could respond to the message, he saw someone walk up behind Duo, a slimy smile on the guy's face as he looked down at the stiffening brunette, who seemed to sense his presence. The guy had long, platinum blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, leaving a few bangs to frame his face and his icy blue eyes. He looked regal and refined yet poisonous. His handsome features were tainted by the expression on his face. When Duo turned to look at him, Wufei caught his face darkening into a glare just as he shut the screen of his laptop. The blonde tilted his head in mock innocence, the inquiry on his face clear as he glanced briefly at Wufei then back at Duo.

The brunette's response was to flip him the bird, a frosty look of anger on his face as he mouthed 'fuck off' to the blonde. The stranger didn't seem offended at all by this display, but more amused than anything. He smirked and waggled his fingers at them both before continuing on his way, his posh strut taking him into another part of the library. Duo kept the fuming glare aimed at the blonde until he was out of sight, turning back to his laptop a little violently and opening the screen again. It took him a few tries to write something, because his fingers were jittery with rage.

_Sorry about that._

**I hate to be nosy, but who was that?**

_Just a fuckin' asshole that you shouldn't waste two seconds on. Ever._

**Um, bad blood?**

_Something like that, yeah. I don't wanna get into it. His name is Zechs Merquise, and he's bad news. That's all you need to know._

**Alright, I understand. If he comes back would you like me to flip him off with you?**

Over the two laptop screens, Wufei was relieved to see a smile fight its way onto Duo's face as the brunette typed his reply.

_Please. That would be awesome._

**Happy to help.**

Duo smiled at the screen as he felt some of the tension leave his body. Then an idea hit him, and he decided to give it a shot.

_Say, how are you doing on your homework, over there?_

**Well I pretty much abandoned it when I started talking to you. I believe I'm done for the night.**

_Fancy that. I'm burnt out, so I'm done too. Would you want to grab a coffee or something?_

Duo mentally crossed his fingers, watching the screen intently because he was afraid to look at Wufei incase his invitation had caused offense. He was too busy hoping he hadn't scared the guy off with too much gay-vibe.

**I don't think coffee would be a good idea. You look like you need to sleep tonight.**

Disappointed and a little hurt for reasons he wasn't sure of, Duo deflated slightly in his seat, moving his hands forward to type a reply. But before he could get to the fourth word of his apology for being forward, another message popped up.

**But I could go for something less caffeinated, like tea or hot chocolate.**

Duo's face brightened considerably at the reply, and he had the sense to be thankful he was writing the reply, because if he spoke it he would have sounded like a child on Christmas morning.

_Great. I just need to dump my laptop at my dorm and we can go._

**I need to do the same, so I'll meet you at the campus café, say about 8:30. Sound good?**

_Sounds perfect. I'll meet you there, Wufei._

Duo ended up running all the way to his dorm as soon as he was out of Wufei's sight. He almost dropped his laptop twice on the way up the stairs to his second story room and startled the shit out of his roommate when he burst through the door. He didn't even answer the confused question from a frazzled Quatre, just belted towards the bathroom to make himself look presentable.

If he were to woo this young man, he needed to not look like a frazzled mess of a human being that had been studying for the past week.

He looked at the clock.

...

"Quat! I need your help!"

_End_


	67. Told You So

Title: Told You So  
Author: EbonyOsmosis  
Theme: #68 - Hero  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: First War

* * *

He was tired. He wanted to lie down and take a good long nap, let his aching eyes rest as dreams took him away. He could picture his bed back at home, with the worn, soft sheets and a fluffy pillow. He would hit the bed in mid-snore because he'd been up for 23 hours straight so far, and then he'd sleep in the next morning and let the rays of the sun slowly wake him up from blissful dreams. He'd stretch out slow and get that wonderful morning ache as his muscles sung out the tension from a good night's sleep...

"Talk, Gundam Pilot!"

Duo immediately woke up from his slip into daydream, and replied without missing a beat.

"I'll have you know, I'm a human being and I have a name!"

"Then fucking tell me what it is you little pissant!"

"Well, if you have to know..." he paused, trailing off as if in deep thought. He scrunched up his face, gazing skyward with a funny expression for several moments. "You know, I forgot. Sorry," he said with an impish grin.

CRACK.

The fist connected solidly with his left eye, but he rolled with it, lessening the damage done from the poorly aimed punch. Oh yeah, his face hurt, but the monkey interrogating him lacked the finesse of a real strike. He wasn't putting his body into it, merely jabbing his fist with all the grace of a punch-drunk toddler.

The Oz soldier was getting quite frustrated, Duo could tell. He smirked. The more he distracted the man with how pissed off he was, the more fun he had. As long as he wasn't talking anyway, why did it matter being in the soldier's good graces?

Besides, he was having _way_ too much fun. It was like a sport to him, getting under someone's skin and making them irrationally irritated. If being annoying was an Olympic event, he'd be a fuckin' gold medalist. It wasn't just refusing to talk, because any monkey could do that. It was about pissing people off in the process.

"I can tell you two are very inspiring businessmen, but I'm sorry to say the 'Thing 1 and Thing 2' bit won't work out." Duo said in casual observation, giving a loose shrug. "Copyright issues an' all that."

The other guard growled in unsuppressed rage as their prisoner continued to defy their questioning, and Duo grinned smugly._ I am the master of annoyance. _He could tell he had single-handedly rattled these two men far beyond any anger they'd ever felt. They were frustrated from his will not to talk, baffled by the nonsensical responses he came up with, weary from trying to pry answers from him after three hours of interrogation, and above all else bordering on desperate.

"God damn you little fucker! Does anything worthwhile come out of that mouth of yours!" the second man asked in outrage, shaking Duo by the front of his shirt and almost bringing the attached chair off the ground.

Duo blinked up at Thing 2 innocently. "Oh, why yes, actually. I do have a _lovely _singing voice," he cooed, batting his eyes at the man.

Just as the soldier was about to throttle him, Thing 1 held the flustered man back. "Easy, Andy. He's supposed to stay in one piece so he can talk," he advised, even though he looked like he too very much wished to rip the braided boy's face off.

"Andy?" Duo quipped with a grin, causing the men to look back down at him with queer expressions, knowing what was about to transpire. They'd just given him more ammunition to fire. "Aww, that's so cute." He turned to Thing 1, smiling widely. "Can I hazard a guess and say your name is Timmy?" he asked, putting a hopeful note into his voice.

By now they were both shaking with frustration. It was a very effective strategy, really, and boy did he _run with it_. For good measure, Duo fluttered his eyelashes once more. "Andy and Timmy, _god_ that's so cute. Are there any Tony's in this base? I've _always _wanted to know a Tony, simply for the joy of calling him Tony Baloney. Dude, you gotta try it out if you get the chance, that nickname is fuckin' _gold._"

Timmy, or Thing 1, leered in close at Duo, sneering at him. "Now I know why your other pilot took off on you. Any person in their right mind would leave your ass in the dust for a few moments of silence."

Duo's eyes narrowed. Did he just question the loyalty of one of his friends? Oh no you didn't. _Hell_ no. So he stepped it up one notch, just to let the guy know he still held the cards in this battle of wills. "You're just angry because you have to share me," he said smoothly, turning his nose up and looking out through contemptuously lowered eyelashes. "But sorry, I'm not really into pedophiles y'know. It's not my thing," he drawled.

Duo was then yanked forward by his collar, and this time the chair he was tied to came entirely off the floor with him. 'Timmy' shook him roughly, growling low in his throat as his grubby fingers fisted into the pilot's shirt. "What the fuck is wrong with you? _Do you have a deathwish?"_

Duo scrunched up his face in a look of comical disgust, nose wrinkled. "Now I do. Ugh, breath mints, dude. Seriously."

Andy now approached him, looking like he was done screwing around, orders from his commanding officer be damned. Duo was just that good at pushing all the right buttons. "I've had about all I can take of this little shit, what about you?" he asked his fellow soldier.

"Great!" Duo interrupted, a smile on his face, still suspended above the ground. His arms were starting to tingle from the weight of the chair pulling down on him. The rope was not five-star quality. "So are you gonna let me go now? I warn you, I don't take well to big fuzzy hugs when I have to say goodbye, makes me all emotional," he said in a wavering voice, sniffing.

"Oh, you'll be saying goodbye alright," Andy sneered, pulling the blinds to the interrogation room closed. Timmy cracked his knuckles in the typical I'm-a-man-fear-me posture.

"If I were you," Duo stated casually, half-lidded eyes regarding the men in aloof disinterest, "I wouldn't get too rough. When my friend gets here, he'll be pissed if I can't pilot, and then he'll take it out on you."

"Hah!" The guard barked in cruel laughter, letting the chair drop back onto the cement floor with a resounding jolt that traveled through Duo's entire body. His bruises and breaks were starting to hurt something fierce, especially from being tied to the chair in such an uncomfortable position for so long. Thing 2 smirked down at him. "You really don't think he's coming to help, do you? He's probably laughing the whole way that he finally got rid of you."

Duo glared at him, incensed that this man had the gall to assess the character of anyone, especially one of his comrades. "He'll come." More laughter met his statement, and Duo rolled his eyes at the carelessness of these soldiers. "He's going to kick your ass, and you're not going to like it, trust me."

It was just then that he noticed a shadow drop fluidly into the far corner of the room with all the grace of a wraith. The chortling guards were completely unaware until the figure came up behind Thing 1, ending his life with a neat twist of the neck and a sickening crack. The other soldier shouted in alarm and fumbled for his gun, but he was quickly downed by a roundhouse kick to the head that sent him sprawling.

Duo blinked down at them casually, looking disinterested. "Told you so."

Wufei approached his fellow pilot and made quick work of the bindings that held him to the chair. Duo stood up once he was released, rubbing his wrists where the rope had rubbed his skin raw over the hours. He grinned at Wufei in greeting. "Thanks, man. What took you?"

The Chinese boy scowled down at the man that was still alive, kicking the withering soldier on the ground when he started moving. "Pests," he stated simply, crouching down to the man and grabbing his head in both hands. With a repeat of the earlier gesture, just as neat and precise, Thing 2's neck was snapped. Thus ends the saga of Andy and Timmy, let them rest in peace.

Duo turned and inspected the vent shaft Wufei had come from, feeling his breaks and bruises flare acutely at the idea of getting out of here. There was no way he could be the step stool this time. "I don't think I can boost you the way I am." He glanced over at his comrade. "You mind?"

The black haired teen walked over and stood beneath the open vent, crouching down without a word and lacing his fingers. Duo rested his foot on the locked hands and pushed off the ground, easily keeping his balance when he was boosted up to the airshaft. He managed to haul himself up inside with a bit of scrambling for his effort, but he blamed it on the injuries. His arms never trembled like that when he was in top shape. After turning around, he reached back down for Wufei, grabbing the other pilot's hand when he jumped up and pulling him safely into the air duct.

It was a quick journey through musty air shafts as they crawled silently through the maze and out of the complex. No words were exchanged as they ghosted through the woods to their Gundams, even when blowing the Oz base sky high to erase their presence. As the two war machines took to the skies, Duo opened the audio channel. "Would it insult you terribly if I said I knew you'd come back?"

There was silence on the other end of the line, and Duo grinned, taking that as a good sign. "I told them you'd kick their asses, but they didn't listen."

That got him a grunt of acknowledgment, and he could easily picture the smirk on Wufei's face. "Shame on them," he mused finally, earning another big grin from Duo.

What a fun day.


	68. What Doesn't Kill You

Title: What Doesn't Kill You  
Author: EbonyOsmosis  
Theme: #3 - Light  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: Post Endless Waltz, takes place immediately after chapter 53

* * *

A/N: The last chapter of Shadows Beneath is churning out nicely, and I should have it posted tomorrow. In the meantime, I thought I'd upload this. I'll be bust the next few days for sure, so expect to see more.

* * *

Duo stared sullenly at his folded hands, wishing to be anywhere else but the here and now he was presently trapped in. The clock on the wall ticked loudly in the oppressive silence, a constant presence that reminded him of where he was. The room was cozy enough, decorated in light colors with a soft beige carpet, white curtains that were pulled open, and a light oak desk over to the left side. The late morning sun spilled in cheerfully, lighting the room and making it seem open and vast.

It was making him nervous.

The door behind him opened, and in came a man in his late forties, judging by his physical appearance. He was somewhat tall, with a face that sported cheerful crow's feet at the corners of his green eyes and a well kept goatee. "Gentlemen," he greeted kindly, walking around to introduce himself. "I'm doctor Roth, a pleasure to meet you both."

Wufei, who was allowed to sit in by the good graces of the doctor, reached out to shake the offered hand. "Chang Wufei," he said with a nod.

"And you must be Duo Maxwell," the doctor said to Duo, who hesitantly shook his hand in Wufei's example.

"Yeah," Duo replied. "Pleasure..."

The doctor sat down in the third arm chair, completing the circle without any large intimidating desks to interfere with their interactions. It was a slight comfort, Duo thought to himself, because otherwise it would have been reminiscent of the interrogations he'd gone through over the years. "So, Mr. Maxwell-"

"Ah," Duo interrupted hesitantly, eyebrows furrowed. "Please call me Duo. Mr. Maxwell is just... weird," he said finally, shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright then Duo," Dr. Roth amended, not offended by the cut-in. "Would you like to tell me a bit about yourself? Just to get us acquainted?"

The brunette cleared his throat in slight agitation before looking over to Wufei, who gave him a nod of encouragement. He turned back to the doctor. "Well, uh, I'm 20, I live by myself and I really don't know what else to say..." he finished awkwardly. "Usually I'm kind of a chatter box, but..."

"You're not comfortable here," the doctor supplied in understanding, nodding his head when Duo supplied the affirmative. "There's nothing wrong with that. We don't know each other, and being here brings to mind the social stigma of therapy that says there is something wrong with you," he explained, earning a nod from Duo. "Is there anything else?"

"Well," the brunette started slowly, eyes shifting around the room for a moment. "Yeah. The reason I'm here. It's... the light," he explained slowly, trying not to make it sound as preposterous as it felt. "I kind of freak out when I'm in well-lit places..." he said nervously.

"But you're not right now," the doctor observed calmly. "You're merely uncomfortable."

"Well, yeah, cause Wufei's here," Duo said, aiming a grateful smile at his friend. "When I'm _alone_ I freak out, is what I meant. But when I have someone with me that I trust, it kinda becomes okay... When he comes to visit me, I feel okay," he explained, wringing his hands together. "But being here is still making me a little buggy, even with Wu here."

"I see," Dr. Roth nodded, understanding the predicament. "He did mention over the phone that he would need to sit in with you, which is perfectly fine. If it makes you comfortable, then he is welcome to sit in anytime you both wish," he told the two, who nodded in response. "Now Duo, can you explain what happens when you're by yourself?"

The brunette took a hesitant breath, wringing his hands again. "Well, when I'm by myself, and the lights are on, I feel... exposed. I get these panic attacks, without even really needing a real threat. I feel like everyone can see me, and if there were a threat, I'd be in trouble," he explained.

"And where do your feelings of threat come from?" the doctor asked. "I hope it's not out of line of me to hazard a guess, but were you a soldier in the war or the rebellion?" he asked.

Duo nodded after a moment. "Well, not a _soldier _in the sense you're thinking, but I did fight in the war. I piloted a mobile suit, but I also did a lot of ground missions, so the dark was kinda like my shield," he said, shaping out the memories for the doctor to understand. "I also lived a lot of my childhood hiding from danger, so the dark has always been there... Now, even five years since all of that, I feel like I can't be out in the daylight without attracting bad attention. I know it's stupid," he said in frustration, eyebrows furrowing. "I tell myself over and over that there aren't snipers waiting on my doorstep, but I still... I _freak out,_" he finished.

The doctor nodded. "And what about when you surround yourself in darkness?"

"I still don't feel safe," Duo whispered brokenly. "It just reminds me of all the missions I ran, dodging bullets and land mines and trip wires. It's not even a matter of where I feel safe anymore, it's where I feel the least threatened," he explained, looking down at his hands again. "I'm still anxious and always on guard in the dark, but it's better than hyperventilating because my windows are letting in light..."

"Alright," Dr. Roth told him calmly, folding his hands in his lap. "I know it's hard to bare your problems, but you did very well. And this isn't set in stone, but my initial guess is a form of post traumatic stress. In this case, it seems to have manifested itself in a light phobia," he explained, bringing over his notebook to make a note to himself. He put the paper down when he was done so he could look at Duo. "I know it seems like the trademark diagnosis of a war veteran, but PTSD is really only a general term. It manifests in so many different ways, that it's different for everyone. If you feel comfortable enough, I would like to continue past this initial session to get a better understanding of what you're suffering from."

Duo nodded slowly. "Yeah, okay," he agreed. "I really didn't want to do it at first, but if there's a chance that I can live normally without someone babysitting me, then yeah, I'll do it," he said softly, giving a weak laugh. "I mean, I can't have Wufei holding my hand the rest of my life," he joked, aiming a grin at his friend. "If I can... leave my house again and just walk down the street," he trailed off, face pinching. "Then I'll do it."

* * *

The next day, Duo would have another appointment with the psychiatrist. He was desperately hoping the doctor's voodoo mind magic would help him enough to live normally by itself, since he was dreading the idea of taking pills that would fuck up his mind. The list of side-effects in all the drug commercials just didn't seem worth it to him. He would not trade his fear of light for depression or internal bleeding.

And of course, like a godsend, Wufei went with him once more. Duo had to wonder how long the other man's patience would extend in this game of babysitting. Would Wufei get tired of this entire fiasco within the week and sick Quatre on him? Quatre would be there for him to the ends of the earth, without a doubt, but he didn't want the blonde's pity or mothering tendencies. Wufei's comforting presence and quiet support was doing wonders.

So when they went to the office for appointment numero dos, as Duo called it, he was slightly wary but still in control thanks to that presence.

"Good afternoon gentleman," Dr. Roth greeted them, inviting them to take a seat in his office once more. "I don't want you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, Duo, but I wonder if you would indulge me a little observation today."

"Observation?" Duo repeated, feeling his nerves spike.

"Nothing intense. Just a quiet room with a little natural light so I can see for myself what happens," the doctor assured.

"By myself?" the brunette asked hesitantly, chewing his lip in a nervous gesture.

"Now this is up to you, Duo," Roth said honestly, not pressuring. "We're going to take this at your pace to help you overcome this. The purpose isn't to scar you, so I'm not forcing you into anything."

The braided man mulled over this for a long moment with furrowed eyebrows. He was being given a choice in the matter, and he had to think hard. Did he want to take the easy way out and be comfortable the entire time, or did he want to allow the doctor something that might help him get past this? After wringing his braid for these few moments of thought, he nodded sharply. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Okay," the doctor said simply, not encouraging or deterring him. "Just remember, we stop when you say so, alright?"

Duo nodded, getting up to follow Roth to another part of the office. He looked over when a hand fell on his shoulder, turning to see Wufei giving him a level stare. He nodded once, giving Duo confidence to do this experiment. He smiled weakly and they walked after the doctor. They entered a small, sparsely decorated room down the hall. It had a table with chairs around it, and the fact that it reminded him of an interrogation room made Duo wonder if this had been such a great idea. This was not Oz, he had to remind himself. He couldn't decide if the two way mirror made him feel better or worse.

"Okay Duo, we'll start out with a comfortable light level for you," Roth said, dimming the overhead lamp until the room was dark and relaxed. "We'll be right on the other side, and as soon as you need to stop, just knock on the door," he instructed, earning a hesitant nod from his patient. "Wufei, if you would join me?" he asked.

The Chinese man nodded and followed the doctor through the door, sending Duo one last nod to encourage him. As soon as the door clicked shut, the brunette felt himself go into alert mode. It wasn't the swell of panic that came with the light, but a more muted feeling of danger. Against his best efforts, darkness always reminded him of being in enemy territory, sneaking through an Oz complex with armed soldiers around every corner, willing to shoot him on sight and ask questions later. Damnit, he was already getting himself all psyched out, he needed to calm down or he'd fail before the observation even started.

Then, the lights went on.

Duo immediately felt his heart rate spike to an uncomfortable pace, the small hairs on the back of his neck standing up. He tried to remain calm, remembering there were people on the other side of that glass watching him like a science experiment. He knew he was _supposed _to let it happen, for the sake of the doctor having something more to go on than just his description, but that didn't stop him from dreaded Wufei seeing him break down. All the sudden his presence wasn't so comforting, and he felt ashamed for what he knew the Chinese man would see, what Duo would be reduced to after a few short minutes of being in the light. Normal people were supposed to _like _the light, not shirk away from it like a vampire. He would've preferred to just melt away like a vampire, instead of going through this psychological torture day in and day out. It was already happening and when had he stood up from the chair he could see the walls passing back and forth was he moving?

Behind the mirror, Duo's witnesses were finally getting a look at this deep-seeded problem.

It was for the first time since he'd found out about Duo's problem that Wufei actually got to see the true extent of it, instead of just having the brunette telling him that he would 'freak out.' It was downright disturbing to see the former pilot slowly fall apart and lose his cool as the light increased. Duo was pacing back and forth, eyes on the floor, the ceiling, the walls, the table, anything he could focus on to distract himself. Wufei could see his lips moving in a pattern as he mumbled something under his breath over and over, perhaps a curse, perhaps encouragement. Duo abruptly stopped for a moment and sat down in the chair, setting his hands on the table. But when the brunette looked down at his hands and found them to be shaking, he pulled them back and shot up to start pacing again. It was just then that Wufei actually comprehended the disturbing truth.

Duo had been living like this, alone, for an entire year.

Wufei swallowed thickly as he watched the scene, wishing to end it. But it wasn't his call, it was Duo's decision to make. But with the brunette's hands shaking and breathing becoming shallow, it was probably going to happen soon.

As if on cue, the braided man leaned abruptly against the wall and slid down to the floor, resting his elbows on his knees and sliding his hands over his face, pushing his bangs up slightly. "I need to stop," he called in a flat, harsh voice. Dr. Roth wasted no time, dimming the lights back down and gesturing for Wufei to follow him back into the main room. When they entered, Duo's labored breathing became audible, the shaking of his body more apparent then it had been from behind the window. Wufei was on his way to check on the brunette, but Duo's ragged voice halted him. "Don't," he said without looking up. "Just gimme a minute," he added, taking in a shaky breath.

Wufei frowned as he watched the other man struggle silently, but he respected Duo's wishes and refrained from touching or bothering him. The braided man just remained on the floor, breathing and trying to will away the madness that he'd fallen into.

* * *

When they got back to Duo's apartment, the braided man flopped weakly onto the couch, sinking back into the cushions with a haggard look on his face. Wufei set his jacket on the back of the armchair, heading into the kitchen to make some tea. He knew Duo wasn't too fond of tea, but he hoped it would help to calm him down somewhat. He was just setting the kettle on the burner when Duo ghosted in behind him, opening up a cabinet to pull out a tall glass bottle. "Duo-" he started to protest.

"Don't start," Duo said simply in a flat voice, grabbing a tumbler from another cabinet and sitting at the table. "You have yours and I'll have mine," he mumbled, pouring the amber liquid into the glass. He took a drink, relishing the burn as it traveled down and settled in his stomach. He took another smaller sip, taking a breath through his teeth before looking up at Wufei, who was watching him warily. "I'm more fucked up than you thought," the braided man stated calmly, taking another sip to finish off the glass. He poured another.

"Yes," Wufei replied unabashedly, earning a smirk from Duo for his honesty. "But I'm not going to walk out on you in light of it, if that's what you're thinking," he added, taking the steaming kettle off the burner and pouring himself a cup. He added a jasmine flavored tea bag, which Duo had taken to keeping around for when he visited. Wufei then sat down at the table, meeting the brunette's gaze with a level stare. "I wouldn't have made you an appointment with a psychiatrist if I wasn't aware that something was seriously wrong. It's more intense than I had thought," he admitted. "But that doesn't change the fact that I'm in this to help you."

Duo laughed after a moment, setting the glass down on the table. "That's so sweet I think I'm going to throw up, but all the same..." he trailed off, a real smile coming to his face. "Thank you. For everything," he said softly.

"Don't get too drunk," Wufei replied, taking the bottle away and capping it. "I won't have you hung over for your session tomorrow."

"Yes mommy," Duo replied with a smirk. He raised the tumbler to his lips to finish off the last of his second glass, feeling the whiskey burn all the way down and settle hard in his stomach. But all the same, it sent a warm feeling to the rest of his body, allowing his still circling mind to slow down and relax. No matter what Wufei thought of his choice of alcohol, Duo needed it, because he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep otherwise. Now he felt the stress of the days 'observation' suddenly wash over him now that he was less on edge, leaving him drained and ready to throw himself in bed.

He would deal with the rest tomorrow.


	69. Worn Out Welcome

Title: Worn Out Welcome  
Author: EbonyOsmosis  
Theme: #45 - Illusion  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: Continuation of chapter 65 (Post Endless Waltz)

* * *

His eyes were cold. Stark and sharp as they stared at the far wall, unblinking. His eyes were starting to look like those of his counterpart, as he got less and less sleep as the days wore on. Ever since everything erupted and he lost control, his secret had come out. That explained his current position. White bed, white walls, white lights, all blinding and making his head hurt on the best of days.

No, he wasn't in a psych ward, not yet. For now he was still in the hospital. Still with...

"Any day now. Once you get over your little fainting spell they'll ship you out."

Still with Shini.

"Where's our friend? He hasn't been in to visit us in a while. I miss him, especially when he gets all squirmy and uncomfortable. _So _much fun to watch," the apparition purred with a smirk, his dark-ringed eyes half-lidded. He was lounging in the window sill with his arms crossed, one leg bouncing casually. Now that Duo was in the hospital with no form of distraction and no one to talk to, the bastard kept him up a lot more than he used to. Hence the lack of sleep and their soon to be matching eyes.

Duo refused to talk to him anymore. Not since the nurse had walked in on one of their conversations. She gave him a funny look and he didn't even try to make up some lame excuse. She just left his dinner and walked right back out, and they never brought it up.

Wufei had visited him a few times since his hospitalization, for what they were calling 'stress.' The other guys didn't know of what was going on, as far as he knew. He figured Wufei didn't want the job of explaining to the others that Duo was totally bat shit. All the better. He didn't need Quatre in here fawning over him, or Heero giving him strange looks and trying to analyze him like a computer with a virus to fix. That was too much noise, too much fodder for more things to go wrong and blow up in his face.

"Ooooh, here he is, the prodigal hero!"

Duo looked up from his staring match with the wall, his vision coming back into focus to find Wufei in his doorway. He took a deep breath through his nose as the other man stood uncertainly in the entrance of the hospital room. "Hey," he said blandly. He had mixed feelings towards the man these days. On one hand, he had that damned annoying attraction that he'd been trying to push down for the last year or so. Then, there was the fact that Wufei had basically 'turned him in.' It was only the hospital at this point, but he had no doubt that the psych ward was closing in. Then they would drug him up until his mind was too numbed to think.

"Just like I told you," Shini agreed smugly.

"Good morning," Wufei replied stiffly.

"Afternoon," Duo and Shini corrected in unison. Wufei frowned, but chose to ignore it for the time being.

When nothing happened and Wufei continued to squirm under his stare, Duo rolled his eyes and wiggled one finger. The Chinese man stepped further into the room, taking the chair next to Duo's bed that spent most of it's time empty.

"Tell me something, Wu, what makes you more uncomfortable? The fact that I'm crazy or that I have a man crush on you?" the brunette asked with one eyebrow raised, grinning as the other man flushed slightly.

"Awww, how cute, he's about ready to bolt like a rabbit from a fox!" Shini sneered. "He looks like he thinks you're going to jump him, don't make any sudden movements," he laughed.

"To tell you the truth, your... um, 'man-crush' doesn't bother me that much..." Wufei said carefully.

"What?" Duo and Shini said in unison, the surprise abundant. "Then what has you so squirmy?" the brunette asked.

Wufei had both hands clamped together in his lap, obviously to stop himself from fidgeting or wringing his fingers together like he did when he was nervous. He looked uncertain, a little hesitant now more than scared. "Well, I don't know how to handle the situation."

Duo's eyebrow rose in question, not fully comprehending which part of this whole scenario had Wufei ready to bolt. "And what situation is that, exactly?"

"The fact that I may... return your feelings," the Chinese man answered, avoiding eye contact as a blush spread across his face. He could see Duo's astounded expression out of the corner of his eye, which was fueling the heat in his face.

"You're shitting me," Duo said, in a bland sort of surprise that hadn't quite been comprehended yet.

"Shit you I don't," Wufei replied, trying to act casual but failing.

"Wufei, it's 'I shit you not.' You sound like Yoda," the braided man pointed out instinctively, still in a state of dumbfound. "Wait, so does this mean you're not gonna turn me into the asylum?"

"I will not force you to do anything," Wufei replied, looking insulted at the notion that Duo had expected him to abandon him in some mental institution. "But," he continued, causing the brunette's smile to drop. "I would like to seek help for this."

"You mean like couples therapy?" Duo replied with a smirk.

"No!" Wufei replied vehemently, blushing hotly once more because of the tease. "I mean help for your condition!"

"What condition?" Duo asked seriously. "Say it out loud and acknowledge it so you know what you're getting yourself into."

"Your hallucination," Wufei said. "Shini." And just like that, Duo could tell by the look on his face that he had suddenly realized that he might be getting involved with another man that had a serious mental problem going on. That was two big whammies all in one package, and he wondered if Wufei had the constitution for it.

After a long moment of studying the emotions playing out on the Chinese man's face, Duo slowly cracked a smile. "You know, I always knew I could get away with it before, but now it's so much more fun to get you flustered because I know you like me back," he said, then realization hit him as well. "THAT'S why you always blush! You're not that much of a prude! You just blushed when I teased you because you liked me!" Duo concluded, a huge grin on his face. "Am I right?" he asked excitedly.

"Maybe..." Wufei hedged. "What does... Shini think of all this?"

Duo blinked in surprise, then took a look over at the stony-faced Shini, who had his arms crossed and had gone completely silent. He looked back over at Wufei with a grin. "I think you shocked him. I won't go into detail, but long story short, he didn't see this one coming. He thought you were gonna dump me in the insane asylum!"

Wufei looked at him oddly. "Does that mean _you _thought I was going to turn you into an institution?"

"Well, no, I didn't really _think_ you would. But I was _hoping_ you wouldn't," Duo replied, grinning once more. "Think and hope, two different concepts."

The Chinese man was silent for a long moment as this sunk in and he turned it over and over in his head. Finally, he picked his head back up and looked Duo directly in the eye, something he hadn't done since their confrontation in the parking lot at work. "I don't want you to have to 'hope' that I won't betray you. I want you to _know_ I won't."

"Oh _please_," Shini sneered nastily, causing Duo to look over at him with a surprised look. Wufei immediately clued in and tried to look as well, but the apparition was for Duo's eyes only. "What a complete load," Shini continued, pushing away from the windowsill to stand straight. "He's laying on the bullshit thick today, and I should hope you're not going to buy it! Just another human ploy to get under your skin and then tear you down, all these people want is to fuck with you, and you're _letting _them!" Shini snarled, yet he looked oddly pleased at the idea. "You're precious boy toy isn't the knight in shining armor to come rescue you, he's only here to help them destroy you! It's just a few more steps to a hospital bed with straps to keep you in a constant IV drip of mind-numbers to keep you dumb and silent in your own little world!"

"You shut the fuck up!" Duo rebuked, startling both Shini and Wufei. After a few moments of silence, the braided man glanced over at his visitor, who seemed taken aback. Duo felt himself deflate at the look Wufei had on his face, like he was rethinking the choice to get involved with a total nutcase. Duo cursed his stupidity. He'd spent years keeping this under wraps from everyone around him, and then Wufei waltzed through and destroyed that perfect mask he'd set up.

"Sorry," he said after a few more moments of silence. He felt the need to explain himself, but didn't want to make himself seem even more crazy...

...Like that was possible.

"It gets hard to think when he's preaching at me," Duo mumbled, earning a baleful look from Shini. But the apparition kept his mouth shut, and that was a godsend.

"Preaching?" Wufei repeated carefully.

"Uh, yeah, just..." Duo trailed off, not really wanting to go into detail over the kinds of things Shini told him. That was not proper conversation for someone who might get involved with him, even when he'd just divulged the main secret. That was not the beginnings of their first date, he knew that much. "You know, just stuff," he hedged, shrugging his shoulders with a weak grin.

By the look on Wufei's face, he was wise to this method of bullshit, but he chose not to push it for the time being, which was a big relief to Duo. "Are you hungry?" he asked instead, choosing a completely different topic.

"Yeah," Duo immediately replied. Not because it was a way out of the current conversation, but because he actually could feel his stomach trying to eat itself out of hunger.

The Chinese man nodded, standing up from his chair. "I'll go get us some lunch from the cafeteria. Any preferences?"

"Yeah, anything edible," he said with a grin.

Wufei snorted, turning to leave the room. "I can't make any promises," he said heading out the door to find some food.

Duo watched the doorway where the other ex-pilot had disappeared, a thoughtful look on his face. He had to admire Wufei's ability to bounce back to his normal self after he'd just seen Duo tell a hallucination to shut up. But then again, maybe the others hadn't been too certain of his sanity in the first place. He'd claimed several times during the war in front of the pilots that he was the God of Death. But these days he'd realized that was Shini talking, the part of himself that later split from him completely once the fighting stopped. _I guess without the killing to keep him calm, Shini decided to turn on me to amuse himself._

"_So _clever of you," the apparition remarked in a patronizing voice.

"Wasn't talking to you, Jiminy," the brunette replied, wrinkling his nose in distaste. As a child, he'd always believed Shini to be a real entity, and therefore he'd spoken out loud to him all the time. Even after realizing that the specter was actually part of his mind and he didn't need to speak out loud, Duo still clung onto the habit. Speaking in his head and expecting Shini to hear it just felt too much like he was talking to himself.

"You do know he's just stalling until they come to take you away," the little shit said.

Duo pointedly ignored him, and it was a good thing, because Wufei chose that moment to walk back in with two trays of food. It didn't matter that the Chinese man already knew he was batshit crazy, he really _didn't _want Wufei to ever walk in on him talking to his imaginary friend. That was a mood killer. Even as Shini rambled on in the background, Duo thanked his friend for the food and began to eat.

"-just a ploy to get you to trust him and all these medical personnel, then they'll turn on you and put the IV drip in, telling you it's extra nutrients to keep your health up while on bedrest. They won't tell you it's a sedative with enough strength to bring down an elephant, and then you'll just sleep into a coma. Even if you're awake you'll be unaware of anything and everything, even the false concern of your 'friends' and the doctors. Then you'll just lie in bed for the rest of your days while white-coats study you and make notations on your brain under the affects of the sedative, just to publish in some paper and make a quick dollar off the suffering of another human being-"

Sometimes Duo wished Shini had a mute button, it would make things a lot quieter and it was a bitch to listen to him whining and preaching every minute of the day. He always found a way to recycle the same old spiel, and sometimes he had no choice but to listen because he couldn't focus on anything else when the entity was talking his ear into the ground. And everyone said _he _talked a lot, sheesh.

"Duo?"

He'd been spacing out but he immediately bounced back with a question, completely unaware of what Wufei had been talking about, if anything at all, and not really caring.

"Do you really like me?" he asked suddenly, looking up at the Chinese man inquiringly as well as cutting off Shini's endless tirade.

Wufei blushed at the abrupt question, setting down his eating utensils. Despite his discomfort, he decided to be upfront and honest, without hedging around the real answer. "I do," he replied. "Does that... upset you?" he asked in confusion.

"No," Duo said honestly, shaking his head. "It's just... y'know, I know you'd never lie and feed me bullshit to make me feel better, but it came as a surprise. I mean, I never saw it coming," he laughed. "You never cease to surprise me, Wu," he said slyly, a teasing smirk on his face.

"I suppose that's a good thing?" Wufei asked uncertainly, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh yes," the brunette replied, smiling devilishly and making the other man blush again. Anything that surprised him also surprised Shini, and he loved seeing the bastard speechless in those rare moments. Things would definitely be interesting in the coming months, between exterminating Shini and drawing Wufei out of his shell, he'd have his hands full. Not to mention when the other guys found out about this whole fiasco.

"We're in for a helluva ride, Wu-baby, a hell-of-a-ride."

_End._


	70. Pieces

Title: Pieces  
Author: EbonyOsmosis  
Theme: #98 - Puzzle  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: Post Endless Waltz: takes place the morning after chapter 54

* * *

He had to take a deep, slow breath to make sure his head wouldn't explode from the pressure. It pushed out against his ears in rolling waves of tremendous force, making him groan in pain. It took several careful minutes to build up the strength and resolve to open his eyes. But when the light invaded his vision, he groaned again and cast an arm across his face to block it out. He was in so much pain, he had to have just come back from a bad mission, he felt horrible. When he tried to move it only resulted in a large wave of nausea. "Ohhh my head," he whined quietly.

"I'm surprised you're finally awake."

Duo carefully pried the arm away from sensitive eyes to see Wufei standing above him with crossed arms and a peeved look on his face.

"Wu?" he mumbled, blinking fuzzily. "What're you doin' in my house?" he asked warily.

Wufei stared at him for a long moment with a dry look before he sighed and gestured around the room, speaking in a highly sarcastic tone. "Oh I don't know! I thought I'd come over and redecorate!"

The brunette grunted and looked around in confusion, several levels of the emotion playing out across his face as he contemplated the situation. _This is not my beautiful house. This is not my beautiful wife. _"What am _I _doing in _your _house?" he corrected, slowly sitting upright. It took a lot to fight down the nausea caused by his head rush, but he managed to keep himself stable.

"You showed up on my doorstep at three a.m. last night, drunk, wet, and blathering like an idiot," Wufei told him shortly, folding his arms once more to stare down at the brunette in annoyance.

"Oh," Duo said slowly, looking around the room and blinking as he comprehended that statement. "Did we have sex, then? Was I good?"

Wufei's expression morphed into a deeper level of frustration, and his just-settled arms straightened out at his sides, fists balled with the urge to hit his house-guest. "No!"

"I wasn't good?" the braided man asked in a stricken voice, looking upset and a little bit frantic.

All Wufei could do was slap a hand over his eyes in pure, unadulterated exasperation, slowly dragging his fingers away to look at Duo with a venomous glare. "_No_, you idiot, we _didn't _have sex!" he snarled in clarification.

"Oh," Duo said once more, going back to the flat, calm and unconcerned tone that he'd had since first waking up. The distress left his face and he shrugged off-handedly. "That's too bad," he told Wufei, not noticing the Chinese man's approach because he was too busy rubbing his aching temples. He just needed an aspirin! Being hung over sucked.

Wufei came closer and yanked the pillow off the couch, swinging it around to make a repeat attack of last night's fluffy assault. But even with something as harmless as a pillow, the force he put into it was just enough, especially on a victim of hangover. It hit Duo over the head with a loud 'thwap,' once more leaving him frazzled and even more disheveled.

"Oww!" he whined pathetically, covering his head incase of a follow up assault. "Wufei why!" he cried, hunching over as his now thunderous headache made little fuzzy spots appear before his eyes. It felt like a typhoon was whirling about in his skull, periodically running into his brain. "Ugh, not so hard, baby," he groaned in pain.

"That's for being a moron," the Chinese man told him dryly, dropping the pillow back onto the couch without a care. He watched as the brunette got his bearings, recovering from the attack and the accompanying aftershocks.

"Ughh," he groaned, rubbing his head as he looked up at his host rather wearily. "Did I say anything stupid last night?" he asked.

"There was an abundance of stupidity," Wufei confirmed in a bored manner. "But nothing incriminating, if that's what you're asking."

"Good to know," the braided man replied, taking a casual look down at himself. He studied his attire for several moments, quietly pondering and calculating why it seemed off. "I'm wearing your clothes," he stated blandly, looking up at the other man. "Are you sure we didn't do the dirty?" he asked, sounding somewhat suspicious.

"Oh my god," Wufei murmured after a loud, sharp sigh, placing his hands over his face to block everything out.

"I had a really weird dream last night," Duo said very suddenly, looking curious as bits and pieces slowly came to light. "I had a flock of _sheep _in my apartment, and they all had their own food bowls and collars with name tags. They were eating my furniture, and then when it was time to go to sleep they all packed in on the bed with me, and they suffocated me," he explained in confusion. When he looked up, Wufei still had his face buried in his hand, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else, no matter the price. "And you were there too," Duo said, catching the other man's attention.

"Really," Wufei said blandly, sighing as his hand slid down to hang at his side. "And what was I doing there?"

"You had a leaf blower, and you blew away all the sheep," the brunette replied with a grin. "It was pretty funny, it looked like you were clearing out a bunch of giant cotton balls, and they all flew out the window. And then-"

Wufei sighed, a hand over his eyes once more as the sound of babble droned on and on in his ears. He took a moment to silently ask for the strength not to commit murder, because he'd get blood all over the room and it would be impossible to wash out. That and people would get suspicious. If his neighbors saw him carrying out lumpy black trash bags in the middle of the night, someone would start to wonder. On the up side, there would be no car to dispose of. He'd looked out the window this morning and didn't see Duo's black Jeep which meant he'd walked and there was no mode of transportation that wasn't his sitting in his driveway and why the hell did Duo walk all the way to the his house in the rain when Quatre was so much closer?

"Mission control to Wufei, the Earth needs you! Come back to us!"

The Chinese man shook his head at the sudden interruption of his thought process, feeling cheated that he'd been unable to complete the conundrum of a puzzle. Things weren't adding up, and he hated incomplete pictures. Damnit, he'd just have to ask. "Why did you come here?" he asked suddenly, surprising the brunette. "Why didn't you go to Quatre?"

Duo's eyebrow rose curiously, as if question the very fabric of Wufei's sanity. Odd. Usually it was the other way around. "Uh, correct me if I'm wrong, but I can't walk to L3."

"What?" Wufei asked, before realizing how stupid he sounded. "Oh." Oh was right. Quatre was currently amongst the L3 colony cluster, on one of the smaller satellites visiting a sister. Well, that cleared up a big question and put him at ease.

"I still would have come here," Duo said with a shrug, not really understanding what the big deal was.

"What? Why?" Wufei repeated.

"Cause Quat would have smothered me worrying that I was sick, mind-assault me to find out what's wrong, and verbally beat me over getting drunk in the middle of the night. Which is typically the time to get drunk off your ass, but he doesn't seem to get that," Duo said, shaking his head. "You just call me an idiot, give me something to sleep in, and point me to the couch."

"And you like being treated this way?" the Chinese man asked blandly.

"I like not being babied. Sometimes I just need to get fucking drunk and not have someone ask why," Duo replied seriously, watching as Wufei seemed to deflate. The other man sank down on the arm chair opposite of the couch his guest was sitting on. Duo continued, feeling as if Wufei was really listening now. "Quatre coddles people when there's something wrong. I've never been coddled, and to be frank, I don't like it. I like it even less when I'm drunk, so to preserve my sanity and not hurt his feelings, I just avoid him altogether when I'm hammered."

"Okay," Wufei relented, feeling something nagging at him from his core. That still didn't explain why Duo had come to him, why he'd acted the way he did last night. There were only so many reasons a man would walk that far in the rain while drunk, and avoiding someone babying him did not strike Wufei as a solid reason. "So that explains why you _didn't _go to Quatre. But _why _did you come to _me?" _he asked, unsure why he was pursuing the question so relentlessly.

"Okay, you know what? One of us has to have some balls, here," Duo said in exasperation. "You're either playing dumb so I'll say it or you really are that dense. I'm not sure which one scares me more."

"What?" Wufei found himself asking again. He was too busy being confused to be insulted by the crack at his intelligence. "What are you talking about?"

Duo laughed at his confusion, and the sound came out somewhere between bitter and amused. Wufei wasn't sure he liked the sound, especially since there was some big secret that he wasn't aware of and Duo had looked at him funny last night and who was he fooling he wasn't that stupid-

His thought train crashed to a halt when Duo's lips planted on his. When had Duo gotten up and walked around the coffee table? He hadn't even noticed the other man moving and fuck it all he didn't care. Those lips felt amazing against his, soft and a little bit chapped, rough from being chewed on and still tasting a little bit like Jack Daniels. The kiss was more intoxicating than any alcohol, and when Duo crawled up on the arm chair and pushed him back for better access, all previous thoughts became useless and inane.

When they finally parted for air, their mouths only a mere inch apart, their eyes met. Now Wufei understood what that look in Duo's eyes had meant last night, why he had come to him through the rain, and why he'd been so desperate to hear the answer to that question. The pieces all seemed to fall into place so easily now, especially when Duo smiled at him, a smile that made his heart speed up and thump against his ribcage with a physical force that left him breathless.

"Now I _know_ we didn't have sex. Hammered or not, I definitely would have remembered_._"

Wufei's immediate reaction was the push the brunette roughly off of his lap, rolling his eyes in exasperation as Duo hit the floor laughing.

Some things would never change.


	71. It'll Be Okay

Title: It'll Be Okay  
Author: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2+5  
Theme: #26 - Tears  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: Post Endless Waltz

* * *

He hated the feeling of the burn running down his cheeks, hated what it implied, what it screamed to the world. Weak, won over, beaten. He hated the way his sight went blurry when they built up too high, the way the world became a painting of color and shape through the barrier. He hadn't allowed it to happen in years, had kept a careful hold on that part of himself until it was chained up so tightly he couldn't breathe sometimes. He hated being weak, hated showing that side of himself, and hated that it was on display for the world.

But most of all, he hated who was here to see it. In a way, Duo Maxwell was the last person in the world he wanted to see him crying. But then there was the other part buried in his mind that wanted no one else by his side at a time like this. If he had to be caught in this position by anyone, he stubbornly admitted to himself that Duo was the one.

Then again, pride should have been the last thing on his mind. At least it kept him distracted.

"It's okay, it's okay."

Duo had been repeating that for the past five minutes in a quiet voice, running a hand through his hair and wiping the tears from his face with his sleeve. Wufei was grateful, he couldn't stand the feeling of wetness on his face, and the rough fabric kept him grounded when his head started to spin too much. He couldn't even protest when Duo had pulled him into his lap. The human touch was a comfort, probably the last he would ever get, and Duo's heavy Preventers jacket was a welcome weight on his cooling body.

Wufei couldn't remember a time where he'd been more certain of his own death approaching.

He could feel the cold bite of steel in his thigh, and if he shifted, he could feel it scrape against his femur in an honestly sickening manner. Just that feeling alone made him nauseas, and he'd never considered himself squeamish at all. The blood pooled around them both was starting to cool, and he wondered how much he'd lost in that short amount of time since the building collapsed. He'd almost gotten away without a scratch, until the cross beam holding up the last bit of ceiling had come down on his leg. That was before Duo had found him with a sick look on his face, before Duo's hands bled from clearing away the excess debris. He left the cross beam, he didn't want to tear off a chunk of Wufei's thigh.

"It's okay, it's gonna alright, Fei," the brunette murmured, holding him close as more tears of pain slid down Wufei's cheeks. The rough sleeve came to wipe them away again. Wufei couldn't reply, his jaw was clenched too tightly to open and form words, he didn't want to hear the sob that would surely bubble up if he released the hold. He knew Duo wouldn't care, wouldn't say a cross word in his direction for a few tears, but he couldn't help but stubbornly hold it together. He couldn't break down.

"Wufei?"

He hadn't realized he'd closed his eyes until they popped open, and he found himself staring up at worried blue eyes as hands rested on his face.

"God, you scared me," Duo breathed, rubbing a thumb over Wufei's cheek to wipe off the remaining tears. "You still with me, Wu?" he asked.

Wufei felt he should give the brunette a verbal response to reassure him, but the moment he unclenched his jaw, his words drowned in the sharp intake of air he sucked in before closing his mouth once more. So he settled on nodding, focusing on Duo.

Duo understood his problem, eyes softening in sympathy as he rubbed the side of Wufei's face, trying to comfort them both. "It's okay," he said quietly. "It's okay. You'll be okay."

Wufei let his eyes close again, both from the physical pain and the pure amount of selfless concern in Duo's voice. That was why Duo was the first and last person he wanted to see him like this, wanted to hold him while he was bleeding out from a cut to the bone. Duo was the one who invested the most into being there for others when something was wrong, and that was both a blessing and a curse, at least for Wufei. He naturally wanted to accept the comfort, but the stubborn, prideful part of himself wanted to refuse it and be strong.

He occupied himself with these conflicting thoughts for what felt like forever as Duo stroked his hair and face, until a sound began to pierce the fog he hadn't realized he'd sunk into. He tried to calm himself so he could listen and figure out what it was. The sound became clearer, and he recognized the sirens and the frantic conversation between Duo and the EMT. They spoke about how to remove the cross beam from his leg without creating a flow of new bleeding or lop off a chunk of his thigh.

Without warning, his leg erupted in fire as metal scraped against bone and flesh tore.

Then he fell into darkness.

* * *

The slow, methodical beeping was what eventually brought him back into awareness. At first he was annoyed by the sound, but he took a moment to realize that it meant he was alive and that was all he could ask for. Next he noticed the clean, antiseptic smell of the room he was in, typical hospital smell. The sheets were crisp and starchy against his skin, almost irritatingly so. It felt too clean and too sterile.

When Wufei slowly pried his eyes open and let them roam around, the first thing he saw was Duo slumped in a chair next to his bed. Well and good, but he was too worried about something else. His heart started to speed up, and he knew because the beeping of the heart monitor was coming faster. He slowly eased himself up on his arms, he had to see for himself because all the feeling in his body felt like one big ache. He was almost scared to look, but he had to know before he went any further, pulling the sheet back and hearing his pulse speed up...

"Wufei!"

Both legs...

He let out a huge breath and fell back into the pillow, closing his eyes so he could just absorb it. He'd thought for sure he'd wake up to find his leg amputated.

"Jesus, Fei, you scared me," Duo said, and Wufei opened his eyes back up to see the brunette slumped in the chair, as if he'd shot up. He gave the man a confused look. "I woke up to your heart monitor going crazy!" Duo said in explanation. "I thought you were circling the drain or something."

"No," Wufei finally croaked, wondering how to explain himself without saying it out loud. "I was just... I wanted to check if..."

Duo's eyes softened, glancing over to Wufei's leg that was swathed in gauze and bandages. "Yeah, I was thinkin' it too," he admitted. Then he looked back to his partner. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Wufei replied, still in that scratchy voice. Duo got up to grab a paper cup from a dispenser by the sink, filling it up and walking back to the bedridden man and offering him the water. "That's about the extent so far," the Chinese man finished, taking a long drink of the water to clear his throat. "How long was I out?"

"Couple 'a days," Duo replied, stretching his arms out over his head with a yawn. "We brought you in on Wednesday, it's Saturday afternoon now," he elaborated. "The guys came by to see you, they're at the hotel right now getting cleaned up, so they should be back soon."

"How long have you been here?" Wufei asked, eyeing the brunette.

"Whole time," Duo said without any shame. "I rode in with you on the ambulance an' as soon as they had you stabilized I was in here."

"You didn't have to do that..." Wufei said carefully, even though waking up to someone watching over him had been comforting.

"You're my friend and my partner," Duo replied steadily. "I wouldn't be anywhere else."

For a long moment, the Chinese man was rendered silent by this statement. All he could do when he opened his mouth was express what he was feeling, instead of burying it like he usually did, pride be damned. "Thank you, Duo," he said softly.

The other man just smiled at him knowingly, taking out his cell phone and flipping it open. He pressed a speed dial key and waited for a few moments with the phone to his ear. He got up while he was waiting, taking the empty cup from Wufei so he could refill it at the sink. "Hey Heero, good news. He's awake. Yeah, just woke up," he said into the phone, coming back and handing the full cup to his partner. Wufei accepted it and took another drink. "Yeah, he's sore, but he's doing fine. Yeah yeah, I will. Well the sooner you guys get here the sooner I will. Okay, see ya in a bit," he said, closing the phone.

"Quatre just finished his shower, so the guys should be here soon," he said, stuffing the phone in his pocket. "And when they do, I'll have to step out for a bit."

"Let me guess, you haven't showered or eaten a proper meal since you got here," Wufei stated with a smirk.

"I'm surprised you didn't smell me when you woke up," Duo answered, grinning. For a moment, he just watched the Chinese man, his grin slowly fading to a soft smile. "I'm glad you're okay, you had me worried."

"How bad was it?" Wufei asked in a quiet voice. He hadn't ever looked at it, just felt the cross beam scraping against his femur.

"Well," Duo started, leaning forward and reaching a hand out to point to one spot on the swathe of bandages. "The cut went from here," he said, tracing his finger across Wufei's thigh and all the way around to the other side. "To here. Seven inches long, down to the bone. Nearly cut your damn leg clean off and I lost count, but there's a shit ton of stitches holding the thing together."

Wufei took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he absorbed how close he'd come to bleeding out. It surprised him that the surgeons managed to save his leg. Imagining such a large wound, it must have taken a good amount of time to stitch it all up. He couldn't feel it at the moment due to the morphine drip, but he figured it would hurt well enough once the drug flow was stopped. Wufei had never been a baby about pain, but he sure hoped they sent him home with some vicodin. Une sure as hell better give him sick leave for this, that much he knew.

He must have gotten lost in his thoughts, because before he knew it the door was opening and the rest of his friends were entering. "Wufei, I'm so glad you're alright!" Quatre said immediately, and Wufei gave him an odd look. Why was he whispering? Then he looked over to the chair and realized Duo had fallen asleep. His eyes softened, only half listening to what the others were talking about. He didn't realize it very often, but now was one of those times where it hit him hard. As much as Duo drove him crazy with his incessant need to talk and goof off, he was the best friend a guy could ask for. Wufei was alive because of that stupid goofball.

While Duo Maxwell was the last person in the world he wanted to see him crying, Wufei knew he wouldn't have had it any other way.


	72. Interesting Kind of Concern

Title: Interesting Kind of Concern  
Author: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2x5  
Theme: #97 – Safety First  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: Post Endless Waltz

* * *

The car that drove placidly down the street looked calm and peaceful, but inside the tinted windows a storm was brewing. If the windows had been open the storm would have spilled out onto the streets and probably frightened innocent people.

"Why the fuck are you still yelling at me over this?" Duo asked heatedly, sitting in the passenger seat with his arms crossed.

"Because you made a mistake! You almost jeopardized the whole thing!" Wufei yelled back.

Duo balked at the audacity of the statement, looking over at Wufei with an incredulous look. "Mistake? _I _was saving your ass from the guy was gonna shoot you!" he exclaimed.

"I don't care what you were trying to do, you don't pull moronic stunts like that in the middle of a mission!"

"Well sue the fuck outta me, but I didn't want you to get shot in your stupid fat head!" the brunette snarled furiously. "I didn't give our position away because someone already had a gun pointed at you!"

"You were careless when you neutralized him!"

A vein above Duo's eyebrow twitched very suddenly, and he had a feeling- no, he _knew _this would not end well if it went any further. "Stop the car," he demanded flatly.

"Maxwell-"

"Don't you fucking 'Maxwell' me, pull the car over. I've jumped out of faster moving vehicles than this!" the brunette growled.

With a stony scowl on his face, Wufei pulled the black SUV along the sidewalk while Duo undid his seatbelt. Wufei's jaw was clenched hard enough to permanently wire it shut, and he refused to say a word.

"I'll walk home, fuck dinner," Duo told him, opening the door and sliding out. "Happy fucking Valentines day," he said sardonically, slamming the door shut without a look back and walking up the street. If he were a woman and Wufei were a normal guy, he would've expected the SUV to pull alongside him while the other man tried to calm him down.

But neither was he a woman or Wufei a normal person, nor were they a normal couple. So as it was, he heard the Chinese man pull the car in a U-turn before disappearing down the street.

If it weren't for work, they'd probably be fairly normal. Well, probably not, but Duo liked to dream.

* * *

Several hours later, Duo lay wide awake as he stared at the dark ceiling of his bedroom and listened to the soft patter of rain outside. His chest rose and fell with a heavy sigh, his eyes averting to the window where he could just make out drops of water hitting the glass. He couldn't sleep and he felt like shit, and he knew exactly why.

He'd been trying in vain for hours to sleep, feeling exhaustion pull at him from the strenuous mission, but his mind just couldn't slow down enough to let him go. Or maybe it was his heart, but he didn't want to get too sentimental.

Again he reached out for his phone with a gruff sigh, grabbing it off the nightstand as he made up his mind. A quick text wouldn't hurt. He knew Wufei always kept his phone on silent, so a text wouldn't wake him up like the buzzing of silent mode making a racket on his desk. And if he was awake, well...

Duo squinted at the sudden bright like of the screen against the darkness, his thumbs making a pattern across the keys to spell out a quick text.

_Love you._

And it was sent. The only thing he could do now was try to sleep...

Before he even could set the device on the nightstand, the phone buzzed back and he almost fumbled it to the floor in his haste to look at the reply.

_Love you too. I'm sorry._

All at once he felt that stupid grin flood his face, the one he knew Wufei secretly loved, and hit reply to send another text.

_Me too. Want to try dinner again? Nothing fancy._

It gave him a stupidly mushy warm and fuzzy feeling to know Wufei had been awake as well, maybe just about to call or text him. He loved it when they synced up on the same wavelength, and in times where it seemed like they were just too different for each other, little moments like these reminded him why he loved the man.

_Sounds good. Then we can do coffee and dessert at my place._

"Oh you," Duo whispered out loud with a smirk, texting his reply.

_Like it. I'll call you tomorrow, love you Wu-baby._

_Looking forward to it. Love you too._

When Duo shut off his phone and set it on the nightstand, he still had that big grin on his face. And when he rolled over to get comfortable once more, it just reminded him that he didn't sleep well on a stomach full of emotional conflict. Because he fell asleep quickly and easily, even with the anticipation of dinner tomorrow.

* * *

"Wow, that must have ruined your Valentine's day," Quatre said sympathetically, taking a sip of his tea.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really care about Valentine's day," Duo replied with a shrug. "If we want to have dinner and be ooey-gooey-barfey romantic, we can do it any day of the year. Just like you an' Tro don't need a day to show each other you care, you guys do that every day."

"So are you going to do something else?" the blonde asked.

"We're gonna do dinner tonight, just something casual," Duo replied, taking a drink of his coffee.

"Are you going to talk about the argument?" Quatre asked, raising an eyebrow. He knew his friends tended to get into rather heated discussions, usually involving work, and they didn't always sort it out.

"Maybe," Duo said with a shrug. "I don't think we were really mad at each other."

Quatre laughed. "Then what do you call screaming at each other like the world is ending?"

"For us, that's concern," the braided man shot back, smirking. "He almost got shot, and as I was taking the guy out he almost shot _me_. So I think we were just both a bit freaked out. You know."

"No, I will _never _understand how you two function," Quatre replied calmly, shaking his head. "Whatever you do seems to work, though. I would suggest couples therapy but Wufei would probably just shoot the therapist."

The two shared a laugh together, because it was entirely true.

* * *

Later that night, after a dinner of Chinese take-out from the place down the street, Duo and Wufei sat next to each other on the couch with their coffee. Duo was leaning into the other man as they watched a movie on TV, sipping from his mug occasionally yawning from time to time.

When Duo yawned for the fourth time in ten minutes, Wufei nudged him gently with an elbow, garnering the brunette's attention. "Stay over tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah," Duo replied, leaning further against the other man. A smirk slowly captured his lips, and he spoke in an amused voice. "Hey Wu. Happy fucking Valentine's day," he said.

Wufei snorted, looking over at the brunette so they could share a quick kiss. "Same to you, braided hellion. Just be more careful next time."

"I could say the same for you, bullet magnet. Now come up with an insult that doesn't involve my hair," Duo teased with a smirk, watching Wufei's face screw up into a frown. It took a few moments for something to emerge.

"You're... stupid," Wufei finally ground out, his face turning red.

"Aww, breakin' my heart, baby."

* * *

I don't think I did a V-day fic this year, so here's this one, a couple months late. I think I made it just for the texting scene, then the V-day part developed later. I don't even know when I first wrote this.


	73. Throw Down

Title: Throw Down  
Author: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: Developing 2+5  
Theme: #99 - Solitude  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: First War

* * *

Alone.

It was a concept that Duo hated ever since he was a child. His entire existence had brought him in and out of complete solitude, introducing him to the condition multiple times. From the very start someone had left him alone. Someone must have cared for him as a baby before leaving him alone, and that burned all the more than being alone from the beginning. Then he found company in the other orphans that ran the streets, and their rag-tag pack became a family thanks to Solo.

Then they all died, leaving him by himself once more. At first he thought he liked it, and distanced himself from humanity except to steal scraps of food. Then the priest found him, taking him unwillingly to the church. He didn't like their rules and being locked up inside after living his life on the streets, he felt confined like an animal in a cage. But through sheer refusal to give up on the street rat, the priest and the nun opened him back up to the human bond.

Only for them to be taken away as well, with all the other children at the church. Gone in the blink of an eye.

Tragedy, pain, sorrow, he could handle. But these events all had one thing in common, leaving him by himself. It wasn't so much the solitude that bothered him, but it was the absence of those people he'd grown close to throughout his life. Maybe if he'd never formed bonds with people then being alone wouldn't bother him so much.

But now there was a new way that solitude was bothering him, and it was directly linked to Wufei.

Long before he even figured out why, Duo had been intrigued by the Shenlong pilot. He thought he'd found friends in his war comrades, and as much as he tried not to get attached, possibly even a new family. He got along great with Quatre, right off the bat, even if he was a little too energetic for the blonde sometimes. He could enjoy the silent pursuits with Trowa, like chess and a morning run. Even Heero would tolerate his company so they could do some tag-team hacking and work on their Gundams.

But Wufei. That boy continued to evade him. He pushed away all who tried to get close, but this just prodded Duo further to get underneath the Shenlong pilot's walls. He tried all possible ways to get the Chinese boy to open up. First he tried low key activities like working on the Gundams together where Wufei would only ignore him. Sparring worked a little better, but Wufei quickly grew aggravated by his lack or formal fighting style, and proceeded to ignore him again and work on his katas alone.

He tried chess, books, more sparring, tea, and everything else he could think of. But no matter of honest trying or pure annoying could get Wufei to open up. The most emotion he showed was finally yelling at the braided boy for crossing the line.

So it was once again that solitude was his bane. Wufei loved being alone, and Duo hated it, confirming an endless cycle between the two and constantly damning his attempts to get Wufei to open up.

That was why it was even more annoying when he realized he had a crush on the other boy. When he understood this, he retreated in on himself and avoided Wufei for weeks. Somewhere in his addled brain he was hoping with the sudden lack of attention, the Chinese boy would seek him out. But of course no such thing happened. So now instead of just trying to figure out his feelings for Wufei in solitude, he was also stewing while doing so. Somewhere he knew he was being a typical lovesick teenager, but he just didn't care.

With no Wufei to bother, he was getting bored and antsy and lonely. So he figured instead of cutting himself off from the others, he would just suck it up and ignore his feelings.

Yup, solid plan.

And what better way to bottle up his emotions and ignore feelings than a workout? Violence always helped to distract him. So he headed to the gym of the mansion they were staying at, courtesy of Quatre's rich ass, and started stretching out on the way. He'd been so busy sulking that he hadn't had a good workout in about a week, so the feeling that it was long overdue gave him extra energy.

* * *

"What is that from?"

Duo paused at the voice behind him, and for a moment wondered what the question meant. He looked down at himself and realized he'd removed his tank top and the scar was showing. His shoulders almost tensed, but he refused the reflex. He had no shame. They all had scars. It was just unusual to seek out origins of those scars, and Duo found himself wondering if that really was Wufei behind him or a deranged hallucination.

But when he turned around, the Chinese boy was there in the flesh. He'd obviously been on his way for a workout, but found Duo instead.

"A fire," Duo finally answered, feeling that ghost pain under the numb, scarred skin where fire had wrapped around him. He picked up the tank top, pulling it back on over his torso as the sweat started to cool and chill his body.

"It looks old," Wufei said suspiciously, implying that it wasn't from battle.

"I was seven," the brunette answered dully, the lack of emotion not quite meeting his eyes. "Just a fire," he repeated, grabbing a towel to wipe his face. "Why the sudden interest?" he asked, his usual grin creeping onto his face.

The Chinese boy gave him a look that Duo could not decipher. "You've been unusually quiet lately."

Duo just barely kept from laughing in surprise, but he did allow the grin to stay in place, however. So Wufei _did _miss being bothered! The lack of attention seemed to be making him edgy. Instead of pointing this out, he hoped to capitalize on this situation and lure the Chinese boy out of his shell. "C'mon Wu," he said, throwing his towel onto the bench. "Spar with me."

One delicate eyebrow raised in skepticism. "You're not tired?"

"Nah baby," the brunette said with a smirk, lowered down into a fighting stance. "I'm jus' gettin' warmed up."

"Fine, but can you try to tone down your uncouth style?" Wufei asked blandly, throwing his towel aside.

"Nope," Duo said bluntly. "You know what you were taught an' I know what I was taught. That's the way it goes, Wu-burt."

Wufei scowled at the nickname. "And who taught you?"

"Life," the brunette answered with a smirk. "Can't turn that off and can't beat it out. Now are we gonna rumble or what?" he asked, toothy grin splitting his face. It was true that he'd just been working out for two hours, but he had plenty of energy to spare for a little hand to hand combat.

The Chinese boy sniffed in dismissal, lowering down into his own fighting stance to let Duo know he was ready. His feet were evenly spaced and his posture strong and grounded. Whereas Duo was poised with his weight on the front half of his feet, ready to bolt in any direction. Wufei was like earth, strong, solid and unyielding, and Duo was like air, fleeting and always changing direction. The brunette knew that typically air was no match against earth, but he'd had his Gundam knocked around by some pretty wicked gusts of wind before.

That's why he waited for Wufei to make the first move, goading the other boy with his carefree grin. Wufei did move first, darting forward with a sweeping kick that Duo easily jumped over. He knew the fighter was just testing the waters, feeling out the vibe of his opponent and making quick calculations as to where he should go next. That was a hard left punch, which Duo slipped away from only to duck under Wufei's next attack without missing a beat.

After avoiding a few more attacks to lull Wufei into a comfortable mindset, Duo suddenly flipped like a switch and was on the offensive. He moved quick and ruthlessly with some fast jabs, all of which Wufei blocked with ease but now he was losing ground as he backed up to compensate the sudden change. The Shenlong pilot pursed his lips and caught Duo's next punch, holding onto the fist as his palm stung from the strike. Instead of letting go, he used the distraction to make another sweep for Duo's feet.

But the brunette avoided it just like the first time, twisting his hand quickly to break Wufei's grip on his fist and duck down under a roundhouse kick. He rolled under the attack and popped up behind Wufei, blocking the incoming strike as the Chinese boy whirled around to follow.

For a few intense minutes they danced around each other in fluid attack, delivering and blocking punishing blows while trying to find openings in the other's defense. They seemed evenly matched, Wufei's precise and well placed attacks countered by Duo's ability to think on his feet and adapt to each attack. But at last Duo saw the opening, calculating his next move carefully.

As he was blocking a strike and they were poised opposite each other, Duo planted his foot behind Wufei's, grabbing the Shenlong pilot's arm and using his momentum to swing him back. But when Wufei tried to step back to compensate for the shift, his foot caught against Duo's and he stumbled. With his center of gravity thrown off, Duo was able to swing Wufei down to the mat in one swift movement.

Wufei looked up in surprise through the few strands of hair that fell over his eyes, finding the pleased face of Duo staring down at him. His hands were splayed out wide where he'd tried to catch his balance and Duo had him pinned down with his legs and hands. Wufei took a few deep breaths, still trying to comprehend what had happened. But Duo grinned happily, the gesture making Wufei angry. "Gotcha," the braided boy said cheekily.

The Chinese boy growled in frustration and lifted his legs off the mat with a burst of strength, kicking Duo off of him and sending the brunette flying over his head in a flip. Duo landed heavily on his back after the world finished changing positions, finding himself staring up at the ceiling in surprise. When he craned his head back to find the other pilot, Wufei was storming away and heading for the doors of the gym, towel forgotten on the bench in his anger. "Sore loser!" Duo called after him, earning a loud slam of the door as Wufei exited.

Duo snickered, rolling over to push himself upright into a sitting position. But the expression quickly fell from his face as he came to the realization that he was alone again. "Jesus, he sure is finicky," Duo grumbled, sighing as he stood. He finally got Wufei to seek him out, but the guy runs off two seconds later. Maybe he needed to lose on purpose next time, at least then Wufei might stick around for a little to gloat over his victory. But then he'd just get annoyed by the pompous attitude and probably punch Wufei. That would not help Duo get into his good graces.

He just shrugged helplessly and headed out of the workout room, heading for the bathroom to take a shower. He didn't understand why Wufei always had to have that stick up his ass. The funny thing was, Duo _did _try to hold back his dirty street moves when sparring with the other pilots, especially Wufei. He'd had a dozen openings where he could have used a less than legal tactic, but even winning the fight fair and square got him into shit with the Shenlong pilot. There was just no pleasing the guy. He found himself wondering not for the first time if Wufei _liked _being angry and pissed off. It couldn't have been fun, though.

Maybe it was a mindset. Maybe that was Wufei's way of protecting himself from all that was wrong with the world. All the killing and destruction. Maybe anger, despite causing him to lash out, distracted him from emotions he didn't want to feel, like sorrow or loss.

"Now I sound like a shrink," Duo grumbled, turning the corner and coming face to face with Wufei. Blinking in surprise, he realized the Chinese boy had been heading for the bathroom as well. Normally he would suggest jokingly that they fight for it(_we didn't rock-paper-scissor for shit when I was a kid, we fought and bit and scratched), _but he didn't feel like dealing with Wufei's sourpuss attitude right now.

He just shook his head when Wufei opened his mouth to speak, stepping around the other pilot. "Go," he said, walking down the hall and not waiting for a response. "I'll use the upstairs." If Wufei was pissed at him over losing the sparring match than he would avoid provoking him. It wasn't in his nature to back down from a conflict, but he didn't even know _why _there was a conflict.

* * *

Later, Duo sat in the kitchen talking over tea with Quatre. His spurred efforts at friendship and Wufei's attitude often left him needing to vent, and Quatre was the only one who would legitimately listen to him.

"I mean, no matter what I do he gets all bent out of shape and snaps at me," he told Quatre, after having explained the earlier event. "Is it really that big of a deal? Apparently I fractured his pride!"

"Maybe he was just surprised that he was bested by someone with no formal training," Quatre suggested, taking a sip if his tea. "Perhaps you caught him off guard. Did you fight dirty?"

"No!" Duo exclaimed, affronted. "I didn't pull any dirty street moves, but what I told him is true. I can't turn off how I fight, it kept me alive! No one waited for me to get into stance, or bow, or fuckin' decide which combat style to use, I just did what I had to do to live."

"Did you explain that to him?" the blonde asked patiently.

"Yeah, well I mean, not in detail. I told him that's what I learned and I can't shake it off, but shouldn't that be enough? I didn't have the luxury of someone teaching me proper form and technique, I don't get that shit, I don't get why he can't respect that!" Duo exclaimed in frustration. "You know I've asked him to teach me his fancy stuff? He gets mad at me for how I fight, but he won't teach me the stuff he thinks I oughta know!"

"Maybe you should talk to him," Quatre suggested. "Tell him what you told me. That his expectations are unrealistic if he's unwilling to correct what he sees as faults."

"He won't give a shit," Duo grumbled, resting his chin in his palm and glaring moodily at the cooling tea. "He'll just tell me to stop buggin' him. What's a guy gotta do to be his friend? Turn water to wine?" he asked in exasperation.

"Maybe he doesn't want friends," the blonde suggested morosely.

But Duo just stared at him for a long moment, frowning and eyebrows furrowed. "Quat, everyone needs friends, especially in the middle of this cluster-fuck that we're in. Even Heero would lose his marbles if he didn't have someone there to knock him outta his funk. Whether or not he wants them, he needs friends. He needs _us_. What the hell else do we have if we can't rely on each other?"

"Of course," Quatre agreed, knowing how true that was. "But you can't force him Duo. He'll only turn further away if you try to corner him. That's all he knows, is to lash out when he's pushed."

"But if I back off, how will he know anyone cares about him?" Duo asked softly.

"He won't, but that's his choice to make."

The brunette just sighed, knowing Quatre was right. But that didn't stop him from wanting to try. If only he could get Wufei to see that isolating himself would only harm him. But he had no clue how to do that, and against his hopes, Quatre didn't know either. All he could do was back off and let the Shenlong pilot stew in self-imposed isolation.

But the idea turned his stomach, so he pushed the tea away and continued to sulk.

* * *

Later that night found Wufei secluded in the library upstairs, situated comfortably in the window seat facing the gardens. He had a stack of books next to him and one open in his lap, enjoying the quiet and solitude. He'd been in the library for close to three hours when movement outside caught his eye.

Even in the darkness of the gardens he recognized the telltale braid swinging back and forth behind the Deathscythe pilot as he walked. He observed quietly as Duo flopped down in the grass, lying down on his back and facing the night sky with hands folded under his head. He stayed like that for some time, lounging in the cool grass and staring up at the stars.

Wufei wrinkled his nose and tried to divert his attention back to the book in his lap.

_What the hell else do we have if we can't rely on each other?_

The Chinese boy frowned in thought, his eyes trained on his book but the words did not absorb. His mind was too busy, a whirl in the process of replaying the conversation from the kitchen. He normally didn't consider himself nosy and he _definitely _didn't eavesdrop, but he'd heard his name and come to break up the gossip. Duo's tone of voice had stopped him just beyond the doorway, kind of hurt and kind of insulted and mostly confused.

He didn't understand why the other pilot was so intent on getting into his defenses, why it insulted him so that Wufei ignored his attempts. He had Quatre to be buddy-buddy and joke around with, why the hell did Duo need to pester him? The others left him alone, no questions asked, but the braided pilot just continued to follow him around. Why would Duo keep coming back if Wufei kept lashing out? It made no sense, and the Shenlong pilot found himself contemplating Duo's words for a long time.

His train of thought broke when something outside caught Wufei's attention once more. Duo had stood up, and was staring out at the dark horizon. The brunette remained still for several moments, until his feet shifted, almost uncertainly, and his body took on a familiar stance.

Wufei's eyebrows rose in surprise as he watched Duo take on a pretty good attempt at one of his katas. His form was off, and he wobbled a little bit trying to find his stance, but damn it all if it wasn't too shabby. Duo must have been watching his workouts if he knew how to do that kata, but why would he try to mimic it? He'd already told Wufei that he had his own style and he stuck with it, so why would he attempt Wufei's?

_He gets mad at me for how I fight, but he won't teach me the stuff he thinks I oughta know!_

As he observed the brunette lose his balance while changing positions, he figured the boy would give up. But valiantly, Duo got back into his shaky stance.

Wufei closed his book with a sound thump.

* * *

"Not like that."

Duo turned around in surprise at the sound of Wufei's voice, surprised for the second time that day to find the Chinese boy approaching him. "What?" he asked smartly.

"Your stance is off," Wufei said, standing alongside Duo and crossing his arms, studying the surprised brunette. "It's not bad for no formal training, but you won't get your balance when you stand like that. Move your feet so your more grounded, like this," he demonstrated, spreading his feet out into a strong stance.

Duo blinked, still stunned silent at this turn of events. But his body caught up before his brain and without even thinking, he moved to imitate Wufei's posture. The Chinese boy nodded in approval. "Yes, that's better. Now the next stance is like this. You have to position your arms evenly to maintain your center of balance while on one foot..."

As the Deathscythe pilot quietly mimicked Wufei's movements and took in his advice, he felt a strange feeling in his stomach. It was fluttery but comfortable, a little bit warm and even more rewarded. He felt a smile slowly grow on his face as they went through katas together. Duo had no idea what had changed in the time between Wufei's hissy fit and now, but something had shifted.

Whatever was going on, he just knew he liked the new direction events had taken. Maybe solitude wasn't so bad. Maybe it didn't have to mean being alone, but that quiet niche Wufei found for himself whenever he could. Maybe solitude was more like a seclusion from the world, not from people, like this strangely private moment between the two as Wufei finally acknowledged his efforts. His thoughts made no sense to even himself, but the idea was starting to make sense.

Duo Maxwell hated to be alone, but if solitude meant this quiet truce between them, then he would welcome it. It wasn't much, but it was a step in the right direction.

_End_

* * *

Slightly longer chapter than usual, but I wanted to get something substantial out. I've been working a lot, sometimes six days in a row, so I don't have a lot of brain power to spare for writing these days. But rest assured, Ganymede's Shadow and All in Due Time are still going. I'll get those updated next, just have to finish up the chapters.


	74. Damsel

Title: Damsel  
Author: EbonyOsmosis  
Pairing: 2+5, 2x5 if you read too much into Duo's sexual harassment  
Theme: #41 - Teamwork  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Timeline: First War

* * *

The cell stank. He was pretty sure something had crawled in and gotten stuck in the stonework at some point before dying. Besides the damp mildew smell, there was a powerful undertone of death and decay. He'd tried meditating to block out the stench, but it just would not leave him alone no matter how much he tried to ignore it.

Wufei sighed wearily, shifting his legs slightly in their crossed position. The cold stone floor was making his skin numb through his thin cotton pants. It didn't succeed in distracting him, though. The mission had been a failure. He'd been captured, interrogated, and was now imprisoned and probably waiting to be executed. He'd develop some bruising in a few hours, but he was fine otherwise, besides his fractured pride. He could only hope that Maxwell had gotten out while he had the chance.

Another hour of waiting and he was starting to wish they'd just kill him and get it over with, just to get away from the damn smell. His thoughts were interrupted, however, when the cell door opened. A muffled, almost _gurgled _sounding curse echoed in the doorway before someone was bodily tossed into the cell, landing hard on their side with a thump and the clank of metal cuffs. When Wufei's eyes adjusted once more to the darkness after being disrupted by the light, his breath hitched upon realization. "Maxwell!" he barked.

Duo it was indeed. Lying painfully on his side and grimacing in extreme discomfort, his comrade had been found and captured. He had a large gash on his forehead as well as an angry bruise blossoming on the left side of his face. The stiff way he held his body indicated other injuries that Wufei couldn't see. He scowled. "Why didn't you get out of here? Did some hero complex overtake your rational thinking? Now the mission is completely jeopardized and the only person who could still pull it off is now incarcerated with me!" he growled. "That's why two of us went in, so if one was taken out the other could still complete the mission!"

"Well fuckin' hello to you too, Sunshine," the brunette said throatily, wiggling around until he could sit upright. "You know whenever I see you it reminds me never to get married? Jesus, thought you'd be a little more happy to see the guy who's gonna bust you out."

"Bust me out? Bust me _out? _You're in no position to be 'busting' anything other than your fat head when they come to interrogate us!" Wufei snarled, resisting the urge to lash out and kick childishly at the other pilot. "What in the world were you thinking? It's like I'm partnered with a chimp, the way you throw away any shred of common sense is maddening!"

"Hey, if you don't quit your bitchin' I'll bust my foot right out your ass," Duo shot back calmly, rolling his shoulders to get the feeling back. His left side was a little sore from the fall, but it was definitely intact. He easily scooted back and maneuvered his cuffed wrists underneath him and over his legs so his hands were in front of him now. He then pulled a strange face, his jaw working as he appeared to work something around in his mouth.

"What in the _world _are you doing?" Wufei demanded, watching the strange display irately.

But Duo didn't answer. Instead he spat something out into his hand, and though it was slightly obscured by blood, Wufei recognized the small bits of metal. "You _ate _your lock picks?" he asked, dumbfounded and amazed.

"Uh, no, I can't regurgitate on command," the brunette answered, giving him a weird look. "I just held them in my mouth. Almost stabbed a fuckin' hole through my cheek when that guy punched me, but it works well enough."

"_Why?" _Wufei demanded, unable to comprehend the strange behavior that the Deathscythe pilot displayed.

"Well someone put out a memo on me, I guess. The last time I got caught they searched my braid, took my lock picks and left me shit outta luck. Now if it looks like I'm gonna get found out, I stuff 'um in my mouth," he explained, giving Wufei a bloody grin, proud of his own ingenuity.

"When someone sucker punches you and you swallow those lock picks, I will laugh at you. I will laugh long and hard," Wufei stated blandly, rolling his eyes.

"At least I'll have made you laugh," the brunette said with a smirk, shuffling over to Wufei so he could undo his restraints.

"You always have to find a silver lining, don't you?" Wufei grumbled, turning around so the brunette could access the cuffs.

Duo squinted his eyes in the dimly lit cell, carefully maneuvering the picks within the lock and feeling for the tell-tale shift of the mechanism that he could feel in his fingers clear as a car slamming into a wall. "Hey, I take what I can get, buddy," Duo defended, feeling that shift and hearing a springing sound. He removed the cuffs, holding his hands out with the picks. "Come on lover, do me," he said casually.

"Must you make sexual references at such a time?" Wufei growled, taking the picks and grimacing, as they were still smeared with blood. He wiped them on Duo's shirt before proceeding. "You know I'm not good at this."

"Of course I know you can't lock pick for shit and we'll probably be here for twenty minutes, but what else am I gonna do? Chew my hands off? I'm sure we can find a rusty hacksaw if you'll oblige-"

"Alright!" Wufei snapped, yanking the other boy's restrained wrists closer to the light so he could see what he was doing. "Don't you think of these things before you run blindly into a suicidal rescue attempt?"

"Thinking ahead is for losers, I do my best work on the fly," the brunette replied. "Nuh uh, Wu, the long one goes the other way. Yeah, like that. But hey, I gotta try to getcha out. What kind of guy would I be otherwise?"

"A smart one," Wufei replied blandly. "Shut up and let me concentrate."

Despite Duo bouncing back and forth between teasing and instruction, it only took Wufei ten minutes to get the cuffs unlocked. "Sheesh, last time you did this it really _did _take 20 minutes. I must be a damn good teacher," the brunette boasted, accepting the lock picks back and shoving them into the base of his braid. "Not to mention I have an excellent student."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Maxwell."

"Oh, I beg to differ," the brunette smirked, moving over to the door and peering of the barred window. "Maybe not with you, but my flattery has worked magic in the past. You're a lost cause, I know you're unflatterable."

"That's not a _word_, damnit!"

"It is now," Duo shot back, moving against the wall right next to the door. "Sit down with your hands behind your back," he instructed, pressing himself close to the cold stone as the sound of footsteps approached.

Wufei didn't argue, quickly and quietly sitting back down so his body blocked sight of the restraints. He put his wrists behind his back to make it look like he was still bound. For a few moments they didn't speak, listening to the sound of boots coming down the long hallway, hoping it was their cell the man was coming to. Duo amused himself by making faces at Wufei, trying to get him to react with the guard right outside their cell.

But the Chinese boy just shot him a dirty look, the scowl still in place when their cell was unlocked and a soldier stepped into the doorway. The hostile look that wasn't really directed at him distracted the man just long enough to miss the fact that one of the prisoners was missing. Duo reached out just as the guard stepped inside, grabbing him by the shoulder of his uniform and pulling. He swung the startled man around in an arc, letting his weight act as a driving force, and slammed him square into the stone wall with a solid thunk.

Wufei couldn't help but wince at the violent contact, the man's nose already gushing blood as he crumpled to the ground in a useless heap. "Thanks bro," Duo said cheekily as he bent down to snatch the set of keys, waving Wufei over and stepping over the body. Once they were both out, Wufei shut the cell door to buy them some time in case a patrol came around. "Whoo!" Duo breathed, fanning a hand in front of his face. "I forgot how great stale air smells. Did I miss the dead body in our hotel room or was it just me?"

"That's what I was wondering," Wufei replied, since Duo hadn't immediately complained of the smell when he'd been tossed into the room. "Let's just get out of here. Maybe this time you can avoid detection long enough for us to get somewhere, because if we get caught again you'd better learn to regurgitate those lock picks on command. But I'm sure I can help you with that," the Chinese boy said in irritation, following Duo down the hall and missing the eye roll.

"Alright, alright, we'll get you some tampons and go!" Duo relented. "It's not my fault you lost your purse, geez," he shot over his shoulder.

"Maxwell, I swear to god-"

"You'll strangle me with my own braid, yup, uh huh, gotcha. Shouldn't we be quiet when we're escaping?" the brunette wondered curiously, kneeling down beneath the open ventilation duct he'd come through earlier. "Just a thought," he added, lacing his hands together to offer a boost. "Ya know, cause of the whole 'escaping' thing where they'll kill us if they find us again."

Wufei took the offering, placing one foot on Duo's interlocked fingers and stepping up to the open vent. He climbed in easily, ignoring the slight aches and pains of his earlier run in with half a dozen Oz soldiers. He then turned around to look down at the brunette, who was looking up at him expectantly. "You mean they'll kill _you _when they find you again," Wufei threw down drolly, reaching out after making the other pilot suffer for a few moments.

"What a comedian," Duo shot back, taking the offered hand as they heard voices down the hall. "But seriously, let's move our asses, shall we? I didn't come back for you so we could be thrown back in the stank ward," he said, crawling up into the narrow space and making a shooing motion for the other boy to get going.

"I didn't _ask _you to come back for me," Wufei growled, shuffling down the vent.

"You're just mad 'cause you got caught first and had to be the damsel in distress."

The Chinese boy abruptly lashed out with his foot, not knowing where he struck but hearing a satisfying 'oof' all the same. He smirked and retracted his foot, almost regretting not wearing his hiking boots for this one. He continued his way down the vents, listening to the brunette fumble.

"Oh, cute," Duo sneered after catching his breath. "But not very becoming of a lady. Nice view, though."

Wufei immediately blushed scarlet, lashing out with his foot again with double the force and missing in his poorly planned attack. Duo had fallen farther back before making the comment, learning from his first jibe and leaving a good gap between them.

"No really, I could frame that on the wall. Can't get tired of _that._"

"You are _insufferable_!"

"Unlike your ass. Totally sufferable."

"As soon as we get out of here I'm opening a sexual harassment lawsuit," Wufei threw back in irritation, his face still burning from the comments.

"Then I'll walk you to the courthouse, cause I'll die happy if I can see you do that with a straight face. Another good picture for the wall."

"I've got a picture for you're damn wall!"

"_I hear them! They're close by!"_

"Geez Wu, you sure are a loudmouth, givin' away our position!"

"Maxwell, shut the _fuck _up!"

_End Chapter_

* * *

A/N: I've always pictured the way Duo and Wufei bonded would be through potshots and lots of teasing at the other's expense. Even when they're in the middle of enemy territory. But they would still totally have each other's backs. They're just so much fun to write!


End file.
